Пурпурная обитель в сфере чистой пустоты
by Kathrine Kostrova
Summary: Куросаки Карин таинственным образом попадает в Сейритей, не имея возможности вернуться обратно в свой мир. И каждую ночь ей видеться один и тот же сон, приходящий словно проклятие. А потому придется продолжать жить в мире ином, который принимает твою душу и сердце, придется мириться с его правилами и жестокими законами, бороться за свою жизнь и любовь.
1. Chapter 1

**Пурпурная обитель в сфере чистой пустоты** 1

 _«Глаза – раскрытые ворота души, и они сообщают ее тайны, открывают ее сокровенные помыслы и изъясняют открытое в ней, и ты видишь, как взор не мигая движется с движениями любимой, поворачивается, когда она повернется, и направляется туда, куда она направлялась»._

 _ **Ибн Хазм**_

 **Глава 1. Вторя гласу ветра.**

Она падала вниз с молниеносной скоростью навстречу беспощадной смерти. Но почему-то ей не было страшно. Ночная сорочка была почти неосязаемой из-за буйствующего в вышине ветра, а обволакиваясь в пористые облака, она ощущала, как на коже застывают крупицы хрустального льда и холод, словно тысячи игл протыкали каждую клеточку тела. Темные, как ночные сумерки волосы покрылись инеем, и затвердевшие кончики больно хлестали по лицу. Несясь сквозь ветряные вихри, агатовые глаза всматривались в небесную высь, окрашиваемую отблесками рассветных лучей, воздымающих на лезвие горизонта. Карин попробовала перевернуться в воздухе, и краем глаз заметила, как перед ней раскрывается во всей красе белоснежный город с высокими стенами костяного оттенка и строгими прямыми линиями улиц, с восходящими вверх пиками череды башен. Город завораживал, и, смотря на его очертания, ей все больше хотелось приблизиться к нему: разглядеть причудливые фасады домов и пройтись по изящным садам и аллеям, увитых цветущими яблонями и деревьями сакуры; постоять под могучими раскидистыми корнями баньяна, вгрызающимися в старые постройки храмового комплекса; коснуться догорающего огня в факелах, висячих на белесых стенах; сыграть на китайской цитре сэ с изображениями парящих золотых дракона и феникса на плоской черной деревянной поверхности с рядом серебристых струн. Она раскрыла руки и ноги в разные стороны, пытаясь сдержать собственное тело от неравномерного падения, чувствуя как лучи восходящего рассветного диска обнимают ее своим теплом, а земля становится все ближе. В мгновение она представила себе свою сплюнутую фигуру и разбитые черепки головы, с винно-багряной лужей крови, растекающейся по безупречным кремовым гранитным плитам, и страх обуял ее. Карин пыталась дышать, но не могла, задыхаясь в пучине безжалостного кислорода, готового разодрать легкие в клочья. Горло больно сдавили невидимые тиски, словно накаленная толстая цепь сжимала ее трохею, в попытке оторвать голову от тела. Она камнем падала вниз с невообразимой быстротой, разве может статься так, что сон обернется реальностью? Вот уже показались винтовые алые черепицы крыш, и отблески холодного металла высоких врат со знаком вечности, казалось, сейчас ее жизнь оборвется.

Находясь в нескольких десятках футах от земли, она сжалась, прижимая локти и ноги к груди, закрывая уши ладонями, но не почувствовала удара о землю. Приоткрывая свои серые, как грозовые тучи глаза, она огляделась. Ее окружала мягкая теплая сфера воздуха, осторожно опустившая ее посреди пустынного переулка, огражденного белыми, как только что выпавший снег стенами. Как только кончики пальцев ног коснулись каменного основания, воздух, искрящийся переливами лазурного и голубого вокруг нее, растворился. Сила гравитации вернулась на круги своя, отчего она не удержалась на месте, а шелковая черная ночная рубашка не позволяла дать волю движениям, отчего она больно ударилась лицом, оцарапав в кровь ладони и кисти рук, услышав звук рвущейся ткани.

\- Проклятье, - шипела она, с трудом поднимаясь на ладонях, чтобы принять сидячее положение. Все тело словно лишилось всяких сил, ей с трудом удавалось сделать полный вдох, чтобы насытить жадное тело желанным и спасительным воздухом. С подбородка стекала прозрачная струйка пота, и несколько кристальных капель упали на чистую дорогу. Ее глаза расширились в изумлении, а брови сконфуженно сошлись на переносице, когда она тихо, едва слышно прошептала:

\- Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Мир вокруг нее расплывался, диагональю рассекая пространство перед глазами надвое, голова была тяжелой, а на плечах будто лежал необъятный, непосильный для смертного груз, веки наливались свинцом. И разум кричал – не закрывай свои глаза. Рассвет еще только занимался, и огонь в светильниках не затихал, освещая полутемные улицы. Карин собралась с силами, устало прислонившись к стене, и дотронулась пальцами до длинных шелковистых волос, сливающихся с причудливыми тенями, отбрасываемые светом игривого янтарно-бурого огня. Теперь они доходили до самой поясницы, резинка сцепляющая волосы разорвалась, пока она падала с оглушительной высоты. Девушка посмотрела в высокое небо, все еще с трудом веря в происходящее. Она несколько раз сжимала и разжимала правую руку, вглядываясь в ее очертания, стараясь убедить себя, что происходящее не фантомное видение, пришедшее в злополучном кошмаре, посланное разгневанными духами. Место, где она находилась, было похоже на пустынный длинный коридор с открытым небом над головой, небеса были пронзительно-синими, и ее глаза были отражением далеких лазурно-изумрудных граней с курчавыми островами пенных облаков, и стая амадин с легким сизо-карим оперением пролетела у самой кровли. А потом неподалеку она услышала топот быстрых шагов, и ее окрикнули:

\- Эй ты, что здесь делаешь?

Карин испуганно обернулась на группу людей в черном одеянии традиционного шихакушо, приближающихся в ее сторону. Они надвигались как черные и беспросветные грозовые тучи, скрывающие лучистое солнце, а плетенные сандалии отстукивали ровный ритм их бега, будто отмеряя ее смертный приговор. Лидер команды из пяти человек вытащил из ножен, заправленных за пазуху, средний длины меч с прямым острым наконечником, направляя заостренный клин ей прямо в лицо, когда другие окружили ее со всех сторон.

\- Что? – эхом отозвалась она вопросом на вопрос, шокировано разглядывая темные ножны из слоновой кости, покрытые чернильной краской, сильно развитую грудь и широкие мускулистые плечи, такой человек сломает ей кости одной рукой. Мужчины были старше средних лет, и с виду представлялись умудренные опытом бойцами с хищными и самоуверенными улыбками, готовыми пожрать ее в сей же час.

Карин попыталась опереться о стену, чтобы на дрожащих ногах подняться, и несколько локонов черных, как полог ночи волос, упали ей на лицо, а тонкая бретелька спала с оголенного плеча. Но не успела она поднять свой взор и дать вразумительно объяснение, как ее голова больно уперлась в стену, а длинные волосы схватили в охапок, больно натягивая их на здоровенный кулак. В живот ей уперся локоть, и от боли, она позабыла, как правильно дышать и оставаться в сознании. Ее рот открылся в прерывистом вдохе, когда она ощутила всю мощь удара, и просачивающуюся сквозь кожу жгучую энергию, от которой вскипала кровь, а виски поддались жгучей агонией, яростно отзывающейся во всем теле.

\- А ты хороша для нарушителя всеобщего спокойствия, - пролепетал сквозь пелену страсти главарь, сплевывая ей слова у самых губ, которые она стискивала, чтобы сдержать боль, разгорающуюся с каждой секундой все больше, все яростнее.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне, мерзавец, - огрызнулась она в ответ, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки пальцев, скрепивших ее руки над головой, не смея выносить более ни чужих прикосновений, ни зловонного дыхания, исходящего от мужчины с темными сальными волосами и проседью седины, ни огрубелых рук, испещренных тонкими паутинками шрамов от самых кистей. Его острые как у ястреба глаза недобро сузились, отчего в уголках глаз появилось еще больше морщинок, словно разрезающих его лицо на мелкие осколки.

\- Может, прежде чем мы доставим тебя начальству, мы позабавимся с таинственной рекко в казармах нашего отряда. Что ты на это скажешь, красавица? – поинтересовался мужчина, попутно обращаясь к своими сотоварищам, двое из которых с неприязнью и отвращение наблюдали за развернувшейся перед ними сценой, но чтобы попытаться остановить своего руководителя даже не двинулись с места, то ли от страха, то ли от неуверенности, других же, процесс занимал с не меньшей силой, как и того, кто выбивал из нее последние крупицы разума.

\- Отпусти, - умоляла она, сломанным голосом, шепча заветные слова не ее убийцам, а себе, дабы отыскать в себе достаточно воли, чтобы разрушить оковы призрачного сновидения.

Человек в ответ лишь оскалился, и на мгновение, ей почудилось, что она заглядывала в глаза хищному зверю, изголодавшемуся по сочной добыче, мечтая изодрать ее в клочья. И когда его рука коснулась ее лица, ощутив на кончиках пальцев гладкость и нежность ее идеальной ровной кожи, он отпрянул, мгновенно отпустив девушку. Карин повалилась на землю у их ног, сглатывая и громко кашляя, держась за ушибленные ребра, и оставленные ушибы, после которых наверняка останутся пурпурно-красные отметины. Но от собственных страданий и сожалений ее отвлек обезумевший крик, раздавшийся эхом по всей округе. От крика в жилах стыла кровь, тело пробил озноб и небывалый ужас возгорался в сердце, таких криков не издавало ни истерзанное чудовище, ни мать, смотрящая на гибель собственного чада, ни волк, умирающий от потери звериной гордости. Мужчина взревел, держась за руку, которая начинала тлеть и расщепляться от соприкосновения с кислородом, а потом разрушительный процесс перекинулся на все остальные конечности, и кровь развеялась рдяным фонтам, замарав чистые белые половицы, которые мгновенно иссыхали, испаряясь под горячим давлением воздуха.

Она не слышала рваных обезумевших криков других мужчин из-за своего собственного, который раздирал ей горло в кровь, а потом и их бесконечно долгий плач оборвался, когда ветряные смерчи располосовали их сильные и статные фигуры, оставляя после себя лишь рубиновую жидкость, поблескивающую в лучах солнца. И только клинки со звоном упали наземь, возвещая о гибели своих мастеров. Карин осторожно сделала шаг вперед, очерняя ступни ног в свежее покрывало багрянца, делая мучительный вдох. Горло по-прежнему сдавливала мертвая хватка, но теперь, то была боль, полная сожалений и раскаяния. Она ничего не сделала, это не она стала виной их смерти. Тогда почему ей кажется, что ее руки погрязли в чужой крови?

\- Хватит, - воскликнула она, смотря в чистое утреннее небо, - уже же нужно просыпаться…

Вдалеке на противоположной стороне раздались чьи-то голоса. Карин поглубже вздохнула, разорвав до колен темный шелк сорочки, чтобы было удобнее двигаться, а потом побежала вперед, пытаясь вспомнить, какого чувство усталости и боли в ногах от бега и отдышки? Если ее поймают, то убьют, даже не выслушав ее объяснения. Да и что может объяснить тот, кому реальность кажется глубоким сновидением? Она бежала через бесчисленные арки бесконечных коридоров, улицы, с высоты казавшиеся шедевром архитектурного искусства, теперь же стали адским лабиринтом. Все пути были похожи друг на друга и повсюду ей мерещились странные и надрывные от паники голоса или удивляло внезапное затишье, в коем она улавливала звук биения собственного сердца. Вымотанная и измученная она прошла через арку небольшого здания, укрываясь в тени от беспощадного зрачка ослепительной звезды, воспарившей к самому зениту. Если ранним утром ей приходилось дышать на ладони из-за легкой измороси, покрывшей часть стен прослойкой инея с крупицами талых кристалликов льда, то теперь жара снедала и прожигала сам воздух. Она недолго отсиживалась в укромном месте, знала, что останавливаться нельзя, скольких уже людей ей пришлось повидать в этом таинственном городе, и от скольких зорких очей смогла спастись. Ее снедали жажда и голод, с самого утра во рту не было ни крошки съестного, а навалившаяся тяжесть с тела так и не спала, ноги распухли и покраснели от долгого утомительного бега, головная же боль попеременно, то утихала, то возвращалась с более неугомонной силой, чем прежде. Подняв голову наверх, она посмотрела на осколок синего неба, к которому вела длинная мраморная белая лестница, хотя проход между высокими стенами был такой узкий, а потому, не то, что двое, а даже один хорошо слаженный и ладный мужчина не сможет здесь пройти, распрямившись во всю ширину плеч.

Карин решила, что ей просто нечего терять, и лучше попытать удачу на верхних платформах светлого града, нежели бесцельно блуждать по одинаковым путям, от которых у нее в глазах уже двоилось, хотя она подозревала, что виною тому неблагоприятное приземление. Когда она добралась до верхних ступеней, то увидела перед глазами широкую площадь, окаймленную двухметровыми чистыми стенами на которых висели черные флагштоки с расправленными белоснежными флагами с вышитыми символами цифры десять и цветка нарцисса, расположенного ниже. Впереди распахнутых деревянных врат из плотной древесины темно-каштанового отлива, открывался вид на внутренний двор с цветущим садом: красные всполохи хризантем, желтые цветки гибискуса и ажурные нежно-розоватые облака сирени и лаванды; неспешное течение журчащей струйки искусственной реки, впадающей в зеркальный пруд, отражавший пенистые облака, гонимые неистовыми ветрами. Подходя ближе к вратам, она увидела за ними фасады деревянного двухэтажного строения с многочисленными ответвлениями и просторными холлами, разъеденными седзи. И быстро прошмыгнув внутрь, она подумала, что может, ей удастся спрятаться в одной из комнат и дождаться темноты, пока все снаружи не утихнет. Она остановилась возле сверкающей глади воды, осматривая себя со всех сторон и дивясь своему растрепанному виду, а главное одежде, в которой она прибывала, девушка была почти обнажена: открытые плечи, облегающий хладный шелк, подчеркивающий изгибы ее тонкого и высокого тела, растрепанные длинные волосы, вспухшие губы, которые она постоянно теребила и смачивала кончиком языка от волнения, персиковый румянец на щеках от будоражившей ее лихорадки. Но ступив на территорию комплекса, Карин поняла, что головная боль отступила, она чувствовала невероятную легкость и даже былые скованные движения улетучились прочь, словно по мановению ветра. А еще на кончике подбородка красовалось пятно засохшей крови, чужой крови, выплеснувшейся из разрубленных тел.

Карин огляделась, видя вдалеке высокие башни, уходящие к вершине неба, моргнула пару раз, а потом звонко ударила себя по щеке, да так сильно, что от пят до макушки ее пробила вибрирующая дрожь, а щека разгоралась, как огонь от малейшей искры зажигает сухие ветви деревьев и пожухлую листву.

\- Да, где я оказалась, черт возьми? – вопрошала она саму себя, но потом ощутила небольшую пульсацию на затылке. Такое у нее бывало, когда она чувствовала на себе посторонний взгляд, и резко обернувшись, она встретилась глазами с миловидной девушкой своего возраста. Она была чуть ниже ростом Карин, с короткими темными волосами, и на свету мягкие пряди ее отсвечивали аметистом, завораживающие карие глаза, оттенка карамели, спокойные, и от их взгляда теплело на душе, та же безликая темная одежда, что и у остальных людей, которых она успела повстречать, а на предплечье была повязана шевронная нашивка с надписью – лейтенант пятого отряда. В руках у нее красовалась небольшая стопка книг с золотой тесьмой и кожаным оформлением. Они какое-то время молча смотрели друг на друга, изучая образ противоположной стороны, черты и постараться найти ответ в глазах другого.

Завидев испачканное кровью лицо, девушка в черной униформе переступила с ноги на ногу и неуверенно разломила тишину, окутавшую их обеих:

\- А ты не…, - в ее глазах плескались растерянность и смущение, но не успела она договорить, как лицо Карин перекосило от ужаса, и перед глазами предстали растерзанные неведомой силой тела. Она метнулась в сторону додзе, резко свернув в соседний коридор, мчась со всей скоростью, на которую только была способна и, скользя на чистых половицах, смогла услышать спокойный, уравновешенный и мелодичный голос девушки, произносящей странные слова, от которых внутри нее что-то содрогнулось, отозвалось.

\- Кидо номер пятьдесят три – «Клыки рассветного тумана» - поймать! Девушка вытянула руку, выставляя вперед указательный и средний пальцы, из которых золотым свечением вырвались огромные львы с раскрытыми пастями и стальными когтями на мощных лапах, врезавшимися в землю, отчего та пошла монолитными трещинами. Их пленительные шафрановые зрачки на фоне всепоглощающего мрака, сузились, и, провозглашая звериный клич их материализовавшиеся образы стали монотонными янтарными вспышками, несшимися навстречу своей благолепной добычи. Карин бежала вперед, беспорядочно открывая то одну, то другую комнату внутреннего убранства, спотыкаясь и швыряя в сторону небольшие чайные столики или архивные записи, взметавшиеся вверх до самого потолка, а те сгорали во всплеске пламенной энергии, исходящих от зачарованных зверей. Она смогла вовремя уклониться, когда металлические когти разрезали ярким светом воздух, перевоплотившийся в могучую взрывную волну, опаляющий все вокруг. Апартаменты подделись грязным туманом и пылью, деревянные щепки полетели во все стороны, но Карин не закрывала глаз, зная, что в любую секунду лишиться жизни. Переступая через боль, пронзающая само сердце каждый раз, когда она опиралась на правую ногу, она в очередной раскрыла двери, ведущие в просторный зал с начищенным кафелем и возвышенными колоннами, поддерживающими купольный потолок из прозрачного цветного стекла, а многочисленные высокие арочные окна, впускали внутрь благословенный теплый свет. Чувствуя приближение невероятной духовной силы, Карин резко нагнулась, выставляя ногу назад и пропуская сквозь себя собственную энергию, удар стопой пришелся прямо в разинутую пасть огромному берсерку, отлетевшему от силы атаки к каменистому пласту стены и растворяясь в золоченых искрах. Падающие искрящиеся крупицы походили на снег, и двое других существ, злобно оскалившись, пригнулись в наступающем прыжке, раздвигая и утолщая смертоносные когти. В отблесках мягкого злата глаза Карин походили на утренний туман, растекающийся по миру влажным полотном пробуждения.

\- Не подходите, - грозно заявила Карин, выставляя вперед руку, уже и забывая, когда в последний раз прибегала к запретной силе, могуществу, в которое едва верила. К силе, отнявшей у нее нормальную человеческую жизнь, объяснимую и рациональную. Демонические создания оттолкнулись от каменных плит, и на долю секунды Карин взмолилась, чтобы юношеское бесстрашие ее отроческих лет вернулись, дабы противостоять несуществующим призракам. Духов не существует, как и нет потустороннего мира, а страх перед иллюзорным, придуман теми, кто страшился настоящего мира. – Сгиньте в ту же тьму, откуда прибыли! – огрызнулась она сквозь стиснутые зубы, словно разъяренная кошка.

И яркий свет озарил залы, заиграли мифические сцены на витражных окнах, разрушенные полы восстанавливались, впитывая выпущенную наружу энергию, как если бы она стала водой, ушедшей в холод древних камней. То был благодатный свет чистой и неприкаянной души, очистивший плененных магией призраков. Они исчезли, ослепленные сиянием, и когда Карин остановила нескончаемый поток, хлеставшей из нее духовной энергии, она сникла на колени, тяжело дыша, и от смеси ярости и страха, в жилах клокотала разгоряченная кровь. От боли и слабости, она готова была прокусить себе язык, чтобы протрезветь и возвратить остатки разума.

Из зала, в котором велась кровопролитная бойня, она выползла на четвереньках, не имея возможности подняться, но обернувшись, она не узрела никаких повреждений: ни каменистой впадины, оставленной, прожигающими все на своем пути когтями, ни лопнувших из агатовых рам стекол – тишину священной обители нарушали лишь ее частое дыхание и болезненный кашель. Кое-как она встала, вспоминая, как упорно отрабатывала удары в спортивной команде по тайскому боксу, преодолевая по две, а порой и три сотни ударов на каждую ногу, и падала на мягкий матрац, полностью обессилив, мечтая о глотке освежающего ледяного стакана воды. Ей почему-то чудилось, что если она сможет пройти определенное количество шагов в неизвестном направлении, то обязательно найдет успокоительную прохладу, убаюкавшую ее, и тогда она сможет расслабиться и закрыть глаза, и тогда…

И тогда деревянные двери раздвинулись, и она столкнулась с человеком, от красоты которого у нее перехватило дыхание. Назойливый звон в ушах продолжал клокотать, смыкались удушливые объятия смерти, но все то пустое – остались лишь его глубокие аквамариновые глаза, такой цвет появляется у вздымающихся морских волн, когда лунный свет прокладывает тропу сквозь сумрак беспроглядной ночи, изящные линии бровей, удивительный девственно-белый оттенок волос, как если бы она узрела покрывало нетронутого снега на вершине непокорных гор. Он смотрел на нее восторженно и раболепно, с толикой недоверия и внутреннего сомнения, должно быть, именно так и она вглядывалась в его нежные, незабываемые черты.

Впервые за долгие годы, после смерти любимой мамы, после стольких весен выдержки и упорства, волею фатумы, стены ее неприступного бастиона пали, а душа раскрылась перед незнакомцем, которого она знала всю свою жизнь, и слишком долга ее метущаяся душа ждала этой встречи. И он тоже ее ждал, все эти бесчисленные ночи и дни.

Она подняла на него свои глаза, чувствуя, как предательски скатывается по щекам первая кристальная слеза, и Карин тихо прошептала, вкладывая в голос всю ту веру и мольбу, которую смогла сохранить по достижении двадцати лет:

\- Помогите мне…Прошу…

Она снова падала, но на этот раз ее подхватили сильные руки, надежные и крепкие, которые смогут защитить и подарить блаженство вечности. Уткнувшись в хлопковую ткань его косодэ, она уловила пряный аромат трав и солнца, слабый аром мускуса, и его истинный запах. Она слышала голоса и разгневанные крики, поступь быстрых шагов, но прислушивалась она лишь к биению его сердца, отзывающегося эхом в ее груди.

1 В даосизме – место, где обитают бессмертные.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Подобные меди и олову.**

 _"Нет ничего невозможного для жажды - владычицы бесчестия. И мудрецов толкает она в объятия наслаждений"._

 _Древнеиндийский афоризм_

Испытываемая им боль походила на мучения нечистой грешной души, сгорающей в адском пламени. Ему казалось, что его кости плавятся вживую, а кожа тлела, отсыхала и медленно рассыпалась в смрадном воздухе его апартаментов, оставляя кровавые борозды. Холодный пот покрывал трепещущее тело, и кровь лилась багряным одеялом из ушей и носа. В комнате стоял влажный и спертый воздух, непривычно неприятный запах гнилой плоти. Первое время он ничего не понимал, а когда почувствовал раскалывающую на части боль в затылке и в висках, пытался сдерживать крики, чтобы не разбудить прислугу в казармах, да и всех остальных солдат. Он слышал свист и удушливую гравитацию своей силы, сизо-лазурными столпами с прозрачными гранями, поднимающимися вверх. А тело его все горячело, температура пространства понижалась с каждой минутой на несколько десятков градусов. Сильно ударившись лбом по циновкам, отчего на переносицу стекла тонкая алая струя, он надеялся остановить самого себя, сила хлестала из него, как никогда прежде, разрывая его. А внутри словно сидело полчище кровожадных существ, врезающихся в него металлическими кольями. Он полагал, что этот день когда-нибудь наступит, даже надеялся на эти изменения, но не думал, что процесс физического деформирования костной структуры будет настолько болезненным. Ученые из исследовательского института предсказывали, что боль может продолжаться до нескольких суток, но такую боль вытерпеть просто невозможно. И когда сил совсем не осталось, он заорал, тяжелое и хриплое дыхание проскальзывало сквозь стиснутые зубы, но казалось, только безудержный крик сможет хоть на миг ослабить боль. Его кости удлинялись и становились крепче, мышцы разрывались и уплотнялись, но ему казалось, что у него оторвало и руки, и ноги, он, то впадал в лихорадку, то терял сознание, дрейфуя где-то посередине реальности и метящегося сна. Краем глаз он видел присутствие потусторонней энергии своих приближенных, что в безуспешных попытках пытались взломать заледеневшую дверь. Его покрывало заледенело, покрывшись толстым слоем снега и льда, а одежду усыпали крупицы инея, мгновенно таявшие, отчего все тело пропиталось неприятной чуть теплой влагой. Он слышал истерзанные вопли своего лейтенанта, что пыталась отдавать соответствующие указания, но то были бессмысленные приказы, которые не смогут ему помочь. Даже целители, увидев его состояние, лишь беспокойно покачают головой, прикрыв глаза, сказав, что через это испытание он должен пройти своими собственными силами, в расплату за полученное могущество.

Его тело всегда медленно развивалось, порой он спрашивал себя, почему, тогда как другие меняются, его лицо, и внешность на протяжении долгих десятилетий оставались неизменными. Он был невысоким мальчиком возраста двенадцати лет, словно стрелки часов замерли для него на вечность. Почему же теперь в столь внезапный час, он чувствует каждую свою клеточку, обжигаемую языками пламени. Он помнил темное и холодное помещение лаборатории, где безликие ученые в черных масках, скрывающих половину лица, блуждали по агатовым мраморным половицам в чистых белоснежных одеждах, приковали его к жестяному столу, вкалывая странные субстанции жидкости всевозможных оттенков и запахов, измеряли уровень его духовной силы, задавали бесчисленное количество вопросов. И в конечном итоге вынесли вердикт, что из-за быстро развивающихся способностей, что взрастает с каждым годом все больше, его внутренней силе понадобится крепкий и сильный сосуд, а потому изменения будут скоротечны, но мучительны.

Он был готов к боли, как физической, так и душевной, понимая, что вместе с тем потеряет и управление над своей стихией. Концентрацию над его клинком придется восстанавливать, и даже пропустить пару рабочих дней, не задумываясь о скопившихся материалах из архивов и отчетов его дивизии, но такая боль, схожая с тем, как если бы его медленно опускали в кипящее масло, была несравнима ни с чем.

\- Капитан, прошу Вас, умерьте свою силу, - кричала Матсумото, пытаясь пробиться сквозь стеклянную преграду алмазного льда, что заостренными кольями захватывал все новые помещения и комнаты, замерз ручей, стекающий по бетонному желобу возле гарнизона Десятого Отряда, а крупные капли превратились в заледеневшие шарики, скатившиеся на твердую гладь пруда жемчужными бусинами. А потом лед стал забирать с собой и солдат, безуспешно пытающихся спрятаться от безжалостного демона, притаившегося в пляшущих от факелов огня тенях, сковывая их в объятиях вечной смерти.

Это была самая длинная ночь в его жизни. С рассветом боль ушла, и он смог отдышаться, и выспаться, изнуренный усталостью и криками, вырывающимися из пересохшей глотки. Его тело безвольно откинулось на футон, пропитавшейся его кровью и потом. И протягивая дрожащую руку к затвердевшему толстой коркой льда двери, он пошевелил указательным и средним пальцами, треская льдину на крупные осколки, и выдохнув, позволил всему зданию медленно оттаять и шумящий сизо-серый пар туманом накрыл пустые и безлюдные коридоры. Было трудно дышать, даже закрывать глаза, из которых до сих пор сочились горячие слезы, и когда он попытался перевернуться на спину, чтобы отдышаться, то с сомнением посмотрел на собственную ладонь. Она была широкой и большой, ночное белое хаори разорвалось на груди и теснилось в бедрах, а волосы стекали по плечам серебряной пеленою. Он чувствовал, как окрепли мышцы, как деформировались кости, и отступала боль, как вместе с изумрудным палантином луны и приходом златой пагоды рассвета приходила его новая жизнь. Но он еще не знал, что вместе с новым обликом грядут иные перемены.

Сначала он заново учился ходить и держать палочки для еды, больше месяца он провел в реабилитационном центре Четвертого отряда под бдительным присмотром исследовательского института. Слишком боялись перепадов его духовного давления, которое, то возрастало до такой степени, что люди бездыханными падали ниц на ближайшие километры, то снижалось до того минимума, отчего головные боли усиливались, и он терял сознание. Удивительным стал не его облик, а его невозможность прикоснуться к ножнам своего меча, провести пальцами по гладкому лезвию до самого острия, очертить рукоять из черного серебра и сапфировыми глазницами дракона, чей шиповидный загривок когда-то оставлял синяки на его затылке. Теперь же он мог опоясывать его, в бою подобное может обернуться неудачей, если рука рефлекторно поднимется вверх, но вместо холодного заостренного эфеса будет пустота, исход может стоить ему жизни, встретись он с достойным и сильным противником. С годами уверенность в своей силе приходит после долгой практики, и только тогда можно с легкостью орудовать мечом. Лазурно-небесные вихри, окружающие его клинок, отталкивали своего хозяина, словно не признавая. Тоусиро не раз по ночам взывал к силе своего дзанпакто, но меч оставался глух к его мольбам. А потому до поры до времени, он скрепил ножны алой тесьмой, скрывая шелковой черной тканью меч, и сам отнес свое сокровище в хранилище Сейритея. Кремовые колонны просторного холла и всепоглощающая тишина могли напугать впервые вступившего в эти тайные апартаменты. Каждый шаг отдавался резонансным эхом в ушах, звеня таинственной и пугающей трелью. Некоторые даже поговаривали, что нечистые помыслами могли задохнуться и умереть в окружении бесчисленных клинков великих синигами. Они будто продолжали жизнь, покоившихся в земле мастеров, лучших из лучших. Орихалковые каменные стелы с златыми заклинаниями словно пели под лучами охристо-багряных отблесков рассветного солнца, и оставив свое оружие в одном из малахитовых ларрцов с зачарованным замком, чьи чудотворные механизмы и шестерни из белого золота в одно мгновение запечатали сундук, расписанный нежно-белыми, как пахта, лепестками нарциссов, окрашенных розовато-алыми алмазами в центре полных разветвленных бутонов. И покидая дворец сияющих клинков, он плакал, позволяя кристальным слезам спокойно стекать по впалым щекам от нескольких недель бессонницы и утомлений. К чему скрывать свою грусть, даже если ее увидят другие, если она искренняя. Он будто оставлял невидимую часть себя в святилище света, страшась, что более ему будет не дозволено коснуться ножен, и льдинистые глаза его яхонтового дракона не придут на его безутешный и горький зов.

Когда он окреп, то смог вернуться к бумажной капитанской волоките. Не самое лестное занятие для его статуса, но запах чернил и кисть из натуральной древесины успокаивали. Аромат зеленого чая приводил в восторг, и он чувствовал долгожданную расслабленность во всем теле, коей не было много недель после перевоплощения. Какое-то время он завязывал волосы в небрежный хвост, переплетая их кожаным черным лоскутом, теперь спускающиеся до самой поясницы серебряной пеленой, пока не понял, как сильно они мешали, но еще потому, что он не привык к такому излишнему вниманию со стороны окружающих. Если раньше его старались обходить стороной, то теперь каждый мог безропотно смотреть на него сколь угодно долго, пока у него самого не кончалось терпения от испытываемого смущения и неудобства. Девушки застывали в нерешительности и лишались дара речи, мужчины же старались обходить стороной, но внутренняя выдержка раскалывалась на части, и краем глаза все следили за его плавной и грациозной как течение реки поступью. Его глаза отливали стеклянным изумрудом морских волн, сквозь которые прорезаются лучи восходящего солнца, а волосы словно пух чистейших лебединых перьев, волнующихся по воздуху, овевал его статный образ. Он и раньше не походил на простого человека, пугая внутренней отстраненностью, и у каждого, с кем бы он не повстречался, словно вставал темный призрак за спиной, готовый сковать ледяными и смертельными цепями. Теперь же он напоминал божество, снизошедшее в порочную обитель. А потому он не справился, и попросил Матсумото подстричь его волосы. Она умоляла его сохранить эту красоту, считая богохульством отсекать столь совершенные пряди, но он оставался жестко на своей позиции. И его лейтенанту пришлось сдаться и больше не пытаться вывести своего господина на уступки, отчего он только пуще прежнего злился. Его характер так же подвергся существенным изменениям, порой он был столь буйственным и непредсказуемым, что мало, кому удавалось совладать с его внезапным гневом или неестественной молчаливостью, угрюмостью, коей были подвержены его сердце и мысли. Он часами мог наблюдать за передвижениями пористых облаков в небесной вышине, будто пытался отыскать ответы на свои бесчисленные вопросы. Он был высок и широк в плечах, отчего пришлось сменить всю одежду в гардеробе. Благодаря стараниям семейства Кучики, его облагородили сотнями метрами шелка и батиста, бахромы и сатина, и бархата, даже заказали у личного портного достойного рода несколько видов кимоно с золотой вышивкой.

Когда его лейтенант неохотно потянулась к ножницам, она произнесла своим певучим и глубоким голосом, растягивая каждое слово, будто карамель:

\- Хинамори желала встретиться, Капитан. Почему Вы до сих пор не позволяете девочке увидеть себя? Вас что-то гложет? И с произнесенными вслух вопросами, она отрезала первые ленты шелковистых волос у самого низа, что жемчужным покровом расстилались на деревянном полу их додзе, и каждый раз пропуская через пальцы отстриженные локоны, ей казалось, что она отпускает паучьи пряди, плетущиеся в золотистых полях. Его лицо осунулось, и Хитсугая чуть склонил голову вниз, а в глазах мелькнула тень сомнения и неуверенности. Действительно, почему он не мог увидеть Хинамори? Девушку, что поклялся защищать и беречь от всех невзгод сущего мироздания, потому как только одна ее улыбка придавала смелости и отваги, привносила душевное успокоение и тепло, разносящееся по всему телу. В тайне он надеялся, что если сможет стать другим, она наконец-то посмотрит на него иными глазами, но вместе со скоротечным взрослением пришло и понимание, что подобного не случится никогда, ведь ее любовь и преданность отданы уже другому человеку. Человеку, которым она восхищалась, и память которого берегла, как величайшую драгоценность. Тот, чьи слова, оставленные на шелковом лоскуте, она шептала перед наступлением сумеречной ночи, засыпая сладчайшим из снов. И чувства ее были столь велики и недосягаемы, что она смогла простить и его предательство, и его ложь, и его фальшивую улыбку. Она сберегла в своем сердце образ, созданный из игры, возможно, надеясь, что обман хоть отчасти был правдой. И это причиняло ему боль, что в стократ сильнее боли физической. Есть воспоминания, от которых не убежать и не скрыться, так и он более не мог врать самому себе, и надеяться на что-то большее. Он видел, какими глазами она смотрела на него. Какое мягкое выражение приобретают черты ее красивого лица, когда она думает или вспоминает о нем. Разве можно противостоять чувствам, что уже пустили ядовитые корни и накрепко завладели сердцем? Горькая и язвительная усмешка коснулась его губ.

\- Я боюсь показать перед ней свою слабость, - наконец-то произнес он. - Сейчас я лишь формально занимаю пост Капитана. До тех пор, пока мой меч вновь не примет меня, как законного владельца, я не могу сравняться по силе ни с одним из членов совета.

Пальцы Матсумото задрожали, а он чувствовал, исходящий от нее пугающий трепет и страх.

\- Возможно, меня отстранят от должности и звания до поры, до времени. Случаев, подобных моему прежде не было в Сообществе Душ, и неизвестно, что станется с моей духовной стабильностью дальше. Поэтому, постарайся себя подготовить к этому Рангику.

Ее губы побледнели, а глаза на мгновение затуманились от подступающих слез:

\- Капитан, Вы же не думаете, что...

Откровенно говоря, он не знал, что думать, но когда легкий звук от ножниц прекратился, столь напоминающий барабанящие капли дождя о холодные стекла окон, и он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, коснувшись кончиками пальцев своих обстриженных волос, Хитсугая произнес мягким и уверенным голосом, успокаивающим с ноткой пытливости:

\- Хорошая работа, Матсумото. Его голос напоминал ей терпкий мед, и обжигающие специи. И от этих слов щеки его подчиненной зарделись алым румянцем. Теперь он не походил на ребенка, и если раньше она могла относиться к нему, как к младшему брату, то теперь, он стал мужчиной, на которого равнялись многие. Теперь его глаза в коих доныне скрывался его истинный возраст, соответствовали его внешнему виду, и он не походил на чудовище, которого боялись и избегали дети, бросая в него отчужденные или скорбные взоры.

Она сжала свои губы и глубоко вздохнув, улыбнулась, положив руки на плечи в поддерживающем жесте:

\- Вы справитесь, Капитан. Никто не может сравниться с Вами ни по силе, ни по стратегии, - и в ее сизо-небесных глазах заиграли искры солнечных лучей. - Возможно, в будущем Вы займете место Главнокомандующего. Я верю, что эти перемены не случайны, поэтому Вы тоже не отчаивайтесь. Со временем Ваш меч проснется, чтобы Вы могли защищать тех, кто дорог сердцу. Ведь именно для этого и создаются дзанпакто.

Он посмотрел на нее через высокое напольное зеркало в мраморной оправе, с которого алмазной лозою спускались расцветшие кремовые цветки ириса. И улыбнувшись кончиками губ в ответ, мужчина произнес:

\- Ты права. Мне действительно стоит встретиться с Хинамори. И его голос подхватил ветер, проскользнувший сквозь распахнутые настежь ставни, унося с собой ее имя в вышину. Он думал о ней с той самой ночи, и только ее образ помогал ему оставаться в сознании и не поддастся слабости забвения. Теперь все иначе, теперь он мог испытать свой последний шанс. Он вспоминал ее розовеющие как лепестки розы губы, теплые глаза, приобретающие кораллово-коричневой оттенок с отблесками багрянца, когда в них прокладывались солнечные блики. Одна мысль о ней заставляет волноваться и трепетать, а потом он собрался с силами, чтобы наконец-то все ей рассказать.

Он успел подготовить для нее книги, о которых она столь много раз упоминала, но их невозможно было найти. Ему пришлось скупать их у ценителей и за баснословные суммы они соглашались на продажу. Это были исторические летописи, сказания и мемуары известных синигами, рассказывающие об их жизни, их подвигах и опаснейших сражениях, о запретной любви и страшном предательстве. Кожаные переплеты с янтарным окаймление, покрашенные в черные и красные тона страницы с лентой из золотых нитей. У одного искусного мебельщика он заказал черный сундук, специально под книги с филигранными золотистыми изображениями мифических существ и вставками крупных драгоценных камней. Он стоял на небольшом столе возле светлых кушеток и мгновенно приковывал к себе взгляд, любому сразу же хотелось прикоснуться к прекрасным птицам, готовым вспорхнуть с иллюзорных картин, они словно были живыми. А какими удивительными красками был расписан ларец, перламутр и рубин, черный аметист.

Она пришла неожиданно после полудня, когда солнце возносилось над горизонтом, и его кабинет купался в золотисто-охристом дневном свете. Было три окна от пола до самого потолка, открывающих вид на расстилающийся внизу белый град, он не любил занавесы и шторы, поэтому в его комнате всегда был чистый и яркий свет, приятный для глаз. Она отодвинула деревянные двери и подошла к нему почти вплотную, и лишь тогда он заметил ее присутствие. Она позвала его по имени, и он моргнул пару раз, слыша дрожь в ее голосе, как если бы ее тело охватил внезапный озноб. Тоусиро несмело поднял голову, одаривая девушку самой теплой и нежной улыбкой, на которую только был способен и тихо прошептал:

\- Ты пришла... И шепот его напоминал шелест морской волны и листопад пожухлых злато-карих листьев поздней осенью. Ее удивленные глаза расширились, когда она попыталась произнести хоть слово, но она замерла, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Когда же оцепенение прошло, она попыталась изобразить подобие улыбки, а потом тихо произнесла, а он вслушивался в каждый звук, слетающий с ее манящих губ:

\- Ты повзрослел, Сиро-тян. Хинамори придвинулась ближе, упершись ладонями о деревянную поверхность его письменного стола, чтобы лучше разглядеть его изменившиеся черты лица: идеально очерченные скулы, волевой подбородок, прямые линии бровей, сильные ключицы и хорошо развитую грудь. Она подавила в себе вздох восхищения и мимолетно улыбнулась, словно окунаясь в воспоминания прошедших дней.

\- Совсем недавно мы смотрели вместе на закат, когда были еще совсем детьми. Сколько времени утекло с тех дней, а я помню их так четко и ясно, словно это происходило вчера.

Девушка расправила плечи, сбрасывая с себя неловкость и охватившие ее чувства скованности и странного неудобства.

\- Хинамори, - сказал он, откладывая кисть и бумаги в сторону, вглядываясь в ее завораживающие глаза и мягкие, любимые черты, о которых он столько раз мечтал. Она обернулась, пораженная тембром его голоса, что заставлял трепетать ее от кончиков носков до самой макушки. - Я приготовил для тебя подарок.

\- Подарок? - взволнованно повторила она, чуть слышно шепча и всматриваясь в его лазурно-голубые глаза, отливающие серостью бури и изумрудом океанской пушистой волны. Она проследила за его взглядом и увидела черный расписной сундук с золочеными ручками, и несмело продвигаясь вперед к чудотворной вещице, Хинамори вытянула руку, чтобы осторожно провести по лакированной поверхности пальцами, страшась, что одним прикосновением разрушит великолепный образец искусства.

\- Какая невероятная красота, - лепетала она и щеки ее раскраснелись, когда она повернулась к нему со счастливым лицом. - Можно открыть?

Он утвердительно кивнул, и она в нетерпении отомкнула цветочные замки, отодвигая крышку, от которой веял аромат сандалового дерева и жасмина. Когда же она увидела, что лежит на дне коробки, ее глаза заискрились, словно звезды в ночном небе, ему казалось, что она готова была подпрыгнуть от счастья и закружиться в зазорном вихре окрыленной радости.

\- Поверить не могу, - восхищенно бормотала девушка, доставая книги с руническими изразцами, - но как ты их отыскал? Я даже представить себе не могу их цену.

\- Пришлось постараться ради тебя, - произнес он, вставая рядом с ней, и чувствуя на щеке его теплое дыхание, Хинамори отступила на шаг назад, словно ей было неуютно рядом с ним. Они продолжали вести обыденную беседу, не затрагивая тем и вопросов, которые витали в воздухе между ними еще задолго до этого, которые всегда вставали между ними. И теперь, когда он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, ей казалось, что вместе с его внешностью, разрушилась и граница меж их отношениями. Если бы он оставался маленьким мальчиком, с несносным и жестоким характером, чересчур серьезным видом, она бы выстояла и приняла эти чувства, зная, как они терзают его, и она могла бы отвергать их, не замечать. Но в глубине души она знала, что тот взгляд, которым он провожал ее каждый раз, отличался от того, как если бы на нее смотрел младший брат или близкий друг. Как вести себя с ним сейчас, когда то, что сдерживало, растворилось за несколько часов, а страсть в его глазах все возрастала. Он не говорил ни слова, ни притрагивался к ней, зато ее касался его пламенеющий взор, она словно чувствовала, как невидимые объятия сжимают ее, притягивая к себе, словно пойманную бабочку в густой кружевной паучьей паутине. Ей хотелось убежать и скрыться от блуждающего по ее лицу взора, останавливающегося на ее обсохших от страха губах, на трепещущих мокрых ресницах. Она увидела свое отражение в его изумительных глазах, в которых плескалось солнце и изумруд, гложущая его сердце печаль, и страх одолел ее.

Он придвинулся ближе, и ее лицо было в опасной близости с его лицом. Она слышала его частое дыхание, как поднималась и опускалась мощная грудь, как повисало его дыхание в воздухе. И наконец, он медленно произнес, смакуя слова, словно горячий жидкий мед, а на вкус его речи походили на парное молоко:

\- Я думаю, будет лучше, если ты оставишь их себе.

\- Что? - неслышно отвечала она, не сразу осознав, что именно он имеет в виду. Он соблазнительно улыбнулся лишь уголками губ, и Хинамори подумала, что прежде никогда не видела такого выражения на его лице, холодного и бесстрастного, как вечный лед, оно притягивало и отталкивало одновременно.

\- Книги, - объяснил он, чуть сузив глаза, и в них она увидела затаившегося опасного зверя, облизывающегося в предвкушении на съестную дичь, - я хочу, чтобы ты сохранила их. Береги их, они единственные в своем роде, копий больше нет. И эти слова он шептал ей прямо в губы, и она слышала его свежее мягкое дыхание. И на краткий миг, она действительно хотела, чтобы они перешли запретную черту.

Но единственное, что она сказала, была пустая благодарность. Он лишь одарил ее мягкой улыбкой, рассеяв мгновение жара и истины. Тоусиро раскрыл свои чувства, и она смогла разглядеть каждую из его темных эмоций, которые он мгновенно в себе подавил, словно их не было. Он равнодушно пожал плечами, возвращаясь к работе, бесстрастно вчитываясь в документарные записи, и оставляя его наедине, она ушла, а он отпустил ее, ни сказав ничего на прощание.

Какое-то время он пытался сосредоточиться на протоколах, но у него началось жжение в висках, голова гудела, а боль сковывала каждую конечность. Он устало откинулся на стул, глядя в белоснежный потолок, и пытаясь не закричать от ломящей муки, он потер себе переносицу, как делал всегда, стараясь сфокусироваться на чем-то конкретном. Но что-то мешало, мысли путались как в густом сумеречном тумане. А потом его глаза распахнулись, когда он ощутил поблизости разрушительную духовную силу, она заволакивала его, затягивая, будто в черную дыру. От этого он задыхался. Когда же он испытывал такую давящую со всех сторон слабость от потусторонней энергии в последний раз? Он часто слышал подобное от других, что синигами с неразвитым мировосприятием духовных частиц могли умереть от присутствия одного из капитанов, но сталкиваться с этим самому приходилось впервые. Воздух, ему нужно было больше воздуха, жар окутывал его, и ему представлялось, что сама кровь его кипящим багряным потоком проливается по венам.

Он распахнул дверь, но не смог сделать и шагу, и накатывающая с каждой секундой боль, прошла, увяла, как увядает цветок в морозную стужу, иссохла, как иссыхают реки в сезоны засухи и земля прорисовывается глубокими трещинами, словно морщины на старческом лице. Он вновь задыхался, но теперь воздух свободно проникал в его легкие, он не мог дышать и говорить от красоты девушки, стоящей перед ним. Она была почти обнаженной в облегающей ее ладное и стройное тело шелковой черной сорочке. Ее губы, что багряней самой крови, ее выразительные и пронзительные серые глаза, так напоминающие сходящиеся тучи перед бурей и пронзающей насмерть грозой; ее черные как полог тьмы волосы, и если он протянет руку, то на ощупь они будут как текучая между пальцев вода, а кожа будет слаще всех сладостей востока и цветочного букета. Он смотрел на нее, и ему хотелось кричать, спрашивать бесчисленное множество раз, где же она так долго была. Он никогда прежде не видел ничего столь же прекрасного, а все, что было раньше, стало ложным. Она плакала, и он хотел протянуть руку, чтобы поймать каждую крупицу ее слез, заморозить их, а по ночам рассматривать, как лунный свет отражается в зеркальных гранях.

\- Помогите мне... Прошу...

Ее хриплая мольба заставила его в ужасе содрогнуться, словно ему в спину только что воткнули зазубренный меч, пропитанный ядом. Ее глаза стекленели, когда она падала вниз, но он поймал ее, прижав к своей груди, боясь, что она вот-вот исчезнет, растворится, словно предрассветная дымка. А потом он встал, легко подняв ее на руки, крича и созывая всех, кто находился в его корпусе в надежде, что неглубокие порезы на плечах и лице были единственным источником ее боли, а иному он не позволит причинить ей вред.

Медь и олово образуют неразрывное единство в своем сплаве - бронзе.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Ступающая по лотосам.**

 _«Безумие, как всякая страсть обнаруживает все скрытое на дне души»._

 _С. Цвейг_

Неумолимый жар ушел, и теперь она наслаждалась прохладой его кожи, и ароматом далеких снежных гор, чьи молочно-белые пики вздымаются к вышине лазурных небес. От него пахло солнцем и хвойным лесом, дождем и влагой земли, еле уловимым фимиамом жасмина, отчего Карин могла вообразить, как кристальные капли стекают в пруд с остро очерченных лепестков. Он же всматриваясь в ее самозабвенные черты, думал, что облик ее являл собой ажурное кружево молока с кровью – белоснежная кожа и красные как пламенеющий клен губы.

Когда девушка открыла свои глаза, то увидела перед собой лишь белый потолок. Ее одежда сменилась с изорванной рубахи на хлопковое кимоно, волосы заплетены в аккуратную косу, а на теле ни царапины. И первое, что пришло в голову, что страшный сон завершился, и она мирно и спокойно продолжит купаться в своей сладострастной и безмятежной дремоте. Но надуманная ложь, в которой она хотела спастись, растворилась так же быстро, как кремовые лепестки сливы, ниспадавшие на землю в зареве карминовых рассветных лучей. Она резко села, тяжело вдыхая воздух, разгорячивший кожу, чувствуя, как страх возвращается, как волна напряжения обхватывает предплечья, стесняет грудную клетку, сжимает в железных тисках горло, отчего каждый вдох причинял боль.

Комната была наполнена мраком, покрывало ночи окутало мир, и мягкий свет полной луны, проникающий через распахнутые настежь окна, озарял тонкой полосой небольшое пространство комнаты. В этом месте не было ничего, что могло бы говорить о человеческом существовании, словно комната стала скупой ошибкой архитектора, между бесчисленными коридорами и огромными залами всего особняка: голые стены, чистые деревянные половицы и ее футон. Больше ничего.

Мысли проносились в голове в хаотичном беспорядке, разум же представлял собою чистое, белоснежное полотно, лишенное логики. Карин не могла говорить, здраво рассуждать, тело двигалось само по себе, когда она вскочила на ноги, ринувшись к раздвижным дверям, ненароком разрывая пальцами рисовую бумагу, в судорожной спешке распахивая двери. Но когда перед взором возникла такая же дверь, ее пробила дрожь недоумения. Она осмотрелась по сторонам, выходя в пустой коридор, казавшийся нескончаемым в кромешной темноте, тускло освещенным сиянием небесной ладьи. И еще она видела, как клубящийся пар ее дыхания серебреным войлоком поднимался вверх, вырисовывая в сизо-лиловом сумраке блуждающих змей. Снаружи было холодно, а кожей ступней она чувствовала легкое покалывание инея.

Девушка сжалась всем телом от страха, делая первые шаги в сторону коридора, куда вливался жемчужной рекою полуночный свет. Карин слышала свое дыхание и неугомонное биение сердца, оно звучало в ее ушах, и в поглощающей тишине и заволакивающей ночном полотне, эти звуки были такими громкими и тревожными, что даже тени просыпались ото сна, изменяя свои чудотворные формы на безликих стенах. Да, тьма поглощала даже звук.

\- Куда-то направляешься?

Она услышала голос позади себя, отчего оторопела, превратившись в неподвижную статую. Волнение, тревога и возбуждение пронзили каждый нерв, и ледяной пот обжег ей позвоночник, когда отзвук приближающихся шагов достиг сознания. Все верно, сейчас ее убьют, разорвут на кусочки, как пытались сделать ранее. Ранее… Чудовищные черные как смог, когти пронеслись перед глазами, когда она представила себе призрачных львов с оскаленными клыками, разгрызающие кости, смакующие горячую кровь и сладкую плоть. Ей казалось, что тонкие когти из черного металла пронзают грудь, разрезая туловище на части, и сама ночь, и черные фантомы скользили меж ног, облизывая стопы, как языки огня.

Она медленно обернулась, делая еле заметный вдох, замечая высокую фигуру человека, стоящего в томном полумраке, но проходили долгие и мучительные секунды ожидания, а он все продолжал стоять в отдалении, не говоря ни слова, словно выжидал, надеясь утолиться свежестью ее предсмертного ужаса.

\- Кто ты? – вымолвила она, ощущая кисловатый привкус во рту, облизывая иссохшие и растрескавшиеся от хладного воздуха губы. И вместо ответа, она получила тяжелый и усталый, протяжный вздох. Так вздыхает человек, на чью долю выпала неблаговидная судьба. Он вышел на свет, открывая перед ней свой лик, и когда она увидела его в озарении зарницы тьмы, у Карин перехватило дыхание от красоты мужчины, стоявшего перед ней. Белые волосы, самого чистого и прекрасного оттенка, истинного цвета белизны. Они были белее песцового меха и лебединого пуха. А его глаза завораживали, в полуночи они переливались фианитами, будто сотканные из хрустальных капель воды лепестки фиалок, в обрамлении длинных и густых ресниц. Кожа была как хрупкий и тонкий фарфор, гладкой и лилейно-белой, как у аристократов. Волевой подбородок и высокие щеки, прямой нос. И после того, как он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, отчего-то она почувствовала стыд, и багрянец опалил ее щеки. За свое несовершенство, ничтожность и недостойность стоять подле образца идеала.

\- Куросаки Карин, - произнес он, и голос мужчины сочился медовым нектаром, от этого желудок стянулся в тугой узел, от манеры и способа произношения ее имени. Он сказал одно лишь имя, а ей уже мерещилось, виделось, как она следует за ним к самому краю обрыва, готовая последовать любому его прошению и приказанию, желая лишь увидеть вновь, как полные губы шепчут и зовут.

\- Меня зовут Хитсугая Тоусиро, - он оценивающе окинул ее взглядом, а потом добавил, видя, как расширились темно-серые глаза, чувствуя на грани своего сознания ее страх, сковавший тонкую фигуру. Он спрятал руки за спину, давая ей возможность хорошенько разглядеть его и увидеть его безоружность, а потом спокойно добавил: - Тебе нечего боятся, здесь тебе никто не причинит вреда.

Плечи девушки чуть расслабились, но настороженность и беспокойство ее никуда не исчезли. Она прочистила горло в нерешительности приоткрывая губы для нового вопроса, но Тоусиро осадил ее, выговаривая повелительным тоном:

\- Позже ты сможешь задать все свои вопросы, девочка. Сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть, - он заметил, как покраснели ее ноги, должно быть она с трудом могла ощущать свое тело из-за холода, царящего в коридоре, который он все еще не мог контролировать. Он пытался остановить собственный порыв, но сколь больше он пробовал совладать со своей вольной стихией, столь больше она выскальзывала из-под его власти, словно вода, просачивающаяся сквозь пальцы. Тоусиро подбирал слова очень осторожно, понимая, что одна небрежная фраза могла еще больше испугать ее.

\- Ты, должно быть, голодна. Идем, - сказал он, предлагая ей свою руку, стараясь говорить спокойно и нежно, - я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе накрыли стол и приготовили ванну. Думаю, ты хотела бы освежиться и сменить одежду, ведь ты проспала два дня.

\- Два дня? – оторопело прошептала она, и между ними возникла неловкая пауза, даже воздух наполнился привкусом недоверия, который раздражал его обострившиеся чувства после трансформации. Его руку она так и не приняла, поэтому он опустил ее и уже повернулся к ней спиной, полагая, что девушка последует за ним, но он не услышал ответных шагов. Конечно, с чего он решил, что все будет так легко и просто. И почему вообще решился взвалить на свои плечи подобную проблему в виде человеческой девушки, которая ничего не знает о его мире и законах, по которому живут его жители? Как он должен сообщить ей о том, что она не сможет пережить?

Он повернулся к ней, чуть сузив глаза, оставаясь невозмутимым, когда вокруг нее задрожал воздух от скопившейся духовной силы. Даже в его состоянии этот вихрь не производил на него должного впечатления, зато когда она была без сознания, потоки шквалов духовной энергии навредили не одному десятку его офицеров низшего класса и повредили аппаратуру в лазарете, которая теперь вряд ли сможет подлежать восстановлению. Но Карин похоже даже не замечала частиц голубого потока, что оставались для нее невидимыми и призрачными, но Тоусиро видел, как вздымаются сизо-лазурные ленты, преображаясь в форму неведомого существа, поднимаясь к потолку и заполняя пространство вокруг них, словно выстраивая между ними оградительную стену.

От напряжения у нее голова пойдет кругом. Он сделал еле заметный жест рукой, обводя кистью коридор, стирая прочь пробуждающуюся волну неистребимого морского вала в час шторма, и коварно усмехнулся, чтобы она не заметила его действий:

\- Предпочитаешь остаться здесь? Я сомневаюсь, что тебе захочется вернуться в ту комнату, к тому же, ее ты уже найти не сможешь. Это место не совсем похоже на то, откуда ты прибыла, здешние коридоры меняют свои направления, как и комнаты, изменяют свое местонахождение. Ты легко заблудишься без сопровождающего, а возможно, зайдешь туда, где тебя никто не сможет отыскать.

Он вновь предложил ей свою руку, и тогда она приняла ее. Когда Карин прикоснулась к его пальцам, то удивилась мягкости его кожи и теплоте, исходящей от фигуры этого статного человека. Он был высоким и крепким мужчиной, макушка ее головы еле дотягивала до его плеч, рядом с ним Карин была такой маленькой, почти незаметной, потому, когда они двинулись вперед, она сконфуженно опустил глаза к полу. От него исходил аромат свежести вперемешку со сладким шлейфом сирени и сливы. Он не спешил, позволяя ей идти в том темпе, каком она могла передвигаться из-за слабого физического состояния, ноги порой подкашивались на ходу, и он подхватывал ее за локоть, чтобы она не упала навзничь. Но правда была в том, что Карин было больно ходить, в пальцы ног постоянно впивались колкие осколки льда. Ледяные кристаллы впивались в кожу, как ошпаренные железные иглы.

Потом он резко остановился, подув на деревянные половицы, и морозная стеклянная насыпь начала оттаивать, оставляя за собой пушистые облака дымчатого пара. Клубящиеся всполохи серой дымки расползались пушистой пеной, растворяясь в талой темноте. Ошеломленная, она не сразу поняла, что происходит, когда ощутила на плечах тяжесть шелковой накидки из темно-синей ткани с золотой вышивкой.

Она недоуменно посмотрела на него, но он с легкой улыбкой склонил голову.

\- Разве тебе не холодно здесь? – прошептал Тоусиро. – Оставь пока себе эту одежду, мы почти пришли.

Мужчина отодвинул двери, впуская горячий и ласковый летний воздух внутрь, и тогда Карин ощутила истинную разницу между температурой внутреннего убранства. Они вышли в открытый холл, являющей собой нечто вроде переходного коридора из одного здания к другому. Она не сразу поспешила за ним, какое-то время разглядывая пол, усыпанный молочными, как пахта лепестками яблони, кружащихся цветков гортензии, что опускались на гладкую, как блюдо, поверхность воды, отражавшую чистое черное небо и ясный диск луны. И когда лепестки касались лазурного зеркала пруда, возникала рябь, расходившаяся монотонными сферами в стороны. Это походило на мягкий дождь.

\- Осторожно, - предостерег ее человек, - у этого озера нет дна, поэтому если утонешь, падать в глубину будешь вечность. Карин содрогнулась при этих словах, и незамедлительно поравнялась с Тоусиро плечом к плечу, стараясь не отходить от него, с подозрительностью косясь в темную бездну опасных красот. Все было так странно, она следовала за незнакомцем, все еще полагая, что происходящее не более чем сновидение. Не бывает зданий с бесконечными коридорами и тысячами комнат, в которые, попавши единожды, больше никогда не зайдешь вновь, как и нет водоемов без дна.

Она была рядом с ним настолько близко, что могла слышать его дыхание, шелест одежды и дуновение ветров. Карин не знала этого человека, никогда прежде не видела его лица, и его намерения ей были неизвестны. Но ступая вместе с ним единым шагом, окрыленное волнение поселилось в недрах ее души.

Они проходили через многочисленные холлы, не раз сворачивая и поднимаясь по лестницам, словно ее хотели запутать, чтобы Карин не смогла найти выход обратно. Остановившись у порога стеклянных дверей изо льда, по которым плелась кружевная гравировка цветущих лоз роз, он поманил ее за собой, впуская в просторный зал, где стоял длинный обеденный стол из черной древесины с хрустальными фужерами и золочеными подносами, полные фруктов и горячих блюд, а от запаха свежеиспеченного хлеба у нее почти потекли слюни. Она и не думала, что так проголодалась, будто намеренно не замечая ноющей боли в желудке.

\- Садись, - равнодушно сказал мужчина, усаживаясь за дальний стул с высокой резной спинкой на противоположном конце стола. – Можешь есть, что хочешь. Я не знал твоих предпочтений, поэтому распорядился, чтобы подали всего понемногу.

От этих слов она разозлилась, сжимая кулаки, отчего ногти, больно впились в ладонь. Наверняка потом останутся царапины и кровавые подтеки, но она больше не могла себя сдерживать.

\- Что это за место? – настойчиво потребовала девушка, так и не приблизившись к роскошному столу, больше напоминающего застолье членов королевской семьи, и так и не осмелившись встретиться с человеком взглядами. Да, ей в жизни не доводилось видеть таких блюд, и такого щедрого разнообразия вин, сладостей и выпечки. Аромат яств был зовущим, снедающим волю и выдержку, она была так голодна, что вполне могла вгрызться зубами в сырое мясо, раздирая руками кровавые куски, как алчущий зверь. Но кто сказал, что еда, которую ей предлагают, не отравлена? Почему ее держат в этом месте? В конце концов, как она вообще здесь оказалась? А может это бредовые галлюцинации? Сестра ведь предупреждала, что устойчивость Карин к алкоголю слишком шаткая, чтобы смело в одиночестве заказывать бутылку сухого белого вина. Карин краем глаза посмотрела на широкое блюдо яшмового оттенка, и глаза ее расширились от удивления – оно было выполнено из чистого золота, с замысловатыми узорами по краям из черного серебра. Крупные ягоды красного винограда, с которых стекали капли воды, спелые нектарины цвета густой крови, запах специй, масла и пряностей, от которых кружилась голова, запеченное сочное розовое мясо; керамические подставки с мягкими круассанами из слоеного теста, Карин представлялось, что попробуй она хоть ложку, точно бы испытала приступ небывалого блаженства.

\- Ты голодная, - утвердительно произнес мужчина, наливая себе в бокал бархатную жидкость, как ярко-красный рассвет. – Тебе нужно поесть, а потом задавай вопросы, сколь угодно долго. У нас с тобой теперь будет много времени.

\- Что Вы имеете в виду? – обеспокоенно вполголоса поинтересовалась Карин.

Он тяжело вздохнул, в раздражении прикрыв глаза, проводя большим пальцем по губам, как если бы это помогло ему успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.

\- Не думаю, что тебе понравится то, что я скажу, девочка, - и кривая недобрая усмешка тронула его лицо, хотя в глазах читалась толика грусти и сочувствия. – Поэтому лучше услышать вести на полный желудок, не находишь?

Это стало ее окончательным пределом. Она подошла к своему месту, громко отодвигая рукой тяжелый стул с бархатной обшивкой, чтобы ножки проехались по гранитным белым плитам, а подняв глаза на своего собеседника, Карин со всей яростью отбросила прозрачные фужеры, разбившиеся на сотни осколков, и рубиновое вино разливалось багрянцем, очерняя чистейший кафель. Раскололась и ваза с фруктами, и яблоки покатились по белой скатерти, задевая новые кристальные бокалы с сапфировой ножкой в форме крылатой девы, и хрупкое стекло мелкой крошкой осыпалось на пищу.

\- Я уже задавала свои вопросы и хочу немедленно услышать на них ответы, - вскричала она, упираясь ладонями в дерево и гневно всматриваясь в холодное, как вода и лед, зеркальное слияние синевы и темной зелени. – Я не боюсь ни тебя, ни кого-либо другого! Это ведь ты забрал меня? Сейчас же верни меня домой! Иначе…

\- Иначе что? – спокойно поинтересовался он, подперев рукой подбородок, принимая ленивую позу и скучающее выражение лица. – Ты находишься в стенах священного Сэйритея, сюда допускается вход лишь для самых чистых и непорочных душ, благородным и благопристойным людям, что за пределам высоких стен доказали свою верность и преданность, жертвуя своим счастьем перед долгом всего Сообщества Душ. Даже те, что живут в первом районе на рассвете приходят к этим чистым стенам, преклоняясь с молитвами и прошениями. Ты же смеешь здесь поднимать свой голос, не принимая за отраду чужого милосердия, - Тоусиро вскинул голову, и глаза его омыл чистейший лазурный оттенок.

Карин почувствовала, как тело напряглось, а плечи сдавила незримая сила. Ее потянуло вперед, и она больно ударилась бедрами о край стола, после чего волнообразным давлением ее отбросило на стул, и на мгновение, ей почудилось, что из легких ушел весь воздух. Кресло заскользило по плитам, придвигая ее ближе к накрытому столу, и пальцы ее вонзились в лаковые подлокотники. Разбитые фужеры восстанавливались, грани соединялись, а разлитое вино взлетало плавными струями, наполняя чистые и новые фиалы цвета глубокого и вольного моря во время шторма. И взор, его притягательный взор, затягивал в свою изумрудно-голубую зыбь, и он не сводил с нее своих пристальных глаз, даже когда между ними повисло пугающее и неловкое молчание. Когда же путы невидимых цепей отпустили ее, и она смогла вздохнуть с облегчением, с некой радостью чувствуя саму себя в своем же теле, удовольствие от свободы движений неподвластных чужому разуму. Но внутри себя, она все еще ощущала присутствие его воли, и в этот раз она задрожала не от страха, а от желания, что теплым смерчом пронеслось по членам, и, коченея от раздираемых эмоций, девушка расправила плечи, стряхивая с себя зачарованную пелену.

\- Кто Вы такой? – тихо вопросила Карин, смотря ему в глаза, и он улыбнулся, показав свои белоснежные зубы. Ей еще никогда прежде не доводилось видеть такой улыбки, одновременно соблазнительной и циничной, и в его глазах она увидела блеск топазов.

\- Я вроде бы уже называл тебе свое имя, - невозмутимо сказал Хитсугая, щурясь и проводя ладонью по затылку, будто пытаясь снять напряжение.

\- Я хочу домой, - шептала девушка, опуская глаза на чашу с теплым бульоном, от которого поднимался приятный пар.

Но последовало то, чего она не ожидала. Мужчина поднялся со своего места, и без желания ей пришлось посмотреть на него. И издалека она смогла хорошенько рассмотреть незнакомца. Несмотря на свой высокий рост, тело было его хорошо развито, и она подумала, что если бы он снял с себя шелковое хаори сумрачно-темного кроя, то под дорогой тканью, увидела бы сильное и тренированное тело. Но в движениях его помимо силы, присутствовала и утонченность, которая делала его поступь плавной и грациозной.

Карин и не заметила, что он успел подойти к ней, сократив расстояние между ними до опасной близости, и в ноздри ударил опьяняющий, сладкий аромат, и когда он наклонился, она закрыла глаза, виновато опуская голову. Она ожидала удара или боли, но вместо этого услышала, отзвук наливающейся воды и скрежет столовых приборов.

И тогда она увидела, что мужчина прямо на ее тарелке разрезает на небольшие кусочки жареный и добротно приправленный кусок дичи, аккуратно ставит чашку коричневого риса с изюмом, поливая его яшмовым медом, легко подхватывает малахитовый чайник с крышкой в форме небесного дракона, наливая в пиалу горячий зеленый чай.

Завороженная его движениями, она не обратила внимания, как из-за угла вышли две женщины и мужчина, последний несмело вставил свое слово, учтиво склонив голову:

\- Капитан, пожалуйста, вернитесь на свое место. Вам не следует этого делать. Мы могли бы и сами обслужить молодую госпожу.

Но слова не достигли его ушей, и он все продолжал сервировать ее тарелку, накладывая острого соуса и пододвигая небольшой ломоть хлеба.

\- Кажется, я просил не вмешиваться, а раз мои приказы так сложно выполнять, может вам всем подумать о том, чтобы сменить Отряд? – в неумолимой строгости спросил Хитсугая. Он не оборачивался к тем людям, что так и остались со склоненными головами, и в такой же сломленной позе, они ушли в тень, смиренно и молча стоя в ожидании нового приказа.

\- Ешь, - снова сказал он, и Карин испуганно подняла на него свои глаза, отливающие переливами циркония.

\- Я…, - начала было отнекиваться она.

\- Еда не отравлена, - предугадал ее предположения Тоусиро, - если бы тебя хотели убить, то давно бы это сделали. И с этими словами он взял золотую чарку с игристым прохладным вином и залпом выпил, ставя пустую рюмку рядом с бокалом воды.

– Видишь, я не умираю, - в его язвительном тоне, ей послышалась насмешка. Тоусиро отвернулся и вернулся на свое место. И тогда к ней подошла одна из служанок, красивая и стройная девушка с идеально-ровным пробором и сплетенными косами, украшенных заколкой из слоновой кости. Она протягивала ей поднос, на котором лежал красный мешочек из атласной ткани и серебряные палочки для еды с цветочной росписью, тянущейся по всей длине. Карин осторожно подхватила холодный металл, кивком головы благодаря за оказанную заботу, и, убивая в себе желание, посмотреть на человека, сидящего на противоположной стороне, подцепила кусочек мяса и риса, небольшой порцией отправляя себе в рот.

От незабываемого вкуса, на глаза чуть не навернулись слезы. Она никогда не пробовала ничего подобного, будь у нее такая возможность, она в мгновение бы ока вылизала всю тарелку, да еще потянулась бы за новой порцией. Но она старалась есть медленно, с неприсущей ей сдержанностью и элегантностью, как это делали актрисы в старых фильмах, ходивших в кимоно и накладывающих белила на лицо при первых бликах восхода солнца. Карин считала, что в нынешней обстановке, ничего другого ей и не оставалось, если учесть, что единственным звуком, эхом, разносившимся по залу, было ее пережевывание пищи да отголосок бьющихся о драгоценный металл палочек. И иногда, когда пищу было уже невозможно проглотить самой, она тянулась к бокалу с водой, боясь даже подумать, что будет, если она разобьет что-то вновь, хоть и не намеренно. А еще у нее было чувство, что за каждым ее движением, каждым вдохом и глотком следят внимательные зеленые глаза, в которых горели отблески пламени, разгорающегося в камине, и чьи волосы отсвечивали серебром в отсветах лунных лучей, падающих через прозрачный потолок.

Откусывая пирог с черничной начинкой, она осмелилась посмотреть наверх, надеясь, что никто не будет разглядывать ее лицо, перемазанное вареньем. Просто в тот момент, Карин не думала о приличиях и поведении, о месте и тех людях, подле которых она была. Девушка уставилась на ночное небо, усыпанное мириадами ярких звезд. Такого ночного неба ей не доводилось видеть ни разу в жизни. Она словно вглядывалась в само мироздание, величие и непостижимые красоты неоново-черного полога, что сверкающими миражами, далекими млечными путями приводили в восторг, умиление, непостижимость. От одного созерцания ей действительно захотелось плакать, и Карин отметила про себя, что если ей позволят остаться наедине с самой собой, она позволит себе дать волю соленым и обжигающим щеки слезам.

Когда же она хотела попробовать фруктов, стол уже пустовал. Исчезли все кушанья, и даже скатерть. Перед ней стояла пиала с горячим чаем, в котором плавало несколько лепестков жасмина.

\- Если бы ты съела что-нибудь еще, мне бы пришлось беспокоиться уже о твоем здоровье.

У Карин чесались руки, так хотелось что-нибудь разбить или со всей силы ударить кулаком, но даже в запале жестокости, она вряд ли бы осмелилась направить всю силу своего бича на красивое лицо этого бесстрастного человека.

Она обняла ладонями чашу из нефрита, поднося ее к губам, делая глоток янтарной жидкости, и запоздалое тепло накрыло ее с головой.

\- Вы обещали мне рассказать, - попробовала вернуться к первоначальному разговору Карин, но, похоже, это разозлило ее собеседника, брови его недобро сошлись на переносице, а изумруд его глаз потемнел. Он смотрел на нее не то отвержено, не то безучастно – выражая полную апатию.

\- Я случайно оказалась в этом месте. Нет, не так, - она запнулась, пытаясь найти правильные слова, не теряя и секунды, чтобы успеть выговориться, - я вообще не знаю, как здесь оказалась. Понимаете, это больше похоже на сон, от которого я никак не могу проснуться.

Но он не собирался слушать, ни ее доводы, ни ее оправдания, и просто поднял руку, давая ей понять, что пустые словесные тирады его не интересуют. И она замолчала, лишенная чувств.

\- Это место называется Сэйрейтей, Сообщество Душ. Сюда попадают смертные после человеческой жизни, здесь же рождаются и бессмертные духи, а также те, кого вы в своих преданиях называете жнецами – собирателями душ. Можно назвать это в какой-то мере жизнью после жизни.

Карин сглотнула, но, сколько бы она не пыталась придать голосу стальной уверенности, на первом же слоге, она выдала из себя хриплый всхлип:

\- Я умерла?

Даже на расстоянии Карин могла чувствовать дрожь от насыщенного низкого тембра его голоса:

\- Нет.

Она с облегчением выдохнула.

\- Но ты и не среди живых, Куросаки.

\- Похоже, что Вы меня хорошо знаете, раз так фривольно можете называть меня по имени.

Хитсугая лукаво усмехнулся, и девушка задавалась вопросом, чего же его так развеселило.

\- Я неплохо знаком с твоим отцом и старшим братом, но о тебе сказать того же пока не могу. Но думаю, что и у тебя появится возможность познакомиться со мной поближе. Боюсь, что ты на какое-то время останешься здесь.

Карин встала настолько быстро, а мысли не поспевали за деяниями, за словами, срывающимися с ее губ.

\- Мой брат, - трепещущим голосом шептала она, не в силах противостоять порыву. – Вы знаете, где мой брат?

\- Полагаю, будет лучше, если на этом наша сегодняшняя с тобой встреча подойдет к концу. Тебе следует хорошо отдохнуть. Слуги отведут тебя в покои и помогут привести себя в порядок, - он поднялся со своего места, намереваясь покинуть обеденный зал. Но Карин не могла позволить ему уйти сейчас. Не тогда, когда в ее сердце поселилась фантомная, безумная надежда. Пускай все то вымысел, видение, посланное кошмарной действительностью. Она кинулась вперед, скользя босыми ногами по полу, и где-то в отдалении слышала предупреждающие крики прислуги, истошно зовущих своего хозяина. Когда же она достигла его силуэта, ее руки обняли его за талию, и Карин упала перед ним на колени, стискивая в пальцах черную как ртуть ткань кимоно.

\- Прошу, - умоляла она, уже не сдерживая слез, - скажите, где мой брат. Я сделаю все что угодно! Только скажите мне, где он… Я…

Его ладони коснулись ее горячего лица, с невероятно чувственной нежностью стирая слезы. Большим пальцем он прошелся по кромке ресниц, сбрасывая подступившую влагу, прищурился и поправил выбившуюся ленту темных волос за ухо.

\- Успокойся, - мягко произнес он, смотря на нее таким теплым и любящим взглядом, полным заботы, скрытого обожания, совершенно отличным от того, каким он смотрел на нее ранее. И ей хотелось его внимания, чтобы мимолетное проявление ложной слабости длилось вечность. – Я обязательно все тебе расскажу, но дитя, слишком много навалится на твои хрупкие плечи. Послушайся моего совета или если хочешь просьбы. Отдохни сегодня, - он помедлил, кончиком пальца проводя по линии скул, - я рад, что ты проснулась, потому как не знал, что делать, останься ты в таком состоянии. И он подарил ей улыбку, которая клеймом отпечаталась в ее памяти.

Тоусиро отступил, помогая ей подняться на ноги, оправляя ее сбившееся одеяние, потуже затягивая пояс на кимоно.

\- Принесите ей туфли, - не оборачиваясь, обратился он к служанке, стряхивая пыль с колен девушки. Ее плечи опустились, и горечь приняла Карин в свои объятия, взор потускнел и стал безжизненным, таким же, как увядшие лепестки благоухающих цветов поздней осенью.

\- Сейчас я должен идти, но обещаю, что завтра, когда тебе станет лучше, мы сможем поговорить, - напутствующим тоном, сказал он.

И Карин ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть в согласии.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал мужчина, и, не сказав более ничего, удалился прочь, оставляя ее одну посреди огромной комнаты, в которой стояла мертвенная тишина, а с его уходом исчезла и уютная теплота.

Перед ней поставили тканевые тапочки с восточной красной вышивкой, но она не продела в них ног, и даже не обратила на них внимания. Босая, она прошествовала к своему месту за столом, где еще стояли бокал с водой и пиала с остывшим чаем, но рука потянулась к маленькой золотой чарке, из которой мужчина испил вино. На дне еще осталось несколько алых капель, и кончиком языка она высушила остатки острого букета вкуса. Вино обожгло небо ледяным и согревающим ядом.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Канон багряных облаков**

 _«Подлинная борьба человека с человеком – это не борьба идей, а борьба душ»._

 _Х. Хименс_

\- Как интересно, - воодушевленно протянул исследователь, расплываясь в безумной улыбке, отчего рот его растянулся до ушей, словно акулья пасть, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение бледно-серые десна с врезанными в них металлическими черными лезвиями. Брови его высоко взлетели вверх, подчеркивая прямые татуированные полосы на белом лице, тянущиеся от подбородка до висков, сливаясь с чернильной зыбью белков и холодными свинцовыми щелевидными зрачками.

\- Итак, мой юный друг, - Маюри повернулся к нему с самодовольной усмешкой, явно прибывая в благоприятном расположении духа, - где же Вы наткнулись на это прекрасное создание?

Хитсугая стиснул зубы, глубоко вздыхая в себя пропитавшейся спиртом и химикатами воздух лаборатории, стараясь удержаться на ногах при виде разнообразия шприцов и медикаментов, заполняющих всю реанимационную комнату. На железных столах лежали живые люди с разрезанными телами, вдоль грудной клетки проходила глубокая и прямая рана, с животов снята кожа, и от воткнутых в мышцы игл исходил запах гниющей и паленой плоти. Губы их слегка приоткрывались, маленькими глотками вдыхая воздух, глаза были широко распахнуты, но они не двигались и не кричали. Зеркальные стены, отражающие его облик в десятках проекций, и свисающие с них электрические голубые провода, врезающихся в гладкую поверхность изображения его лица, были не более чем очередной насмешкой со стороны Капитана Двенадцатого Отряда.

\- Она была в казармах моего Отряда, - бесстрастно ответил он. - Ее пыталась остановить лейтенант Хинамори, но, похоже, что девушка с легкостью разбила магическую печать сдерживания.

\- Вот как, - улыбаясь, проговорил человек, с еще большей жадностью и желанием разглядывая девушку впиваясь в нее своими бездушными и огромными глазами, стараясь запечатлеть каждую отличительную черту внешнего вида: и алмазно-кремовую кожу, и длинные угольные ресницы и нежно-розовые ареолы груди. Маюри даже не смотрел на него, полностью поглощенный созерцанием технических диаграмм, измеряющих духовные частицы.

\- Какой великолепный образец Вы мне сегодня доставили Капитан Хитсугая, - медленно, растягивая каждое слово, сказал Маюри, стоя неподвижно и не отводя взгляда от израненного женского лица, и только его мертвенно-белая рука коснулась ее щеки, как царапины, сходящие влажным красным потоком со щек, затянулись, не осталось даже рубцов. – Должно быть, Вы чего-то ожидаете взамен?

Глаза Тоусиро опасно сузились, и от его голоса, барельефные восковые фигуры обнаженных людей, прикованных к колоннам, задрожали, и кончики пальцев на ногах покрылись тонкой коркой льда:

\- Я не говорил, что отдаю ее Вам.

Маюри резко обернулся, мрачно и с толикой неприкрытого удивления уставился на мужчину:

\- Весьма смелое заявление, учитывая Ваше нынешнее состояние и зависимость от моих препаратов. Маюри подошел к столу, на котором вздымались блестящие медицинские колбы и свертки с травами, усаживаясь в кресло и проводя рукой по черному сундуку, что был темнее золы и пепла.

\- А мы ведь оба знаем, что после событий шестилетней давности, Вашей выдержки не хватает даже на неделю, чтобы протянуть без новой дозы наркотиков.

Хитсугая не позволил ненависти и первородному гневу отразиться в своих глазах. Его в очередной раз испытывают, проверяют на стойкость, жаждут позабавиться. Он просто продолжал смотреть человеку прямо в глаза, предоставляя сумасшедшему гению видеть в них то, что ему хочется – безоговорочную покорность.

\- Боюсь, что уже сообщил о девушке Совету, поэтому Вы не сможете утолить свою нужду в новой череде экспериментов. Разве меня недостаточно для этого? Тем более теперь, когда моя сила продолжает изменяться, - Тоусиро попытался отвести внимание на себя, но лицо Маюри исказила фатальная злоба, окрасив белесую кожу, как чешуйчатое брюхо змеи, в алый багрянец, веки его посинели, а на кулаках проступили плотные голубые вены.

\- Полагаю, Вы с самого начала планировали разочаровать меня подобным заявлением, Капитан, - сдержанно произнес Маюри, поглаживая деревянный саквояж и затрагивая стальными ногтями золоченые резные края в форме змеиных голов, раскрывающих остроконечные резцы. – Но я прощаю Вас, потому что понимаю, какому порыву поддалось Ваше еще юное сердце.

При этих словах, глаза Хитсугаи плавно перешли на распростертое тело девушки на стеклянном столе. Она оставалась почти нагой, все, что осталось от ее одежды, было не более чем лохмотьями, прикрывающими бедра, и сквозь темный облегающий шелк, он мог видеть затвердевшие соски, словно налившиеся кровью, полной груди, а еще он думал о впадинке у нее под ключицей, гадая, какой она может быть на ощупь.

\- Я многое узнал о Вас и Вашем происхождении, Капитан. Вероятно, верни Вы себе былую власть над стихией, и контроль над банкаем, боюсь, что даже несколько Капитанов не смогут остановить Вашу разрушительную силу, - Маюри вновь ухмыльнулся змеиным оскалом, а слова его сочились гниющим ядом. – И за это я невероятно благодарен своей вразумительности и ненасытной жажде получения новых знаний, ведь я смог укротить одно из самых опасных чудовищ за всю историю Сэйритея.

\- Боюсь, что Вы меня неправильно поняли, Капитан Маюри. Я сделал лишь то, что должно. К Вам же я ее доставил, чтобы Вы смогли рассказать о ней и ее способностях. Это не просто человек. Пока я собирал людей, чтобы отправить ее в Четвертый Отряд, десяток моих рядовых офицеров уже были безоружны и лишены конечностей. Возможно, что уже никогда не возьмутся за клинки, - говорил он решительно, и в голосе его проскальзывали нотки торжественной радости и яростного волнения. – Их дзанпакто были расколоты на части…

\- И Вы оставили ее в живых? – изумленно произнес мужчина, и золотая гравировка на длинных пластинах, вставками украшающих причудливый головной убор, сверкнула в свете газовых ламп. – Хотя, чему я удивляюсь, Вам предстоит еще многому научиться. Вы все еще милосердны к своим врагам и обидчикам, таким изнеженным людям, как Вы, стоило бы давно покинуть кресло Капитана. Возможно, нынешнее положение преподаст Вам должный урок.

Он поднял руку, показывая тыльную сторону запястья, словно для лучшего обзора для своего бледного и потрясенного зрителя, и большим пальцем стал медленно ломать себе кости на длинных пальцах, и ноготь мизинца удлинился, превратившись в пепельный коготь, что был острее и тоньше любого искусно опаленного лезвия. Тоусиро приоткрыл свои губы, чуть не задохнувшись от еле сдерживаемого гнева.

\- Думаю, что успею провести над девушкой несколько экспериментов до того, как сюда прибудет вся делегация, - увлеченно продолжал он, оглядывая девушку с ног до головы. - Нити ее духовной энергии уникальны, они будто живут сами по себе, защищая свою обладательницу даже, когда та без сознания…

Он наклонился над ней, но не успел даже прикоснуться, когда его фигура уже была прижата к стеклянной стене, а горло сдавливала сильная рука, пальцами проникая под самую кожу, нащупывая трохею и жизненно-важные вены, обещаясь оторвать голову своему владельцу. Удар был настолько мощный, что трещины толстыми лозами прошлись по зеркальной огранке и крупные осколки осыпались на белые половицы. Несколько мелких обломков, обвалившись вниз, разрезали ему щеку и нижнюю губу, но мужчина только сильнее сжал белую шею ученого, который пытался вырваться из неумолимой хватки. Попытки хитросплетенного разума не увенчались успехом, руки его покрылись черепками льда, мгновенно раскалывающий все поглощающее в пыль, костная структура распадалась, нервы омертвлялись. Чувствуя жар и горечь собственной крови, он думал о том, как бы причинить больше боли человеку, мечтавшем дотронуться до ее тела. И в местах, где его ногти соприкасались с кожей, погружались в его черную кровь, он вводил острия льда, изнутри замораживая сосуды, перекрывая кислород, а лишившись притока воздуха, клетки мозга начнут умирать. Это его не убьет, модифицированное тело состроит себе новые члены, но он хотел, чтобы он прочувствовал его ненависть. Он не кричал, извиваясь в его тисках, лишь слегка корчил гримасу ярости, давясь вскипающей в жилах злобой. Глаза Тоусиро приобрели оттенок темного малахита, и когда он приблизил свое лицо к человеку, заставившим его испытать все виды физической боли – от сломанных костей до горящей плоти, от срезания кожи до невыносимо долгого восстановительного процесса, он представил, как острые иглы льда будут проходить сквозь его тело.

\- Твои пальцы ее не коснуться. Его мешковатую фигуру обдал холод, струящийся волнистым потоком по темно-белой шелковой ткани оби, бардовый бархат воротника кристаллизировался и свинцовые глазницы Маюри расширились, когда из глубоких ран, оставленных пятерней пальцев, вышли льдинистые клинки, тонкие и прямые как струны.

Владыка льдов отступил, слушая тихое, еле слышное шипение из раскрытого рта, застывшее выражение агонии сковало черты его лица, словно он был неживым и изваян из камня. Легкая сизо-лазурная дымка овеяла лицо молодого мужчины, мягкие белые локоны волос развеялись на хладном сквозняке. Хитсугая оправил свою белую накидку с символикой своего отряда, равнодушно скользя взглядом по усиленным вздохам, по густой, липкой линии крови, стекающей по подбородку и размывающей краску на лице Маюри.

Неторопливая улыбка скользнула на рассеченные губы прикованного льдинами к стене человека, и голова его изогнулась с громким хрустом в неестественном повороте.

\- Похоже, что вместе с новым телом, у Вас сменился и темперамент. Я учту, что мне нужно быть более сдержанным со словами в следующий раз, Капитан Хитсугая.

Недолгое время они всматривались в глаза друг друга, словно оценивая возможности другого, но их напряженное молчание прервалось резким вскриком.

Тоусиро взволнованно повернулся в сторону девушки, бившейся в конвульсиях. Она с трудом дышала, выгибая грудную клетку, как если что-то неведомое поднимало ее, хватаясь призрачными руками за ребра, кожа покрылась испариной и по вискам нерасторопными дорожками лились сверкающие капли пота, чернильные пряди волос прилипли к раскрасневшемуся и мокрому от влаги слез лицу. Ее пересохшие губы что-то шептали, пока она в беспокойстве ворочала головой, распыляя внутренний жар, но самое страшное произошло позже, а все, что он мог делать – оторопело стоять и наблюдать за действом разрушений из-под белесых, почти невидимых ресниц. С новой волной криков, отчаянных, от которых стынет в жилах кровь, затряслись стены, склянки с ядовитыми растворами раскалывались, растворяя все, что обволакивала цветная жидкость, столы из черного металла искореживались, как если бы кто-то скомкал пергаментный лист, выбрасывая бесполезное прочь. И так же громадные конструкции отлетали в стороны, разбивая зеркальные стены в мелкую крошку, и сверкающие дождевые колья подхватил смертельный ветер, разрезающий на части вытянутые раскроенные тела, не оставляя от них и следа. В лаборатории блуждал истинный шторм, неистребимые и все усиливающие потоки вихрей, оглушающие завывания бури, от которых клокотало в ушах.

\- Идиот, - выкрикивал Куротсучи сломанным, надрывающимся голосом, сплевывая свежую кровь, - разбуди ее. Девчонка не контролирует свою силу! Она же здесь все разрушит…, - он не договорил, кости треснули, тело его прибило к противоположной стене, он мучительно пытался бороться с воздушными потоками, но быстро сдался, будто потеряв остатки силы и решимости, и кровавая полоса со скоростью падающего серпа, рассекла его на две равные части, развевая темно-багровым фантом белый кафель.

\- Прекрати, - кричал Хитсугая сквозь буйствующие сизые ветры, силясь удержаться на месте. Его лицо и руки исполосовали кристальные осколки стекла, и он опустился на колени, чувствуя, как на плечи ложиться чужая воля, склоняя его наземь. Но даже схваченный невидимыми путами, он все еще видел ее мучавшееся лицо, страдающее от глумящихся над разумом кошмаров. Он попытался уплотнить вокруг себя свою реацу, но неожиданно ощутил внутри колючую боль рядом с сердцем, и связи его духовной силы оборвались, обрезав тончайшие паутинные сплетения, и ему стало трудно дышать.

Используя сюнпо, он быстро приблизился к столу, где она силилась избавиться от преследующих ее видений, дрожа всем телом, как от страха. Несколько мощных завихрений пробились через его блокаду изо льда, палящим кинжалом намереваясь отсечь ему руку, которую он приблизил к ее лицу, но в мгновение все остановилось. И в отдалении он слышал, как распадается замысловатая рельефная штукатурка на колоннах, как разваливаются, рассыпаясь на щепки шкафы и мебель, не замечая ничего вокруг кроме ее прерывистого дыхания.

\- Тебе больно? - осторожно спросил он, проводя мягкую линию указательным пальцем по скуле, где рдела кровь, смешиваясь со слезами и потом, но она не ответила ему, успокаиваясь и восстанавливая тяжелый сердечный ритм, словно спасенная его нежным прикосновением.

\- Что здесь происходит, черт возьми! – выкрикнул страшным голосом один из исследователей, видимо поспевший на крушащий и ужасающий шум. За ним внутрь зала вошли и остальные ученые, работающие под руководством Маюри, неся с собой недовольный ропот и напряженные взоры, устремленные на распластавшиеся останки их Капитана. Но неутихающие и вспыльчивые разговоры вокруг уничтоженных трудов и расчлененного тела их Капитана, растворялись в отзвуке ровного шага, остававшегося грациозным даже на искрометной россыпи осколков стекла, и благородный аромат амброзии расцветал в гуще запаха смерда, гноя и миазм.

Хитсугая повернулся, встретившись взглядом с бездонно темными глазами Кучики Бьякуя. Его черное хаори походило на агатовые небеса в безлунную ночь, и от противостоящей силы, витавшей в воздухе, у него заболели виски, и закружилась голова. Словно плотным туманом скрыли взор, и он уже не мог четко видеть. Он чуть склонился вперед, но его мягко поддержали за плечи руки сотоварища.

\- Так это она? – невозмутимым голосом произнес Бьякуя, переводя долгий взгляд с девушки на усталое лицо Капитана. - Силы еще не вернулись к тебе, - мягко говорил он, кладя на взмокший лоб свою ладонь. - Я слышал, что из-за приступов и перепадах духовной силы часть гарнизона Десятого Отряда перешли в другие. Ты должен больше отдыхать и передать часть полномочий в управление своему лейтенанту, а продолжишь испытывать себя в том же духе, никогда не сможешь вернуться на былой уровень.

Хитсугая усмехнулся кончиками губ ему в плечо, все еще чувствуя невыносимую тяжесть в затылке, и он прошептал:

\- Мне от одного твоего присутствия сейчас плохо, Кучики.

\- Старший брат, - шепотом обратилась к мужчине девушка с темно-смольными локонами, доходившим до плеч и выступила вперед, оглядывая лицо. Рукия Кучики вышла вперед с болезненным выражением, спадая на колени перед столом, обессилив и не верящим взором всматриваясь в черты человеческой женщины. Серебристые украшения с изящной гравировкой священных текстов, свисающих с кончиков ее волос, звонко подрагивали, она открыла рот, чтобы произнести слова, но осеклась, словно со словами наружу выйдет страшное проклятие. Тошнотворная аура ее страха и невиданного изумления сотрясала и наполняла комнату.

\- В чем дело, Рукия, - глаза Бьякуи взволнованно вспыхнули. Он давно не видел досточтимую сестру в таком состоянии, всегда сдержанная, стойкая и волевая, ей не пристало выказывать свои эмоции так рьяно и открыто в обществе. Семья подобного не потерпит, но ее изумление больше наводило на ужас, чем на очередное чтение нотаций о правильном поведении.

\- Я…, - охрипшим голосом начала она, - я знаю эту девушку, брат.

\- Что ты сказала?

Хитсугая застыл, в тревожном оцепенении ожидая следующих слов. Она вновь шевельнула губами, в упертой нерешительности поднимаясь на ноги и не отводя глаз от такого знакомого лица, вспоминая нежную и добрую улыбку девочки, что никогда не скрывала своих чувств, что с такой радостью каждый раз провожала ее в дом, ставший ей почти родным, мягко беря за руки, в шутку называя ее старшей сестрой. А она сама того не замечая так привязалась к этой живой и целительной душе, что воспринимала каждое произнесенное слово как величайший подарок. Так чисты и добры были ее слова, пронизанные искренностью.

\- Это Карин, - с теплотой в голосе прошептала она, проводя линии руками по уже повзрослевшим плечам и шеи, и в глазах ее заблестели слезы, смешанные с радостью и невыносимой горечью. Рукия повернулась к брату, открыто посмотрев ему в глаза, чтобы он смог разглядеть в них свое отражение и понять, что каждое ее слово пропитано нерушимой правдой. – Это младшая сестра Куросаки Ичиго.

В тот же день несколькими часами позже, состоялось собрание. Оно было посвящено нескольким вещам. Заседание началось с загадочного убийства шестерых синигами из девятого отряда, хотя сложно говорить об убийстве, их тела так и не были найдены, только окровавленные дзанпакто, оставленные покойными хозяевами говорили о несчастной участи погибших. Они были обычными рядовыми, и спрятать тела в монолитных стенах безликого белого города не составляло труда, сколько было подземных ходов и внутренних дворов, искусно переплетенных меж собой, как зыбкий лабиринт. И все же, с чего убийце такое наглядное представление косвенных улик? Определить личности сгинувших не составляло особого труда, но искали их не по реацу, а по составу крови, застывшей на поблескивавших лезвиях мечей в лучах полуденного света. В клинках же не было и крупицы духовной силы, словно священные орудия превратились в безымянные и безликие клинки смертных. В Сейрите всегда исчезали люди, но виновников находили по следам частиц оставленных их былым давлением потусторонней силы, здесь же, создавалось впечатление, что синигами и вовсе прежде никогда не существовало. Другой, не менее пугающей проблемой стали сбои в охранной системе и невидимом щите, защищающем священную столицу от внешних угроз. На рассвете произошли странные колебания в его стабильности, и всем сотрудникам исследовательского института вместе с заклинателями было приказано все тщательно проверить и составить подробный отчет. Заключением же их беседы стало появление человеческой женщины с необычайно мощной духовной силой, но когда ее имя и личность раскрылись во всеуслышание, каждый не мог скрыть удивления и внутреннего замешательства.

\- Сестра Ичиго? – встрепенулся Зараки, выступая вперед, словно не веря собственным ушам, и златые бубенцы, скреплявшие кончики его волос гулко раскололи нависшее над всеми молчание. – Она настолько же могущества, как и он?

\- Пока я была в мире живых, Карин всегда могла чувствовать вокруг себя проявления проникших сквозь пространство пустых, призраков, - рассказывала Рукия, и мягко проведя по черным ножнам своего дзанпакто, словно невидимый защитник мог внутренне поддержать ее, помочь справиться с волнением, от которого вставал кислый ком в горле.

\- И как мне поведал Урахара-сан, даже не имея меча, внутри нее был заключен большой потенциал. Он говорил, что низших духов она могла уничтожать, не используя ничего кроме своего неразвитого духовного давления.

\- Что же, учитывая к какой кровной династии, она принадлежит это не удивительно, - выговорил Кейраку, устало натягивая на лоб соломенную шляпу. – Но с такими умениями мы не можем позволить ей свободно разгуливать в реальном мире. Если она не научится контролировать их, то причинит слишком много бед даже тем, кого отчаянно любит или хочет защитить. Но то, что меня больше всего волнует, так это ее тело – это не ее дух, а физическое тело. Разве такое возможно?

\- Думаю, что Капитан Маюри сможет сказать что-нибудь о проведенных опытах и полученных результатах, когда восстановит свои силы, - в раболепном поклоне произнесла Нему, не смея поднять глаз ни на одного из присутствующих.

\- Этот поганец что, настолько сильно пострадал от сил девушки, что просто лежала с закрытыми глазами и даже не шевельнулась в его сторону? Бледный от вскипающей внутри злости, его распыляла жажда борьбы, и на лбу от возбужденного и торжественного предвкушения надулось несколько тонких синих жил. Но Кенпачи недовольно и подозрительно нахмурился, когда взгляд его уперся в сохранявшего до сего времени молчание спокойное выражение лица капитана Десятого Отряда. И он пророкотал грубым голосом, от которого трещали стены:

\- Как это получилось, что Маюри известный своей беспредельной защитой от любых внешних физических угроз, получил такие страшные ранения, а ты, мальчишка, остался целехоньким, как ни в чем ни бывало, не считая того факта, что ты утратил большую часть своих способностей.

\- Вы в чем-то меня обвиняете? – спросил Хитсугая и губы его плотно сжались в тонкую линию, а в глазах купалось холодное море, реющееся под мантией беспощадных ветров, и воздух словно наполнился тяжелым морозом, сковывающим легкие.

\- Я не видел, насколько пострадала лаборатория исследовательского института, но судя по отчетам, на период нескольких месяцев она будет недоступна. Твои раны легко залечили при помощи демонической магии, а другому Капитану восстанавливаться не одну неделю. Как-то не сходиться, не находишь?

\- Не думаю, что Капитан Хитсугая виновен в чем-то, что нам неизвестно, - предусмотрительно вступился Кейраку, вставая между ними и напряжение, царящее в зале, мгновенно рассеялось. Он устало вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, не в силах больше смотреть на вспыльчивых подчиненных, и назидательно произнес, обращаясь ко всем: - Наша главная задача сейчас помочь этой девушке, кем бы она ни была. Но, если ее духовная сила не придет в норму, боюсь, мы не сможем позволить вернуться ей в свой мир, - он чуть помедлил, не решаясь произнести следующие слова, словно они причиняли ему боль, и она отчетливо читалась в его глазах, - как и ее брату.

Плечи Рукии осунулись и на глаза ее упали шелковистые черные пряди волос, скрывая скорбное лицо, и за их тенью, она пыталась прикрыть стыдобу дрожащих губ. Ей было невыносимо слушать это.

\- Итак, что же мы решим? – вопросил Кейраку, садясь за белоснежный трон, и свет полуденной зари, стекающий с высоких окон, ослепил лица всех Капитанов, отражаясь от белых мраморных стен. Золоченые блики прошлись по серебряным украшениям на волосах Бьякуи, и глаза его приобрели оттенок светлых сумерек в седых туманах; по каменному лицу Рукии, смотрящей в пол под своими ногами, и у самой кромки ее ресниц можно были завидеть блеск влажных слез.

Голос Хитсугаи разнесся эхом по залу, и каждый посмотрел в его сторону, отмечая неизменную твердость характера и волевую стойкость:

\- Я прослежу за девушкой и буду докладывать об изменениях в ее духовной силе. Мой Отряд временно будет ограничен в боевой готовности на случай внезапных волнений Сэйритея, но я могу гарантировать безопасность этой девушки и поддержание дисциплины среди рядовых офицеров.

Ни от кого и не укрылись изменения его внешности. Теперь это тело принадлежало не мальчику, не способного достичь возраста отрочества, а молодому мужчине, который прошел через множество битв. И никто не сомневался, что только вернет он себе былую силу, один на один устоять против него будет нелегким испытанием. Сила его пропитывала голос, и сам воздух содрогался от волнений.

\- Сейчас я не смогу в полной мере выполнять все возложенные на меня обязанности, но я готов ручаться, что помогу девушки с освоением ей своей духовной силы.

\- Ты не можешь справиться со своей собственной силой, как же ты намерен научить кого-то другого контролировать поток духовных частиц? – с язвительной насмешкой поинтересовался Кенпачи.

\- Я всего лишь предложил свою кандидатуру, - без малейших промедлений подметил Тоусиро, сцепляя руки у себя за спиной, - в то время как остальные Капитаны не будут отягощены излишними полномочиями, я смогу уделить все свое внимание Куросаки. Если я замечу в ее поведение что-то подозрительное, то сразу же буду докладывать об этом.

Он обратил свой взор на семейство Кучики, оба представителя которого пытались оставаться безмолвными.

\- Также я предлагаю, чтобы лейтенант Тринадцатого Отряда составляла и свой отчет. Насколько я понял, Рукия Кучики, побывав в мире живых, смогла узнать поближе эту девушку, возможно, если они смогут чаще видеться и общаться, ей будет проще освоиться в Сэйритеи за то время, что она пробудет здесь.

Кейраку смерил долгим взглядом молодого человека, словно пытаясь оценить его выдержку, готовность, и нашел в оттенке глубокой сосновой хвои стальную решимость, ставшую для него окончательным ответом.

\- Пусть будет так, - произнес он, вставая перед выстроившимися в ряд Капитанами, склонившими головы перед Генералом. – Жду от всех Вас плодотворной работы и ежемесячных докладах о проделанной работе.

\- Вы уверены, что хотите оставить ее здесь? – полюбопытствовала одна из служанок, накрывая девушку белоснежной простыней. – Она здесь будет совсем одна, никого в этой части казарм больше не осталось.

\- Так будет лучше и для нее. Я прослежу за всем, можешь ступать, - приказал он, присаживаясь на расстеленные циновки перед странницей. Слуга склонилась в почтительном поклоне и мягко прикрыла за собой дверь, оставляя Капитана и девушку наедине. В последние дни он плохо спал, его мучили головные боли, и в какой-то момент, он начал сомневаться в правильности своего решения просить Генерала о попечении Куросаки Карин. Слишком большая ответственность, учитывая, сколь много сделала семья Куросаки и клан Сиба для того, чтобы мир спокойно продолжал водоворот жизни. Странное чувство затеплилось в его сердце, когда он увидел это дитя перед своими глазами. В обманчивом свете серебряной луны, кожа ее напоминала жемчужную россыпь, и в воздухе витал аромат цветущего жасмина. Ночью запах расцветших бутонов омывал все пространство, был острее и явственней, и негде было спрятаться от него, он пьянил и будоражил мысли. Второй день подходил к концу, а она все так и не проснулась. И это пугало его ничуть ни меньше, чем утрата своего клинка. У нее было ровное дыхание, и лицо казалось умиротворенным в истоме нежного сновидения, но ему хотелось увидеть ее глаза, поразившее его своей чарующей красотой. В них было столько чувств, что он тонул в зыби смертельных вихрей в заоблачных высях, когда белесые молнии змеиными лентами рассекали темные небеса. Он наблюдал за ее лицом, как блуждают глаза под прикрытыми веками, и как приоткрываются пухлые губы, наверняка мягкие на ощупь. В тайне и собственной стыдливости, он боялся признаться, что завидовал женщине, что заплетала длинную и толстую косу, ведь она могла прикоснуться к ее шелковистым волосам, тягучим как морская волна и легким как свежий ветер.

Его никогда прежде не тянуло так к женщине. Почему же он чувствует такое притяжение к той, кого совсем не знал? Это не походило на то чувство, которое он испытывал к Хинамори. Оно приходило из глубины, до которой не дотянуться рассудку или здравому смыслу, что-то превозмогающее естественный порядок вещей. И он даже не мог сознательно провести границы между двумя чувствами, что то было – любовь или влюбленность, болезненная привязанность, но ему хотелось заботиться о ней, думать о ней, знать, что с ней все хорошо. И лишь знание ее благополучия подарят ему должный покой. Для него она дикая орхидея, чьи непорочные лепестки окрасились в глубокий красный, цвет страсти и желания. Он сидел в кромешной тишине, любуясь, как лунные полосы омывали ее лик, и, превозмогая все свои правила и поставленные барьеры, он нехотя протянул руку. Тыльной стороной руки, едва касаясь ее кончиками своих пальцев, он провел по ее скуле, впитывая все ощущения в свою сущность, наслаждаясь украденным мгновением своей вольности. Сколь нежна и мягка была ее кожа, сколь влекущими и незабываемыми были ее черты, но прежде, чем чуждые мысли унесли его в порок, он отпрянул, поднимаясь со своего места.

Но у самого входа он помедлил, в последний раз обернувшись к той, чего пробуждения так ждал. Он не спал уже вторую ночь, не столько от разрывающей виски боли, сколько из-за беспокойных раздумий о ее состоянии. Она ничего не пила и не ела столько времени, для смертных это может стать смертельным вердиктом. Тоусиро припал плечом к дверному косяку, в задумчивости смотря на ее блаженный сон. Улыбнувшись краешками губ, необычное для него выражение, он подумал, что было бы здорово увидеть ее сны, какими бы они ни были. И не важно, какие бы тайны он узнал в ее фантазиях, какие бы пороки и страсти узрел, главное, что они принадлежали бы ей.

\- Просыпайся, милая девочка, - прошептал он, притворяя за собой дверь.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Слияние луны и света**

 _«Свобода – это возможность защищать то, во что ты не веришь»._

 _А.Камю_

\- Такого не бывает, - бормотала Карин себе под нос, когда перед ней распахнули широкие деревянные двери, по которому плелись небесные драконы из черного металла. Крупными алмазными когтями, они впивались в стальную чешую парного дракона, обвиваясь кольцами вокруг своих тел, сдавливая друг друга в смертельных и голодных объятиях. Чтобы открыть высокие и массивные двери из дубовой древесины, понадобилась сила двух мужчин, в два раза превосходящие ее рост и тех женщин, которые почтенно отвели ее в сторону, попутно интересуясь ее самочувствием, но она не могла ответить, в исступлении наблюдая за исполинами в единении движений, раскрывающих ворота. Облегающие кожаные доспехи без рукавов открывали почти гранитную мускулатуру их тел, а широкие загнутые лезвия парных мечей крест-накрест висящих на их спинах, приковали ее взор. Сизо-белый пар, седыми воздушными потоками поднимающийся к возвышенному арочному потолку, ворвался в крыло коридора, где она стояла в окружении нескольких служанок, обнимая их лица в жарком дыхании тумана, и Карин не сразу смогла двинуться с места. Она не слышала голоса зовущих ее и не чувствовала прикосновений рук, лишь когда на плечи легли ладони, насильно ведущие ее в сторону купален, пришлось повиноваться, и бросив в последний раз взгляд на высокие фигуры мужчин, облачившихся в темные плащи, сливающих их с фоном ночи, она прошла вперед.

\- Госпожа, пожалуйста, проследуйте за нами, - мягко позвала ее женщина, видимо, старшая над остальными прислугами, потому что ее косодэ отличала скромная красная узорчатая вышивка на хлопковой белой рубахе, а чело увенчивал тонкий золотой ободок с пестрыми гравировками. Она была необычайно хороша, атласистая кожа и длинная черная коса, свисающая со спины, выделяли ее среди многих какой-то заключенной внутри изысканных черт утонченностью. Она будто источала невидимый, но ощутимый свет. Карин неловко сбросила с ног тканевые туфли, осторожно отставляя их в сторону, чтобы не испачкать дорогое тканевое обрамление из серебряных и золотых нитей, усаживаясь на последнюю ступень небольшой лестницы, исподлобья наблюдая за молодыми девушками. Все было выполнено из лучшего мрамора, переливающегося нежно-розоватым и лиловым, а стены обшиты панелями из белого камня; с прозрачного потолка свисала золоченая люстра и бриллиантовые капли в форме слез отбрасывали яркий свет луны в морозной полуночи. В воздухе витал аромат благовоний, которые зажигали в курильницах, висящих на стенах в мерцающих обтесанных оправах. Карин скосила взгляд в сторону, удивленно замечая, что за подернутой дымкой, тончайшего флера, были еще и другие помещения, которым не было конца, и по всей длине тянулся неглубокий бассейн с водой оттенка бледно-зеленого моря. Одна девушка, стоящая рядом с ней выстилала ткани сатина и шелка на широкой каменной тумбе, расставляла фужеры различных форм и размеров с сушеными лепестками и сосудами из цветного стекла с душистыми маслами, осторожно выкладывала на прозрачном подносе гребни и зеркала. И все то время, что она безмолвно сидела, вжавшись всем телом в стену, мечтая исчезнуть, Карин нащупывала тонкими пальцами живот, налившейся свинцом. Наверняка, она была бледная как рыба с пересохшими от волнения губами, и выглядела не лучше смерти. И она не могла понять, чего страшится больше - исчезновения места, пугающего своими красотами или тех, кто с легкостью и беззвучностью подготавливал для нее ванну небывалых размеров. Но, когда к ней подошли женщины, чтобы снять с нее белое кимоно, она отступила к стене, выставляя руки в попытке защититься:

\- Пожалуйста, позвольте мне самой. Я не маленький и беззащитный ребенок, и могу сама о себе позаботиться, - упорствовала она, встречаясь с твердым взглядом серебристо-серых глаз. – Когда мне предложили искупаться, я не ожидала, что это будет так…

Почему-то ей казалось, что стоять на своем мнение сейчас было более чем безрассудно, ее словно не слышали.

\- Госпожа, - медленным и размеренным тоном начала женщина, аккуратно расправляя в руках широкое полотенце, - Капитан приказал нам помочь Вам и удостовериться, что с Вами все будет в порядке. У нас есть обязанности, которые мы должны выполнять. Одно из них – безоговорочное подчинение высшим чинам. Быть может, Вы хотите, как лучше, но за Ваше нежелание уступать нам, каждая из служанок позже получит выговор или наказание соответствующие невыполнению приказа. И Вы сделаете нам не одолжение, а поставите в немилость перед Капитаном. Для того чтобы занять эту должность многие из присутствующих в этих комнатах отдали не один десяток лет. Извольте вести себя подобающе и не мешать нашей работе, - впиваясь в нее пожирающим взглядом, закончила женщина.

\- Дело не в этом…, - начала было она, но обернувшись увидела фиалковые глаза девушки, сковывающие своей холодностью. – Понимаете, я сама могу раздеться и искупаться, - Карин сглотнула, запахиваясь в тонкую ткань, недавно показавшейся ей теплой и почти удушливой.

\- Не позволите это сделать нам, придется просить о помощи Капитана, - и при этих словах, губы Карин дрогнули и побледнели, когда она представила этого мужчину перед собой. Здесь, в терпком полотне жара и пара, и подумала о его льдинисто-голубых глазах, не отводящих от нее цепкого взора, принизывающего до самых костей и видящего всю ее через кожу. Она вообразила, как взмокнут от воды его волосы, как будут липнуть мокрые пряди к заалевшему лицу и от густого дыма затрепещут длинные ресницы, как будут льститься бусины пота по его сильным рукам и мускулистой груди. И Карин отдернула себя от нелепых и пустых фантазий, мысленно отчитывая себя за столь позорные чувства.

\- Думаю, что вам будет комфортнее быть обнаженной перед женщинами. Мы поможем Вам раздеться и омыться, это не займет много времени, госпожа, - женщина сделала небрежный жест рукой, и к Карин мгновенно подошли девушки, почти не касаясь тела, стягивающих с нее одеяние, и ей не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как стыдливо опустить глаза вниз. Ее волосы закололи нефритовой палочкой, украшенной звенящими бубенцами, и, спускаясь в горячую воду по ступеням с витиеватыми символами, она подумала, что если бы не была здесь в окружении стольких женщин, сошедших с божественных пьедесталов красоты, то с разбегу прыгнула бы в воду, с брызгами и задорным смехом. Она проплыла бы в дальние части комнат, рассмотрев все мелкие детали роскошного интерьера, и повалялась бы на холодном мраморе, разбрасывая вокруг себя белые как крем лепестки нарцисса, вдыхая сладкий аромат амброзии и масел. Вода была словно парное молоко, она соблазняла своей нежностью и теплом, и, опершись локтями о бортик, Карин блаженно выдохнула, чувствуя, как от распространяющегося в каждом нерве удовольствия краснеют щеки. В высоких вазах стояли цветы фуксии и георгина, похожие на недосягаемые снежные вершины. Купольные прозрачные потолки впускали в купальни бархатные свет лунной зарницы, и шифоновые занавесы развевались на ветру. На ее голову из кувшинов изливали воды с цветочными лепестками и травяными настоями, смазывали спину приятным розовым миром.

Когда она вышла из бассейна, мир вокруг приобретал странные, растворяющиеся очертания, предметы блекли, от горячности воды у нее кружилась голова, и если бы ее не придерживали за руки, точно бы распласталась посреди скользких каменных плит. У нее часто такое бывало, особенно в последние годы, после исчезновения брата. И когда отец уезжал на срочные вызовы, и она оставалась дома с Юзу, по привычке запирая дверь в ванной комнате, младшей сестре приходилось со всех ног бежать и просить о помощи Гинту. Молодому человеку, обретшему с годами сильное телосложение, ничего не стоило выломать ногой дверь, однако, когда приступы обмороков стали учащаться, было решено избавиться от замков и во всем доме.

Ей помогли забинтовать полосой хлопчатобумажной ткани грудь, надеть нательную рубаху и длинную юбку, перевязав шелковым поясом длинную кофту черного оттенка с золотыми оборками. Когда же ее волосы распрямили и взяли несколько гребней, попеременно сменяя их, Карин расслабилась, прикрывая глаза и опуская затылок на деревянную спинку стула, позволяя девушкам выполнять их работу. Тот мужчина сказал, что это обитель, в которую души людей попадают после смерти, но утверждал, что она все еще жива. Что же это значит и как она оказалась в подобном месте? Карин пыталась вспомнить, что последнее она помнила в реальном мире, но каждый раз, когда старалась добраться до нужных отрывков памяти, в голове темнело.

\- Вы синигами? – спросила она, смотря в свое отражение в зеркале, когда ее волосы искусно заплетали в косу.

\- Да, госпожа, - ответила женщина, бросив на нее странный взгляд, и мгновение помедлив, вновь вернулась к прежней работе, вдевая в аккуратный пучок золотое украшение в форме лотоса.

Карин недовольно свела брови на переносице, ощущая, как внутри начинает клокотать гнев.

\- Я так понимаю, что именовать меня госпожой тоже входит в часть Ваших обязанностей? - напрямик спросила она, запоздало осознав, что слишком резко произнесла последние слова, прозвучавшие несколько грубо со стороны. Карин никогда не удавалось скрывать свои эмоции, даже с возрастом ее неугомонные черты характера приобретали явственный отголосок черной желчи, может поэтому, у нее никогда и не было молодого человека. Не то что бы она никогда не ощущала на себе посторонние взгляды мужчин, но что-то внутри ее холодной и равнодушной натуры отпугивало их прочь. И если ее красота была явлением безмолвной ночи, то благолепие ее сестры олицетворяло восходящий рассвет.

\- Верно, - произнесла женщина, откладывая металлические палочки с прекрасными витиеватыми узорами, которыми разравнивала волосы и выделяла пробор,- но еще из уважения перед Капитаном. Он сказал, что Вы очень важный гость, которому нужно служить со всей заботой и любовью, а относиться как к собственному чаду. И каковы бы ни были Ваши желания, я с радостью постараюсь предоставить Вам все, что Вы только попросите, лишь бы угодить Вам.

\- Тогда прекратите называть меня «госпожа», - гневно выделяя каждое слово, сказала Карин. - Я не выходец из знатного рода. Моя семья не богата, и у меня нет ничего, чтобы я могла предоставить взамен или чем-то отплатить Вашему хозяину за предоставленное гостеприимство.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, - с жаром прошептала женщина, с каким-то внутренним восхищением пригладила несколько непослушных завитков ее темных волос, и в глазах ее Карин увидела таинственный отблеск. Она перевела дыхание, встречаясь взглядом с Карин в зеркальном мираже и мерцании свечей, придавая темноте неописуемое великолепие, и белокурые плеяды в чернильных небесах, огибающих светлый диск, и ласковая ароматность амбры овевали ее. Глаза женщины были черны и непроницаемы как деготь, густы как полуночный дым среди кипарисовых ветвей.

\- Вы далекий потомок древнего и почитаемого дома. Быть может, если бы Вы родились в спокойные времена, Вы могли бы стать супругой одного из глав другой великой семьи, и можно только мечтать об отпрысках, которых Вы могли бы наградить светлый Сейритей. Вы благословенная дочь, что служила бы Королю Духов, – нежно прошептала она.

Немного погодя она вновь продолжила:

\- Ваша семья очень многое сделала для всех нас, и ни один дворянин никогда не сможет отдать весь долг. Это Ваше право, как мне Вас называть. Но тогда, как мне к Вам обращаться, госпожа? – полюбопытствовала она, кивком головы давая понять остальным служанкам, что они могут удалиться. Тени сгущались в сумрачных углах, теснились, обволакивая стены и выгибаясь в причудливые фигуры. И когда одинокая капля ледяной воды упала в бассейн, разойдясь мелкой рябью, девушка, улыбнувшись, тихо ответила:

\- Карин.

Ресницы женщины дрогнули:

\- Тогда, Карин-доно?

\- Как Вам больше нравится, - засмеявшись, сказала она, - но мне будет гораздо легче, если Вы сможете преодолеть свое воспитание. Вы ведь не на много старше меня?

\- Как знать, Карин-доно, - говорила служанка, растягивая слова и делая настойку из золотого жидкого меда и раздавленного левкоя, и от сладостного аромата у нее застывала кожа. – Сколько Вам лет?

\- Двадцать, - чуть содрогнувшись от мягкой дрожи прошедшей по позвоночнику призналась девушка, - но в следующем месяце должно было исполниться двадцать один, поэтому меня можно будет считать окончательно вступившей в полное совершеннолетие.

\- В нашем мире живут по другим законам, а потому жизнь наша продлевается на многие столетия вперед нежели человеческий век и время здесь течет иначе.

От услышанного дыхание прервалось, даже пламя свеч оборвало зачарованный и дивный танец света, а глаза ее в страхе расширились. Карин не вымолвила ни слова, но, подумать только – столетия. Она посмотрела в упор на женщину, открыто пожирая ее взглядом. На вид ей было не больше двадцати трех, но если присмотреться, заглянуть вглубь ее тихих как дымный омут глаз, то можно увидеть ее истинный возраст. В сравнении с ними, она совсем дитя.

Они проходили через длинную террасу, и изгородью им были кустарники жасмина, чьи лепестки дивным настилом покрывали деревянные половицы, и ветер блуждал среди небесного моря. Здесь даже небо другое, оно глубже и темнее, чище и порочнее, и здания полны смертельных тайн, жители же сравнимы с бессмертными созданиями. Молодость их сохранялась как в солнечные блики в яшмовом камне, для них ничего не стоит прожить десяток лет, не изменив своим привычкам и потребностям, усладам, физической красоте. Но почему-то только сейчас ее сердце наполнилось тревогой, а осознание пришло, как отрезвление после крепкого красного вина. Это мир богов смерти.

Женщина попросила ее подождать возле белых стен переулка, а сама подошла к воротам, у которых стояло двое мужчин в черных кимоно, на ходу доставая из-за пазухи запечатанный в нефритовые оттиски свиток и передавая им записи на белом шелке, выведенном каллиграфическим почерком с красной печатью. Они о чем-то говорили, но Карин так и застыла, смотря на их одежду. Такие же темные одежды носили мужчины, которых она впервые увидела, попав в Сейритей – золоченые гарды с пестрящими гравировками и тесненные красными лентами рукояти длинных клинков в лоснящихся от лака ножнах. И перед ней предстали образы растерзанных тел, и кровь, стелющая белый гранит спелым соком боярышника.

Карин заметила, как служанка в беспокойстве оглянулась на нее и мужчины не без интереса осмотрели девушку от пят до самой макушки, и от любопытных глаз не ускользнуло ничего – ни ее страх, ни ее волнение. Их глаза пронизывали как студеные колья. Она сглотнула, подступивший к горлу кислый ком и несмело двинулась в сторону раскрытых ворот, и, подойдя вплотную к стражам, поклонилась, отчего те странно скосили друг на друга взгляд, отходя в сторону и давая проход женщинам.

\- Карин-доно, Вам не следует кланяться перед офицерами, - почти прошипела женщина, поднимая ее сгорбившуюся осанку и поторапливая вперед. Но когда они проходили через арку, она готова была поклясться, что чувствовала, как их глаза впиваются в ее тело, отчего горло сдавила тяжесть.

– Если Капитан узнает об этом, мне не сносить головы, - и после, удаляясь вглубь садов, когда странное ощущение наблюдения исчезло, она смогла выдохнуть полной грудью. – Они не входят даже в десятку лучших офицеров Отряда, а Вы перед ними так уважительно себя повели.

\- Сейчас ночь, - оправдываясь шептала Карин, удивленно всматриваясь в красные лампадки, зажигающиеся возле каждого нового поворота их спешных шагов, - разве не вызывает уважение уже то, что они стоят на посту, не смыкая глаз? К тому же, я совершенно не разбираюсь в должностях или рангах. Меня, девушку без имени и денег причисляют к монаршим дочерям, а солдат с многолетним стажем службы приравнивают к пустому месту. И потом, неужели Капитаны занимают такие почетные должности, что не могут снизойти до рядовых офицеров?

\- Карин-доно, - женщина остановила, заметно стараясь сдержать подступающий гнев, - прошу Вас больше не говорить так своевольно. Для каждого служащего, Капитаны равнозначны богу.

\- Хорошо, - только и вымолвила она, про себя подумав, что, как бы она не называла того мужчину, но божественного в нем не так много как в ней самой, но так и не решилась произнести слов вслух. У него нет ни храма, ни скамей для прихожан, ни алтаря для поклонения, а то, о чем она говорит, больше напоминало любовное поклонение. Хотя и здесь можно было не согласиться с разумными доводами, красота человека действительно ошеломляла, и Карин могла только догадываться, какая бы женщина могла хорошо смотреться подле него. И потом, она вспомнила о странной силе, от которой у нее до сих пор болели суставы рук и плеч, о тяжком грузе оков, прижавших ее к твердому как камень креслу из эбенового дерева. А малахит его глаз заставлял стенать, дрожать, от них могли разорваться небеса; синева, струящаяся меж полднем и водой, что раскалывала сердце на части; огонь, от которого подгибались шаткие колени, заходилось сбивчивое и рыхлое дыхание.

Она шествовала по знакомым коридорам, и здесь было так же тихо, как и прежде. Но она ощущала присутствие неведомых теней. Они расползались под ее ногами меж щелей полов, в темных навесах и продольных нефах, озаренных лилово-белым сиянием. На мгновение Карин остановилась, вглядываясь в тишь густых ветвей и одиноких пламенных факелов вдалеке, рассеянных не белокаменных высоких стенах.

\- Извольте пройти сюда, пожалуйста, - настойчиво позвала ее служанка, выжидая девушку возле нового прохода, открывающую иную плеяду коридоров. – К сожалению, на время Вам придется остаться здесь, - тихо говорила она, проходя через затемненные залы. - Капитан просил передать свои извинения, обещаясь позаботиться о Вашем скорейшем переезде, но могу Вас уверить, что это лучшая опочивальня во всем гарнизоне Десятого Отряда. Ее прибрали и подготовили специально для Вас.

Она отодвинула деревянные двери, проходя в просторные комнаты, в которых шептался ночной полумрак, любовно соприкасаясь с пламенем в ярких восточных подсвечниках с коралловым стеклом, стоящих в углах стен. У самого входа стоял небольшой белый столик со стеклянными кружевными ножками, на котором стояла фарфоровая ваза полная свежих цветов нарцисса. Карин потянулась вперед, едва касаясь пальцами нежных белых лепестков, словно крылья лебедя. Высокие окна от самого пола до сводчатого потолка выходили на сад с цветущей сакурой и далекими раскидистыми лесами, был еще балкон и распахнутые двери впускали внутрь теплый воздух, поднимая прозрачные светлые занавески, колыхающие в ослепительном свете луны. В самом центре апартаментов стоял широкий письменный стол с металлической темной выемкой, на которой высилась стопка белоснежной бумаги, а рядом несколько раскрытых шкатулок с алмазными кистями и хрустальными чернильницами. В кончиках пальцах приятно покалывало от желания прикоснуться к гладким страницам и внимательней рассмотреть все выдвижные ящики. Но все внутреннее изумление прошло, когда она стянула обувь, с шумом ставя ее на холодный каменный пол, и зарылась босыми ногами в мягкий ковер из белого меха возле огромной серебристо-кремовой кровати, на которой вполне могло уместиться три крупных человека. Даже странно, что она смогла сдержать срывающийся с губ стон удовольствия, но больше всего ей хотелось выйти наружу балкона и хорошенько рассмотреть далекий белый город. За все время, что она провела здесь, Карин уже успела убедиться, что ее специально ведут продолговатыми дорогами, чтобы запутать и не дать вернуться куда-либо без сопровождения. Больше походило на то, что мужчина предлагал ей золотую клетку взамен свободы. Однако же, он что-то знал о ее брате и отчего-то не желал говорить. Если бы он хотел, то рассказал ей бы все при первой встрече. К чему эти тайны и недомолвки? И все же, это шанс выяснить для нее все самой – узнать правду о брате и найти ответ, почему она оказалась здесь, а главное, для чего.

Карин посмотрела, как служанка укладывает на кресло с синей бархатной обивкой чистые белые полотенца и ночную сорочку, откидывает простыни с кровати, чьи мягкие перины так и влекли, взбивает по очередности гору подушек. Девушка недовольно сдвинула брови, разглядывая далекий ночной горизонт, а потом опустила взгляд на свои ладони, от которых все еще исходил пряный аромат лавандового мыла. Чистота их была лишь снаружи, иное зрение омывало пальцы и кожу до локтей в грязную, закоптившуюся кровь и искривленные звериной болью и диким ужасом лица появлялись каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза. Она не сделала шага в сторону тех мужчин, но отчего-то внутри нее закралась полная уверенность в том, что именно Карин стала причиной их скоропостижной и страшной гибели. Она до сих пор чувствовала на себе незнакомые прикосновения грубых и чужих мужских рук, и когда толстые как железные прутья пальцы сдавили ее горло, она хотела убить их всех, стереть похотливые улыбки с лиц.

\- Карин-доно, теперь я могу оставить Вас здесь. Надеюсь, что Вы сможете, как следует отдохнуть, - мягко прошептала женщина, склонившись на прощание, и уже была на полпути к выходу.

\- Подождите, - спешно обернулась Карин, но со своего места не сдвинулась, прижав таинственно затрясшиеся руки к груди. – Спасибо Вам за помощь.

\- Это моя работа, Карин-доно, - уклончиво возразила она, Карин же не стала возражать на ее воззрения, и отвела свой взгляд лишь тогда, когда двери с воспаряющими в небо журавлями бесшумно задвинулись.

Она осталась одна в талой темноте, прогоняемой слабым светом, и невольно потянулась к шпилькам в волосах, распуская великолепные черные локоны во всю длину с чувственным удовлетворением избавляясь от дорогих украшений, правда, так и не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии рассмотреть крупные камни поближе, задумчиво проводя пальцами по крупным сапфирам, ни капли не сомневаясь в их подлинности. Карин развязала тугое кимоно, освобождая грудь от излишней ткани. Похоже, что в здешних краях женщинам именно так приходилось прятать свои изыски. Ткань была почти невесомой и мягкой на ощупь, но все же мешала двигаться, поэтому она незамедлительно избавила себя от такой расточительной щедрости. Карин осмотрелась вокруг, комната действительно была красивой, обставленной со вкусом, но без излишеств с преобладанием белых оттенков. Отчего-то стало невыносимо грустно, она была рада, что ее не повели на плаху, потому что с самых первых секунд ее пребывания в этом странном мире, ей постоянно грозила опасность. Но ее вполне бы устроило и прежнее помещение, в котором она пробудилась в первый раз, здесь же возникало пленительное ощущение, что она надолго задержится в этом месте, если не навсегда. О последнем возможном и трагическом варианте развития событий она даже не хотела думать.

Карин сняла юбки и креповые ленты, оставаясь в одном нижнем белье, и наспех перевязала черную кофту, свободно висячую на плечах. Сразу же стало легче дышать. Осторожными и немного боязливыми шагами ступая на балкон, где ее в полной мере окружил холод, а звезды на черном фоне сверкали ярче в морозе, она подбежала к низкому парапету, проворно хватаясь за каменные выступы, позволяя сильному ветру подхватить свои волосы. Струившая изнеженный свет изумрудная луна, плыла так близко в вышине, что Карин могла рассмотреть все темные полукружия, и от головокружительного ночного вида, она хмелела. Она без страха посмотрела вниз, поражаясь тому, как ее смогли привести на верхние этажи, если они ни разу не поднимались по лестницам и, переведя взгляд дальше, различила часть сада и открытые ворота, к которым пролегала широкая мощеная дорога. Даже если бы ей очень захотелось сбежать, ее бы легко заметили на таком открытом пространстве. Нужно либо быть невидимым, либо бежать со скоростью света, а она не сомневалась, что у нынешних хранителей белого города найдется немало отборных солдат, для которых ее полуобморочный бег неспешная ходьба. Карин зажмурилась от внезапного порыва ветра, краем глаз замечая расплывчатые фигуры внизу, стоящих чуть поодаль от тяжелых дубовых ворот. Их очертания от пурпурного факела огня сливались с полными призрачными тенями деревьев, и обыкновенный человек бы затерялся среди томленой черноты ястребиного ока, но эти серебристые локоны можно было разглядеть даже в ненастную бурю посреди дремучих дебрей леса. Она инстинктивно поддалась вперед, объятая лукавой ночью, пристально вслушиваясь в гудение ветров в надежде, что они смогут донести до нее сказанные двумя людьми слова, но ей были слышен лишь случайный звук шелеста листьев в высоте.

Ее служанка что-то долго рассказывала мужчине, порою с отрешением качая головой, а он слушал со всем вниманием, изредка кивая или делая короткие замечания, или же задавал вопросы, Карин не могла точно сказать, но она бы все отдала, чтобы услышать их полный разговор, нежели терзалась мучительными догадками. Этим людям никак нельзя было доверять. Ее спина дрожала, словно под ударами раскаленной железной плети, а она не сводила ускользающего и мутного взора с красивого мужественного профиля. Даже со спины чувствовался некий ореол величия, окутывающий его облик. Женщина поклонилась, отчего янтарные сферы в украшении ее волос покачнулись, и она незамедлительно покинула своего хозяина, оставив мужчину наедине со своими мыслями. Он стоял, томясь безмолвием, а Карин изнемогала как от жажды, с придыханием наблюдала, как реют полы белоснежного плаща с нумерацией его Отряда. Воздух сочился запахом сырой сирени, а он стоял под потоками бирюзовой ладьи.

И в этот миг, Карин вспомнила слова, которые сказала ей синигами, до сих пор чувствуя ее острый взгляд: «Капитаны равнозначны богу».

Отзвук слов эхом отозвался в ее теле, и она обняла себя руками за плечи, как если бы только сейчас ощутила стоящий снаружи холод. И тогда, мужчина неторопливо обернулся, встретившись с ее растерянными и широко распахнутыми глазами, а в его она находила упоенье. Карин моргнула, чуть приоткрыв губы и делая прерывистый, громкий выдох, тогда как взор его медленно спустился вниз к ее оголенным ногам. Она же ощущала его, будто он прикасался к ней руками. И потом вновь вернулся к ее лицу. Быть может, ей кажется или она спит наяву, нельзя обладать таким зрением, чтобы рассмотреть ее в такой бездонной тьме, но он смотрел на нее. И от того, как он смотрел, в груди стало тесно, а сердце обещалось остановиться. Карин резко повернулась, заплетающимися ногами возвращаясь в свою комнату, наспех закрывая двери балкона, разумеется, бесшумно, но чертовы занавески, уносимые ветром, застряли в створках, и ей пришлось вновь распахивать двери, чтобы затолкать их внутрь. Плотно задвинув щеколду, она прижалась горячим лбом к прохладному стеклу, стараясь успокоить сбивчивое дыхание.

Руки ломились не то от боли, не от обуявшего желания, и Карин сломленной и безвольной куклой опустилась на пол, глотая воздух, как лишившаяся спасительной воды рыба.

\- Такого не бывает, - прошептала она в окрыленную темноту и заплакала от незнания, от одиночества, от переполнявших сознание диких и непонятных чувств, и огненные дорожки горячих слез спускались по ее нежным персиковым щекам. Она не знала, сколько просидела на полу, поджав под себя ноги, неразборчиво шепча утешительные слова и слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Но когда к ней пришло успокоение, и она в прострации прислонилась затылком к стеклянным дверям, состоящих из маленьких квадратиков, переливающихся радугой, Карин не придумала ничего лучше, чем лечь спать. А что если очнувшись, она увидит привычную комнату и услышит запах готовящегося завтрака, и всплеск воды, льющейся мощной струей из-под крана, бодрый голос Юзу и лихорадочные утренние приветствия отца, но почему-то в глубине души она уже знала ответ. И понимала, что ее надеждам не суждено будет сбыться.

Она поднялась на ноги, опираясь на белые рамы и подойдя к дальним окнам у противоположной стены, Карин отодвинула шифоновый полог, устремив пытливый взор к тому самому месту, где совсем недавно стоял человек, но его уже там не было. В округе погасли даже огни.

Она разомкнула пересохшие губы, проводя по краям языком, и прошептала его имя, так тихо, что ей самой подумалось, что она произнесла его мысленно, не позволяя ни стенам, ни окнам, ни блестящим зеркалам узреть ее сияющие, влажные глаза и лживые уста.

Кровать была мягкой и высокой. Она никогда и не мыслила, что будет спать на таких простынях мягчайших шелков, но сон не шел. Девушка металась и ворочалась, пыталась лежать неподвижно, но не могла, несмотря на усталость и взывающей к усладе мрак. Карин так и пролежала до самого рассвета, когда лучезарные златые блики неярким пламенем тронули горизонт, в беспокойстве сжимая пальцами сбившиеся простыни.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Уста пламенной камелии**

 _«То, что человек должен, то он может»._

 _Г.Гегель_

Темнота канула в сумерки, переходящие в забрезжившее на краю синеющей полосы солнечное зарево. Рассвет растекался по горизонту, как золотистая медовая река, окрашивая иссиня-лиловые отметины на небосводе. Карин не спалось, и она долгими часами, походившими на бесконечность, смотрела на потолок, пытаясь найти разгадку в своих обрывочных воспоминаниях, но белый цвет, окружавший со всех сторон, словно завлекал сознание в ином направлении от ответа. Тело было непослушным, каждое движение давалось с трудом, будто кровь застыла, а все нервы окоченели. И сдавшись, чтобы побороть бессонницу, она ходила вдоль апартаментов своей комнаты. Поднимала хрустальные крышки шкатулок с украшениями для волос из яшмы и золота, раскрывала белые шкафы с выдвижными полками, и в каждом отделении лежало кимоно с богато украшенной вышивкой. Ткань была настолько мягкой, что, казалось, была соткана из воды и ветра, а изящно свернутый флер, повязанный красной нитью, был легче пуха. На черном шелке восходили фениксы, цвели магнолии с винными остриями лепестков и нежно-белые пионы, переливчатые лунные звери завораживали. Рядом в стройный ряд стояли футляры из малахита с поясами, расшитыми крупными каменьями, а в черных сундуках с серебряной гравировкой сандалии на высокой черной платформе. На внутренней части отделки одного из таких сундуков, девушка заметила рубиновый и сапфировый блеск округлых камней, над которыми золотом были написаны названия районов и столичных городов. Лицо Карин стало белее полотна, это была карта Сейритея и границ земель, окружающих белый город. Его высотные башни, выполненные из опала сияли переливами в дробящихся бликах света, а на стенах вырисовывались золотые созвездия и стройные шпили утопали в полуночном лоскуте. Карин резко втянула в себя воздух, и с шумом захлопнула крышку сундука, отчего золоченые подвески по краям задребезжали. Такой огромный и далекий край пугал своими неизвестными далями и широтами. Если ее брат и отец действительно были синигами, то почему ничего не рассказывали. Внутри себя, она понимала, что просто никогда не хотела знать настоящего ответа. Тогда бы это перевернуло весь ее логичный мир. Когда она поступила на первый курс университета, то решила, что пора заканчивать с глупыми мальчишескими играми в футбол и гоняться за неведомыми чудовищами, перестать обращать внимания на парящих в воздухе и гуляющих в округе призраков – тогда она сможет стать обыкновенной девушкой. Если бы ей сказали в лицо правду, которую она так боялась услышать, что бы она тогда сделала? Вела ли такой же тихий и привычный образ жизни, как и прежде.

Огни в факелах снаружи все еще горели неровным дрожащим пламенем, но к этому времени прислуга могла подготавливать кушанья для завтрака, поэтому стражи на улицах было не так много. Карин успокаивала себя тем, что при случаи, сможет сказать, что просто хотела осмотреться. В конце концов, ей не говорили, что она пленница в этом месте. Карин пересмотрела все шкафы и тумбы, но находила только дорогую и приметную одежду. В таком она точно не сможет слиться с толпой солдат, припоминая их строгий и лишенный изысков наряд. Возле спальни, она заметила стеклянные двойные двери с алмазными ручками, и чуть надавив вниз, распахнула их, ступая в пространство, заполненное белоснежными шкафами, схожими с тем, что стоял в гостиной, только скрытое прежде от нее гардеробная была больше по размеру предыдущих комнат. В самом центре возвышалось зеркало в серебряной оправе, над которым стоял туалетный столик и мягкий пуфик с бархатной обивкой. В отсеках шкафов высились сложенные в стопки ткани пастельных и лазурных тонов, платья на вешалках, саквояжи с кистями и тенями, жидкой помадой в фарфоровых прямоугольных ларцах, переходящей от нежно-розоватого оттенка до густого красного. В одном из выдвижных длинных ящиков она нашла светлое кружевное нижнее белье, и от облегчения чуть не заплакала. В голове какое-то время ютилась мысль, что ей придется учиться оборачивать вокруг себя тяжелую ткань, от которой в грудной клетке сковывало воздух, и к своему стыду, Карин просто боялась спросить об этом одну из служанок прошлым вечером, не зная как растолковать и объяснить, как выглядит необходимый предмет одежды. Она уткнулась лбом в колени, чуть успокаивая дрожащие пальцы, потому что прежде ей никогда не доводилось прикасаться к столь роскошным вещам. Странно даже подумать, что это все было предназначено для одной женщины. Дотрагиваясь до стеклянных статуэток, стоящих на полупрозрачной тумбе цвета холодного морского вала, она боялась одним своим дыханием нарушить молчаливое совершенство миниатюрных танцовщиц, окруженных сапфировыми отблесками воды и аметистовыми туманными. Утонченные черты лица и высокие фигуры, длинные курчавые волосы, легкость телесных движений и ласковый вихрь мелодии, струящейся флейты и арфы музыкантов, восседающих на краю стекла с резными концами из хризолита. За одну нефритовую заколку она могла бы выручить денег на безбедное существование всей своей семье до конца дней.

Внутри были разложены ночные сорочки светлых тонов, были и длинные в пол из кружевной полупрозрачной темно-фиолетовой ткани, и комплекты белья с флером, расшитые шлейфом и нитями жемчуга. Найти среди такого великолепия что-то обыденное было чересчур сложно, но отыскав самое неприметное, решила, что лучше и вовсе все оставить на своих местах. Хоть ей и позволили здесь переночевать, это вполне могла быть опочивальня какой-нибудь достопочтимой женщины, а копаться в чужих вещах ей вовсе не хотелось, каким бы великодушным и щедрым хозяином не был тот человек.

Вернувшись, она осторожно прикрыла за собой дверь, боясь, что совершила какой-то постыдный поступок. Карин переоделась в черную одежду, чуть влажную на штанинах хакама от воды, видимо намочила, когда шаркала своими неповоротливыми ногами по половицам купален. Пришлось повозиться с завязками на рубахе, и, распахивая отдвижные двери, она отстраненно подумала, что наверняка неправильно все завязала, потому что верхняя часть одеяния сползала, и ее приходилось постоянно поправлять. Но ей не хотелось отягощать себя подобными мыслями, как и о том, что каждый шаг по идеально отполированному дереву раздавался эхом, разносясь по многочисленным дальним коридорам, да и стопы скользили ее каждый раз, когда она ускоряла темп, потому приходилось идти неспешно. Она старалась сохранять спокойствие и сдержанность, проходя от одной резной арки к другой, блуждая по холлам, выходящим в сады с осенявшими сводами румяных спутанных веток; по пустынным залам, где своими цепкими янтарными глазами за ней наблюдали изваяния барсов и гепардов с золочеными стременами на мраморных загривках, поднимающихся по стенам или выгибающих спины в смертельном прыжке, скаля острые клыки и выставляя широкие закругленные когти. Но когда она вышла наружу, все нервы разом окаменели. Щеки опалял утренний холод, и от дыхания в воздухе повисали сизые виражи, растворяющиеся на фоне сиреневого неба, скулы и кончик носа заалели. Мощеная булыжниками тропа под ногами была ледяной и твердой, и Карин не сомневалась, что в своей авантюре обморозит себе пятки и разобьет ногти на пальцах. Она и забыла, что выбежала наружу босиком.

Карин увидела небольшое каменистое ограждение с деревянной калиткой, увитой раскрывающими бутонами роз, и решила проскользнуть через нее, нежели шествовать напрямик через главные ворота мимо двух исполинов со скалистыми от мышц спинами, преграждающих выход с катанами за поясом. Внутри оказалась новая череда садов с небольшими часовнями и прудами. В каждом убранстве крипты были ярко-красные полы с зажженными свечами и сладковатым ароматом сгораемых благовоний, золотые пьедесталы с замысловатыми символами, походивших на построения звездных карт, и выгравированными на стеклянных скрижалях священных текстов. Под ногами Карин стонали до блеска начищенные половицы, но в неровном свете огня, отражавшимся в ее широко раскрытых глазах, она думала, что будет правильным зайти в один из храмов. Что-то изнутри завлекало ее, она не оставляла молитв и не склоняла головы, а просто прикрыв глаза какое-то время молча стояла среди вившегося оранжевым светом пламени, наслаждаясь умиротворенным безмолвием. Неведомые ей хранители придали сил и уверенности в действиях, Карин стало легче. Однако, спускаясь по гранитным ступеням вниз, она услышала приближающиеся женские и мужские голоса. И каждое слово обжигало ее, оставляя невидимые багровые пятна. Она опрометью забежала по гравию, падая вниз на землю, скрываясь под деревянным настилом под храмом. Если ей повезет, то ее не заметят. Шаги и голоса становились все ближе, в нос ударил неприятный запах мокрого мелкого камня, остро впивающийся в тело, зубы стучали от волнения, и Карин пришлось закрыть ладонью рот, так страшил ее этот звук. Но глаз она не закрывала, и в темноте, освещаемой тонкой полосой яркого света, она отчетливо слышала свое рваное и натяжное дыхание, скользящие по плитам плетенные варадзи, дробь подпоясанных у бедер ножен и голоса, звучавшие с легкой хрипотцой ото сна.

\- И почему мы обязаны вставать на строевую подготовку в такую рань? – недоуменно спрашивал мужчина, делая глубокий и ленивый зевок.

\- А я вообще не знаю, где лучше. После того, как Капитан изменился, точно слетел с катушек. Ребята, которые находились в главном здании в ту ночь, до сих пор в коме находятся, - продолжал другой человек, и спустя недолгое время с нерешительностью добавил, - потому упрекать тех, кто наш Отряд покинул, я не могу. Лучше обратно в Академию.

\- Кстати говоря, об Академии. Через два месяца поступление новобранцев. Жду не дождусь турниров, - с воодушевлением говорил первый, - давно не было достойных сражений, и во мне вскипает кровь, когда я представлю себе выход на поле талантливых воинов, готовых на все ради получения наслаждения от сражений.

\- Ох, и задала бы тебе треп лейтенант, когда услышал такие откровенные признания! – перехватив разговор, весело закричала девушка, со всех ног несущаяся по дороге, догоняя свою группу. Обогнав членов своего Отряда, она остановилась прямо возле ступеней храма, и Карин могла видеть ее тонкие ноги, возле которых подрагивал длинный клинок в красных ножнах, что был размером с ее рост, находясь в нескольких миллиметрах от земли.

\- И откуда же такая уверенность? – негодующе вопросил до сих пор молчавший мужчина глубоким баритоном с ласковой насмешкой.

Девушка мгновение поерзала, а потом с решительностью отчеканила: - Ну, если уж не лейтенант, то хотя бы Вы, Акито-сан. Вы ведь теперь старший по гарнизону, должны следить за порядком среди рядовых офицеров, - с упреком в голосе говорила она.

\- Постараюсь учесть твое скромное пожелание, Макико. Не забудь провести омовение перед тренировкой, а то темная сила уже нависает над твоим светлым челом, - шутливо шептал он, беря ее под локоть и уводя вперед, и когда они отошли в сторону, Карин смогла вздохнуть с облегчением. Она скрывалась в своем укромном убежище еще какое-то время после того, как их голоса и бодрые шаги окончательно не растворились в шуме ветров и певчей птичьей трели. И когда Карин начала выкарабкиваться, стараясь делать это бесшумно, она почувствовала, как за ногу ее схватила сильная мужская рука и мощным, внезапным рывком, вытянула наружу. Голова безвольно упала вниз, и лицо больно разбилось о мелкие камни, мир горел белыми и красными огнями, все в пространстве кружилось от будоражащего страха, а тело напружинилось от вскипающей ярости. Глаза застилала пелена боли, тянущейся от локтей до запястьев, и от живота до самых ключиц. Карин чуть не выла от досады и разрывающей на части обиды, брыкаясь всем телом изо всех сил, но его мускулистые руки походили на толстые и гибкие кольца питона, сдавливающего в своих смертельных объятиях. У нее ведь был прекрасный шанс уйти отсюда, а она попалась с такой легкостью. Но когда на оголенное плечо легла тяжелая и широкая рука, ей пришлось открыть глаза, встретившись с пепельным взором высокого мужчины, недобро вглядывающегося в ее черты, чуть склоняя голову на бок, изучая своим нерасторопным и внимательным взглядом.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, женщина? – властным голосом спросил человек, и она поняла, что это тот самый синигами по имени Акито. Значит, он не ушел и все-таки смог почувствовать ее присутствие, а оставшись, решил проверить свои догадки. У него были коротко остриженные волосы, но с правой стороны на плечо тремя тонкими полосами ниспадали длинные пряди, заплетенные в косы, и каждое звено украшали золотые вставки. Его форма отличалась от той, что носили другие. Вместо косодэ он носил облегающую кожаную одежду без рукавов, и на груди возле сердца серебром в выемках покоились пять закругленных черных ножей с гравюрами волков из платины на лезвиях. – Почему до сих пор не в строю, и в таком виде? Или новички предпочитают привлекать внимание своим нежданным появлением и нелепым видом? – он грубо схватил ее за шкирку, приподнимая над землей, и из горла мгновенно вышел весь воздух. Одной рукой он держал ее в своей власти, а она, извиваясь змеей, царапаясь и кусаясь, ничего не могла поделать, беспечно раздирая ногтями кожу на его предплечьях, с таким же успехом она могла ломать их о камни.

\- Где твой дзанпакто, девчонка? – сводя тонкие брови на переносице, вопросил он, усиливая напор на горло, и одной лишь разнице в силе ее собственные мышцы противились сопротивлению, готовые сдаться на милость угнетателя. – В Отряде и так полно проблем, а какие-то бренные кости мешаются под ногами, - он опасно сузил глаза, и воздух вскипел огнем от духовной силы, раскрывающейся за его спиной лазурными валами. - Даже ответить не можешь в силе, - и с отвращением в голосе он с легкостью отбросил ее лицом к дереву, и зубы заныли, а язык ощутил неприятный металлический привкус крови, стекающей с носа. Она успела склонить голову вниз, и мощь удара пришлась на подбородок, отчего нижняя губа рассеклась посередине, но Карин не успела сделать и вздоха, когда на спину легла тяжелая нога, свалившая ее к земле. И она услышала нетерпеливый голос над собой:

\- Где твой клинок?

\- Оставила в комнате..., - пристыжено вымолвила девушка, сплевывая со словами кровь, и даже не замечая, как из глаз покатились слезы. Карин решила солгать, уж пусть лучше будет думать, что она недисциплинированная подчиненная, нежели сбежавшая из-под бдительного присмотра.

\- Если бы нам сейчас объявили тревогу или тебя включили в группу по устранению Пустого, то в первых рядах, кто лишился бы жизни, стала именно забывчивая девушка, не имеющая даже ранга. И все твои годы, проведенные в обучении, надежды и высокие амбиции, пошли бы прахом. Твое имя бы не запомнили.

Он мгновение помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и, потянув за шиворот черной рубахи, приподнял ее лицо на уровень со своим, так, чтобы она могла встретиться с его воинствующим взглядом. Его глаза были темнее ночи в безлунье, холоднее снегов во время лютой вьюги, а от кожи его исходил такой жар, что она думала, что он спалит ей кожу, прожжет кости, превращая в прах.

\- А если бы ты осталась в живых, ты подвела бы товарищей, находящихся рядом с тобой. Из-за тебя бы умерли опытные солдаты, и семьи, что с гордостью говорят, что их сыновья и дочери встали под белые флаги священного города в единении со славными Тринадцатью Капитанами, получат известие от белых соколов, что они пали в бою из-за той, что оставила свой клинок. И они прикрывали беззащитную синигами своими спинами. Знаешь, что бы люди, лишившиеся самого дорого, потом говорили о тебе, - шептал он у самых ее губ, касаясь указательным пальцем подбородка, - что ты убийца. Они выкрикивали бы эти слова тебе в спину, только завидев силуэт за пределами белых стен.

И после этого последовал новый удар ладонью о правую скулу, словно ей въехали булыжником. Но она не вскрикнула, ощущая не прекращаемый звон в ушах и саднящую боль, вибрацией отзывающейся во всех частях тела. Вместо этого она посмотрела на него, монотонно, проговорив:

\- Этого больше не повторится.

Должно быть, он не сразу понял, что она подразумевала под этими словами, потому что какое-то время бесцельно изучал выражение ее глаз, готовых к борьбе с истязателем. И в задумчивости, он постучал себе по губе двумя пальцами, то ли дивясь безрассудности, то ли храбрости. А потом, он прочел в этом выражении и иной ответ, что второго удара не последует, и за одно лишь прикосновение к ней, он получит и свою награду физического недуга. Отчасти это разозлило молодого офицера, и хотя внешне он сохранял спокойствие, говорящее о его свирепом характере, кровь его вскипала от ярости. Его не трогала ее пугливость или страх быть обнаруженным свидетелями, как и ее тщетные попытки пригрозить расплатой за побои. Акито подумывал преподнести ей соответствующий урок, потому что именно так можно обучить и воспитать строгий порядок внутренних правил. Он мог пустить девушку через ряд в сотню человек, заставив каждого хорошенько ошпарить ее спину розгами, присыпанными солью, но поступил иначе. Его рука сжалась вокруг ее запястья, когда он повел Карин в сторону тренировочного полигона, и как бы она ни старалась упираться, или отбиваться, легче было бы сражаться против разъяренного тигра, чем с человеком, что всю жизнь учился воевать. Верно, он провел большую часть жизни, рассекая ножами существ из черного мира с бездонными глазами, горящими карминовым огнем и огромными телами, одним лишь криком способных расправиться с врагом и поглотить его душу.

Ноги девушки заплетались, и она плохо видела, чувствуя, как неприятный режущий жар растекается по правой стороне лица. Но помимо чувства боли, было и призрачное ощущение, что невидимые нити связывают ее, подчиняя и делая невольницей своих поступков. Такое уже случалось прежде, и, сохраняя в памяти свежее воспоминание о присутствие внутри себя постороннего давления, Карин не могла ошибиться. Именно так прошлой ночью ее сковал Хитсугая Тоусиро, но что было сильнее – его взгляд, вызывающий в памяти бурный океан, которым он ее провожал в тени полного диска сиреневой луны, или власть, тончайшими иглами, просачивающаяся через кожу?

\- Куда Вы ведете меня? – спросила Карин, стараясь успокоить сердце, еле поспевая за его резвым шагом, но ее вопрос потонул в вихре холодного ветра, восходящего с высот синеющего неба, и невольно она повернулась в сторону волны чистого воздуха. Прозрачные потоки, от которых можно было задохнуться, плескались в белобрысых туманах, расходящихся на горизонте, и косматые пенистые облака волновались в малиновом рассвете. И с высоты, она смотрела в белоснежную даль города с возвышенными ощетинившими башнями и продольными прямоугольными постройками зданий, закругленными многоэтажными храмами и матовыми окнами в золоченых рамах, и лучи света скользили по драгоценным краям, отражая ослепляющий свет. Но если опустить взгляд к самому низу, можно увидеть огромное поле со стоящими в несколько десятков рядов синигами, что в едином порыве оттачивали совершенное искусство смерти. Казалось, что они дышали в одном ритме, слушая стук своих сердец. И как красиво переливался серебряный металл оружий в руках владык, которым подчинялось их бессмертное могущество. Оранжевые искры сыпались в стороны при каждом столкновение острейших клинков, и порой с губ солдат срывался натужный и сдавленный возглас, когда их плетеная обувь скользила по сверкающему мрамору, сочетаясь с агатовым великолепием атласных одежд. И каждый взмах точно нацеленного удара разметал широкие рукава рубах, словно паруса пущенной на воды шхуны. Поодаль стояли и те, кто метал бритвенно-острые ножи или тончайшие серебристые иглы, срывая лепестки сакуры падающих в кружащихся веяниях, разрезая острием их на мельчайшие обрывки. Но глаза ее приковывала грация движений рукопашного боя, когда натянутые мускулы рук и ног встречались с техникой противника, с легкостью обездвижив соратника прикосновениями пальцев, находя в теле невидимые точки, вызывающие отторжение разума, и сознание падало в черное забвение. В резких и твердых, сильных и уверенных движениях заключалось зловещее очарование.

Она никогда прежде не видела такого количества воинов в одном месте. На поле находилось свыше трехсот солдат, и за действиями уклоняющихся, обороняющихся и атакующих наблюдали старшие офицеры с высоких каменных трибун под белоснежным пологом с бахромчатой кромкой расшитой серебряными нитями. У самого парапета стояла женщина с вьющимися по краям короткими волосами цвета карамели, отливающие кованым красным золотом и голубыми глазами, сияющие как два сапфировых камня. Она была высокой, с полными губами, тронутыми алыми красками кармина, нежный румянец опалял высокие очерченные скулы, и что-то такое было в выражении ее лица, что заставило бы любого мужчину пасть перед нею ниц. Под шатром были расстелены карты и документы в длинных свитках, где одна из женщин производила письменные расчеты, используя высветившуюся зеленую диаграмму в воздухе, легким движением рук, сменяя графики и математические положения. Рядом стояла небольшая резная софа с множеством подушек бархатных и шелковистых, и маленьким столиком из черного оникса с серебряными подносами, на котором возвышались кристальные графины с красным вином и высокими бокалами с золотым окаймлением. На высотной стене другого же здания высились водяные часы с лавандово-белыми стрелками из чистого льда. Было всего лишь шесть утра, а весь Отряд уже бодрствовал.

Карин ничего не оставалось, как молча в раболепной покорности следовать за синигами, но что-то внутри нее подсказывало, что ничего хорошего его угрюмое молчание не предвещало. Они сходили с длинной и широкой лестницы, и она старалась подстроиться под его шаг так, чтобы остаться загражденной за его широкими плечами и темным облачением ткани. Но ему потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы распознать ее стыд, и он с такой силы вывернул ей кисть, что девушке пришлось выйти из-за него, представленной сотням пар глаз. От мужчины исходил аромат мускуса, амбры и фиалок, а еще его сопровождал легкий шлейф дорогого табака. И внутренний страх, разом разбудивший все нервы, сделал запах окружающей атмосферы острее: пот и кровь, древесина, горящая в кострах, капли росы на лепестках белых ирисов в высоких вазах. Когда они спустились на поле, несколько разгоряченных битвой лиц, обратили на них заинтересованные и непонятливые взоры. Кто-то громогласно произнес приказ, который она не расслышала, и все в одно мгновение отступили от битв, быстро выстраиваясь в длинные шеренги, скидывая кожаные перчатки в перевязь, искусно закладывая клинки в ножны и расходясь перед человеком, проводившим ее через позор.

Тусклый свет солнца затронул зубчатые вершины зданий, выполненных в традиционном китайском стиле, и Карин готова была поклясться, что видела, как с кровли сверкали глазницы золотого дракона.

Акито встал в самой середине, и теперь не он, а Карин держалась за чувство прикосновения его кожи, как за спасительный якорь. Мужчина обвел взглядом собравшихся людей, и громко прокричал:

\- Новички, выйти из строя!

Четверо синигами выступили вперед, с усилием пробираясь через плотные ряды, все еще запыхаясь и крепко сжимая в руках свои духовные клинки. Суставы Карин тут же заледенели, но даже если она не понимала происходящего и не принимала законов иного мира, ей не хотелось выглядеть раздавленной перед таким количество отменных солдат. Поэтому она расправила спину, насколько это позволяли сделать кровоточащие шрамы на груди и заставить себя поднять опущенную голову. Когда взволнованная четверка приблизилась, мужчина отпустил ее, выставляя впереди себя и накладывая руки на плечи Карин, и ей показалось, что на нее упали мешки, набитые щебнем и карьерным камнем.

\- Как вы все знаете сегодня у нас почетный сбор. Из Академии к нам поступило пятеро доблестных и отважных рекрутов, которые должны составить всем нам должную поддержку и показать все, на что способны уже в первые месяцы общих тренировок и занятий, - он сделал небольшую паузу, и Карин ощутила дрожь на затылке от его горячего дыхания, но она только поглубже вздохнула, вздергивая подбородок вверх. Унижать себя она не позволит, мог бы и так продолжать оставлять на ней побои, уж чего, а к боли она привыкла. До семнадцати лет втеснялась в ненужные драки с молодыми людьми, отстаивая свои притязание на уважение и справедливость. С высоты ее положения и возраста теперь это представлялось известным подростковым хулиганством. – Итак, перед вами одна из новеньких, которая в первый же день соизволила не только опоздать к молебну, и священному омовению, но и забыла свой дзанпакто, - последние слова он произнес с нарочито притворной серьезностью.

\- Что же, - в грозном напряжении прошептал он, - давайте же узнаем имя новобранца, который не уважает общий порядок, вошедший за стены Готэй Тринадцать без должного уважения к великим Капитанам. И Акито отошел в сторону, давая девушке ощутить на себе груз и тяжесть его оскорбления и обиды. Было холодно стоять посреди грозного молчания собравшихся синигами. Жар солнца обжигал спину, и ветер приносил с кружевными вихрями запах лесной хвои, то нежное наваждение остроконечных снежных гор. Волосы, которые она быстро перевязала в высокий хвост, разметались по лицу, скрывая скорбное выражение темных глаз. На подбородке засохли рубиновые полосы, а широкие рукава ее рубахи застыли от соленой запекшейся крови. И если дышать было не так больно, то попробуй она произнести хотя бы слово, вновь разорвется рана на губе. Она не испытывала унижения, потому что она солгала и о своем положении пребывания в этом месте, и о своей личности, и о своих поступках. Если они узнают, кто она такая, что сделают с ней? Что последует за тем, когда она произнесет свое имя вслух. И в этот момент, Карин вскинула голову, вздыхая дразнящей свежестью воздух, и невозмутимо произнесла:

\- Куросаки.

Она уловила, как кто-то среди офицеров с шатра прекратил разговаривать, оборачиваясь в сторону, разворачивающейся сцены на тренировочном стадионе, отбрасывая прежние заботы; услышала, как со свистом вбирают в себя воздух несколько мужчин у нее за спиной, как напружиниваются от охватившего ужаса спины и сводит челюсти у стоящих перед ней людей.

А потом она обратила свой взгляд и на человека, чье лицо было багровым от гнева, чьи сведенные брови углубляли проявившуюся с годами складку на челе, а глаза с недоверием утопали в темных водах ее свинцово-серых очей, поглощая в черной пропасти.

\- Меня зовут Куросаки Карин, - наконец прошептала она ему в лицо. – Я не офицер Вашего Отряда, Акито-сан. К сожалению, - промолвила с иронической улыбкой на губах, - вы приняли меня не за того человека.

Она склонилась в вежливом поклоне, аккуратно сложив руки, стараясь нагнуться так низко, как это позволяла спина, звенящая от его ударов, как от зубчатых кинжалов. В округе воцарилось безмолвие, небеса застилала алеющая киноварь, но проходили долгие и мучительные минуты, но ничего не происходило. Все застыло, как во льду. И лишь когда она услышала взволнованную перебранку между офицерами, неугомонные препирательства, страх сменился всеобщей паникой, и все происходящее напоминало хорошо сработанную инсценировку в театре, когда артисты входили в образ безликого ужаса, стирающего грань между ощущением и чувством. Карин подняла глаза, и солнце зарябило в глазах, отчего ей пришлось поднять руку, чтобы посмотреть вперед, на спускающегося по белейшей мраморной лестнице мужчину. Полы его белоснежного плаща расходились в сильных ветрах, и каждый шаг возвещал о приближении ночного кошмара, надвигалась буря, обещающая пожрать весь свет мира. Стремительно взлетали и опадали рукава его атласной черной формы. Некогда казавшиеся холодные глаза сияли жидким янтарным медом, золотой зеленью в медном всполохе рассвета. Молочно-белые волосы подхватывал ветер, взметая короткие шелковистые пряди. Он шел ровным шагом, ни торопливо и ни медленно, скорее действенно, точно так же он поступал и со всем тем, что касалось его обязанностей. Она ухватила общую волну опасения, когда Капитан проходил между своими офицерами, и отчего-то несколько человек, стоящих в шеренгах повалились вниз, не закрывая глаз, будто потеряв сознание, другие покраснели и покрылись потом, падая на колени и трогая горло, словно им не хватало воздуха, раздирая верхнее косодэ, а еще тишину потряс измученный вопль девушки, что обхватила руками голову, стоящей среди новых членов Отряда.

Когда Хитсугая Тоусиро поравнялись с Акито, он осмотрел его своими проницательными глазами, врезающимися в саму суть человека.

\- Хиракава-сан, - мягко произнес он после короткой паузы, - потрудитесь объяснить, что здесь происходит?

Но он не мог, темноволосый человек продолжал стоять, смотря в одну точку, словно ослепший, и с трудом раскрывая губы, неразборчиво начал говорить дрожащим от ужаса голосом:

\- Капитан… Я…

Его оправдания прервались, когда тыльной стороной ладони, мужчина нанес ему удар по лицу, отчего затрещали кости челюсти и раздался хруст сломанных суставов в шеи, и его тело с отчаянным воплем отбросило в сторону. Его попытались поймать трое, но они отлетели вместе с ним, пролетев несколько метров по жестким каменным плитам, врезаясь в каменную изгородь, расходящуюся, будто по швам. Сверху полетела темно-серая черепица, раскалывающаяся на мелкие черепки и под столпом образовавшейся пыли нельзя было разглядеть, что осталось от людей, отброшенных таким мощным ударом. Он же нанес легкий удар кистью, как одной рукой можно создать такие разрушения? Карин упала вниз, слишком шокированная буйством действий сцен, сменяющихся одна за другой, чтобы устойчиво держать себя на ногах, и смотрела на разбегающихся по стадиону солдат. И ее трясло, когда Хитсугая Тоусиро подошел к ней вплотную, оглядывая сверху вниз. Она уловила его близкое присутствие по запаху, от него пахло мятой и жасмином.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – и от тона, которым он произнес свой вопрос ее начало лихорадить. Когда же она не спеша подняла свои глаза, встретившись с его изумительными глазами оттенка зеркальной глади моря, по которому скользили тонкие лучики солнца, закрадываясь в самую глубину, они потемнели. Она вглядывалась в выражение его лица немигающим взором, умоляя богов, чтобы он закричал, ударил или вынес на ней свой страшный гнев, только не молчал. Молчание раздавливало, ошпаривало, как кипятком. Отчего-то было ощущение, что теперь ее точно убьют.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. Трепет, бьющихся в унисон сердец**

 _«Любовь – это то, что запрещает слова и речи»._

 _Ас-Самарканди_

Сумерки расходились на рассвете, когда жемчужные блики окаймили вереницу хвойных рощ вдали, и серебристый туман сгущался над колышущейся темно-зеленой травой. Этой ночью он смог немного отдохнуть, но сон так и не пришел в его покои, поэтому до самого раннего утра он просматривал отчеты офицеров, назначенных старшими в трех его дивизиях, помечая и дополняя неточности в докладах. Но мысли его блуждали в ином направлении, и Тоусиро не мог до конца сосредоточиться. Буквы перед глазами блекли, словно стекая с атласно-белых страниц книг и архивных записей в свитках. В кабинете отплясывали тени, расплываясь причудливыми виражами на высоких книжных полках, чернильные призраки огибали очертания низкого и длинного стола из красного дерева, отбрасывали темные виражи на бело-лунных софах с пестрыми подушками, и мягкий сизо-серый пар поднимался от бирюзовой курильницы, расходясь игристыми туманными волнами по комнате. Головные боли продолжались и были внезапны, и резки, и проникновенный, острый жар охватывал виски тягучей и звенящей болью, словно ему в голову втыкали горящие шпицы.

Он устало вздохнул, откидываясь на резную спинку высокого кресла, и листы бумаги веером выпали из его слабеющих пальцев, рассыпаясь на холодных вересковых половицах. Дребезжащий золотисто-изумрудный свет в газовых лампах играл в полумраке чернильными фигурами на белоснежных стенах, скрывая его горящее лицо. Он не ожидал, что будет настолько тяжело. Девушка ничего не знала о его мире, о своей связи с богами смерти, как и не понимала собственного всемогущества, крушащего все на своем пути, нещадно кромсая любые духовные препятствия. Но было что-то еще неуловимое, притягивающее своей мистической силой темные глаза. Когда она шла рядом с ним, от него не ускользнула дрожь, пронзающая стройную фигуру, и как красивое лицо овевал ветер, лобзая нежную, молодую кожу. В ее облике присутствовал дух утонченности, которого она сама в себе не замечала. То как лежали длинные волосы на ее бело-мраморной коже, как раскрывались полные губы, или как она слизывала с кончиков тонких пальцев, сладко-красный джем, как трепетали длинные ресницы, как ласковый свет полуночного зеркала ласкал ее обнаженные ноги. Он посмотрел в распахнутые двери, где еще властвовала стихия поздней ночи, срывающей белые лепестки жасмина, словно оттеняя черноту ночного неба и белизну, усыпанных каменных дорог в цветущих садах. Тоусиро в задумчивости сложил руки, пытаясь понять связь между исчезновением целой группы солдат и столь странным появлением человеческой женщины в обители бессмертных. Связаны ли два этих события между собой? Почему она оказалась в бараках Десятого Отряда? А самое главное, как именно Куросаки Карин попала в Сейритей? Все эти вопросы бередили его мысли до самого утра, когда он передал все подписанные материалы уполномоченному посланцу и совершал обход по кузнецам. Хитсугая верил, что чем чище сплав металла, тем крепче и острее лезвие выкованного клинка. Хорошую сталь изготавливали долго, переплавляя металл и очищая от нежелательных примесей, и порою для создания одного наконечника стрелы уходила не одна неделя. Он специально заказывал лучший древесный уголь, и не жалел на это ни денег, ни времени, в конце концов, в руках мастера, даже маленький нож превратиться в смертельное оружие. Когда позволяло время, он в сопровождении Матсумото посещал Руконгай, и наведывался в местные оружейные, порой забирая искусных мастеров с собой или заказывая партию особо понравившихся ему экземпляров – булавы и замаскированные маленькие ночи под украшения в волосы. Он часто посещал тренировочные полигоны, не испытывая брезгливости или отвращения, что часто выказывали остальные Капитаны в отношении своих подчиненных, показывая молодым офицерам правильное равновесие боевой стойки или растолковывая, как резче и беззвучнее заставить клинок рассекать воздух, нанося режущий удар противнику. Конечно, судьба любого офицера полностью зависела от их собственной воли и неустанного труда, обучиться грамотному фехтованию было так же сложно, как и огранять алмазные камни, но он нещадно прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы его гарнизоны получали лучшее оружие и удобную униформу. В награду за боевые достижения он заказывал именные клинки с изящной гравировкой, и позже он стал отмечать про себя, что отличившиеся синигами гордились и с достоинством носили кинжалы в специальных ремешках на униформе.

В кузнице бил ключом жаркий зной, обильно поступал холодный воздух в раскаленные печи и снопы красно-золотистых искр угля вились вверх, вспыхивая и угасая, как падающие звезды. Один из его мастеров опустил выкованный клин в ледяную воду, и пар раскрылся по помещению, и шипели, и бурлили прозрачные истоки самых холодных и чистейших вод. Выкованный клинок выложили на прекрасную парчовую темную ткань, обливая кислотным раствором для того, чтобы металл сверкал даже в самую черную полночь. Длинный и обоюдоострый меч с идеально-ровными гранями, такое острое лезвие с легкостью разрушит высотные беломраморные башни города одним лишь взмахом, а воздух задрожит, и затрепещут враги перед великолепием и силою.

Когда он вошел внутрь, трое из его лучших мастеров поприветствовали его глубоким поклоном, приложив правую руку к сердцу.

\- Вы как раз вовремя, Капитан. Мы только сегодня утром завершили последние экземпляры, - с трепетным восхищением в голосе начал один из крепких и рослых, рукой провожая его к широким дальним столам из массивного черного дерева, где в серебряных футлярах уже возлежали готовые орудия, с искусными начертаниями и великолепными желтоватыми вкраплениями оникса на рукоятях. Хитсугая поднял меч с края стола, ударив пальцев по лезвию, и вслушиваясь в гармоничное сплетение звуков, проверяя качество выкованного клинка по дребезжанию воздуха.

\- Сплав с соединением серебра, - догадался он, с улыбкой оборачиваясь к горделивым оружейникам, которые довольно и тепло улыбались, рассматривая во все глаза повзрослевшего мужчину, стоящего перед их глазами. И ни один из них не сомневался, что тот, кто держал в руках сияющий меч, станет одним из величайших Капитанов в истории Сейритея.

\- Хорошая работа, - с отрадой прошептал он. – Через некоторое время я собираюсь посетить Руконгай, поэтому надеюсь, что вы сможете составить доклад обо всем вам необходимом. Я постараюсь в кратчайшие сроки все предоставить.

Он собирался посетить еще собрание офицеров и посмотреть на тренировку офицеров, увидеть, как справляются новые рядовые вместе с опытными бойцами на поле, как взаимодействуют, и нет ли среди них разлада. Крайне важно доверие и внутренняя подготовленность к трудностям для будущих солдат, а для этого в Отряде должны царить сплоченность и верность в беспрекословные устои Сообщества Душ. Он чувствовал себя крайне неудобно из-за своей неспособности к управлению гарнизонами, и, подписывая распоряжение о привлечении к делам пятерых своих лучших офицеров, он чувствовал, что его изнутри снедает совесть и гордость за то, что перекладывает переданные Советом Сорока Шести полномочия на других. Шаткое состояние его духовной силы могло кому-нибудь навредить, если бы он вновь вернулся к занятиям с мечом вместе с остальными. Пострадай кто-нибудь из-за его неумелого контроля перепадов своей духовной силы, он бы не смог простить себя.

Но произошло то, что вывело его из привычного состояния уравновешенности. Он никогда прежде не показывал чувство гнева или отчаяния, хотя неоднократно замечал за собой неприятные перешептывания среди подчиненных о смене его благодушного и некогда спокойного нрава. Однако же, случалось и так, что он чувствовал, как клокотало в нем незнакомые эмоции, жгучие, как раскаленное железо. Злоба пронзала до основания его душу, грозясь поглотить разум, когда он увидел ее. Сначала он остановился, замерев, как окаменелое изваяние, и даже не пытался пошевелиться, наблюдая пристальным и негодующим взором за ее послушной ходьбой за привилегированным офицером. Белоснежная штукатурка высоких стен омылась красным в облачении восходящего охристого света, поливая нетронутый белый оттенок запятнанной кровью. Он старался глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоиться, но с каждым ее шагом, ему было все сложнее удержать вырывающего наружу зверя, которого не существовало раньше. Красивое лицо не смягчилось под раскатами волнистого и хладного ветра, и глаза неотрывно следили за неровным шагом девушки, ступающей за офицером на пошатывающихся ногах, словно каждое движение давалось ей с болью и невероятной силой напряжения во всем теле. Ему не нравились ее растрепанные волосы, взлохмаченные и перепачканные пылью, ее неухоженный вид и разорванные туфли. Нет, такие великолепные пряди должны быть перевязаны атласными лентами, а украшены платиной и лазуритом, а сама она должна ходить в шелках. Так он подумал, лишь впервые увидев ее лицо. Прошлой ночью он думал об этом, глядя на ее неспешную трапезу, как мягкие губы смыкаются на холодном серебряном металле палочек, как изменяются черты лица и приоткрываются глаза от неожиданно сладкого и пряного вкуса, от сочности и сытности подаваемых блюд. И как острые ленты прямых волос спадают на кремовое лицо. И в тот миг, глядя на мягкое женское лицо, он бы многое отдал, чтобы приблизиться к ее волосам, провести по сплетению темных вод. Он стиснул челюсти, и крепко сжал кулаки, и от силы, бурлящей в его кипящих жилах, создавалось впечатление, что кожа разорвется, как тонкий пергаментный лист, давая волю воспламеняющей ярости.

Глаза его были прозрачными, как томная река в час сумерек, протекающих стеклянными гранями, в них заискрились крупицы льда и темный металлический блеск. Цветущие деревья сакуры, под бледно-красными перлами которых он стоял, осыпались, и ветви опушились инеем, сверкающие кристаллами на солнце, что не дарило тепла. Тонкие стволы омертвели под алмазными доспехами изо льда, застыв в своей вечной красоте. Силы его взметнулась в воздух, раскрываясь во всей своей пожирающей и поглощающей власти, сметая и попирая иную волю и повергая сопротивление. Первой откликнулась на зов Матсумото, пытаясь подавить разрастающийся океан, что затоплял своей мощью стадион, но и она же стала первой, кто столкнулся с сокрушающим давлением, прижавшем ее к земле. Те синигами, что стояли в начальных рядах опускались на колени, и еще прибывая в слабом сознании разума, рухнули лицом на каменные плиты, дергаясь в конвульсиях и слабо вдыхая кислород, что разрывал легкие своим обжигающе-ледяным огнем, острым, как кинжальные колья. Остановившись напротив одного из лучших офицеров, которого он лично представлял к наградам, Хитсугая еще раз осмотрел его, и в ничтожной попытке отвлечь себя задал какой-то нелепый вопрос, хотя ему было все равно. Единственное желание, что вожделело в нем, впитывая все оттенки благочестия, стирались, дыхание душило, а тело горело, как в огне. В эту минуту агонии, он пожалел, что при себе у него больше не было клинка, ничего так не доставило бы ему удовольствия, как рассечение этого мертвенно-бледного лица, перекошенного от ужаса, и даже увенчанные вихри противоборствующей ему реацу развевали, как иссиня-серые туманы, восстающие на рассвете. Мгновение осознания происходящего позволило уступить гневу, и он мановением руки отбросил его к стене, все еще сдерживая кровавые порывы, чтобы не раздавить плоть, вогнав в камень. Белоснежные волосы, орошенные снегами гор, хлестали по лицу в неистовых всполохах реющих ветров, и глубоко выдыхая, опуская вытянутую руку, окаменевшую от стянутых мускулов, он позволил себе сделать несколько шагов к ней, но, не подходя вплотную, он слишком боялся, что причинит ей боль своим присутствием. Было в ее непосредственном и ясном взоре нечто иное, она испытывала внутренний страх, но никак не боль, то был ужас, окаймивший сердцевину пасмурных глаз, орошенных ласковой грядой дождя. Бледные губы, как жабры рыбы, подтянутые кромкой засохшей крови, припухшие веки и что-то более страшное, смачивающее ключицу и спускающееся к торсу. Он готов был разорвать мужчину на части, пока от него не останется даже пепла. Но все что он смог сделать, это отвернуться от ее пронзающих, проглядывающих сквозь его очерненную суть глаз, к которым его так немыслимо тянуло. Ему хотелось убрать с ее лица кровяные ссадины и подтеки, растекающиеся по шеи. Он с сочувствием и сожалением осмотрел горящие от ударов щеки, и осторожно спросил, стараясь придать голосу не те резкие и угнетающие нотки, что вырвались из его глотки:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Но Карин не ответила, хотя он бы молил, встал на колени перед ней, лишь бы она открылась ему и рассказала, что произошло. Он жаждал задавать ей вопросы, готов был ждать долгие часы и дни, лишь бы она ответила хотя бы на один из них. Но она молчала, не смея или не зная, как говорить, опустив свои погрязшие как у лани во мраке глаза. Губы ее открылись во вдохе, но с них слетел невнятный отзвук.

\- Вставай, - строгим тоном приказал он ей. И она действительно встала, точнее, попыталась подняться, ноги ее дрожали и не держали. Когда ей удалось опереться руками о колени, она переводила дух, теряя равновесие, и он поддержал ее за предплечья, когда она готова была рухнуть наземь.

\- Сегодняшняя тренировка подошла к завершению, - объявил он громким и глубоким тембром, раздавшемся эхом по округе, и те, кто вынес его присутствие, поклонились, а кто-то помогал товарищам принять хотя бы сидячее положение, чтобы соответствующе сопроводить Капитана, и руки многих затряслись от его свергающего, как молния, голоса. - Всем вернуться в свои гарнизоны и разойтись по баракам. Если нужна медицинская помощь, попрошу обратиться за помощью к Лейтенанту Матсумото, а если же вы не можете находиться рядом со своим Капитаном, то я настоятельно рекомендую одуматься и решить, стоит ли вам все еще оставаться в Десятом Отряде.

Он быстро обвел отверженным взором людей, и спросил, обратившись к девушке, сжавшейся и трепыхающейся в его руках, словно в тисках:

\- Ты можешь идти сама?

\- Да, конечно, - немедля отчеканила она, почти что, выплюнув слова ему в лицо, и страшась говорить при нем, стыдливо опускала глаза.

\- Ступай за мной, - непримиримым тоном промолвил он.

И она действительно пошла за ним, шагая след в след, комкая ткань на широких испачканных штанинах и оставляя после себя череду прерывистых вздохов, не сводя глаз с его спины, как если бы вышитое число десять, на его белом одеянии стало якорем, удерживающем ее в сознании, а она дрейфовала на высоких лазурно-голубых волнах. Девушка шла медленно, но упрямо держала спину прямо, не желая показывать своей слабости, изнеможенной усталости. Он же в свою очередь шел медленно, но не останавливался, чтобы обождать, пока она сможет передохнуть или перевести дыхание, когда они поднимались по высокой лестнице. Что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что она не хотела принимать его жалости, как и не ожидала его помощи. Ее упрямство, непреодолимая стойкость показались ему самыми неблаговидными чертами характера. Будь это свойством мужчины, Хитсугая бы восхитился. В ее же облике это его скорее раздражало и отталкивало. Но, на самом деле, его злило, что он никак не мог ей помочь, не оскорбляя ее внутренней убежденности в своих необдуманных поступках. Ступив на верхнюю ступень, он все же оглянулся, наблюдая за ее ровным и сдержанным дыханием, и как свистел воздух меж ее белоснежных и прямых зубов. У самого края, она оступилась, и он резко вытянул руку вперед, поймав ее за запястье, и когда кожа их соприкоснулся, его обдало жаром. Но мужчина не переминался в лице, лишь встревожено и коротко спросил, все еще сжимая ее руку:

\- Быть может, все-таки позволишь поддерживать тебя? Я не причиню тебе боли, - мягко говорил он, помогая ей встать на возвышенность, и продолжая держать до тех пор, пока она не отдышится. Карин ничего не ответила, только кивнула, и теперь при движении с большей смелостью опиралась на предложенную руку. А вблизи, он смог лучше разглядеть длинные царапины и ужасные синяки, выбитые на лице, как на камне.

Когда они взошли под деревянную крышу со стройной деревянной колоннадой, украшенной кружевным кованым серебром и спускающимся лозами цветущих роз затейливой вышивкой, словно провожавшей к высоким деревянным раздвижным дверям с виртуозной орнаментальной резьбой, Карин на миг затаила дыхание. Неподалеку она услышала всплеск, а обернувшись, разглядела под сенью белолиственных деревьев кристальное отражение воды пруда в саду.

Хитсугая раскрыл двери, проходя вперед и заметив ее сосредоточенный и влекомый взгляд на очертаниях фантастических птиц, изображенных на дверях кузнечной работы, нетерпеливо со вздохом сказал:

\- Ты еще успеешь насмотреться. Идем, я излечу твои раны.

При этих словах она остановилась у дверного навеса, обратив к нему свое нежное и поддернутое волнением лицо. И в этот момент к ним поспешило несколько служанок в темной одежде, шуршавших по деревянному настилу парчовыми юбками и деревянными туфлями с высокими двойными платформами. Они в одно мгновение окружили мужчину, кланяясь и испрашивая о его заботах и пожеланиях, в раболепном почтении ожидая приказов. И Хитсугая Тоусиро каждой отдал по наказу, и если первое время Карин старалась изо всех сил вслушиваться, в надежде что-то узнать или получить хотя бы крупицу полезной информации, то потом и вовсе прекратила внимать речам. Их пространный разговор в общих чертах велся о каких-то документах и книгах, приготовления к встрече с важными персонами, потому что слуги с почтением произносили имена господ, каждый раз прикладывая сложенные ладони к челу и сердцу, а затем беседа перешла и к пострадавшим на тренировочном поле. Когда же он всех распустил, удержав возле себя одну из девушек, то заставил молодую женщину еле заметным краем глаз взглянуть на Карин, и, опуская длинные ресницы, и вслушиваясь в тихий шепот своего господина, привлекшего ее к себе близко и тесно, так, чтобы лишь им одним был известен разговор. Она кротко кивала с почтительной вежливостью и затуманенной, женственной улыбкой на красных губах, и солнце золотило цветочные украшения в ее черных волосах. И выслушав его, она бросила на него странный взор, отступила на три шага и глубоко поклонилась, так же, как и другие. Но Карин видела, какими глазами она провожала мужчину, и хорошо знала, что скрывалось за гранью одурманенных очей красавицы.

\- Что-то не так? – осведомился он, сводя тонкие брови.

\- Нет, - прочищая горло, сказала девушка, и перед тем, как продолжить, прикусила нижнюю губу, отчего они стали алее и полнее. Кровь же, просочившаяся из распалившихся порезов рубином обтекала губы. – Извините меня, - промолвила она, говоря так тихо, что он мог бы поклясться, что ослышался.

\- За что ты извиняешься? – в легком недоумении поинтересовался он, заглядывая в ее смущенное и виноватое лицо. Темные глаза искрились ясностью полуночи, над которой возвышается алмазно-белая луна.

Карин сглотнула, и, чувствуя, как его взор спускается на ее искалеченные в ссадинах руки, спешно спрятала их за своей спиной, сцепляя в замок.

\- Я натворила много дел с раннего утра. Просто хотела прогуляться, - резво и без запинки говорила девушка, не поднимая на него свои глаза, как если бы старалась утаить очевидное.

\- Мне не нужны твои оправдания, девочка, - в строгости заметил он, поворачиваясь к ней спиной. - Если я захочу узнать подробности произошедшего, я обязательно спрошу тебя. Не создавай мне лишних хлопот и просто иди за мной, - последние слова он произнес с излишним нажимом, отчего, похоже, она зажалась в себя еще больше. Но он просто не хотел бередить и волновать ее разговорами о случившемся, а еще не мог смотреть на постылую и ничтожную попытку лжи. В ее семье всегда плохо получалось врать или изображать из себя другого человека, а схожее выражение лица он уже наблюдал сначала у ее отца, а позже у родного брата.

Они не единожды сворачивали, проходя то в один, то другой коридор, пока не вышли к белоснежному залу с арочными окнами, устремленным краеугольными золочеными рамами к потолку, покрытому изразцами. И Карин поняла, что уже была здесь, вспоминая львов, сотканных из частиц духовной силы. Призрачные создания, чьи смертельные когти оставляли неоновые отсветы от прорезей в воздухе, что разбивали гранитные камни. Но не было здесь и разбитых стен и разрушенных, повалившихся колонн и осколков окон цветного стекла, и осыпавшихся рельефных алебастровых выступах с купольного потолка. Мраморные стены сияли в блеске солнечного света, торжествуя пышностью и богатством, роскошью, недостойной человеческих глаз. И через какое-то время, он привел ее к тяжелым дверям из черной древесины, лишь по краям украшенной тонким слоем позолоты, с легкостью отодвигая их в стороны.

\- Проходи, - сказал он в непосредственной манере, пропуская девушку вперед себя, и с шумом закрывая двери. Но Карин не придала этому особого внимания. Ее удивлял простор и ширь комнаты, больше походившей на кабинет, нежели на спальные апартаменты, в которых она ночевала, и все же в застекленных стенных нишах и однообразных светлых диванах было что-то простое и уютное, отличное от остального гротескного убранства, создавая иллюзорную атмосферу уюта и домашнего довольства. Слева возвышались широкие деревянные шкафы, высившиеся до самого потолка, и доверху забитые книгами, стоящими корешок к корешку. Длинный письменный стол, покрытый зеленым сукном, был заставлен кипами тонких листов бумаги, исписанных аккуратной чередой иероглифов, шкатулками с остро наточенными грифельными карандашами и кистями, рядом стояли и футляры с чернилами. В этом месте было не так много ламп, да это и не нужно, особенно в светлое время суток, и даже на закате дня, комната прекрасно освещалась ярким светом, вливающимся через широкие окна. Чистое женское любопытство не давало ей покоя, Карин хотела было пройти вперед за прозрачные шторы, отделявшие одну часть комнат от других, но глубокий голос мужчины прервал ее мнимые желания, прочертив внезапно возникшей дрожью возбужденную линию по спине.

\- Садись, - невозмутимо сказал он, указывая на один из диванов. Однако Карин не торопилась, мешкая у белых покрывал и с неведомым и незнакомым доселе испугом, оглядывая собственную одежду, измазанную сырой землей и кровяными разводами.

\- Я не могу, - критично возразила она.

Но он даже не обернулся на ее возражения, открывая стеклянные шкафы с хрустальными выдвижными ящиками, осторожно доставая хлопковую белую ткань, подсчитывая сложенную тесьму, и все же ответил на ее нелепый каприз решительной твердостью и так, что она не могла отклонить его просьбы или приказного, но мягкого тона:

\- Если ты не сможешь сесть самостоятельно, я тебя уложу.

Карин так и застыла, но когда завидела, как он встает, поднимаясь с колен и держа в руках стеклянный сосуд и полотнища, без промедления уселась, сложив руки вместе на колени, и отчего-то густо покраснев. Некое внутреннее чувство подсказывало ей, что не соизволь она подчиниться требованиям этого человека, то он бы без лишних слов, упреков и труда поступил бы именно так, как и говорил.

Он поставил на стол перед ней поднос на закругленных белых ножках, на котором стояли необычной формы продолговатые склянки с кремами и прозрачными мазями, и в округлом ларце, декорированном яшмой, проглядывалось ароматное масло.

\- Что тот человек тебе сделал? – неожиданно спросил он. Сочетание звуков было обыденным, в них не было злобы или гнева, он спрашивал с абсолютно равнодушным и беспристрастным выражением, как судья, выслушивающий отчаяния пререкания свидетелей.

\- Ничего, - со спокойствием ответила она, но движения его рук застыли в воздухе, и она немедля продолжила, - я сама виновата в том, что случилось. Пожалуйста, не наказывайте того мужчину. Он всего лишь выполнял свои обязанности. Я…, - она несколько раз вздохнула, прижимая грязные пальцы к рассеченной губе, придерживая и сглатывая соленую и горькую кровь, - я притворилась одним из солдатов Вашего Отряда, и он принял меня за новобранца. Думаю, что если бы я действительно состояла в рядах синигами, то получила бы заслуженно его удары.

Хитсугая, никак не отреагировал на ее слова, а по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть, и она лишилась даже надежды на его сухой комментарий, когда он задал свой следующий вопрос.

\- Как ты вышла из комнаты?

\- Что? – переспросила Карин, смотря на него странным и озадаченным взглядом, немного сдвигая брови.

\- Как ты выбралась из своих апартаментов? – уточнил он.

\- Через дверь, разумеется, - говорила она, разъясняя простейшую из истин.

\- Вот как, - только и сказал он, молча созерцая блеск стеклянных сосудов, вслушиваясь в тиканье аметистовых часов в форме древнекитайского дворца, стоящих на прямой мраморной тумбе. И золотые звери, гордо восседающие на скате крыши, сверкали щелевидными остриями багряных глаз. Тоусиро посмотрел на заостренный профиль ее фигуры, не замечая в ней и намека на всплеск духовной силы. Она походила на обычную девушку. Тело было хрупким, как изысканный фарфор, сожми с силой керамическую отделку, как она треснет пополам. Ночью он наложил на дверные проемы и окна сильное заклятие, не каждый Капитан сразу сможет пробиться через барьер такой силы, что уж говорить о смертном человеке. Как же на такое способна девушка, что никогда не использовала темную магию древних и никогда не видела синигами? Но если вспомнить тот день, когда Хинамори попыталась наложить на Карин заклятие спокойствия и безмолвия, и с какой легкостью она отбила духовные сдерживающие путы, то все вставало на свои места. Она нейтрализовала магию, совершенно не замечая могущественного действа за собой.

Хитсугая подошел к заваленному бумагами письменному столу, взяв в руки кожаную папку и развязывая узел из красной замши, в который раз просматривая записи, оставленные Хинамори. Если подумать, то когда он спустился к ней на стадион, то она и вовсе не замечала напора его духовного давления, продолжая дышать свежим и холодным утренним воздухом, дрожала она от увиденной силы, разбивающей строй из бессмертных солдат.

Монотонный кристально-чистый звон бубенцов прорезал тишину, и двери в апартаменты открылись. Перед тем, как пройти через порог, служанка встала на колени, ровно кланяясь и держа перед собой серебряный поднос с нефритовым ларцом, и Карин, не смея воспрепятствовать нахлынувшему любопытству, чуть приподнялась на ладонях, поражаясь, как такая молодая девушка могла непринужденно двигаться с пылкой грацией и изысканностью в многослойных и тяжелых одеждах. Окажись Карин на ее месте, давно бы разбились и стеклянные чаши с золотыми краями, и разорвались дорогие и пестрые, узорчатые покровы сатина и шелка. Женщина поставила на столешницу подношение, и в очередной раз, поклонившись, бесшумно удалилась прочь, хотя Капитан даже не взглянул на нее, продолжая переворачивать страницу за страницей. И Карин посмотрела на погруженного в раздумья человека в играющем, мягком свете рассветного диска, проливающегося полным водопадом на белый плащ, и острые скулы, и снежные брови, как проскальзывали искры охристого пламени в бездонные метания морских волн. Она отметила про себя, что у него были невероятно красивые руки с длинными пальцами, как у настоящего пианиста, и когда мужчина перелистывал новые бумажные листы, широкие рукава открывали сильные запястья и крепкие мускулы до локтей, и наверняка тянущиеся до прямой линии плеч. Она не сразу поняла, что не может отвести свой взор и от линии рта, и пушистых ресниц, и от величественного рослого стана, и колыхания хаори, когда опадала и поднималась изваянная грудь, когда осознала, что он точно так же смотрит ей прямо в глаза. И Карин оробела под изумрудно-синим взглядом, что выражал неумолимое влечение.

Он захлопнул папку, облокачиваясь на стол, чуть склоняя голову, смиряя ее

\- Давай посмотрим, что можно сделать с твоим внешним видом. Снимай рубашку.

И Карин ощутила, как с пят до макушки тело покрывает каменистая и черствая, непробиваемая оболочка.

\- Извините? – несмело прошептала она, в надежде, что ослышалась. Голос ее был тонкий и звонкий, тихий, как у запуганной жертвы.

\- У тебя кровавые разводы на груди, - сказал он, в несколько шагов преодолев расстояние от стола до дивана, и уже протягивал руку к стеклянным сосудам. – Я обработаю раны, и к полудню все заживет, - Хитсугая ловко взял в руки металлические палочки, пододвинул белую пиалу, вливая на сияющую поверхность душистых масел и крема.

\- Вы знаете, - начала Карин, когда он уже обмакнул пальцы в подготовленную мазь, и короткие непослушные пряди упали на лоб, и от этого у нее сжалось сердце. - Я же не в первый раз, оказываюсь в такой ситуации, - она громко сглотнула, прежде чем продолжить наспех сотканные предложения в уме. - Уже привыкла, если Вы одолжите мне немного бинтов и чистой воды, чтобы я промыла ссадины, то все будет нормально. Мне немного неловко, - запинаясь и задыхаясь, говорила она, чувствуя, как обрываются связки слов и голоса.

\- Я не заставляю тебя полностью оголяться передо мной, - стараясь сдерживаться, говорил он, умиляясь и забавляясь ее изумленному и раскрасневшемуся лицу, на котором воцарился нежно-алый оттенок, покрывающий щеки и шею. – Я не первый десяток лет живу в мире, и мне хорошо знакомо строение женского тела. Или же ты чего-то боишься с моей стороны? Возбуждения и горящей страсти во мне нет, - заверял Хитсугая, заворачивая колбы. - В вашем мире же есть медики, просто представь меня одним из лекарей. В этом нет ничего постыдного. Родимые пятна или ожоги, тем более шрамы меня не смущают.

Дыхание ее сдавило до потери сознания. Она не столько страшилась чужих рук, сколько ощутить на коже прикосновение этого мужчины. Карин боялась беспокойства и глубины собственных чувств, когда оледеневшие пальцы распускали пояс на рубахе. Разве может мужчина такой красоты дотрагиваться до нее, марать о нее свои безупречные и нежные пальцы? Но она все же подчинились его словам со стыдом в глазах пытаясь отлепить присохшую и шершавую ткань от дрожащего тела.

\- Успокойся, - мягко сказал он, беря ее руки в свои, и проводя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне запястья, словно примиряя разум с трепещущим дыханием, утешая.

\- Позволь мне тебе помочь. Это совсем не больно.

Он сел в опасной близости с ней, и тишина поглотила Карин с головой, топя в блаженном изыске белого нарцисса. Его дыхание стало изморозью покрывающей белую кожу, но не холод сковал ее ознобом, а терпкий жар, что извилистым потоком прошелся от ключиц до костных конечностей. Двумя пальцами он приподнял ей подбородок, и Карин слегка раздвинула губы, чтобы проглотить крупицу необходимого легким воздуха. Она прикрыла веки, когда нежная прохлада коснулась левой щеки и зажмурилась, когда большим пальцем он медленно обвел нижнюю кровоточащую губу. На несколько долгих мгновений, она смогла восстановить сбившийся ритм сердца, когда он отвернулся, смочив в воде себе руки и сложив белый платок, чтобы вытереть от крови ей подбородок, как маленькому и неумелому ребенку. Кровь стучала и гремела в ушах, раздаваясь громогласными раскатами, оглушая.

\- Прошлым вечером, я тебе рассказывал, что ты, к большому сожалению, пока не сможешь покинуть это место и останешься в моем Отряде, - говорил Хитсугая, стирая грязь с горла и шеи, одной рукой придерживая затылок, и поворачивая ей голову в удобном ему направлении для лучшего омовения. Но, на самом деле, она ничего не слышала, удивляясь, как он вообще мог подумать о таком. Повсюду стоял оглушительный шум, как если бы разверзлась земля, или пало небо. И плотный, непроницаемый туман не позволял Карин видеть, лицо пылало от стыда и наслаждения, потому что никто и никогда не прикасался к ней с таким благожелательным волнением, трепетом и любовью. Она чувствовала это через его кожу, через мягкий и сочный голос, певучей трелью овладевая ее разумом.

\- Почему? – спросила Карин, глубоко вдыхая от страха, и противясь смущению, когда он раскрыл полы ее рубахи. Он не снимал одежды, не обнажал плечи и распахнул ткань так, чтобы она немного приоткрывала ложбинку груди, где содралась кожа на ключицах и упругом животе.

\- У тебя есть сила, которую ты не в состоянии контролировать, - прошептал он, втирая жидкое снадобье в ее ключицу медовым потоком, пролившемся на грудь. Его рука прошлась по каждой царапине, синяку и кровоподтеку, массирующими движениями заполняя открытые раны. И тончайшая золотая полоса провела свой исток и под одежду, смочив ноги. Оно не обжигало, а согревало, как тепло-молочный раствор. Карин готова была мысленно прокричать, что она любит его руки, и лишь бы никогда он не останавливал кружевную ласку, что заполняла ее тоску и обездоленность. Ей бесконечно хотелось целовать его горячие ладони, провести руками по фалангам пальцев, по кончикам ногтей, прижимать его руки к лицу, и она с непреодолимым трудом сдерживала слезы.

\- И пока ты не научишься ею управлять, возвращаться в свой мир будет опасно не только для тебя и окружающих, но и для тех людей, которых ты любишь.

\- И сколько же это займет времени? – с легким хрипом пробормотала она, надеясь, что в дребезжащем отзвуке ее голоса, он не смог распознать пронизывающего всю сущность скорбного плача.

\- Все зависит от тебя. Одним хватает нескольких месяцев, у других уходят годы или даже десятилетия. Тебе придется успевать и понимать сразу много сложных и непонятных вещей, незнакомых человеку, несвойственных человеческой натуре и природе. Многое будет казаться за пределами досягаемости, но главное верить в свои силы. И чем быстрее ты сможешь управиться, тем скорее сможешь вернуться в свой мир.

Хитсугая попытался заглянуть ей в лицо, но она в уже ставшем естественном для нее упрямстве отворачивалась, прячась от его взгляда, скрываясь за рассматриванием пошива своих штанин. При этих словах в ней произошла резкая перемена, изгибы бровей снизошли к переносице, а лицо исказила мука. От нее веяло солнцем и воздухом, невидимым прозрением, овеявшим разумный и прекрасный лик. Испуганная, лишившаяся гласа птица, не имевшая сил, чтобы вымолвить хоть слово.

\- Не двигайся, - посоветовал он, когда заметил, что милая подопечная собирается запахнуться в блеклую ткань белого и темного косодэ. – Потерпи немного, я почти закончил. Нужно нанести защитные печати.

\- Печати? – вымолвила девушка, с большим спокойствием обращая взгляд к темно-зеленому нефриту, небольшому прямоугольному сундучку с вздымающимся саблезубым драконом.

\- Да, - с улыбкой сказал мужчина, вновь беря в руки металлические палочки, похожие на спицы, доставая из ларца золотые листы чем-то напоминающие фольгу, но были тверже и жестче, тоньше. И со всем внимание и осторожностью, он прикладывал к ранам, что остановили долгий кровоток, золотые пластины. Это заняло много времени, но ей нравилась его сосредоточенность и аккуратность, и, быть может, не будь она так взволнована, то Карин позволила бы себе немного отвлечься от его лица, но, то была неодолимая сила. Когда он закончил, он еще раз осмотрел ее со всех сторон строгим и критическим взглядом, оценивая проделанную работу, и видимо полностью удовлетворившись, кивнул. Сбросил в загадочный синевато-лазурный прозрачный раствор инструменты, отчего в закругленном сосуде расчеканенным рельефным орнаментом, повалился густой пар, и раздалось кипящее шипение.

\- Можешь прикрыться, - разрешил он, складывая и расставляя в порядке склянки. Она робко кивнула, неловко бормоча под нос слова благодарности, но искренне надеялась, что он простит ее за неуверенность и взбалмошность, хотя прекрасно понимала, что наверняка отняла у него много времени, прибавила новых хлопот, доставила проблем его офицерам. Она с сожалением зажмурилась, вспоминая страшные развалины, оставшиеся от стены, в которую врезались тела солдат, молясь, чтобы они остались живы. Трудно и невозможно вообразить, что такое могли сотворить руки, что с такой даровитой заботой ухаживали за исполосованными ранами.

Внезапно, он разрушил молчание, со стуком поставив последний фужер на серебряную доску:

\- Есть одна вещь, которая меня очень интересует, Карин.

И она мысленно и внутренне насторожилась, готовая к любому ответу на его вопрос. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, чтобы отыскать в них правду, а она открывала всю себя для неподдельной истины.

\- Карин, - обратился он к ней, и, как и в ту ночь, она млела, когда Хитсугая Тоусиро произносил полными губами ее имя, показавшееся в этот момент, именем богини. – Как ты попала в Сейритей?

Некоторое время она смотрела на него, хлопая ресницами, будто обдумывая, как правильней и правдивее ответить на поставленный вопрос, но в итоге устав искать верное изъяснение сказала так, как и было в действительно, приподнимая уголки губ в нежной улыбке:

\- Я упала.

\- Упала? – переспросил мужчина, как если бы ослышался.

\- Ну да, - все с той же легкостью и улыбкой продолжала Карин. – Я упала с неба.

10


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. Имя ветра – зов рассвета**

 _«Чтобы любовное письмо достигло своей цели, начинать его нужно, не зная, что напишешь, и кончить, не зная, что написал»._

 _М. Сафир_

Лучше бы она промолчала, думала Карин, тяжело вздыхая над чашей остывшего чая, в очередной раз вспоминая его бледное, как холодный мрамор лицо, строгую линию рта и остроту глаз, словно орошенных инеем, еле сдерживаемую ярость. После того, как она открылась ему, человек мгновение смотрел ей в глаза немигающим, открытым взором, и в лазурно-синей глубине, беспокойной выси лютых небес, воссиял гнев столь явный и искренний, что девушка сразу же пожалела о своих словах. Действительно, разве можно поверить в неприкрытую, грязную и очевидную ложь? Должно быть, он посчитал, что она смеется над ним, не желая раскрывать перед ним всей правды. Карин была виновата в своей глупости и поспешности мысли, нужно было сначала все хорошенько обдумать, подготовить план ответа, прежде чем рассказывать все на чистоту. Но даже сейчас ей не верилось в случившееся. За то непродолжительное время, что она пробыла в стенах величественного и благородного древней памятью города, казалось, ничего невозможного нет. Не существует коридоров, меняющих свои пути, как и нет бездонных прудов, отражающих мистический лилово-кремовый полный диск луны, нет такой физической силы, что одним движением руки способной пробить гранитные стены. Вершины холмов вдалеке покрывали темно-зеленые пласты тисовых деревьев, острые гряды гор вздымалиськнебу, где стремительными виражами проплывали тянущиеся по простору пенные облака.

Хитсугая Тоусиро смотрел на нее не больше минуты, но под этим взглядом, полного жгучего, жидкого пламени, кости ее начинали плавиться изнутри. То был недобрый взгляд, в нем не было нежности и теплоты, беспредельная холодность овеяла его красивый облик. Но не было ничего прекраснее и удивительнее этих жестоких глаз.

\- Сейчас я должен уйти, - невозмутимо сказал он, отворачиваясь от нее, но Карин видела, как подрагивают мускулы в широких плечах, словно он сдерживается от переполняемого раздора. И сцепив руки за спиной, чтобы успокоиться, решительно произнес:

\- Я задам тебе тот же вопрос в следующий раз. Надеюсь, что ты сможешь мне рассказать все, как было на самом деле. Я оставлю тебя здесь и прикажу слугам подать тебе завтрак и принести свежую одежду, - он осмотрел ее неброским взглядом. Подойдя вплотную к двери, он, не оборачиваясь к ней лицом со сдержанным спокойствием, прошептал:

\- Пожалуйста, не покидай этой комнаты. Он вышел из кабинета, мягко прикрыв за собой деревянные двери. Карин еще долго смотрела на черные символы на двери, золотые, как янтарь и оникс, нарциссы на чистейшем агатовом фоне расцветали, плетясь лозами по всей длине. Растения всегда символизировали рост и стремительность времени, поэтому ростки, изображенные на деревянной поверхности, распускались на гравюре постепенно, изменяя сочетания и единения. Она продолжала смотреть на сияющие в рассыпчатом свете солнца на цветочные бутоны, даже когда в комнату зашли женщины. Они принесли горячую выпечку, фужер красного вина, фрукты на огромном нефритовом блюде, добротную плошку риса с финиками и изюмом, поставили кристальный сервиз с зеленым чаем с острым ароматом специй, и еще с десяток блюд, уместившихся на дополнительных высоких подносах, которые расположили возле стола, потому как каждый сантиметр стола был занят золотыми столовыми приборами и широким разнообразием кушаний. На все подношения и старания прислужников она смотрела с отрешенным взглядом, Карин не заслуживала такого отношения к себе. Почему перед ней кланяются, почему называют госпожой и не смотрят в глаза, не поднимаю чистого чела с пола? И все это принесли ей одной. Да здесь бы на неделю хватило всей ее семье. Она отломила небольшой кусочек хлеба, хрустящий и теплый, мягкий и невероятно сладкий, казалось, вкус проникает в каждый нерв ее тела, в каждую частицу. Аромат и чувство, боль и тепло, она все это могла ощущать, значит все правда, иначе бы душа давно проснулась ото сна. Когда прислужницы принесли темное кимоно с удивительными золотыми узорами на спине, Карин не сопротивлялась их властным и холодным, костяным пальцам. Она отдавалась на волю их смелым рукам, что были вовсе не такими обжигающими, широкими и сильными, как у человека, что исцелял ее раны. Ее волосы вычистили и привели в порядок, но когда внесли на подносах украшения, она отказалась от кос, которые хотели заколоть тяжелыми бутонами настоящих лотосов, искрящихся свежестью и золотыми подвесками, и лишь согласилась на алую шнуровку. Алая тесьма со свисающими яшмовыми бусинами по краям прекрасно удерживала строго собранный хвост на затылке, растекаясь черным водопадом волос по спине. Так было привычнее и обыденнее. На самом же деле, Карин втайне желала поменяться роскошными платьями с одной из женщин из людской. В расписных нарядах, она чувствовала себя переодетой куклой, движения сковывались. Великолепные одеяния, что совсем не подходили ей больше отталкивали, нежели приковывали взгляд, хотя может то было желание их хозяина переодевать ее в досточтимую госпожу, чтобы у него хватило сил просто смотреть на нее.

Слуги покинули комнаты, оставляя ее наедине с самой собой, и Карин не отказала себе в удовольствии хорошенько разглядеть все убранство просторных и широких апартаментов. За прозрачно-белым флером занавесей, открывался великолепный вид на горы, подсвечивающиеся в свете рассветного неба в лилово-лазурных тонах, а бриллиантовые пики, укрытые снегами, блистали, как алмазы, а внизу расстилались темно-зеленые гряды высоких деревьев, устремляющих могущественные, крепкие и старые кроны в далекую, смертельную синеву. Проходили долгие и мучительные минуты, но она все продолжала сидеть в тишине, и хотя страх быть пойманной теплился на грани разума, Карин встала, спешно расправив широкие темные юбки, тянущимся иссиня-черным подолом следующим за ее тихими шагами. Она подошла к книжным стеллажам, пытаясь разобрать символику на корешках книг. И лишь несколько томов нашла на японском языке, тогда как все остальные, были на древнекитайском наречии. Среди толстых и дорогих переплетов, украшенных позолотой и черной кожей, были и те, лингвистика которых не поддавалась ее логики. На белоснежных, местами исписанных чернилами страницах присутствовали геометрические символы и проекции, схемы и координаты, и какой бы новый том не вытащили ее дрожащие руки, все были читанными. Карин вновь посмотрела на высокие потолки и тянущиеся к ним книжные стеллажи из каре-бурой, крепкой древесины. Почему-то внутри складывалось впечатление, что каждая из этих книг была прочитана Капитаном Десятого Отряда, каждую страницу со всей тщательностью и человеческим любопытством просматривали его игристо-изумрудные глаза, до напечатанных слов дотрагивались его пальцы, нежные, как бархат лепестков пиона, и теплые, как парное молоко.

Через некоторое время ее мирный покой нарушил приход прислужницы, смерившей ее недовольным и сердитым взором. И лишь недобро суженые глаза, и рассекшая идеально гладкий лоб морщинка, гласили о неблагом расположении духа, губы сжались в тонкую линию, когда женщина, вздернув подбородок вверх, произнесла, сложив руки внизу:

\- Карин-доно, я весьма разочарована Вашим бестактным манерам поведения. Настоящая госпожа дождалась бы прихода прислуги, чтобы выйти на люди в соответствующем и достойном виде, а не становится предметом сплетен и недобрых разговоров в первые же дни своего появления.

Карин устало вздохнула, поставив книгу на пустующее место на полке, задвинув толстый альманах так, чтобы корешки книг стояли вместе ровным рядом:

\- Я уже говорила, что не госпожа Вам.

\- Тогда Вам придется смириться со статусом, который Вы получили и носить его с почтением, - в твердой и беспрекословной манере сказала она, подзывая девушку к себе, на что Карин без лишних препирательств с угрюмостью кивнула, подходя вплотную к женщине с удивлением подмечая нотки острого аромата жасмина на ее платье. Прислужница укоризненно осмотрела длинные свисающие пряди, подобрав несколько темных лент, в недоумении изгибая левую шелковистую бровь.

\- Это что? – резко спросила женщина. – Волосы же неубраны, как следует, - в волнительном возмущении роптала она, и Карин почти физически ощущала, как похолодели ее руки, когда она притронулась к незамысловатому конскому хвосту. - Ни одна из моих служанок, не посмела бы сделать такое с Вашими роскошными волосами.

\- Это была моя просьба, - с уничижающим видом тихо произнесла Карин, смотря себе под ноги, туда, где смыкались отполированные половицы, и адамантовый свет струями стекался по настилам. – Я ни за что не смогу носить такие украшения. Они же мне принесли крупные каменья из бриллиантов и живые цветы, да я даже головы повернуть не смогу. Что мне делать, если я что-нибудь потеряю или сломаю? Даже за всю свою жизнь расплатиться не смогу, как и не смогут последующие поколения моей семьи. Это слишком дорого, - упорствовала Карин, поднимая к солнцу шелковистую черную накидку с вкраплениями жемчуга, что мантией сползала с плеч. – Почему я не могу носить что-то более простое и менее изящное?

\- Таковы были указания нашего Капитана, - уклончиво ответила прислуга, отступая на шаг, чтобы окинуть ее поучительным взглядом, - если Вас что-то не устраивает, постарайтесь обговорить все детали Вашего недовольства при личной встрече с Капитаном. Если Вы будете убедительны, возможно, он пойдет Вам на уступки, но зная Капитана и его особое пристрастие к традициям, не уверена, что он захочет Вас слушать.

Она немного помедлила, заметив золоченое сияние, высвечивающееся краской и тонкими пластинами на шее, а потом со спокойствием в голосе произнесла:

\- К тому же, не думаю, что сейчас у Капитана будет время на то, чтобы разбираться с Вашим гардеробом, когда благодаря Вашим бесчинным действиям сорвалось важное мероприятие, и пострадали лучшие из членов нашего гарнизона. У Капитана будет предостаточно забот помимо своих основных обязательств.

Раскаяние проникло в ее темно-серые глаза, когда она с сожалением вспомнила измученные и окровавленные лица. Тяжелый и непроходимый ком сформировался у гортани от воспоминаний, опадающих на колени солдат, неосознанно глядящих в одну точку, словно зачарованные, а еще то смертельно-холодное ощущение, проникающие под кожу и кости, воспламеняющие саму кровь.

Плечи ее осунулись, когда девушка с истинным сожалением шепотом промолвила:

\- Я готова понести любое наказание.

До Карин донесся тяжелый и усталый вздох, сорвавшийся с прелестных алых губ женщины, когда она взмахнула рукой и промолвила:

\- Вы ни в чем не виноваты. Слишком много проблем навалилось на плечи святого города, а Ваше появление не более чем очередная загадка, которую пытаются разгадать главы нашего совета. Возможно, окажись я на Вашем месте, повела бы себя в точности так же, - она попыталась придать чертам своего грациозного и милого лица подобие тени сочувственной улыбки, - должно быть трудно оказаться в месте, законы которого ты не понимаешь? Вы довольно храбро себе ведете, смею заметить.

Но скоротечное сожаление и забота испарились с ее затуманенного взора, когда она вернулась к ворчанию насчет ее несносного характера. Карин улыбнулась, подобное отношение к ней и привлекало, и отторгало, но приносила толику теплоты в душу, потому что такое обращение напоминало ей бережливость матери, память о которой она лелеяла долгие годы, ни на миг не забывая о лучистой улыбке, освещающей лицо самого дорогого человека.

\- Но Вы все же неплохо выглядите, - под конец нравоучительной тирады призналась прислуга. – Последуйте за мной. Мне было велено показать Вам здешние владения Десятого Отряда. Капитан посчитал нужным показать Вам все, чтобы в следующий раз в Вашей светлой головке не возникло излишних желаний о побеге, а если уж решитесь покинуть нас вновь, то хотя бы следовать правильной дорогой. Надеюсь, что обувь пришлась Вам в пору, пешая прогулка займет достаточно много времени.

Женщина не солгала, к полудню у нее отваливались ноги, и Карин чувствовала жгучую пульсацию в стопах, с содроганием думая, когда ее окликнут вновь, чтобы продолжить осмотр территорий, похоже, девушку намеренно пытались вымотать до бессознательного состояния. За несколько часов они успели обойти лишь центральную часть земель, отведенных под бдительное главенство Десятого Отряда, где располагались часовни и храмы, бесчисленное количество садов и кремовых павильонов в окружении зеркальной и спокойной водной глади. Здесь было огромное количество зданий, предназначенных для военных, выполненных в строгом китайском стиле, с высокими крышами, покрытыми глазированной карминовой черепицей, несколько строений под архивы документов, но какими же незабываемыми были здешние библиотеки. Грандиозные сооружения, стоявшие посередине искусственно построенного источника, походили на древние дворцовые чертоги. К адамантовым вратам вели мостовые из прозрачного стекла, и вдоль белоснежных парапетов плелись лозы нарциссов, отражающих солнечный свет, а башни, расположенные в четырех концах света, устремлявшиеся к небесам завершались мраморными балюстрадами небесных драконов, чьи могучие чешуйчатые тела покрывались крупными бриллиантами. То был настоящий бело-лунный дворец, возвышенный к небу, где играла мягкая мелодия призрачных скатов лазурных волн, трепещущих под покрывалом теплого ветра, где изумрудная огранка сменялась алым потоком и небольшими водопадами. В груди становилось тесно сердцу, когда арочные окна сияли в свете восходящих златокудрых лучей. Карин нестерпимо хотелось попасть внутрь архитектурного комплекса, который она смогла улицезреть лишь вскользь, торопясь рассмотреть новую череду пристроек и мастерских. Отдыхая на каменной скамье, она позволила себе растянуться всем телом на кружевной спинке, подставляя теплому, опаленному свету лицо, наслаждаясь лаской солнца. И закрывая глаза, она представляла, как поднимается по широким лестницам, чтобы вблизи рассмотреть те сказочные рассветы, что восстают на сизо-туманном горизонте, на опадавшие в обелиске багрянца пылающие закаты. Карин наклонилась, растирая руками волнообразными движениями лодыжки, чтобы хоть немного успокоить боль в ногах, тогда как ее спутница даже не запыхалась, оставаясь и пребывая в первозданно превосходном виде, ни один локон или тонкий черный волосок не выбился из строгой прически, хотя ей казалось, что они практически бежали вдоль дальних скверов.

\- Я же даже не знаю Вашего имени, - неожиданно для себя произнесла Карин, смотря на строгий профиль красивого и изящного женского лица, созерцающего падение нежно-лиловых лепестков, цветение осыпающееся легким медовым нектаром, овевая все вокруг сиреневато-фиолетовой дымкой. Даже поворачивая голову, она делала воздушные, и едва заметные движения, которые отличались аристократичностью и внутренним благородством, которые можно было воспитать в себе только бессмертием. Лицо ее никогда не затронет старость, а тело не скует в тиски болезнь, и дух ее останется вечно чистым и нетронутым, как распустившиеся белые лотосы в ночном одеянии сумрака. Карин мысленно вообразила себе образ мужчины, что обличием своим был немногим старше ее, но утверждал, что знал отца и брата, и быстро несущиеся годы никогда не изменят его. Когда она состарится, а физическая оболочка канет в небытие, он продолжит свое существование, позабыв ее, как эфемерный и дурной сон, и строй белого города в небесных покровах продолжит свой непоколебимый и точный век, неизмеримый с человеческим временем. Но сможет ли она к тому судьбоносному часу вернуться домой или же ей придется провести среди богов свою столь недолговечную жизнь здесь?

\- Мое имя Макико, - мягко ответила женщина, склонившись и прикладывая правую руку к сердцу. – Прошу прощения за столь долгое молчание, я не имела права представляться до тех пор, пока Капитан официально не назначил за Вами официальную прислужницу. Я всего лишь старшая по дому, заведую людской и всеми остальными прислугами, обслуживающими Отряд, но только Капитан примет окончательное решение, какая из женщин будет блюсти за Вами присмотр. Если бы Капитан счел должным представить меня к Вам, я незамедлительно бы представилась.

При этих словах Карин скривилась, за ней будут следить и каждый ее шаг, каждое слово будет передаваться этому человеку с глазами цвета льда и неба, воды и воздуха. Ее посадят в золотую клетку, из которой она не сможет выбраться. Не было никаких гарантий, что ее не убьют позже или не сотворят что-то более страшное. Все, что ей говорили о каких-то мистических способностях, может оказаться не более чем очередной ложью, чтобы убедить не предпринимать новых попыток к бегству. Она невольно огляделась по сторонам, услышав стройный бег и звонкий трепет гравия и песка, когда чуть поодаль проходил строй в несколько рядов офицеров в черных кимоно, чьи темные одеяния могли бы слиться с лоскутами беспросветной ночи и тернистой мглы в дебрях густого леса. В основной массе это были крупные и хорошо слаженные физически мужчины, все высокие и невероятно сильные, и у каждого было оружие, которое они с легкостью могли бы применить против нее, не используя и крупицы своей истинной силы. Карин сжала пальцы, стараясь подавить внутри себя рвущийся трепет. Ей нужно оставаться хладнокровной, и подавать вид смирения. Быть может ей решили показать все владения, чтобы притупить настороженность и недоверие? Но мысли еще не успели полностью развиться, когда Макико, заметив ее задумчивость, неожиданно сказала то, что стало для нее самым неожиданным поворотом:

\- Думаю, что Вам следовало бы сейчас немного отдохнуть. Капитан сказал, что будет ожидать Вас после полудня в одном из павильонов у зеркальных источников. Я сопровожу Вас, и, если на то будет воля моего владыки, мы увидимся с Вами завтрашним утром.

\- Подождите, - с сомнением в голосе прошептала девушка, вскакивая со своего места, чувствуя, как заходится сердце. – Разве Вы не остаетесь со мной?

\- Все последующие часы Вы проведете в обществе Капитана. Вам нечего бояться, - заверяла ее прислуга, расправляя ее темные юбки, приглаживая ладонями мягкую ткань, стирая невидимые пылинки у подола с золотыми оборками. - Капитан Хитсугая очень почтителен и всегда вежлив. Он ни за что не причинит молодой девушке вреда и, тем более, - на этих словах она заострила особый акцент, - не позволит кому-нибудь другому хотя бы помыслить о подобном. Десятый Отряд считается одним из самых дисциплинированных, и замыкает тройку сильнейших среди всего военного состава святого города.

Но Карин окутала тревога такой силы, что она, и помыслить не могла сделать даже шагу вперед, тогда как Макико уже направлялась в противоположную сторону, спускаясь по замшелым каменным ступеням, осененным ветвями глубокого синего и василькового цветка. Встретиться так скоро с этим мужчиной, от одного вида которого у нее кружилась голова, и останавливалось дыхание. Нет, это сравнимо смертельному исходу. Проведи она рядом с ним лишний час, и она не сможет сохранить спокойствие рассудка. И тогда, как мысленно вскрикивала Карин вопрос, в ужасе раскрывая глаза, то даже не осознала, как произнесла его вслух:

\- Зачем?

Макико остановилась, и удивленно вскинула брови, как обернувшись на девушку, приметила ее сомнение и подноготную скованность движений, но на самом деле, Карин оцепенела. Устоявшееся равновесие терялось, и по предплечьям расползался морозный озноб.

\- Карин-доно, - учтиво начала женщина, и дуновение ветра подобрало тонкие слои ее верхних парчовых юбок в воздух, - Вы находитесь под покровительством Капитана. Вас не будут заставлять работать или принуждать к тому, что будет Вам не благожелательно, но исполнять его наставления и просьбы является Вашей безусловной обязанностью. И если уж не из уважения, то хотя бы в качестве благодарности за предоставляемый кров и пищу. В Вашем мире как-то иначе проявляют доброту и нормы хорошего тона?

\- Нет, - уклончиво ответила Карин, мягко улыбаясь и ступая вперед, - Вы совершенно правы. Простите мой бестактный вопрос, - она изобразила подобие безрассудной и свободной улыбки, - я полагала, что он будет слишком занят. Вы же, кажется, раньше упоминали об этом, поэтому я не думала, что смогу встретиться с ним так скоро.

Макико ничего не ответила, лишь опасно сузила глаза, словно подозревая ее в неправде, но продолжала смирно ожидать, когда девушка соберется и последует за ней. Они спускались с высокого холма, откуда открывался вид на цветущие сады, перед ними расходились долины, украшенные нежно-розоватым туманом и переливами аконита, и в золотистом воздухе ухоженные гряды деревьев, казались, поддернуты тончайшим флером. Ласковый щебет птиц и стремительные взмахи маленьких крыльев, уносившихся воздушных попутчиков вдаль ветряных вихрей, где сходились алеющие дымки с предрассветными туманами. Место, что напоминало рай, было наполнено опасностью, тяжкий груз силы которой она ощущала ежесекундно, и не было спасение от беспокойства, опаляющего ее изнутри.

Они ступили на мостовую из прозрачного стекла с холодными барельефами драконов из хризолита, что напоминали статуи, выгравированные из цельных осколков льда. Но Карин готова была ручаться, что за яркостью сапфировой огранки хищных глаз и волнистых узорчатых усов, обволакивающих плотные и вытянутые тела, она видела жизнь, скованную под ледяными доспехами, и словно от человеческого тепла, существа оживали, сдвигались массивные перепончатые лапы, скрежета драгоценными когтями по парапетам. Роскошные белоснежные крытые павильоны выстраивались прямо на водной поверхности, и создавалось чувство, что алебастровые стены парят в воздухе, отражаясь на хрустальном настиле продольного озера. Солнечный свет бился через арочные проемы, обжигая янтарным свечением высокие столбы, вдоль которых стояли сосуды из слоновой кости с раскрывшимися бутонами лилейно-белых ирисов. И впереди прямого коридора появилась окружная веранда, к которой вели еще три перехода, направляющих к иным аллеям и садам, возможно даже тем, которых ей еще не довелось увидеть. В самом центре стоял огромный круглый стол из лунного камня, по краям которого выстроились три белых кресла с высокими прямыми спинками, украшенных фризом с изображением львов. За столом сидели двое, и оба лица были ей хорошо знакомы. Капитан Хитсугая Тоусиро разговаривал с женщиной, которую она уже видела прежде, этим ранним утром на трибунах она возглавляла старших офицеров, и на предплечье белой тесьмой оборачивалась деревянная табличка со знамением лейтенанта, что означало, она являлась второй по старшинству всего Отряда. В медных волосах играли раскаты жидкого золота, а глаза были настолько чистыми, что в них сочеталась прозрачность дождя и зеркальность водной стихии, купающейся в зарнице солнечных виражей. Хитсугая пил чай, поднося к губам ониксовую молочно-белую пиалу, и когда он поставил чашу на блюдо, несколько крупных лепестков хризантемы опали на стол из возвышающейся широкой вазы, и шафранный свет проник в светло-зеленые глубины его приковывающих глаз, и ногам стало труднее отдавать приказания. Карин, словно наблюдала за происходящим извне своего тела, следя за нерасторопными движениями своего тяжелого и бренного тела. Они прекратили разговор, когда их фигуры показались уже в достаточной близи, Хитсугая повернулся в ее сторону, встретившись с ней взглядом, и Карин заворожено наблюдала, как кончиком указательного пальца он очерчивает линию у своего подбородка. Жест, говорящий об отрешенном раздумье, и глаза цвета лазури сияли в праздном свете наступившего дня. Что заключено в этих красивых и заволакивающих, как бездна, очах – свет или тьма, или же нечто иное? И становясь все ближе с каждым шагом, она начинала слышать голоса в голове, прекрасные ангельские голоса, зовущие идти вперед, не останавливаться.

Разговор стих и вовсе, когда Макико вышла вперед, почтенно поклонившись перед господами, но не успела высказать и пары слов, как внезапно соседний стул рядом с Капитаном был отодвинут, и женщина, безмолвно наблюдавшая за ней с обворожительной улыбкой на лице, подошла к Карин, с восхищением в глазах изучая черты ее лица.

\- Удивительно, - с придыханием произнесла она, казалось, что женщина воссияла внутренним светом, счастливо сжимая руки и прижимая их к груди. – Боже мой, Капитан, - говорила она, обольстительно причмокивая сочными и полными губами, выразительно проводя по нижней губе длинными пальцами и поворачиваясь к мужчине, - теперь я понимаю причину Вашего бешенства. Поразительно, что Вы смогли не разорвать Хиракаву на кусочки. Она же настоящая красавица, одна из самых красивых девушек, которых я когда-либо видела. Возможно, - сказала она, прикрывая глаза пышными злато-русыми ресницами, - даже я не смогла бы составить ей конкуренцию через пару-тройку лет, когда она придет в пору истинного расцвета женственности.

\- Довольно, Матсумото, - резко повысив голос, произнес Тоусиро, взмахом руки, давая понять прислужнице, что та свободна от своих обязанностей на сегодняшний день, и Макико незамедлительно поспешила покинуть беседку, оставив людей наедине.

– Последи за своими словами, и не пугай ее еще больше.

Слыша его ворчливый и сердитый тог, она лишь тихо рассмеялась, и, оборачиваясь к Карин, мягко произнесла:

\- Меня зовут Рангику Матсумото. Я Лейтенант Десятого Отряда и временно заменяю положение Капитана по должности. Я много наслышана о тебе, - тепло и приветливо прошептала она, подбирая несколько черных прядей волос и пропуская их между своими пальцами, - и ты не представляешь, какое удовольствие для меня видеть тебя здесь. В голосе ее сквозила искренность и заветность, и в смятении своем, Карин наблюдала, как облик ее овевают призрачные радужки и тени, голубыми и свинцовыми волнами поднимающиеся из-за спины, раскрываясь огромными крыльями. Девушка в молчании наблюдала за духовными потоками, исходящими от ее тела, и в удивлении своем мысленно задавалась вопросом, как в теле, могло собраться такое неимоверно огромное количество энергии. Карин посмотрела в глаза Матсумото, и застыла, увидев себя в их отражении, и невольно оступилась, но успела вовремя скоординироваться, чтобы не упасть.

\- Матсумото, - предостерегающе повторил мужчина, и она почувствовала кожей его волнение, когда он поднимался со своего места и с шумом отодвигал кресло в сторону.

– Достаточно безыдейных игр.

\- Ах, - изнеможенно выдохнула она, обезоруживающе поднимая руки вверх, и отступая на несколько шагов назад, - я всего лишь попробовала. Все-таки нечестно, Капитан, что Вам всегда достается все самое интересное. Она же все-таки сестра Ичиго и нашего Капитана, - Матсумото радужно подмигнула Карин, тогда как та непонимающе хлопала глазами, в замешательстве оглядываясь на мужчину, потирающего указательным и большим пальцем переносицу, словно возникший шум и суматоха доставляли ему нестерпимую головную боль. – Мне хотелось узнать о ней немного больше, и утолить свое оголодавшее женское любопытство.

\- Ей и без тебя проблем хватает. Оставь девушку в покое, - уже более мягко проговорил он, но Карин заметила, как стискивают пальцы каменную спинку кресла, и как побелели костяшки на его пальцах.

\- Ну вот, - комично надув алые губы, вздохнула женщина, - может старше Вы и стали, а все так же продолжаете отчитывать меня, как маленького и несмышленого ребенка. Я же не сделала ничего противозаконного, - оправдываясь, объясняла она, притягивая за плечи к себе Карин, и опуская голову ей на макушку, импровизируя объятия заботливой старшей сестры или матери. – Вы только посмотрите, какая она милая. Сколько мужчин выстроиться за ней, чтобы просить ее руки и сердца? Ох, уверена, это будет незабываемое мгновение, когда она отдаст всю себя только ради одного единственного, - мечтательно шептала она, успокаивающе поглаживая ее по спине.

Но, похоже, что заключительная фраза стала последней каплей для выдержки Капитана, когда его рука с грохотом упала на стол, и он громогласно вскрикнул, и сила в его словах была настолько грозной и пугающей, что несколько пиал надтреснулись по краям, а граненные хрустальные графины с вином задрожали:

\- Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, то я больше не подпущу тебя к ней и в помине!

Самодовольная и самоуверенная усмешка стерлась с ее лица, когда нежная рука упала на плечи Карин, и она ласково сжала их, словно подбадривая, и осторожно сказала, глядя сверху вниз глазами полными тепла и света:

\- Почему бы нам не попробовать познакомиться поближе за чашечкой хорошего чая?

Карин только кивнула, и уже собиралась занять противоположное кресло в дальней части стола, чтобы увеличить расстояние между собой и мужчиной, чей взгляд все еще с цепкой настороженностью скользил по ее фигуре, но ощутила внезапный сдавливающий натиск на плечах, и сильные руки намеренно усадили ее вблизи Капитана на стоящий рядом стул.

\- Нет-нет, - ворковала женщина, и медное пламя засияло в ее завивающихся волосах, спускающихся багряным огнивом на плечи, открывая простор к широкой и полной груди. – Там было мое место, - соблазнительно прошептала она, касаясь кончиками пальцев холодного камня столешницы и подцепляя ловкими и быстрыми движениями пальцев стеклянный сосуд с кроваво-красным вином, щедро наполняя изумрудный бокал с широкой гортанью до самых краев. Тоусиро же в успокоении мягко постукивал указательным пальцем себе по губам, а другой рукой раскачивал золотисто-прозрачную горячую жидкость в белой чаше со сладким ароматом.

\- Итак, - праздно начала Матсумото, в расслабленной и вольной манере усаживаясь в кресло, и блистательные лучи окаймили ее чистую и пышущую свежестью и здоровьем кожу, - нам стоит отметить возвращение в столицу члена одного из пяти великих кланов. Какое счастье, Карин, что ты теперь под присмотром именно нашего Отряда. Я слышала, что и другие Капитаны жаждали заполучить тебя в свои гарнизоны.

\- Для чего? – холодно и равнодушно поинтересовалась Карин, смотря женщине прямо в глаза, сложив руки у себя на коленях и сжав в кулаки в надежде, что вибрирующая дрожь вскоре отпустит тело.

Женщина расплылась в улыбке.

\- Ах, - цокая красным языком, выдохнула она, - боюсь, что не могу тебе сказать, дорогая. И право, - подпирая рукой подбородок, изумленно шептала она, будто разговаривая сама с собою, хотя Карин полагала, что Матсумото преднамеренно сменила тему разговора, - как же ты похожа на своего отца, но скорее твердостью характера и недужим упрямством, нежели внешностью. Красота досталась тебе явно от матери, а что-то от великодушия самого мироздания. Чудо уже то, что ты находишься среди нас.

Злость и гнев рокотали внутри нее, но она терпела. Они с игривой легкостью упоминали при ней отца и брата, с фривольной вальяжностью обсуждали ее семью, как если бы знали все о ней, даже самое темное и скрытое. Но чему удивляться, если она сидела за одним столом с богами смерти, которым хватит и секунды, чтобы лишить ее жизни, наскучь она их повседневной праздности. Нужно ждать и внимать их речам, прислушиваться к звукам в отдалении, запоминать месторасположение и дороги, узнать как можно больше о мире, из которого она так отчаянно желала сбежать и прогнать воспоминания об их видных и художественных контурах лица.

Когда она поняла, что Карин не намеревается продолжать разговор, то не без интереса спросила:

\- Капитан мне совершенно ничего не рассказывает о тебе, хотя провел с тобой куда больше времени, нежели я, - слова она почти что выдавливала из себя, как если бы мучилась ревностью к любимому дитя. Возможно, Карин всего лишь померещилось, или эта женщина действительно была глубоко опечалена, что не смогла застать ее пробуждения. Мужчина же сидевший рядом с ней продолжал молчать, и хотя она не поворачивала головы или взгляда в его сторону, она ощущала каждое мановение изумрудных глаз по своему лицу. Пытливый, изучающий и пылкий взор, и она уже могла мысленно увидеть, как подрагивают белоснежные ресницы, когда теплый ветер проскальзывает между их фигурами, а он, не отворачиваясь прочь, продолжает пристрастно наблюдать за выражением ее лица, скованного и напряженного силуэта, как если бы ему доставлял удовольствием вид, представший перед ним.

\- Должно быть, тебя волнует инцидент, произошедший этим утром, - убедительно промолвила Матсумото, делая большой глоток вина и положив следом в рот несколько крупных ломтиков мягких сыплющихся сладости, добротно посыпанных сахаром и кунжутом с медом, напоминающие восточные угощения, и она почти с наслаждением откинулась назад, поднимая бокал вина. – Хиракава сам виноват, что так жестоко обошелся с такой красавицей. Ничего, - напутствовала она, - отлежится пару дней в бараках Четвертого Отряда, полегчает.

\- Прошу, не наказывайте его. Это полностью моя вина, - еле слышно сказала Карин с горечью, всматриваясь в отражение несущихся облаков на широком блюде с кремовой пустующей чашей.

\- Человеческое тело регенерирует не такими быстрыми темпами в сравнении с нашей физиологией. Ты вполне могла получить серьезные увечья, последствия от которых могли остаться на всю жизнь, - неожиданно произнес глубокий мужской голос, и ласковое тепло прошлось по правой части лица, спускаясь по позвоночнику и ниже, достигая кончиков стоп.

И Карин вздыхала аромат его кожи, едва уловимый шлейф белых, как пахта, волос, думая о его дыхание на собственной коже.

\- Он ни в чем не виноват. Он хороший человек, и поступал так, как велит закон вашего общества.

\- Он поступил своевольно, - в полной беспристрастности произнес Хитсугая, и все же она могла различить в его словах оттенки жесткости и беспощадного возмездия, хотя тон его был спокоен и мягок. - Отдавать распоряжение по наказанию любого солдата из Отряда может лишь Капитан. За такую дерзость он мог бы получить заслуженное увольнение из военного строя Сейритея, и ни один из почетных и уважаемых членов моего гарнизона не посмел бы вставить свое слово против моего решения.

\- Как можно пойти против воли того, кто управляет всеми этими владениями и обладает такой силы? Прежде всего, их обязывает собственное благополучие, нежели переживания о других, не так ли? – с горячностью вопросила Карин, посмев воззриться на него и посмотреть прямо в его глаза, на что уголки его губ своевольно поднялись вверх. – Значит ли это, что Вы воспитываете в своих солдатах страх и трусость и не способность постоять других за своего товарища? – напирала она, слишком поздно спохватившись, что голос ее превышает границу дозволенного учтивой беседы.

\- Порядок и дисциплинированность должны быть превыше всего, если ты идешь против воли лидирующего над тобой, значит, ты идешь против воли всего Сейритея. Здесь не воспитывают бунтовщиком или мятежников, - мягко слагал он, поднимая нефритовый кувшин и заполняя горячим чаем ее чашу, и пододвигая ближе серебряную шкатулку.

\- Как же сплоченность и преданность внутри всего гарнизона? Разве они недруги? Как они смогут прикрывать спины друг другу в бою, если не соизволят противиться воли человека, опьяневшего от безумия или жестокости – продолжат подчиняться неверным решениям и приказам?

Он негромко рассмеялся, и плечи его чуть подрагивали:

\- Если бы я знал, что именно законы нашего мира помогут мне тебя разговорить, то первое, что бы я сделал, так это раскрыл перед тобой главенствующие правила Сообщества Душ. И говоря о предписывающих правилах, - добавил он, помешивая вино в кубке, - одно из тех, что мы с тобой обсуждаем, придумал твой отец.

Карин недовольно поморщилась, а он молчал и оценивал, насколько она расположена к дальнейшей беседе. На столе было множество угощений, которых она никогда прежде не встречала, или даже не могла представить в самых далеких мечтаниях, хотя улавливая тонкие и пряные запахи, внутри нее разжигался буйствующий аппетит, и Карин намеренно не поднимала рук, дотягиваясь до заветных блюд, чтобы эти двое не смогли увидеть дрожи в конечностях. И противясь соблазну, она обхватила ладонями теплую керамику белой чаши, чтобы горячность впиталась в кожу, отрезвляя рассудок. Но каким-то неуловимым, почти невидимым движением руки, мужчина раскрыл серебристую крышку с финифтью, умышленно медленно отодвинул шелковую ткань, зная, что она мучимая незнанием будет следить за его нерасторопными пальцами, и, развязав белую шнуровку, подставил перед девушкой шоколадные трюфели.

\- Угощайся, - со льстиво-коварной улыбкой сказал он, на что брови Матсумото непроизвольно взлетели вверх. И если бы ее состояние позволило, она бы в удивлении разинула рот, но женщина не моргая и не сглатывая очередного глотка холодного вина, продолжала растерянно созерцать разворачивающуюся перед ней сцену между двумя молодыми людьми. Ее Капитан откровенно пытался.… Даже помыслить было страшно – флиртовать? Отказываться после того, как он намеренно открывал перед ней ларец, было бы невежливо и бестактно, поэтому она все же протянула руку, захватывая пальцами небольшой шарик, держась с такой недаровитой брезгливостью, словно ее насильно заставляли вкушать яд. Но какой была эта горько-сладкая отрава, глаза ее заблестели от восторга и на щеках заалел легкий румянец, и губы девушки все же изогнулись в непрошенной, прелестной улыбке, сделавшей ее еще более желанной, если такое вообще было возможно.

\- Ну как? – полюбопытствовал мужчина. – Вкусно, не правда ли? Порой следует довериться старшим в правильном выборе.

И Карин машинально кивнула, стараясь подавить в себе вспыхнувшие пожаром эмоции, но этот яркий блеск в темно-серых глазах уже невозможно было потушить ничем.

\- Спасибо, - только и сказала она, пытаясь скрыться за белой чашей, но даже в самых заветных снах, ныне она не могла укрыться от его пронизывающих глаз, когда сидела возле этого человека в такой опасной близости.

Матсумото прочистила горло, прежде чем задать интересующий ее вопрос, тем самым отвлекая себя от досужих фантазий:

\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь пристрастия или увлечения Карин? Нам следует хорошенько подумать, чем занять твое свободное время, пока ты останешься в Обществе Душ.

Былые трудности и хлопоты, покинувшие на мгновение, вновь поселились в мыслях Карин, и это настолько завладело ее вниманием, что уже позже, когда она поняла, что ее молчание надолго затянулось, и она решила солгать. В конце концов, ни к чему знать ее приверженность к чему-либо, пока это не стало ее слабостью перед ними:

\- Нет, ничего такого.

\- Вот как, - удрученно и протяжно вздохнула она, посматривая на прозрачные занавесы, развиваемые теплым ветром. – Ну, что же, - произнесла женщина, вставая из-за стола, отчего Карин вцепилась в край столешницы, отчего у нее мгновенно свело запястья рук. Она понимала, что если эта женщина сейчас уйдет, то ей придется остаться совсем одной с Капитаном, чего она хотела меньше всего. - Я была несказанно рада с тобой познакомиться. К сожалению, сейчас я не могу остаться дольше, быть может позже, мы сможем поподробнее с тобой побеседовать. Мне о многом хочется с тобой поговорить, - с сознательной теплотой и правдой говорила, глядя Карин прямо в глаза.

\- Вы уже уходите? – в надломленных чувствах прошептала Карин, моля и взывая ко всем небесным блюстителям, чтобы они заставили одуматься светло-русую красавицу остаться, но она лишь пристыжено улыбнулась, словно догадываясь о потаенных страхах девушки.

\- Боюсь, что да. Теперь на мои плечи легла большая часть обязанностей, которые раньше выполнял Капитан. Ничего сложного, но мое прежде свободное время утекает все быстрее, и это не зависит от моего желания. Но уверяю тебя, что мы совсем скоро увидимся вновь, - и, одарив Капитана странным взглядом, понятным только одному ему, она напоследок улыбнулась Карин и в молчании покинула двух собеседников, что боялись неуместных слов.

Какое-то время между ними сохранялось молчание, лишь безгласный и безропотный прибой волнующейся реки и знойное дыхание ветра бередили их покой, пока Хитсугая наконец не выговорил, проводя пальцем вдоль очертания винного кубка:

\- Когда бы тебе хотелось начать обучение?

Девушка заметно приуныла, поглядывая в любую сторону, только бы не встречаться лицом к лицу с ним:

\- Чем скорее я смогу вернуться домой, тем лучше, не так ли? И Вы сможете вернуться к своим прежним повседневным заботам, - и Карин благоразумно отвела взгляд в сторону, чувствуя, как он вновь улыбается.

\- Поверь, заботы о тебе доставляют мне ничего другого кроме радости.

\- Сомневаюсь, что позже Вы будете говорить так же веско и обдуманно.

\- Посмотрим, - проговорил он, с немалым усилием удерживая себя, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.

\- Так, что насчет моего обучения? Мы можем начать уже сегодня?

\- Прямо сейчас, - предвидя ее вопрос, ответил он, с немалой отрадой подмечая ее пораженный вид. И опережая ее последующие слова, спросил еще прежде, чем ее аккуратные губы смогли сформировать первые слоги:

\- Как ты относишься к верховой езде?

11


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. Лживый лик серебряной луны**

 **«Любящие могут преодолеть все. Даже смерть бессильна перед любовью».**

 _Акутагава Рюноске_

Необычная форма. Именно так думала Карин, оглядывая себя в широком зеркале в золотой раме, украшенной рубиновыми розами и вьющимися по круговой форме драконами с глазами белого нефрита. Вместо широких юбок ей подали облегающие темные штаны из плотной ткани, похожей на кожу, но были настолько эластичны и легки, не создавая скованности при каждом движении, что она и вовсе не чувствовала на себе одежду. Из такого же материала была соткана и ее рубашка, оголяющая руки с удивительной золоченой конвой на груди, что выплетала атласными нитями солнечно-золотистые покрывала анемонов, а на обоих запястьях рук тянулись замысловатыми цветочными лозами тонкими лентами, искусные золотые браслеты. Карин осторожно приоткрыла бриллиантовую квадратную шкатулку, умещающуюся на раскрытых ладонях, сияющую в свете адамантовых виражей всеми оттенками небес, окутанных предрассветными туманами, с сомнением разглядывая лунно-молочную жидкость, сверкающую алмазным сиянием. Девушка поднесла ларец к лицу, осторожно принюхиваясь к нежному жасминовому аромату, с неподдельным сомнением и неверием сведя тонкие брови.

\- Судя по всему, мне придется научиться перестать удивляться, если я останусь здесь на какое-то время, - сухо шептала она, хмуря свое прекрасное лицо, устало усаживаясь на кремовое кресло с голубой бархатной обивкой. Она вытянула вперед оголенные стопы, поливая на обе ноги серебристый раствор тонкой, ласковой струей окутывающей сливочно-белую кожу стоп, и молочный нектар обласкал пяты и пальцы, формируясь в удивительные туфли костяного оттенка. Резной филигранью стекались жемчужные нити по голени, скрепляясь кружевными вставками и лунными ликами, завораживающими полумесяцами, под которыми расцветали нарциссы. Карин невольно встрепенулась от увиденной красоты, заворожено притрагиваясь к сверкающим граням туфель на плоской подошве. Они были легкими и невероятно мягкими, казалось, что она ступает по водной глади, и, переместившись с ноги на ногу, девушка в последний раз окинула себя взором, отражаясь в высоком зеркале. И увиденному видению перед глазами, она не хотела доверять. Карин приблизилась к миражу, протягивая пальцы, пока кожа не коснулась сверкающего холода, в котором ей почудился зов ветра и завывания снежной вьюги, распаляющейся в небесах. Она приоткрыла губы, едва слыша свое дыхание, но отчетливо чувствуя биение сердце, отзывающееся громовым ударом в сознании. Неужели это действительно она? Длинные ресницы, обрамляющие серебристо-свинцовые глаза, падали пепельной тенью на мягкую, почти прозрачную кожу щек, идеальное сочетание ночного сумрака и белоснежного мрамора. Но Карин мгновенно отошла, отворачиваясь, не желая больше видеть мимолетную красоту, что улетучится, когда она выйдет из-под солнечных покрывал. Она в последний раз вздохнула в себя фиалковый запах, царящий в комнате, освещенной светом, бросая открытый взор на распахнутые арочные стеклянные окна, что так походили на лед, наблюдая, как вздымаются атласные занавесы чистейшего белого под натиском сквозных ветров, что приносили в своих хладных виражах лилово-голубые лепестки. Но, ни прохладный воздух, ни минутная тишина не спасли ее сердце от тяжелого и непереносимого груза. Она сникла на колени, прислонившись виском к прохладному бело-мраморному высокому светильнику с кристальными подсвечниками, все еще продолжая глубоко дышать, словно это могло успокоить и придать сил, неотрывно следя за пенящимися, пушистыми расплавами облаков, виднеющимися за ярусом из квадратных окон на потолке из лазурного стекла. Все напоминало о нем, все говорило о нем. Хотя, чему удивляться, если все, к чему она прикасается и чем дышит, принадлежит ему? Она неосознанно провела рукой по остроконечным контурам белого светильника, и рука ее застыла. Белый, но не такой белоснежный, как его волосы. Она перевела взгляд на глубокую хрустальную вазу с пионами оттенка мокрой листвы. Голубой и мерцающий зеленый, но не такие сочетания можно узреть в его пронзающих глазах. И каждый раз, смотря в его глаза, ей чудилось, что в тело вонзаются сотни заостренных кинжалов, длинных опаленных игл.

Ей не особо хотелось принимать его приглашение, так и не радовала девушку мысль о том, что они будут проводить вместе много времени по его выражению. Если он Капитан, к чему ему тратить бесценное время с человеческой женщиной, когда он может отдать соответствующие распоряжения своим подчиненным, что готовы броситься в пекло и перестать дышать, прикажи он им? На этой мысли, она остановилось у самых первых ступеней лестницы, ведущей вниз к конюшням, через аллею цветущих деревьев сакуры. Кажется, она уже задавала ему этот вопрос раньше. Потому-то страх и волнительное оцепенение не отпускают ее до сих пор. Мужчина сопроводил ее в небольшой особняк, где можно было отдохнуть или остановиться после прогулок по бесконечным садам, и когда алебастровые стены здания засияли, отражая солнечный свет в стеклянных черепицах, Карин спросила:

\- Почему Вы не можете поручить мое воспитание и обучение другому человеку? Мне бы не хотелось Вас затруднять, - она осеклась, недовольно сдвинув темные брови, и чуть тише добавила, - тем более что Вы оказываете мне такое неслыханное гостеприимство.

Его же, похоже, в ее ответе что-то позабавило, когда он сложил руки за спиной, чуть приподняв уголки полных губ, наблюдая за ее беспокойством с высоты своего роста, и так же тихо спросил:

\- Почему же ты полагаешь, что эта задача станет для меня настолько непосильной?

Но она не смогла ответить, потому что не понимала, как лучше объяснить. Он – бог смерти. Бог. Это слово так странно звучало на ее устах, и так чарующе отзывалось истиной в душе. Но она не сомневалась в правдивости этого звучания, торжественным звоном эха, проносящимся в разуме. Весь его облик был пропитан этой правдой. Его великолепная белоснежная накидка, как снег на скалах в леденящих каньонах, и беспощадные ветры сносят бриллиантовые пики снежных вершин, унося их в буйстве шторма, его темное хаори, как завихрения ночных сумерек в безлунье, его глаза раскаты темно-бирюзовых волн в час неистовых бурь. И где-то в глубине своего незащищенного сердца, она чувствовала, как весь его образ переполняет могущество, неподвластное ничтожности человеческого разума. Он лишь походил на человека внешне, но даже внешность выделяла его среди других. Таких красивых мужчин она не видела никогда. Такое лицо может привидеться лишь в отдаленных мечтах, самых немыслимых и губительных, лишь в затянутых мглой кошмарах, самых опасных и незабываемых. Изумительная кожа без единого изъяна, изысканные как аристократов черты лица, твердый и непоколебимый взгляд чистых вод.

Когда человек осознал, что она не собирается отвечать, он улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки чресла ее охватил огонь.

\- Карин, - мягко обратился он, тыльной стороной пальцев проводя по ее скуле. И время для нее остановилось, когда с расширившимися от ужаса глазами, она смотрела на него, чувствуя тепло, обрушивавшееся на тонкую кожу, просачивающееся в кровь. И от этого нежного, трепетного прикосновения, она готова была рухнуть ниц от слабости и дрожи, что охватили каждую клеточку тела. Белоснежные лепестки жасмина и яблони укрывали собой брусчатые дороги и прозрачные крыши, арочные мраморные проходы, одинокие каменные скамьи возле тихих прудов. Белые мягкие лепестки сливались с цветом его волос, глаз и губ, его роскошного одеяния, подчеркивающего все достоинства его атлетического телосложения, словно он был частью этого томимого миража, которым дышал иллюзорный мир. Высокий, широкоплечий и невероятно сильный. Она ощущала его силу через жар, когда тонкие, изысканные пальцы, довершали линию пути вниз по подбородку. Пальцы, прикасавшиеся с такой заботой, горечью и желанием могли с легкостью переломить не одну шею воина, и вдребезги разбить гранитные стены, что выстраивались к самим небесам. Когда же он отступил на шаг, вновь вставая в ту же позу, полную отстраненности и беспристрастности, сцепив руки за спиной, Карин почувствовала, как колени не слушаются ее. И он все так же наблюдал с отрешенной маской на лице, как она делает судорожный вздох и проглатывает колющий ком, вставший в горле, не зная, кому молиться и кому поклоняться, чтобы исчезнуть.

Наконец он разнял руки и улыбнулся ей усталой, но терпеливой улыбкой:

\- Время – это все, что у меня есть, Карин. И мое право распоряжаться им, как мне заблагорассудиться, - в его словах она расслышала незыблемую стойкость, и отчего-то подумала, что ей будет лучше промолчать, и не перечить его приказаниям, без промедления исполнять просьбы.

Ей представлялось, что на нее обрушивался ледяной водопад, и вода мощным и безжалостным потоком сносила всю храбрость, теплящуюся слабым мерцанием алого всполоха углей в пепельном сердце. Но она продолжала спускаться, смиренно сложив ладони вместе перед собой, и если покой отражался в каждом ее движении, то внутри нее колыхалось пламя буйной и непроницаемо-черной стихии. Конюшни, какими она себе их представляла, в действительности разнились с любыми ее представлениями, даже самыми возвышенными. Это была огромная череда построек из черного оникса, такого же темного, как и торфяные болота, в которых нельзя была разглядеть отражение лунного обелиска. Карин протяжно вобрала носом воздух, замерев на последней ступени, и никак не решалась ступить на белые вычищенные плиты, боясь замарать своими туфлями их зеркальный блеск. Здания тянулись черными лабиринтами вдаль, которые она не могла даже разглядеть, такими широкими, извилистыми и продольными были эти грандиозные сооружения, а рядом проходили поля и лесистые местности, и ветер, качающий великие кроны деревьев, уносил с собой мелодию листвы. Карнизы, украшенные кружевной резьбой были покрыты платиной с крупными вставками бриллиантов, чередующихся через каждый пролет. И Карин вдруг осознала беспечность своих желаний. Она хотела попросить Капитана, чтобы ей смогли выдать всего пару комплектов обычной одежды изо льна, которую не страшно испачкать или повредить, которую она сможет отстирать и заменить, найди она нужный материал и иглы с нитками. Благо, что сестра докучала своими извечными швейными занятиями, и теперь этот опыт вполне мог пригодиться ей, в котором она так нуждалась. Она хотела просить, чтобы ее избавили от того ужасного гардероба, к которому она боялась притрагиваться, хотела умолять, чтобы убрали огромную кровать, на которой она не могла спать, слишком широки и высоки были мягкие перины, а еще она не могла смотреть на украшения, которые ей вдевали в волосы без личного согласия, которыми увешивали запястья и пальцы рук. И только она хотела возразить, как прислуга искажала ее намерения, вкалывая между прядей заколку с крупными рубиновыми гроздьями вместо нефритовых палочек. Теперь, глядя на возведенные особняки, раскинувшиеся чудотворные сады с хрустальными потоками рек и бурным цветением великолепных цветов, она поняла, что для него эти богатства ничего не значили. Они не имели для него той ценности, которая представлялась ей самой. Мысли ее оборвались, когда она услышала позади себя равномерный шаг и скорее ощутила свежий аромат жасмина и мяты, а когда раздался его голос, она беспокойно вздрогнула, чувствуя, как горячей жидкостью обливается каждый позвонок.

\- Вот ты где, - отозвался мужчина, вставая вплотную за ее спиной, не замечая ее скованности и потрясения. – Я уже боялся, что ты заблудилась, и намеревался послать кого-нибудь за тобой. Правда, скорее я бы отправился за тобой лично, иначе бы тебя ожидала участь, произошедшая этим утром.

Он постоял какое-то время позади нее, ожидая, что она вот-вот обернется ему навстречу, но быстро придя к выводу, что девушка и вовсе не собирается этого делать, обошел ее со стороны, любуясь слаженности и красоте фигуры, удивляясь, как ладно на ней сидела форма синигами. Из обыденности, создавая нечто величественное. Была ли то прямая осанка тонкой спины или длинная белая шея, или стройность ног и мягкая игра света на коже рук, или все дело в волосах, что черной рекой опадали с затылка – он не знал. Но он довольствовался своим неведением, и спустя незначительное мгновение, он понял, что она боится посмотреть ему в лицо. Это почти рассмешило бы его, но он задушил внутри себя подступающее веселье, сохранив лишь нежную улыбку на губах.

\- На тебе просто необычайно хорошо смотрится эта форма.

Карин моргнула пару раз, словно не расслышав комплимента, неосознанно сорвавшегося с его предательских уст. И приходя в себя, он расслышал ее внезапный, резкий вздох, когда она, опустив плечи, призналась:

\- Да. Мне тоже нравится эта одежда. Гораздо лучше того, во что меня наряжали прежде.

Черты его лица исказило беспокойство, когда Хитсугая заметил пелену печали в ее глазах, и в нетерпении спросил, чуть поддавшись вперед:

\- Что-то не так с одеждой? Если тебе ничего не подходит, то я приглашу портных к тебе сегодняшним вечером, и ты выберешь для себя любой фасон наряда и ткань, которую только пожелаешь. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовала себя ущербной или в чем-либо нуждалась во время своего пребывания здесь, поэтому я буду рад выслушать твои просьбы, и постараюсь, чтобы все исполняли, как можно скорее, - заверил ее мужчину. Однако вместо ожидаемого облегчения, лицо ее побледнело, словно он произнес при ней страшное проклятие, от которого в ее жилах застыла кровь, и остановилось сердце.

\- Боюсь, что Вы неправильно меня поняли, - чуть слышно вымолвила Карин, опуская глаза, и глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не встречаться с ним лицом к лицу. Девушка тяжело сглотнула, не решаясь произносить следующих слов, которые он так жаждал услышать. – Ваша доброта не знает границ. И мне очень неловко от того, что я нагружаю Вас лишними хлопотами и такими затратами. Быть может, для Вас все эти вещи ничего не значат, но мне очень неудобно. Я не смогу в должной мере отблагодарить Вас за оказанную щедрость.

Он молчал, ожидая с трепетным вниманием, продолжая внимать ее голосу, понимая, с каким трудом давались ей слова. Должно быть, девушку губило изнутри чувство вины за содеянное бегство, которое вполне могло увенчаться успехом, не найди ее один из солдат его гарнизона. Он не знал, какой образ жизни Карин вела в человеческом мире, но подсознательно желал, чтобы ей было приятно находиться среди его подчиненных, и она, ни в чем не нуждалась, ни в чем себе не отказывала.

\- Я, к большому сожалению, не особо хорошо разбираюсь в одежде, которую сейчас принято носить в твоем мире, поэтому выбирал на свой вкус, - осторожно начал мужчина. - Пока ты была без сознания, я отправил своих прислужников в соседний пригород, и они доставили целые свертки разнообразных тканей от шелка до шифона, а рукодельницы смогли соткать из доставленного материала накидки и платья за несколько ночей. Я хотел, чтобы к твоему пробуждению все было готово в должном виде, и не мог позволить себе, чтобы молодая девушка, находясь под моей опекой, была лишена такого довольства.

Тоусиро помедлил, немного призадумавшись, глядя куда-то вдаль, и взгляд его проходил сквозь нее, а потом лазурно-зеленые глаза прояснились, и он мягко произнес:

\- Сегодня тебе должны доставить сорочки для сна и кое-какую обувь. Я посоветовался с Матсумото, и она выбрала несколько флакончиков духов, и масел. Она уверовала меня в незыблемости того, что женщины не могут без этого жить, - с легкой усмешкой сказал он, складывая руки на груди. - Тебе хочется чего-то конкретного? Полагаю, что через неделю, когда я смогу завершить все приготовления, то смогу выделить время, и мы бы могли отправиться в Руконгай. Сможешь выбрать все по своему усмотрению. Важно, чтобы ни что не стесняло тебя, пока ты находишься в Сейритеи.

Карин осеклась при этих словах, приподнимая голову, и с затаенным дыханием следя за строгим профилем его красивого лица. Выходит, что вся та одежда, что висела в ее гардеробе, была выбрана им лично. Она вспоминала бесконечные переливы белоснежной и серебристой ткани, холодной и мягкой, нежной, как сама ласка ветра, как струи воды, парящей завесой проходящей сквозь пальцы. И от осознания своей неблагодарности, почувствовала, как щеки ее начинают гореть от стыда.

\- Я просто хотела сказать, что это слишком дорого для меня. Меня вполне устроит темное льняное кимоно, что носит Ваша прислуга.

\- Ты не прислуга и не подчиненная, поэтому носить форму прислужниц, ты не стаешь, - неприятные, почти суровые нотки послышались в его совершенном голосе, так накатывает темный водоворот, засасывающий в бездну.

\- Что же насчет одежды, которую носят солдаты? – спросила Карин, мысленно благодаря свои голосовые связки за сохраненную безмятежность, тогда как под грозным взором, что он окинул ее, задребезжали камни под ногами. - Она кажется не такой богатой, как то, что Вы прислали.

\- Верно, - без промедления ответил мужчина, кладя руки на бока, и уклончиво отводя непреклонный взор, уносимый переменчивым прохладным ветром. Казалось, что ему не нравилось направление, в которое переходил их разговор. И тогда Карин ощутила, как у нее пересохло во рту, когда она увидела его обнаженные до плеч мускулистые руки, сильные мышцы под покровом чуть загорелой кожи от слишком частого пребывания на свежем воздухе. Руки, что привыкли держать в руках меч, и лишать жизни противника без промедления должны быть шероховатыми, покрытые многочисленными бугорками мозолей, оставались мягкими, как бархат, словно это была незаменимая часть его совершенной сущности. Кожа же его сияла под злато-белыми лучами, падая ровным, прямым светом на стальные предплечья. Идеальная кожа без единого шрама или царапины. Отчего-то она ожидала увидеть кожу, исполосованную белесыми полумесячными ранениями, если учесть его многолетний опыт, проведенный в сражениях, а, быть может, у него нет ни одного шрама, потому что враг не успевал поднять над головой клин лезвия, когда уже был повержен его скорой и смертоносной атакой, не знающей пощады. Великолепные строгие линии мышц, перекатываемые волнами, и пронзительные морские глаза, что были так же холодны, как и стихия, бушующая внутри него, отзывалась горячностью крови. Его тело не напоминало строения мужчин, с которыми она прежде тесно общалась. Вспомнить хотя бы Гинту, что посвящал тренировкам многие часы, не жалея сил и суточного сна. До этого дня она находила его телосложение безупречным, подтянутый торс, худощавость бедер и длинных, сильных ног. В сравнении с Хитсугаей Тоусиро он был не более чем подобием воина. Нет, тело Капитана Десятого Отряда закалили битвы сотен лет. И куда смертному мужу до равности положения божества?

Хитсугая же и вовсе не заметил ее тревоги, но не мог не отметить красоты тлеющего серебра в ее открытых и неповторимых глазах, притягивающих своей отчужденностью, расходящимися тенями, сминающими иссиния-серые сумерки в ночной тиши.

– Но ты уже сегодня смогла выделиться в одеянии синигами, поэтому объяснять тебе причину, по которой я не могу тебе этого позволить не нужно.

Кажется, теперь она начинала понимать предупреждения Макико касательно споров с этим человеком. Что бы она ни говорила или предъявляла в качестве логических доводов, будет с легкостью им отклонено.

\- Понимаю, - покорно прошептала она, хотя готова была задохнуться от возмущения. С любым другим бы, Карин могла уже договориться на собственных условиях, используя все ухищрения и способы. Но понимая, что грубостью, резкостью и строптивостью своего неумолимого характера, она ничего не сможет добиться, девушка попыталась воспользоваться женственностью частью своего естества. Похоже, что и это с ним не сработало. Она оказалась рядом с человеком, который принуждал. Никогда прежде она не встречала мужчины, что с такой легкостью и за столько короткий период мог научить ее основам послушания и раболепия. Это настолько удивляло, что она задумывалась, окажись он ее старшим братом, были бы у нее в подростковом возрасте такие же проблемы с дисциплиной и нравоучением или же ей пришлось бы под натиском его влияния превратиться в скромную ученицу старшей школы?

Воздух вокруг нее заколыхался, подхватывая вороновые локоны, взметнувшиеся к белоснежным контурам ее лица, и когда воздух поднял вихри атласно-белых лепестков, прозрачных под янтарными потоками зрачка солнца, она почувствовала его прикосновение. Указательным пальцем правой руки, он поднял ее подбородок, заставив встретиться со своими глазами, всматриваясь в нее прямолинейным и откровенным взглядом. Так на нее не смотрели никогда, когда в непокаянной глубине чужих глазах, можно было различать отражение своего лица. Его касание не было грубым или жестким, она не ощутила и толики власти в его движениях, наоборот, в них заключалась сметающая остатки самообладания нежность, легкая интимность, когда он едва касался ее, тогда как взгляд проникал глубоко внутрь самой души, обнажая ее перед собой, раскрывая лепестки один за другим, будто он не мог вынести ожидания.

\- Карин, я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать. Этого не будет никогда, ты вольна будешь носить любую одежду, которую только пожелаешь. Но хочешь ты этого или нет, я не позволю тебе разгуливать под крышами моих павильонов в тряпках. Ты не моя служанка и не солдат моих гарнизон.

\- Кто же я? – решительно вопросила девушка, подавляя дрожь в чреслах.

Он улыбнулся, обнажив белоснежные ровные зубы, и что-то в его улыбке напомнило ей хищника.

\- Ты моя гостья, - коротко прошептал он, влекомый ее уязвленным самолюбием. И от этого искушенного шепота, она ощутила волну жара, пронзающего кости. Он опустил руку, чуть взмахнув кончиками пальцев, словно рассеяв нечто невидимое ее взору, и вновь осматривал Карин с ног до головы, разглядывая скрывающиеся силуэты прозрачно-лазоревых гряд за ее спиной, танцующих в чернильном ореоле роскошных волос, расходящихся в волевом подбородке и вольном взоре темных глаз. На нем была темная туника и зауженные брюки схожего кроя, отороченные серебряными нитями, кружевными венцами лоз на высоком воротнике и шелковом поясе, опоясывавшем узкие бедра. Несколько верхних пуговиц были распахнуты, открывая ее взгляду небольшую полосу его груди. И когда он устало потянулся рукой к затылку, легко проводя пальцами по коротким белым локонам, ей почудилось, что он вздыхал с облегчением, словно до этого момента он мучился от нестерпимой боли. И просто чтобы сконцентрироваться на чем-то ином, кроме созерцания его физического превосходства спросила:

\- Почему Вы решили привести меня именно сюда?

Он, тяжело вздохнув, приоткрыл затуманенные завесой седых туманов морские глаза, и чуть усмехнувшись, сказал:

\- Ты вспыльчива.

\- Что?

Карин готова была провалиться сквозь землю, уж чего, а этого она точно не ожидала услышать в ответ на невинный вопрос. Она воззрилась на него со всей дикостью своей неуправляемой сущности, чуть не скрежета зубами от злобы и раздражения, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не затопать ногами, как взбалмошный и капризный ребенок. Но с такой открытостью говорить ей прямо в лицо о недостатках характера было выше ее понимания, и если она и собиралась высказываться, то только в своем уме, награждая мужчину всеми лестными эпитетами, жалящими язык, тогда как тихая ярость накрывала с головой.

\- Даже сейчас, глядя на тебя, можно заметить, как задевают тебя мои слова, - продолжил Хитсугая. - Ведь я не оскорбил тебя, лишь указал на недостаток самообладания и выдержки, что нарушает баланс духовных частиц, заключенных в теле – и посмотри на себя, - он в беспечном жесте указал на нее. - Внутри тебя все кипит, как от огня, хоть ты и пытаешься сдерживаться. Чем меньше твоя концентрация, тем больше духовной силы исходит от телесного сосуда, и ты подвергаешь других неимоверной опасности. Находись рядом с тобой обычный человек, он давно мог перестать дышать.

\- Духовная сила? – прошептала она, испытующе глядя в его черты, овеянные шепотом дождя и мягкими снежными покровами. – Извините, но я не особо верю в потаенные силы, что якобы заключены во мне, как и в их сокрушительную мощь, о которой Вы твердите.

\- Вот как, - тихо промолвил он, и Карин вспомнила, как прошлым вечером он уже произносил эту безликую, простую фразу, от которой стыл воздух, а атмосфера отягощалась безмерными удушливыми волнами страха. Она ничего не могла прочесть по жестокому и холодному выражению его лица, но слабую вспышку триумфа, Карин сумела различить в бездонных изумрудных глазах, в ласкающих водах которых она так хотела потонуть. И в это же мгновение рука его поднялась в сторону, в направлении лесных каскадов, и, вскинув палец вверх, раздался взрыв такой силы, что земля под ее ногами задрожала, и подземные громовые рокоты пронеслись по всей поверхности земли. Войлок грязи и камней взметнулся в синеющую вышину неба, поднимаясь высоким плотным шпилем, как хлынувшие из жерла вулканические потоки. Звуки рвущегося на части грунта, исполосованного тугими бороздами, как после вспашки земель разносились по всей округе, отражаясь дребезжащей волной, от которой взлетали стаи птиц в воздух, в испуге проносясь над их головами. Карин едва смогла удерживаться на ногах от тряски, которая никак не могла остановить свой скорбный плач, будто глубоко в недрах земли, под многовековыми корнями дубовых деревьев, все рушилось и разрывалось. Но постепенно тяжелый ударный звук становился тише, а дрожь под стопами ослабевала, как спадает лихорадка, пока не наступило оглушительно молчание, лишь ветер и слабое, неровное дыхание были ее спутниками и поддержкой. Она перевела не верящий и потрясенный взор на стоявшего перед собой мужчину, который все с тем же благодушием и покоем наблюдал за ней с высоты своего роста. Почему-то рядом с ним Карин почувствовала себя такой маленькой и беззащитной, неспособной даже к самостоятельному дыханию. Вопросы мельтешились в ее голове, отчего болели виски, но все скрывалось за диким испугом и отвращением. Что он хотел ей этим показать? Заставить подчиняться и смиряться с безмолвием?

\- Удивительно, на что способна сила свежего гнева, не правда ли? – поддавшись вперед поинтересовался он, сложив губы в тонкую линию, чуть сузив глаза на изумленном женском лице.

\- Я не понимаю, - с трудом выговорила девушка, отступая на шаг, стараясь не пошатываться и пребывая на краю сознания и безмятежности темноты, что так и стремилась поглотить остатки самообладания.

\- Эта сила, что скрывается в тебе, - напрямик сказал он, и ладони его заскользили по ее плечам, обжигая.

\- Что? – вымолвила Карин, уставившись на мужчину, схватившего ее за предплечья, и приблизившего к себе так близко, что она могла ощущать, как опадает и поднимается его сильная грудь, вообразить, какими нежными могут оказаться строго-очерченные губы, прикоснись они к коже, и какими холодными могут быть руки, удерживающих ее в палящем обруче.

\- Ты ведь только что видела то, что произошло. Как думаешь, что случиться, когда ты не сможешь себя сдерживать?

И веки ее затрепетали над широко-раскрытыми пепельными глазами.

\- Хочешь сказать, что эта волна…, - Карин даже не заметила, как с формального тона перешла на слишком личное обращение к этому человеку, запоздало подумав, а не покарают ли ее за фривольное поведение с божеством.

\- Правильно, - не дав ей договорить, жестко произнес мужчина, - я вобрал твою силу и выпустил ее на волю. Не забывай, в каком месте ты находишься. Это Сейритей, здесь твоему духу подвластно многое, что находиться за пределами человеческого понимания. Каждое здание и каждый лепесток, все, что ты видишь и ощущаешь вокруг себя, состоит из соединенных друг с другом духовных частиц. И сила, струящаяся по твоим жилам, только что спустила с себя гнетущие ее оковы. Думаешь, что если сможешь вернуться в свой мир, то посмеешь и решишься поставить на стержень случая не только свою, но и чужую жизни?

\- Я не понимаю, - выкрикнула она, сдирая с себя его стальные пальцы. – Со мной прежде ничего подобного не происходило! И до того, как я оказалась в этом проклятом месте я жила нормальной жизнью. Я как-то не особо рассчитывала попасть с дворцовые обители синигами, в которых не верю!

\- Даже находясь среди них, - насмешливо произнес он с отрывистым вздохом.

Ее темные глаза упрямо смотрели в стойкое лицо Капитана, и, тем не менее, голос ее был полон покоя:

\- Мне все равно, верите Вы мне или нет. Я очутилась здесь не по своей прихоти или желанию. И многое бы отдала, чтобы вернуться домой к своей семье.

\- Ты сможешь покинуть белоснежную обитель сразу же, как Верховный Совет будет удостоверен в том, что ты не будешь нести угрозу внешнему миру. А до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь обуять энергию, хранящуюся в тебе, никто не раскроет святые врата в мир смертных.

\- Я никогда не обладала такой силой, - не сдерживая порывов, гласила она, хватаясь за ткань его туники. – Я не причинила ни одной живой душе вреда! И это не я создала кратер в земле, отчего содрогнулись все грандиозные постройки Вашего благостного Сейритея. Боже, - с трудом прошептала она, ощущая, как накатывает усталость и подступает к горлу кислая тошнота, и из последних сил уповая на внутреннюю волю, уткнулась лицом в ладони. – Я не знаю ничего и ни о ком. Наименования и звания, реликвии и символы, язык и культура, которые Вы так почитаете и освящаете для меня не более чем пустой звук, потому что я не часть мироздания, в котором Вы жили с самого рождения. Мне не известны порядок и правила, которым я должна неукоснительно подчиняться. Возможно, если бы Вы все разъясняли с самого начала, мне бы не пришлось мучиться в лихорадочных догадках – убьют ли меня на рассвете или сошлют в соляные копии, или оставят гнить тело в подземных лабиринтах, кишащих тварями, которые мне даже не снились! Потому что когда я…,- она затихла, мгновенно закрыв свой непослушный рот, страшась одной мысли о том, что случилось бы, узнай он о тех синигами, что пытались изнасиловать ее в первый день появления в стенах белого города. Тогда она просто не понимала, что произошло, поддавшись эмоциям и паники. Но, что если тот ветер, что изодрал тела солдат, появился по ее вине? И был ли то действительно ветер, или все же нечто иное?

\- Как такое возможно? – вырвалось у нее, чувствуя, как внутри все пересыхает от неутолимой жажды.

\- Похоже, что когда ты ступила на землю Сейритея, вся врожденная сила пробудилась в смертном теле. Твои отец и брат были могущественными синигами, их сила била через край, не убавляясь со временем, а лишь увеличиваясь, как океан, питаемый бесконечным дождем и впадающими реками. Поразительно то, что ты смогла попасть сюда не в духовной оболочке, а в своей естественной физической форме, как если бы…

\- Как если бы что, - потребовала Карин, поднимая на него измученный взгляд. Тоусиро посмотрел на ее лицо, заглянул в мерцающие плавленым серебром глаза, осмотрел трепещущую фигуру, прежде чем прошептал то, о чем столько думал, сдаваясь под натиском ее внутренней решимости:

\- Как если бы была частью этого мира. Звучит просто невероятно, верно?

Он обратил свой вопрос скорее к себе, нежели к ней, размышляя вслух, всматриваясь в колеблемые ветром тончайшие ветви кустарников жасмина, побеленные серебряной пылью. И Карин смогла ощутить это через тон, которым он произнес свою страшную и нежелательную догадку, через сосредоточенный на пустоте взгляд, поддернутый ледяным стеклом, будто обернись его предположения правдой, это означало бы для нее нечто неминуемое и непреодолимое. И чтобы хоть как-то успокоить напряжение, накаливший между ними воздух, она вернулась к прежней, более спокойной теме.

\- Почему Вы решили привести меня именно сюда?

Он вновь обратил на нее свой ласковый взор, и нежная улыбка тронула его губы. Интересно, всегда ли так скоротечно меняется его настроение: от серьезности, что расщепляла кости и до сокрушительной нежности, от которой согревалась кровь.

\- Ты умеешь держаться в седле?

Карин беспечно пожала плечами:

\- Прежде у меня не было возможности освоить этот навык. Боюсь, что в современном обществе предпочтение отдают больше нано-технологиям и программному обеспечению.

Он усмехнулся, приподнимая одну из своих белоснежных бровей:

\- Может быть, это место и выглядит немного в традиционном азиатском стиле, но уверяю тебя, что это лишь благодаря архитектурному комплексу. В нашем мире технологическое развитие, которым люди так гордятся, ушло далеко вперед человеческой эволюции, поэтому не думаю, что ты сможешь меня чем-то удивить. Лошадей же держу только я, так сказать отдаю дань старым веяниям классической школы, которым учили первых из нас, поэтому солдаты моих гарнизонов проходят на специально-отведенных участках обучение. И ежегодно здесь же проходят турниры по скачкам, одно из излюбленных мероприятий, посещаемых многими знатными вельможами со всего мира духов. Эти же черные платы принадлежат только мне, сюда никто не приходит, кроме поверенной прислуги. Ты первая, кому посчастливилось попасть сюда. Многие ценители бы заплатили хорошие деньги, чтобы хотя бы постоять здесь.

\- Если Вы захотите, я немедленно покину конюшни и вернусь в выделенные Вами комнаты, или направлюсь в любое другое место в соответствии с Вашими приказаниями.

\- Тебе вовсе и необязательно быть со мной столь резкой, - мягко ответил он, и шепот его звучал, как мелодия флейты. – Я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть своими словами. Что же касается твоего первого вопроса, то ничто иное не истребляет в человеке строптивость, раздражение и излишнюю самоуверенность, нежели качества, свойственные хорошим наездникам. Животные очень хорошо чувствуют и твое волнение, и переживания, и гнев, поэтому прежде чем мы приступим к нашим основным занятиям, тебе, сначала неплохо бы научиться сдерживаться.

Негодование и разочарование проснулись в ее сердце, когда она произнесла поникшим голосом:

\- Сколько же времени мне понадобиться на то, чтобы научиться удерживать ту силу, о которой Вы так рьяно толкуете?

\- Все зависит только от тебя, - говорил он прямо и откровенно, хоть и ощущал ее внутреннюю подавленность и грусть, что сжимала его сердце, опустошала душу. Ему было жаль эту девочку, попавшую в незнакомый и странный мир, но решил, что будет лучше говорить правду. – Возможно, это займет неделю, возможно месяц, быть может, год. Я не знаю, сколько времени тебе потребуется, но сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы ты смогла скорее вернуться домой. Мне не за чем держать тебя здесь, как пленника в подземной темнице, но и отпустить тебя я не могу, как бы сам того не хотел. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь это понять. И если не сразу, то хотя бы со временем свыкнешься с этой неприятной для тебя мыслью.

Она утвердительно кивнула, сказав слабым голосом:

\- Тогда я постараюсь быть хорошей и внимательной ученицей. Но я не слишком способная, поэтому Вы можете быстро лишиться терпения со мной.

Он рассмеялся чисто и легко, и его глубокий, соблазнительный смех разнесся эхом, затерявшись в девственно-белой листве, в отражении холодных черных камней извилистых крыш, в ее полуночных волосах, срываемых резвостью ветра.

\- Почему же я должен терять терпение с красивой девушкой?

Но она не ответила на его слова, стараясь вычеркнуть их из своей памяти, и делая вид, что не обратила внимания на его чувственное замечание. Такому человеку наверняка без труда давались выражения, что охмеляли сознание и одурманивали кровь, потому что от одной призрачной фразы, поток алой жизни, струящийся по венам, становился горячее металла, раскаленного в объятиях солнца.

\- Идем со мной,- он вытянул вперед руку, безмолвно предлагая свою поддержку, свое прикосновение, но она не решалась. Ей не хотелось чувствовать исходящее от него тепло, а потом восстанавливать в хрупкости памяти мгновение, когда его пальцы сплетутся вокруг ее кисти, пройдутся плавным, ленивым касанием вдоль ладони, проскальзывая кончиками по линии ее судьбы, устремляясь к тонким, длинным пальцам. И потому она не принимала его руки, надежной и сильной, которая никогда не отпустит.

Он лишь улыбнулся на ее непризнательный и бесплодный ответ, и даже если бы хотел, не мог бы ее винить за оказанное недоверие. Интересно, как бы он сам поступил на ее месте? В столь юном возрасте на нее обрушились такие несчастья и препятствия. И хотя ее брат был гораздо моложе, когда впервые попал в мир духов, разница между ними была велика уже в том, что он был не один, сопровождаемый преданными и верными товарищами, высокими наставниками, что не оставляли в самые опасные мгновения сражений. И теперь перед ним младший отпрыск древнего рода, что не знает, ни кровных корней, ни верит в то, что сокрыто внутри ее души.

Свободной рукой в приглашающем мановении, он просил ее следовать за ним, и она ступала вровень с его плечом, вслушиваясь в стук их сандалий по каменным плитам. Она изредка кивала на его объяснения, предпочитая диалог созерцанию и молчанию. И ему нравилась, окружившая их фигуры тишина, как ползут длинные тени, отбрасываемые их телами на мраморных полах, когда они проходили меж высоких арочных перелетов, затопленных медовыми скатами света. Она изо всех сил старалась совладать с изумлением, с нахлынувшим волнением и восторгом, но все ее потуги оставались тщетными. Все эти эмоции бурлили в ее затягивающих, как омут, глазах, но если всматриваться в них слишком долго, особенно, когда она стояла под прозрачными медно-златыми потоками солнечного света, они приобретали восхитительный оттенок воды, являя образ обратной стороны неба в тихий час грозы. Такими были его озера после долгих недель, полных небесной мерзлости и седины, такими же чистыми были чаши ухоженных прудов в его садах, в коих извечно блуждали краски и изумительные ароматы. Багрянец горел на зардевшихся румянцем нежных щеках, сочетающийся с роскошной белизной кожи, мягкой как атлас. Он знал это еще до того, как прикоснулся к ней там, в тени деревьев, под сводами одиноких стен, которые всегда пусты и полны безмолствия. В садах, в которые никого и никогда не пускал. Желание прикоснуться к ней было столь невыносимым, что ему приходилось впиваться пальцами в ладони, чувствуя горячность крови на ногтях, и когда он опускал руки, царапины исчезали. Пока он шел рядом, то сбился со счета, сколько раз повторялись движения, сопровождающиеся болью и успокоительной прохладой затягивающихся ран, потому что внимал иному ходу мыслей. Он думал о ее ресницах, что придавали затаенной выразительности мутному взору, о выбившихся прядях шелковистых волос, о губах, что она приоткрывала, всматриваясь в белоснежное и пурпурное цветение нероли и жасмина. И он старался сохранить мозаику света, освещавшую ее бессмертный лик, и не заметил, не смог остановить протянутую вперед руку. Искушение, не вожделенная жажда, а спонтанное упоение гложимого любопытства устремило его руку вперед, когда он коснулся ее щеки. Он видел ее сомнение, неумолимо перерастающее в тревогу, преодоление и смирение участи. Последнее почти повергло его в зыбь невыносимого задора. Она походила на загнанную в клетку жертву, и, ожидая неотвратимой участи, решилась заглянуть в глаза хищного и жестокого зверя. Но мягкость и совершенство ее восхитительно нежной кожи были именно такими, как он себе и представлял, не одна фантазия и самая желанная мечта не могли сравниться с реальностью, царствующей в каждой частице его сознания.

На их пути появился мужчина средних лет с проседью седины в темных длинных волосах, завязанных в верхний пучок и прикрытых прямоугольной шапочкой из темного ситца. Золотая подвязка, на конце которой сверкала в переливающемся свете янтаря и горячего медового нектара брошь в форме четырехлиственного клевера, свисала с краев длинных и широких рукавов, простилающихся до самого подола кимоно, раскачивалась в такт его неспешным движениям, но невероятно легким и благородным движениям. Один из его прислужников. Мужчина глубоко поклонился, согнув прямую спину.

\- Светлейший Господин, указания, что были даны Вами ранее, выполнены. Мы все подготовили к Вашему приходу, и безмерно счастливы, что Вы смогли одарить нас своим благословенным присутствием. В последние месяцы Вы не так часто могли посещать темные павильоны.

\- Благодарю тебя на добром слове, старый друг, - со всей искренностью и теплотой в голосе отвечал Капитан. - Думаю, что в ближайшее время я смогу наверстать упущенное.

Мужчина, в очередной раз поклонился, и взгляд его мгновенно переместился к стоявшей рядом с его господином Карин. Внимательный и осторожный взор медленно и нерасторопно изучал ее облик, и через мгновение лицо, испещренное грубыми и резкими бороздами морщин человека, озарила теплая и добродушная улыбка, от которой на сердце у девушки сразу посветлело, и она невольно ответила той же лаской.

\- Мы подготовили к выезду сегодня лучших жеребцов из стойл, - продолжал прислужник, так и не опустив глаза перед девушкой. - Наездники уже ожидают Вас на центральном поле.

\- Это замечательно, но прошу тебя в следующий раз, чтобы в это время сюда приходил лишь ты один, а остальные все покидали восточную часть здания. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы оставались наедине, и никто не мог помешать нашим занятиям. Карин, - обратился он к девушке, на что она немедля вскинула голову, - если ты захочешь, то сможешь выбрать сама для себя лошадь. Но думаю, что для первого раза будет лучше, если ты потренируешься с тем конем, который не вышибет тебя из седла.

\- Хорошо, - только и сказала девушка, но когда она готова была уже последовать вперед за Капитаном, то остановилась. Нечто горячее обжигало ей лицо, и она обернулась в сторону полыхающего, как огня жара. Она резко выдохнула, приблизившись к стеклянному полотну, заменяющему стену. Это был огромный витраж из цветного стекла, и хотя он был прозрачен, на картине высвечивались оттенки пурпурного и золотого, нежно-розоватого и небесно-голубого. Перед глазами раскидывались небесные карты, женщины в венечных белоснежных одеяниях испивали из чаши ладоней лунный раствор, стекающей с полного сапфирового месяца, блуждая босыми стопами по лотосовым соцветиям. На черном пологе небосвода плыли опаловые ладьи, и арфисты слагали серебряными струнами музыку завораживающую. Она почти могла почувствовать влагу хрустальных рек и кристальных звезд, услышать трель крыльев аистов, взлетающих с кромки зеркальных озер, оставляя после себя бархатную рябь, бриллиантовыми окружностями скатываясь к цветущим берегам. Каждая павшая капля была драгоценным каменеем, и каждая слеза обращалась в лазурный всполох лунно-белых бабочек.

\- Похоже, что тебе нравятся старинные вещи, - с легкой улыбкой произнес Хитсугая, прислонившись плечом к широкой колонне из черного мрамора, а расслабленной позе сложив руки на груди.

Карин невольно отпрянула, ощутив, на щеках соленую влагу, слизав кончиком языка застывшую горячность слез.

\- Простите, - шептала, спешно вытирая щеки, стирая крупицы душевной слабости с кромки ресниц. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Внезапная тоска окутала ее, когда в мыслях мелькали иные просторы. Пустынные пески, жалящие кожу и мозаичные бассейны, полные прозрачных и хладных вод горных истоков, пестрые узоры переплетений гвоздики и тюльпанов, призрачных очертаний лилий, тянущихся к солнечным рассветам на бирюзовых стенах. Как недостижимая мечта о райском саде. Там играла мелодия столь нежная и самозабвенная, что она готова была утонуть в алых свадебных мантиях, усыпанных золотом, приложить чело к молитвенным красным коврам. Карин несколько раз моргнула, прогоняя мятежный сон, словно приходя в себя, возвращаясь к странному и приковывающему изображению.

\- Я совсем забыл, что он расположен именно в этой части здания, - говорил Хитсугая, приближаясь к ней и вставая рядом, их плечи почти соприкасались. – Есть поверье, что этот витраж был украден из опочивален небесного владыки, Царя всего мира духов, что правит в вечности былой и грядущей. Раньше сюда многие приходили, моля о даровании счастья и…, - последние слова он прошептал сладким, притягивающим шепотом, - любви.

\- Любви? – переспросила она, не дыша, мысленно дотрагиваясь пальцами до совершенных границ белых лепестков распустившихся лотосов, которые мгновенно разгорались в буйствующем пламени, обжигая тлеющую, как пергамент, кожу. И ночь пела, и воздух лаской обнимал, оставляя поцелуи на губах, щеках, ресницах и отяжелевших веках, пока телесная оболочка растворялась в мирской тиши.

\- Да. Но в действительности, это место более не является приходом для половничества. Мне рассказывали, что в былые времена сюда наведывались, чтобы разглядеть в воде свою судьбу. В нашем мире браки очень похожи на человеческие, и многие достопочтимые и благородные души связывают себя священными обетами и клятвами на крови, соединяя любовь нерушимыми узами. Но есть то, что преодолевает грань жизни и смерти, когда ты находишь своего духовного супруга. Это благословение свыше, судьбоносный дар, коим награждаются немногие из достойных и проживающих в святости.

\- В какой воде? – с изумлением и интересом вопросила она, поднимая к нему свой красноречивый и открытый взор.

\- Хочешь посмотреть?

Карин настойчиво и радостно кивнула, отчего он приглушенно рассмеялся, и она почти ощущала на губах прохладу вершин северных ветров, дыхание неба, которым дышали легкие. Он осторожно положил руку на ее талию, подводя к пьедесталу под витражом, где смыкалась глубокая кромка воды, уходящая глубоко вниз. Так далеко, что она могла различить лишь пустоту и черноту. И всматриваясь слишком долго в черную мглу, неподвижную, непроницаемую и бесконечную, чувствовала слабость и головокружение.

\- И что я должна увидеть? – спросила Карин, посмотрев ему в глаза в отражении.

\- Ты ничего не увидишь, пока не совершишь ритуал.

Карин замерла, отчего-то ощутив терпкое жжение в ладонях, колкое волнение в груди, и трепет сердца, от которого цвела душа, и надеялась, что не разорвется от воодушевленного блаженства, поселившегося внутри.

\- А что это за ритуал?

Мужчина лукаво оглянулся на нее.

\- Хочешь попробовать? Но боюсь, что мне не особо хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать. Это не более чем суеверие, и большая часть тех, кого я знаю, подтвердили бы мои слова, что там не ночной звездный полог, как утверждали писания, а просто очередной источник к темным прудам, которые ты видела ранее.

\- Все равно, - произнесла она дрожащим от нетерпения голосом, - расскажите, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, озябнув от одного ее взгляда, а может то был и не холод вовсе. Он сделал неприметный знак рукой, стоявшему поодаль прислужнику, исполненного покорного повиновения, и, выказав почтение, ушел прочь, не дожидаясь господ. – Ты можешь просить о помощи или просьбе любого из прислуживающих мне слуг. Но если у тебя все же будет такая возможность, мне бы хотелось лично узнавать твои пожелания и давать указания.

Она посмотрела на него странным, пытливым взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, что он за человеком, втайне наслаждаясь, что он отвечает ей искренностью и открытостью взора. Любой другой бы человек отвернулся или попытался отвести взгляд, но он всегда смотрел напрямик, и ей нравилось видеть, как сверкают белые угли пламенного солнца в бирюзовых раскатах. Возможно ли, что бессмертие научило его бесстрашию отыскать нечто потустороннее в глади людской души.

\- Смотри внимательно, - говорил он, окуная ладони в источник, и она готова была поклясться, что увидела, как вода покрылась кромкой льда, когда его кожа достигла водного покрова, а на пальцах раскрылись атласными узорами морозные кристаллы, в которых можно было разглядеть чудотворную чащу и морские гривы волн в тающей пенной пучине. Он поднес ладони к лицу и, раскрыв твердые и сильные губы, сделал несколько глотков, и девушка зачарованно наблюдала, как закрываются белые ресницы, скрывая за занавесом век зелень лугов, как напрягается извилистая голубая вена у шеи, как мерцает светло-ореховая кожа на солнце. На его ладонях осталась покатистая крупица, ставшая алмазной бусиной, которую он отправил в источник, и водная рябь приняла в себя остаток, опуская его на агатовое дно вечности. Ведь по его словам глубина этих вод бесконечна, как небо и край света.

\- Видишь, - заметил он через какое-то время, коснувшись рукой ее плеч и отодвигая назад, чтобы она совсем не свалилась вниз, так согнулась она в пояснице, что готова была перемахнуть за границы нефритового борта, - ничего не происходит. Но именно так совершали обряд древние.

Карин неотрывно следила за не волнующейся поверхностью воды, которая не колебалась ни под силой ветра, ни под давлением ее дыхания.

\- А можно мне попробовать?

Тоусиро пожал плечами, любезно отходя в сторону, вставая позади нее, и давая шанс испробовать мистический привкус сладости роз и облаков на себе, что все еще оставался на его языке. Его восхищала ее сосредоточенность, чистота спокойствия и нежной чувственности, плавность движений кистей рук. Когда же с ее ладоней скатилась слеза грез, рухнув вниз, она еще долго смотрела на падение прозрачного кристалла, ожидая, что произойдет нечто чудесное и невообразимое, но сколь долго бы она не стояла, нависая и хмуря свое прелестное лицо, ничего не происходило. Хотя его забавляли ее тягостные попытки, когда она бормотала что-то неразборчивое себе под нос, и он мог бы поставить на кон хорошую сумму денег, сказав, что она в лестной форме выражала свое недовольство.

\- А что должно собственно произойти?

\- Честно говоря, не знаю, - признался он, протягивая ей руку, в которую она, не задумываясь, вложила теплую ладонь, и он крепче сжал ее кисть, - но источник должен показать отражение твоей блуждающей по свету половины, если она уже родилась в этом мире. Я слышал, что существует еще несколько таких виражей с источниками в других знатных домах, но они либо до основания разрушены, либо сокрыты под обломками войны в песчаных каньонах на западе.

\- Хмм…, - томно протянула она, задумываясь над чем-то, что было покрыто для него тайнами и тысячами стеклянных масок, все еще продолжая стоять на возвышении и держать его за руку. Должно быть, в этот момент они представляли собой чарующее видение. Двое, окутываемые влажной дымкой и виражом калейдоскопа огня и златых искр, силуэтов теней и белизны. Ее черные волосы почти падали на его лицо, и он готов был просить пощады у безжалостной природы, послать слабое дуновение, чтобы ее пряди коснулись его щек. И как бы он берег это мгновение в своей памяти. Его сразил бы лавандовый аромат чернильных локонов, кожа бы воспылала пламенем. Они в безутешном молчании мерили взглядом друг друга, когда Карин не вынеся всепоглощающей, оглушительной тишины, что повергала в бездну, где нет звезд и рассеивающегося мерцающего тумана, овевающего млечный путь, проходящего над северными горами, таинственно прошептала ему в лицо, тогда как он прислушивался к ее словам, как к шуму дождя:

\- Мы задержались.

Хитсугая Тоусиро молчал, сосредоточив свои устремленные глаза на свет, раскрывающийся белесыми крыльями за ее спиной. Казалось, что пройдет мгновение, и ветры подхватят хрупкую фигуру, и ее призрачная тень покинет его навсегда.

\- Это ничего, - наконец ответил он, заботливо помогая ей спуститься.

Когда они покинули холл, и развеялось эхо их шагов, кануло в упокоенной тиши звук их безмятежных голосов, вода в источники дрогнула. И павшая хрустальная капля породила обратную рябь в зазеркалье. Воды раскрылись и расступились, когда сотканный из воздуха и воды ястреб взлетел в яростной и отчаянной свободе, стремясь достичь солнца. Широкие крылья тронуло гибельное полымя златого ока, обратив вольного странника в стекло, и серебряные крылья при первом же взмахе стали хрупки и безжизненны как небесный хрусталь, расколовшийся в звездную пыль.

14


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. Тающая в алебастровом пепле.**

 **«Настоящая любовь не признает никаких приказаний и никаких обетов».**

 _Маргарита Наварраская_

Карин ощущала острое покалывание каждой клеточкой своего тела, когда жар, распространявшийся по коже, проникал в кровеносные сосуды, воспаляясь багряно-красными перьями пламени. В горле пересохло, и она с трудом сознавала, как правильней ей следовало дышать, глотать кислород, не получая желательного глотка воздуха, когда его руки сжимали бедра, и она могла прочувствовать силу натянувшихся упругих мышц, и вздрогнула, когда заметила, как собственные предательские руки продолжают удерживать его за широкие плечи. Капитан помог ей устроиться в черном кожаном седле и продеть окаменевшие от волнения стопы в золотые стремена, украшенные удивительной цветочной конвой. И в очередной раз молодой мужчина проверял надежность креплений и ремней, склоняя голову к подпруге, тогда как она пыталась успокоить учащенное сердцебиение, сжимая пальцы, и пытаясь стереть с них горячность и пробившую нервы дрожь, наблюдая за его уверенными движениями с такой высоты. Никогда бы Карин не подумала, что это будет настолько сложно, в художественных фильмах все представлялось гораздо проще, и теперь она проклинала собственную самоуверенность и гордыню. Седло больно впивалось в кожу, и, удерживая пальцами свисающие темные поводья, она думала, сломает ли себе все кости после первого падения сразу или же лишиться жизни под серебристыми копытами могучего жеребца после того, как твердость земли вышибет из легких остатки воздуха. Синяков и раздробленных костей она не так боялась, как и чувства физической боли, сколько раз возвращалась она домой с рассеченными бровями и заплывшими глазами от нанесенных крепких ударов мужских кулаков, синяками, оставленными крепкими ногами взрослых мужчин. Раны на окровавленных коленках и предплечьях часто припухали, покрываясь омерзительными коричневыми корками. Но лучше быть покалеченной, нежели вкушать унижения и стоять в стороне, когда лучших друзей избивают на ее глазах. В какой-то момент отец не выдержал, и устроил в доме настоящий скандал, а Юзу не могла вымолвить и слова, пока старшую сестру поливали обвинениями в безрассудстве и глупости. Юзу всегда стояла в отдалении, прижавшись спиной к стене, и печально опускала понуренные плечи и голову к полу, чтобы никто не мог увидеть ее огорченный взор, который разрушал Карин изнутри каждый раз, когда они сталкивались взглядами – один полный раскаяний, другой мучения. И она не могла спать ночами от гнетущей атмосферы в доме, вжимаясь горячим лицом в белые простыни, скрываясь от серебристого и всеведущего лика луны, чтобы кремовые потоки света не коснулись ее мокрых щек и потемневших от слез ресниц, когда Карин безустанно повторяла имя брата в непроницаемо-черном пологе ночи. В итоге, она решила покончить с былыми безумствами, когда любимая младшая сестра, однажды, сказала:

\- Нам всем тяжело, Карин, но ты своим поведением делаешь все еще хуже, - голос ее оставался бесцветным и лишенным каких-либо эмоций, а взгляд пустой, как черная бездна, и охристо-каштановые глаза ее меркли, когда она вглядывалась в лицо своей сестры.

– Брат не вернется только потому, что ты вредишь себе. Ты хочешь забыться, и какими бы причинами ты не прикрывалась, от меня утаивать правду бессмысленно. Я знаю, что ты хочешь затеряться в боли, чтобы перестать думать о брате, и мечтать о его возвращении. Может быть, когда-нибудь он действительно вернется и откроет дверь, и голос его эхом пронесется по дому, он скажет глупость, оправдывая свое отсутствие, и мы все примем его ложь, не задавая лишних вопросов, счастливые уже от того, что он рядом с нами.

Она перевела дыхание во внезапно нависшей тишине, и с изнеможением прошептала, отчего Карин почудилось, что девушка сглатывает невидимые слезы, и от этого вида, сердце ее терзалось кровью:

\- Но может статься и так, что этого никогда не произойдет. Ты же все дальше отдаляешься от тех членов семьи, что беспокоятся о тебе и любят. Позаботятся о себе и тех, кто рядом, и не будь столь эгоистичной. Нам всем плохо, но мы не показываем этого, боясь причинить друг другу еще большую боль.

И тогда Карин испила в достатке агонии чувств, преследующих в кошмарных снах, они обволакивали ее словно острые лозы шипов роз, расцветая ярко-красными ягодами шелковицы. Она изменилась за прошедшие годы, но страх перед новой эмоциональной потерей не исчезал, грубым и омерзительным шрамом, рассекшим душу, оставаясь рубцом на сердце. Она сглотнула, немного вбирая в себя воздух, и ухватилась неуверенными пальцами за седло.

\- Как ощущения? – поинтересовался мужчина, бросая на нее любопытствующий взор, в котором она сумела различить искры неприкрытого веселья. – Не страшно? – более мягко спросил он, и ей стало некомфортно, когда он смотрел на нее таким прямым взглядом, всматриваясь в каждую неидеальную черту ее лица.

\- Все хорошо, - солгала она, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, но непроизвольно испустила прерывистый вздох, когда вороновый жеребец сделал несколько шагов вперед, а Хитсугая улыбнувшись, взял коня под узды, ведя лошадь по тренировочному полю. И невольно Карин посмотрела на открытые загорелые руки, на плавные перекаты мускулистых предплечий и шеи, восхитившись, как темная материя его одежды подчеркивает стройность и слаженность фигуры, оттеняет совершенную, без единого недостатка кожу. В сланцево-черной шелковистой гриве коня, проблескивали мелкие бусины золота и рубиновых камней, заостренные кончики черных кисточек ушей чуть подрагивали, прислушиваясь к звуку ветра, приходящего с дальних гор, восходящих темным кобальтом к пенистым облакам. Пологие холмы вздымались над реками, протекающими между буро-красных камней и водопады прозрачно-хрустальных вод, окрашивались малиновым от опавших в водные потоки бутонов цветущего аллеями у низин алого делоникса.

\- Тебе не нужно притворяться, Карин, - говорил он спокойным и нежным голосом, продолжая идти равномерным шагом, ступая по влажному белому песку, что был на тон темнее белоснежных стен башен вдалеке горизонта, где плавилось в злато-алом сиянии солнечная колыбель, расстилаясь покровом по бирюзовым небесам. – Ты впервые в седле, поэтому здесь нечего стыдиться, как и страшиться, - он осторожно погладил коня вдоль сильной шеи, и ей показалось, что он наслаждался мягкости шерсти, глаза его потеплели и губы приподнялись в легкой улыбке, когда он поднял к ней свои глаза.

\- Что бы ни произошло, я всегда успею тебя спасти от любой настигнувшей участи, - уверенно говорил он, тогда как пальцы его стягивали и закручивали поводья, неторопливо, умеренно, а человек, стоящий перед ней, так ни разу и не разорвал их мучительного зрительного контакта. - Это будет нашим с тобой маленьким обещанием, - шептал он, немного помедлив, произнося тихо, едва слышно последнее слово, словно ожидая ответного одобрения с ее стороны, - хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - также беззвучно отозвалась она.

Он улыбнулся заразительной мальчишеской улыбкой, показав белоснежные, ровные зубы, что сделало его юнее своих лет, и даже темные тени, купающиеся в его очах, покинули зерцала изумрудных озер. Тоусиро протянул ей поводья, и она схватилась за кожаные ремни, привязанные к удилам, совершенно не ощущая себя контролирующей ситуацию. Мужчина отошел на шаг, смотря на нее насмешливыми глазами, и она готова была поклясться, что видела, как заблестели прозрачные ленты лазурной сирени в морской глубине.

\- Что-то не так? – живо поинтересовалась она, немного выгибая спину, чтобы расслабить напряженные мышцы, когда жеребец переступил с ноги на ногу, склоняя голову к низу, и столь сильным был этот внезапный порыв, что поводья мгновенно выскользнули из ее рук.

\- Ты неправильно держишь поводья, - объяснил он, кивком головы указывая на ее руки, и подбирая кожаные ремни, отчего Карин незамедлительно закатила глаза, сдерживая себя от язвительного замечания.

\- Откуда же мне знать, если я никогда не занималась конной ездой прежде. И на эти слова он изумленно вскинул брови, не переставая улыбаться своей самоуверенной и всезнающей улыбкой, от которой у нее застывали жилы, и останавливалось сердце.

\- Первая ошибка всех начинающих наездников, - сказал Хитсугая, обхватывая сильными пальцами ее запястье, - не зажимать поводья в кулаках. Это самый быстрый способ потерять управление над своим конем и вылететь из седла при первом же галопе. Первый конец должен проходить между твоими мизинцем и безымянным пальцами, и только тогда ты сможешь зажать руки в кулак, а выходить поводья должны между твоими указательным и большим пальцами.

Брови Карин сошлись на переносице, словно она только что услышала незнакомую речь, хотя для него и так стало очевидным, что она ничего не поняла из того, что он сказал по поселившемуся в ее темных глазах страху. Ее неопытность скорее привлекала его, нежели отталкивала, и с усилием подавив смешок, он мягко взял ее за руки, отчего девушка резко повернулась в его сторону, и на женском лице отчетливо читалось удивление. Она пыталась было что-то сказать или возразить, но не решилась, а он мог ощущать своей кожей горячую кровь стучащего пульса в своих ладонях. Смятение, зародившееся в хрупких и изысканных девичьих чертах, чернильных ресницах, тяжелому вздоху, сорвавшемуся с ее губ, больно обжигало. Он молчал, когда с нежностью продевал между ее пальцев поводья, и, поддавшись соблазну, обводил собственными пальцами мягкую кожу, чуть прикасаясь к дрожащим рукам, и отрада от ответного вздрагивания, сводила с ума, отдавала в объятия безумия. Руки ее дрожали от холода, и не будь между ними тысячи условностей, Хитсугая обласкал бы их губами, смакуя жасминовый вкус ее алебастровой кожи, согревая дыханием и жаром, трепещущим в его груди.

\- Видишь, - подытожил он, в последний раз прикасаясь к ее пальцам, - ничего сложного.

\- Не уверена, что смогу сделать это самостоятельно, - призналась Карин, делая сокрушительный вдох.

\- Значит, я буду поправлять тебя до тех пор, пока ты не научишься.

Она посмотрела на мужчину с легким изумлением, но не возражала. И спустя уже некоторое время могла уверенно держать себя в седле, хотя мужчина все еще вел коня под узды. Карин удивляло его усердное и терпеливое объяснение, ей приятно было слушать четкие разъяснения и хорошо-поставленную речь. Когда она попробовала сделать небольшой круг рысцой вокруг Капитана, он стоял со сложенными на груди руками, со всей внимательностью и настороженностью следя за неловкими движениями наездницы, а ей же в свою очередь хотелось показать, что она не лишена рассудительности и сноровки, и может сойти за достойную ученицу. Белоснежный песок взметался под копытами темного жеребца, и хотя боль отзывалась во всем теле каждый раз, когда она подпрыгивала в седле, Карин смогла вкусить страстный разгорающийся бессловесный отклик, когда тесьма в волосах развязалась, рассыпав длинные волосы по спине, а конь встал на дыбы, когда она натянула поводья. С ее губ сорвался радостный смех, эйфория заполняла рассудок, когда девушка протянула вперед руку, похлопав лошадь по загривку. Она могла чувствовать под собой силу мышц и могучее дыхание, такого же отрывистого и глубокого, как и ее собственное. Щеки ее раскраснелись от перевозбуждения и холода, но она все продолжала улыбаться, смокнув пересохшие губы языком. Горло ее пылало от жажды, и когда Карин повернулась к подходящему к ней мужчине, она не могла сопротивляться внезапному порыву, и слегка встряхнув непослушные пряди, помахала ему рукой.

\- Хитсугая-сан, Вы видели? – счастливо вскричала она, опираясь на холку жеребца рядом с полуночной гривой, когда лошадь попятилась назад, молотя передними копытами. – У меня получилось.

Карин показалось, что лицо мужчины на мгновение рассекла полоса недовольства.

\- Да, очень сносно, - только и сказал он, плотно сжав рот, и сцепив сильные руки за спиной, но она видела, как подрагивают мускулы на предплечьях и желваки на очерченных скулах. Его идеальное лицо словно было высечено из цельного гранита, а художник, пользуясь заточенным черным грифелем, смог воссоздать совершенные контуры полных губ. И если бы Карин не знала этого человека, то посчитала бы бессмертное создание, стоящее перед ней, смертным мужем, поглощенным обидой, но посчитала разумным не придавать этому особого значения. Мимолетная тень разочарования покинуло его лицо, так же как и поселившаяся мгла растворилась в бездонности лазурных глаз, когда он встал вплотную к ней, предлагая руку и помощь спешиться.

\- Я попробую сама, - отстраняясь от его нежданного прикосновения, прошептала девушка, перекидывая правую ногу через седло и крепко держась за переднюю луку, и даже не сразу смогла различить в своем голосе отчаянные нотки. Подошва кремовых туфель заскользила по золотым стременам, и она повалилась спиной к земле, представляя, как больной ударяется головой о грунтовую поверхность, но сильные руки обхватили ее, прижимая к крепкой груди, и осторожно опустили на землю.

\- Ножки запутались, - весело пробормотал Хитсугая, чуть поддразнивая ее за неловкость, и у Карин загорели щеки от смущения. Она чувствовала его горячее дыхание возле шеи, отчего пронзающий жар, как при лихорадке в молниеносном потоке распространился огнем по спине, проникая в звенья позвоночника, через кожу ощущала, как поднимается мужская грудь, когда он делал глубокий вдох, и движения ладоней заскользивших по ее локтям отдавались вибраций во все существе.

\- Простите, пожалуйста, - извиняющимся тоном пробормотала она, самовольно выходя из защищающих объятий, в ту же секунду холодея от морозного ветра, окутавшего ее фигуру, когда девушка отошла от него на достаточное расстояние, чтобы снова начать дышать.

Мысли беспорядочно метались, и Карин намеренно потупила взор, не желая смотреть ему в глаза, обхватывая и сжимая пальцы, чтобы развеять внутреннее волнение:

\- На самом деле, я была уверена, что у меня получится. Я обычно более поворотливая, что касается физических упражнений.

\- Неужели? – изумленно вопросил он, приподнимая ухоженные белоснежные брови, но в голосе его не было даже намека на доброе расположение духа. – Ты хорошо поработала, почти четыре часа без передышки. Полагаю, что ты устала и хотела бы освежиться, - бесстрастным голосом сообщил он, поворачиваясь в сторону белоснежных зданий, где она переодевалась.

\- Слуги должны были уже все приготовить. Они помогут тебе переодеться, так что ты сможешь вернуться в свои комнаты и отдохнуть.

\- А куда пойдете Вы? – поинтересовалась Карин, в нерешительности наблюдая, как он берет коня под узды и уже собирался уходить, отчего в груди образовалась пугающая пустота, словно ее отрывали от чего-то близкого сердцу.

\- Мне нужно выполнять и возложенные на меня ежедневные обязанности, - чуть улыбнувшись сказал он, - поэтому на недолгое время я оставлю тебя одну. Думаю, что и тебе хотелось бы побыть наедине с собой. Завтра мы сможем продолжить. Быть может, ты еще пока не понимаешь, зачем тебе подобные тренировки, но это поможет быстро научиться концентрации. Когда ты в седле, все твои чувство особенно обостренны, зависимы от окружающей обстановки, а самое главное, ты не можешь полностью управлять ситуацией, в которой находишься. Нужно ощутить определенную степень единения с конем, которым управляешься, здесь нельзя проявлять эгоистические чувства. В противном случае это может повлечь за собой и трагические последствия.

Карин твердо встретила его взгляд, когда он обернулся к ней, смотря, как запыхавшись, она все еще пыталась отдышаться, пыталась забрать спутавшиеся волосы, расправляя их на тонкие пряди пальцами. И порывы ветра, сходящие с высоты глубокого синего неба, окружившие двоих, колыхали сумеречные длинные локоны, вздымая шелковые ленты вверх, скрывая за темной завесой ее красивое лицо. Но сквозь чернильную пелену своих волос, Карин увидела, как вспыхнули янтарно-изумрудные искры в глазах мужчины, как раздулись крылья носа, словно он втягивал в себя неприятный аромат, а губы чуть приоткрылись. В этом взгляде не было ничего человеческого, больше звериного и дикого, так хищник вглядывается в застывшую жертву, стараясь подавить в себе желание. Кадык на его шеи зашевелился, когда он судорожно сглотнул, стиснув челюсти, и почти прошипел:

\- Мы увидимся с тобой за ужином. Надеюсь, что ты сможешь немного отдохнуть.

И не успела она произнести ответную любезность, которую выказывали люди, чтобы заполнить вокруг себя застывшую тишину, как он уже покинул ее, оставляя позади себя черноту, тогда как ее окружало зарево полуденного света, блестящего на золотых очертаниях у ажурной кровли коньков крыш, облегая роскошным яшмовым саваном. Шаг его был быстрым и действенным, и следы, оставляемые им на кремовом песке, покрывались толстой коркой кристаллического льда, расползаясь твердым кружным слоем по всему стадиону бриллиантовой росписью. Его спина была прямой, а плечи жесткими, и темнота еле видимым войлоком, окружала его дорогое черное одеяние. Карин не удивилась, когда увидела, как стужа белого покрова ниспадала на его белоснежные волосы, как и не ощущала холода, от которого раскраснелись пальцы рук и щеки. И выдыхая горячий воздух, клубы пара сходились в воздухе в сферических драконьих образах. Ей ничего не оставалось, как с грустью размышлять над тем, что она успела показать во всей полноте очередную порцию неуважения, проклиная себя за невоспитанность. Но как бы девушка не пыталась, так и не смогла прийти к окончательному утверждению, чем именно могла вызвать его внезапное отстранение и столь неприкрытую отчужденность, которую ему так и не удалось скрыть. Однако еще больше она боялась увидеть его лицо, подвластное гневу и ярости, с легкостью представляя, как холодные поцелуи мороза впиваются в кожу от одного лишь пламенного взора его глаз, что будут сиять в темноте самой безлунной ночи ярче, чем у любого дикого зверя. Поэтому сейчас она была благодарна благословенной судьбе за то, что не позволила видеть выражение его лица.

И все-таки, она поклонилась, как делали это студенты перед своими учителями, выказывая признательность и уважение, и тихо пробормотала:

\- Огромное спасибо за уделенное Вами время, Хитсугая-сан.

Но она была уверена, что он услышал произнесенные слова, ветер подхватил их, донося резким и остро-холодным порывом ее речи. Даже воздух в этом мире не был ее союзником, за каждым ее шепотом и неверно сказанным словом будут следить, и обдумывать, какую степень доверия ей можно будет оказывать в дальнейшем.

Когда ее сопроводили обратно в свои покои, был еще день. В комнатах не было часов, как бы старательно и пытливо она их не искала, и могла предугадать время лишь по собственным воображаемым мерам. Она с огромным удовольствием сбросила с себя мешковатое и тяжелое платье лазурно-белоснежного оттенка, неприятно покалывающее кожу из-за вышитых орнаментных вплетений, украшенных изумрудами, оставаясь в одной сорочке, одевали и заправляли тугим поясом под кимоно, но это не мешало быть ей полупрозрачной, открывая полную и налитую грудь с идеальной молочной кожей. С таким же неприятием и рвением скинула она и золотые тапочки, пролетевшие по скользким мраморным половицам в разные стороны, звонко стукнувшиеся о стенку высокого комода со стеклянными статуэтками, пошатнувшиеся от мощного удара о резные ножки, и задели край напольного зеркала, отчего затрещала рама, по которой плелись розы и танцевали девы воздуха, играющих на расписных кото и сямисэн. Капитан сказал ей оставаться в комнате, чтобы отдохнуть, но в действительности ей представлялось все в ином свете – оставаться в своей комнате, пока он не сможет лично за ней присматривать. Возле здания она увидела новых солдат, выстроившихся в небольшие группы и несущих бессонный дозор. И хоть стояли они под сиянием солнечного света, на их черных шикахушо лежала мантия покрова тьмы, словно лоскуты ночного неба омывали их жестокие и холодные лица, что были бледнее звездного мерцания. Каждый из них отличался той непостижимой грацией движений, которой никогда не добиться человеческому существу. Они выглядели молодо, но сквозь призму прекрасных, как полымя и вечный криолит глаз, можно было различить их истинный древний возраст. Она видела мужчин в черной офицерской форме в саду среди благоухания цветов ириса и нефритовых фонтанов, в чайных под сводами базальтовых крыш, и она слышала, как колышутся на ветру алые перевязи на рукояти их длинных искусных клинков с изогнутыми обухами, тянущихся вдоль серебряных лезвий, как подрагивают подвески с драконами из красного золота. Ножны их были покрыты золотом и шлифованными, необработанными самоцветами, выполненные из нежно-кремовой слоновой кости или дорогой пароды дерева, обтянутые сафьяном и покрытые красной эмалью. И у многих в волосах были крохотные бусины из сапфира и рубина. Раздражение и горечь поглощали и пытали разум, и если бы она только смела, то разбила бы великолепные фарфоровые вазы с фиалками и нарциссами, которые слуги уже успели сменить, и теперь взор ее наслаждался и купался в красоте свежих и расцветших бутонов. Если бы она могла, то без сожаления и капли раскаяния разорвала бы крупные жемчужные бусы, что лишь слегка прикрывались золотой шкатулкой, настолько длинными они были. Чистота и ухоженность комнаты пугала, теперь перед ее огромной кроватью лежали белоснежные ковры и шкуры белого писца и горностая, а на комоде стояла хрустальная чаша с горячим шоколадом, от которой все еще исходил пар, и широкое блюдо, полное печенья и лепешек, перевязанных в шелковой цветной ткани.

Карин устало повалилась на кровать, прикрывая глаза рукой, и губы ее приподнялись в усмешке, когда она поняла, что простыни с прошлой ночи поменяли на темно-бирюзовые покрывала, расшитые древнекитайской символикой. Время здесь будет тянуться невероятно долго. Что бы сказала ее сестра, увидев ее в таком незавидном положении, в столь обреченном и жалком состоянии, когда разбитый дух борется с желанием вольного сердца вырваться из золотой клетки? Черты ее исказил страх, и она сжала пальцами золотые плетения на мягком одеяле, подумав о юноше с огненно-медными прядями волос. Глаза ее расширились, и Карин глубоко задышала, боясь провалиться в новое отчаяние, и тогда взгляд девушки упал на письменный стол, который так привлекал ее внимание. Она неспешно приподнялась на постели, изумленно смотря на сверкающие бриллиантовые кисти и чернильницы и плотные листы бумаги на стеклянном столе. Девушка спустила на холодный пол босые стопы, и, подойдя к стеклянной табуретке, осторожно провела пальцами по длинной спинке, прикасаясь к зачарованным цветам и воинам в сияющих доспехах, что поднимали свои непобедимые орудия против чудовищных демонов. Ее взгляд блуждал по шипастым спинам хрустальных драконов, по алмазным наконечникам стрел и рекам, покрытых ковром из белоснежных нарциссов, столь прекрасных, что даже ужасающая сцена поля битвы не омрачила их вечное великолепие. Карин опустилась на колени, открывая по очередности выдвижные шкафчики, украшенные хрустальными птицами и барсами. Первые два были пустыми, в одном лежал черный шелк с тюбиками чернил разных оттенков от золотого до чопорного красного и кистями в ониксовых пеналах, в последнем же она нашла аспидные грифельные доски и пучки золотых перьев с полукруглыми желобками, обвязанных бархатной тесьмой. Там же в хрустально-золотых шкатулках лежали облатки и оттиски печати с берилловыми кольцами витой формы и вырезанными на поверхности зеркально восточными надписями, значение которых она не понимала. Но того, что она надеялась отыскать, она так и не нашла. И все же Карин села на высокий стул, обернула между пальцами бриллиантовый грифель, поворачивая его перед глазами, и заворожено смотря на игру белизны и света, и поддев кончиком ногтя один из листов попробовала начертить небольшую прямую линию. Цвет был насыщенный и густой, идеальный черный, как форма, что носили солдаты, блудящие за ее сохранностью, как чернота, что поселилась в тени глаз Хитсугаи Тоусиро. Она заранее откупорила одну из хрустальных чернильниц с соколом, которая ей понравилась больше всего, чтобы набирать жидкий краситель. И пальцы ее вспомнили нежность бумаги, слух упивался знакомым и родным скрежетом острого грифеля, но прежде она никогда не держала в руках таких драгоценных инструментов, от этого картина, приобретающие очертания становилась прекраснее всех предыдущих ее черновиков, которые она оставляла в небольшом блокноте для записей. Она боялась кому-либо показывать свои картины, рассказать о своей увлеченности к чернилам и яркости красок, полгая в ответ услышать неприятные насмешки, которые бы она не смогла вытерпеть. Карин знала, что ее рисунки не были совершенными, но в них таилась изысканность, в каждой черте, неброском штрихе. Она выписывала лепестки сакуры, что падали в спокойную гладь озер, деревья жасмина, ведущие к грандиозным павильонам, стоящим на воде, над которыми высились неприступные вершины гор, покрытые снегами, она рисовала юношу, опирающегося на высокий клинок, залитый кровью. Красный был единственным оттенком, который она добавила в дегтевую черноту. Девушка протянула руку к бирюзовому высокому стакану, где были платиновые ножи для вскрытия конвертов и обрезания страниц книг. С восхищенным придыханием посмотрела на гравировку охоты на длинной рукояти, и без раздумий вдавила острие себе в плоть большого пальца, и с губ ее соскользнул отрывистый вздох. И Карин наблюдала, как капля стекает по изогнутому лезвию, и затем опустила руку вниз, чтобы рубиновая влага пала на бумагу и наконечник чистого, не заправленного грифеля. Боли она почти не почувствовала, и все с теми же забвением и страстью, небывалым влечением продолжала рисовать. И расправляя кружевные полосы на катане человека, она слизнула языком кровь, опуская подушечку пальца в рот, немного посасывая, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

Она вычистила все использованные предметы, поставила на место чернильницы, и положила в пеналы кисти, так и не взглянув на законченную работу. Какое-то время она просто сидела, и ее длинные распущенные волосы, что умастили маслами и соками алоэ руки прислужниц, блестели, как одеяние благословенной небесной владычицы ночи. Кожа девушки стала белее, после того как на щеки и шею наложили крем, переливающийся как роса на рассвете, и жемчужную пудру, которые придавали неестественную красоту лицу. Кожа стала мягкой, как у ребенка, темные круги под глазами сошли, словно их никогда и не было на ее лице, ресницы стали гуще и длиннее. Она недолго пробыла в этом мире, а он уже начинал видоизменять ее, чтобы очернить еще большей болью сердце. Карин знала, что почувствует много боли, испытает предостаточно страданий, испивая горькую чашу до дна, если останется здесь дольше мгновения. Она знала это, потому что, опуская руки на стеклянную и холодную поверхность стола, и устало кладя голову на сложенные ладони, прикрывая изможденные серые глаза, Карин видела лицо мужчины, чье тепло рук все еще могла ощущать на своей коже, чей взгляд все еще прикасался к ее телу и душе. Она невольно стиснула зубы, и, закрывая глаза, молилась, чтобы образ мужчины растворился во сне, но он не покинул и не отпустил ее даже в забытье. Проклятый дракон уже впустил в сердце свои алмазные когти, сжигая ледяным пламенем душу, что станет алебастровым пеплом в его пурпурной обители.

Он пал на колени, и бессильным падением своим сбивал очередной высокий хрустальный сосуд, расколовшийся на части на мраморном полу, осыпающим его руки бриллиантовыми осколками, как дождем. Хитсугая повалился на половицы, изгибаясь дугой в спине, чувствуя, как трещит позвоночник, и, раскрывая рот, пытаясь внутренне сдерживать всеохватывающий его существо крик. Тело охватила болезненная судорога, и, смотря сузившимися в тонкие полосы зрачками на белоснежный потолок, мужчина оскалился и зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда новая волна прошлась по чреслам, затрагивая члены и нервы, и кровь его вскипала в жилах. Жажда агонией сковала разум, желание овладело движениями, и молодой человек больно ударился лбом о каменные плиты, даже не вздрогнув, когда ледяные осколки впились в кожу, рассекая чело и алые струи потекли вниз по переносице.

\- Хватит…, - молил он, не зная, к кому обращаться, пред кем склониться, чтобы мука оставила его бренные кости. Он ползал по полу, как пресмыкающееся, как червь, и тяжело дышал, сдирая с себя одежду, стискивающую грудь, как в огненных цепях пламенной гиены. Жар сжигал кожу, оставляя незримые рубцы, незаживающие ожоги, сочащиеся гноем. Из последних сил, он привалился спиной к стене, осматривая комнату в поисках черного саквояжа, где еще хранились наркотики, что он принимал каждый раз, когда начинался приступ. Но, то были головные боли, теперь же, ему приходилось проходить через переламывание собственных костей, чтобы остановить себя. Ее запах пьянил, одурманивал, сводил к границе бездонной пустоты, разрушая личность. И одно воспоминание о струящихся чернью волосах, приносило новую волну боли. Глубокие вдохи придавали сил, и холод заструился по кончикам омертвевших пальцев, превращая мрамор и оникс в вечные льдины. Каменные стены затрещали, когда морозная паутина кружевом прорезала твердые драгоценные минералы, и стужа тлела на кончике его языка. Со стола свалились летописи и деревянные книги с магическими сутрами, разбивались чернильницы и агатовые лекифы с маслами и лекарственными снадобьями, с помощью которых он пытался себя запечатать, но любая попытка приостановить или ослабить вожделенную жажду, будто понуждала зверя внутри него лишь больше расправить крылья и оскалить пасть. Зверь, одна мысль об этом пугала его, и он стиснул зубы, прикусив внутри щеку и язык, отчего по краю нижней губы заструилась кровавая полоса, спускаясь к подбородку. Жидкости растекались золотом и чернотою, и его пальцы размазывали по покрытому инею полу чернила, когда на пошатывающихся ногах он смог преодолеть себя и встать. Тоусиро в отчаянии сдвигал тяжелые деревянные панели на письменном столе, в надежде найти черный сундук, где хранились флакончики с сывороткой, отшвыривал в сторону выдвижные шкафы, рассыпая листы бумаги и бесценные записи заклятий по всей комнате. Он со всей первозданной силою отбросил кресло из красной древесины к стене, отчего то разбилось в мелкие щепки.

\- Капитан! – крик его лейтенанта отрезвил рассудок от развертывающейся перед глазами бездны, мир окрашивался вспышками темноты и белизны, боль пронизывала нервы, жилы и суставы, и он попятился назад, отползая на окровавленных ладонях прочь от женщины, пришедшей на его беспомощный и раздирающий слух рев. Он прижимался всем телом к стене, в надежде, что не причинит в беспамятстве зла Матсумото.

\- Не подходи ближе! – вскричал он, и, увидев ее потрясенное лицо, налившееся белым саваном утопленницы, Тоусиро смог разглядеть в раскрытых глазах молодой женщины непередаваемый, беспросветный ужас, отдававшийся вибрацией по всем ее конечностям. Злато-медные локоны, сияющие пламенем киноварной свечи в сгущающихся сумерках, потемнели, как угасает кроваво-пламенная искра в углях. – Если приблизишься, - выдавил он срывающимся и надломленным голосом, больше похожим на хрип, - я не могу гарантировать твою безопасность.

\- Я не оставлю Вас здесь одного, Капитан, - непоколебимо прошептала она, ощущая, как сходятся туманы и ярость льда, как восходят остроконечные пики кристальных кинжалов, возвышаясь ослепительно сияющим ореолом над ее головой.

\- Прочь, - гневно выплюнул мужчина, отчего черты его лица исказила животная злоба, и глаза налились неведомой ей доселе темнотой.

\- Лекарство, - трясущимся и режущим голосом вымолвила Матсумото, медленно, осторожно опускаясь на колени, немного приподнимая ладони вверх, словно показывая, что она не собирается причинить ему вреда. – Я принесла лекарство, что поможет Вам. Вы должны его выпить, - успокаивающим, ласковым тоном продолжала шептать она, умиротворяя, поселившуюся в душе жестокость. - Последний приступ был больше двух месяцев назад, Вы должны были быть более осмотрительны, Капитан.

Матсумото вытащила из-за пазухи флакон из изумрудно-голубого стекла, поставив его на образовавшийся ледяной пьедестал, захвативший основание небольшого сосуда, в котором плескался ало-темный раствор.

\- Уходи, - произнес он, ударяясь затылком о восставшую позади себя стену зеркального льда. – Мне нужно отдохнуть, - слабым, увядающим голосом прошептал он, в слабости прикрывая затуманивавшиеся глаза.

\- Вы не должны беспокоиться, я присмотрю сегодня за девочкой, поэтому возьмите все свое время, верните силы и восстановите здравие, в коем так нуждается Ваш рассудок. Слуги позже все здесь приведут в порядок, а я займусь оставшимися отчетами и документацией.

Глаза его распахнулись, и он обнял себя за плечи, впиваясь ногтями себе в плоть, когда обездоленный, разламывающий брешь спокойствия крик вырвался из его гортани. Перед его взором восставала картина, когда распущенные волосы девушки взметнулись в лазурную высоту, озаряемую солнцем, и жажда всколыхнулись, выбивая последние крупицы воздуха из его легких. Ее серые глаза преследовали, пронизывали всю его сущность.

\- Вон отсюда! – в иступленном бешенстве заорал Хитсугая, и молодого лейтенанта обдало завихрениями могучих ветровых раскатов, и искрящиеся крупицы льда и снега рвали ее одежду на части. Матсумото упала на колени, пытаясь противиться всесильному духу, что оттопыривал драконьи когти, раздалбливая стены, превращая их в пыль, в неимоверной силе расправляющей крылья, что были белее солнца и луны.

– Прочь! – в последний раз грянул он своим всемогущим гласом, что содержал в себе волю тысячи небесных ветров, что несли облака в леденящей стуже, и тело ее отнесло хлынувшим потоком ветра, отбросив в коридор. Женщина заскользила по деревянным половицам, в панике доставая из ножен катану, вгоняя лезвие в доски, чтобы затормозить свое падение и не разбиться о каменную статую барсов из цельного жадеита.

\- Капитан! – воскликнула она, но двери в его апартаменты уже с грохотом захлопнулись, отчего с потолка посыпалась резная штукатурка, и наружная стенка быстро покрывалась плотным слоем льда, перебирающимся в соседние пролеты винтовых лестниц, верхние этажи, и тогда Матсумото расслышала в отдалении иные крики. Крики тех, кого поглощала в свои смертельные объятия ледяная темница.

Рангику приложила ладонь к раскрывшемуся сухому рту, чувствуя, как от страха у нее свело внутренности, ощущая острое и непреодолимое желание вывернуть из себя все содержимое желудка. Горячая испарина покрыла ее щеки и лоб, стекаясь огневой рекою по шее и оголенным плечам. Женщина не сразу заметила, что тело ее исполосовано мелкими шрамами, и сочащаяся рябиновая кровь пропитала черное шикахушо, прилипшее к вспотевшим коленям и спине. Она размазывала кровь по щекам, пытаясь прикосновением духовных частиц излечить себя, но сила отвергла ее, руки дрожали, и женщина позволила себе слабость и припала лбом к деревянному настилу, вбирая в себя нежный холод, в надежде остановить непрекращающийся озноб. Она все еще находилась в трансе от пережитого кошмара, и только когда на плечи ее легли сильные и уверенные руки подчиненных, в спешке уводящих своего лейтенанта на свежий воздух, к солнцу и теплу, Матсумото смогла выдохнуть.

\- Похоже, что его состояние становится все более нестабильным, - вымолвила она, проводя трепещущей рукой вдоль коротких прядей волос, показавшиеся жесткими и липкими из-за покрывающих янтарные отблески локонов измороси, что покалывали пальцы, врезаясь крохотными льдинками под ногти. – Никому не докладывать о случившемся без моего ведома, - неуверенно произнесла она.

Женщина с ненавистью посмотрела на прислужников, что, возможно, мгновением ранее спасли ей жизнь, и со всей свойственной женской натуре яростью жесткостью прошипела:

– Если я узнаю, что кто-либо доложил Совету о произошедшем, то Вас ждет еще более страшное наказание, нежели казнь в подземных темницах Сейрейтея. Помяните мое слово.

10


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11. Обнаженный в алом сумраке зверь**

 _«Влюбленность подобна опьянению: она разгорячает, веселит и радует…»._

 _Плутарх_

Этим вечером Карин разделила трапезу ужина в одиночестве, лишь на недолгое время рядом с ней осталась Рангику Матсумото, что передала искренние извинения за отсутствие Капитана, сославшись на его слабое здоровье. При этом заявлении, девушка недоверчиво скривила губы, пробормотав любезность, которую говорит каждый при таких обстоятельствах, но мысли ее мгновенно перенеслись к утреннему событию, и она ничего не могла с собой поделать, и отчитывала себя за проявленную неблаговоспитанность. Быть может, непонятная для нее грубость оскорбила мужчину, и он попросту не хотел ее видеть. Заявление о его недобром здоровье больше обескураживало, нежели уверяло в истинности. Лицо ее приобрело холодность и надменность, какая бывает у родовитых аристократов, когда она медленно пережевывала пищу и делала большой глоток игристого темного вина, такой оттенок появляется у крови, вытекающей с незаживающего струпа. Холодный металл платины с цветочным орнаментом, отсвечивал блеск огня в огромном белоснежном камине обеденного зала, впивался в кожу пальцев, обжигая губы, когда она придерживала фалангами пальцев палочки для еды, цепляя скудными порциями пряные овощи и рис. И когда девушка поднимала руку, она ощущала тяжесть одежды, сковывающей тело, как в оковах. Ткань хрустела от чистоты, а золотые заколки, вплетенные в ее волосы, звенели, когда крупные каменья рубина, сталкивались и бились о грани друг друга.

\- Я хотела о кое-чем попросить Вас, Рангику-сан, - она помедлила, откашлявшись, стараясь правильней подобрать слова, - если такое возможно, конечно же.

Женщина на мгновение замерла, хлопая карминово-златыми ресницами, такими яркими, что Карин представлялось, что искры пламени плетутся по густым кончикам, замирая застывшей яшмой в уголках глаз. Длинные изящные пальцы с тонкими ободками колец застыли на приоткрытых губах, когда указательный палец проводил изогнутую линию по полной нижней губе, как по раскрытому бутону алой розы, как по застывшим бархатным крыльям черной бабочки.

\- Разумеется, - твердо сказала женщина, стряхивая с плеч аметистово-каштановые локоны, и Карин задержала дыхания, зачарованно глядя за злотыми виражами, играющими на волнистых прядях, рассыпающихся медовым водопадом у острого подбородка.

Карин вздохнула, складывая на небольшой серебряный поднос платиновые палочки, с крупными сапфирами на конце. Этим вечером даже столовые приборы были другие, и она задавалась вопросом, будут ли для нее специально менять посуду к каждому вечеру.

\- Капитан Хитсугая не будет проводить со мной все свое время, и я хотела бы себя чем-нибудь занять, на то время, что пробуду здесь. На самом деле, мне не говорят ничего конкретного, - Карин смотрела женщине прямо в глаза, а та, молча смотрела в ответ, безотрывно и задумчиво, постукивая ногтем по подбородку, и девушка поняла, что каждое ее слово будет в точности со вздохом передано.

\- Я внимательно слушаю, - ответила Матсумото, словно прочитав ее мысли, наблюдая, как огненные блестки прокладывают на складках шелкового кимоно с фениксом на груди миндальные тропы, растекаясь по медным нитям, расплавленным золотом.

Душистый запах от газовых ламп кружил голову, и лицо красивой женщины было овеяно туманной дымкой, и Карин чудилось, как с плеч богини, дарящей смерть живущим, стекались черные призраки. Они восставали грядой за ее спиной, расправляя огромные крылья, посыпанные углем и пеплом, как у летучих мышей. И тени, что подчинялись ее бессмертной воли с пустыми глазницами, через тьму которых не мог прокрасться даже луч бледного диска луны, взирали через златые прорези диковинных масок на Карин. И чернота глаз была темнее ночного мрака, смуглее зла, что происходило от чудовищ, которых она встречала в своих снах, детских безумных видениях. И она могла слышать, как тихое, утробное рычание проистекает из мощной груди звероподного, закрытого обсидиановыми доспехами, что нельзя прорубить ни одним клинком, когда-либо созданным человеческими руками. Металл рассыплется в руках стеклом, едва только сделаешь шаг к властительнице мертвых, чей прах станет ее орудием.

Карин сморгнула призрачное видение, и забвение растворилось в свете пламени, теперь она могла видеть четко и сияние глаз, и очерченные губы, и резкие черты лица женщины неописуемой, неземной красоты. Карин подумала, что стремилась бы в своих фантазиях передать карандашом невидимую грацию, изысканность и нежность взгляда. Но можно ли передать лик бессмертных человеческим талантом, требующего многолетней шлифовки? И тогда Карин поняла, что просто не посмеет изничтожить истинную женскую красоту своими грифельными набросками, они лишь осквернят идеальный облик. Прозрачные арочные своды над ее головой были настолько высоки, что она с трудом могла разглядеть мозаичные арабески из белого мрамора на потолке в полумраке зала. Она дышала, и казалось, что сам звук вздоха впитывается в холодные каменные стены здания, которое шептало и имело свою сущность, своих призраков, что обитали в темных углах, в выемках между тяжелыми дверьми, в золотых пазах на створках окон, в мелких трещинах на совершенных плитах полов, а пламя свечи поднималось, раскрывая огненной грядой красные ленты. И чернота ночного неба, усеянного звездными картами и далекими лунами, отсвечивающими сиренью и непорочной белизной, восходили в небесном чертоге.

\- Капитан вскользь упоминал, что у него много письменной работы. Быть может, если бы мне показали, что делать, я могла бы принести небольшую пользу в качестве расплаты за то время, что я нахожусь здесь, - она перевела дыхание, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах, роившихся в ее мыслях.

– У меня неплохая каллиграфия, и письменная речь этого мира не особо отличается от культуры письма мира человеческого. Я могла бы выполнять определенную часть работы, и с большим удовольствием бы заняла свою часть свободного времени. Или же помогать слугам с уборкой, - проговорила она, отворачиваясь и устремляя чистоту серебристого взора к игре пламенных всполохов.

Рангику Матсумото при этих словах улыбнулась светлой, озаряющей улыбкой, даже кожа ее засветилась изнутри сияние солнечного светила. Карин представлялось, как мерцание звезд поцелуями оставляет блеск полуночной плеяды на светлой атласистой коже женщины, прокладывая адамантовую полосу к ложбинке между полной груди, к выделяющимся ключицам и длинной, тонкой шее.

\- Это было бы замечательно, милое дитя, - проговорила она, и голос был ее настолько терпок и сладок, словно страстный шепот любовницы, минующей рубеж мечтаний. – Я так рада, что ты обратилась с такой просьбой именно ко мне, - она резко поднялась из-за стола, намереваясь быстро преодолеть расстояние между ними, но осеклась, и черты ее искривились болью и волнением, и шелковистые рдяные брови сошлись на переносице, когда она схватилась за бок, будто дыхание причиняло нестерпимую агонию.

\- С Вами все в порядке? – осторожно проговорила Карин, уже намереваясь подняться.

\- Не беспокойся, - улыбаясь в ответ, прошептала женщина, медленно опуская руки, силой воли подавляя дрожь в пальцах, но девушка видела, как тряслись ее предплечья, как если бы она пыталась удержать себя, чтобы с усталостью не припасть к ближайшей стене, с облегчением приложившись горячим челом к каменной полке над камином.

– Сегодня был просто тяжелый день, - тихим голосом прошептал она, всматриваясь в лицо Карин, словно пыталась уловить нечто в выражении ее глаз, спокойствии губ. Сомнение поселилось в серых глазах женщины, они были прозрачнее стекла и летнего теплого дождя, воздуха в вершине заснеженных гор и белее пахты, и молочного лепестка дикой орхидеи, березовой коры.

\- Удивительна твоя красота, - вымолвила она, и произнесла загадочную фразу, обращаясь скорее к самой себе, нежели к Карин, не замечая, как мысль материализовалась в звук, и серьезность ее голоса заставила темноволосую девушку вздрогнуть. Кисти рук напряглись под стянувшимися под кожей мышцами. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, но во взглядах обеих блуждали иные силы, поднимая в воздухе одну волну за другой, и Карин видела, как сталкиваются изумрудные и лазоревые валы, лоснясь бирюзовой гранью, поедая и раздирая вал за валом.

\- Приятного тебе вечера, Карин, - наконец сказала женщина, потирая ладонью затылок от изнеможения и бессилия, но губы, что тронул оттенок дамасской красной розы и лепесток жгучей мальвы, все же смогли изобразить подобие улыбки.

– Надеюсь, ты хорошо сможешь отдохнуть, - пальцы ее рук прошлись вдоль винно-песочных прядей, когда она отбросила за спину упавшую копну душистых волос. – Ты можешь прийти завтра на рассвете. Я прикажу слугам подготовить тебя и проводить, дабы утренних инцидентов подобных тому, что произошел сегодня, более не повторялось. Думаю, что ты сможешь оказать мне большую услугу, если поможешь разобраться в кое-какой документации, хотя, - она усмехнулась, безмятежно складывая руки на груди, - у твоего отца не было пристрастия к делу, требующего сосредоточенности или терпения. Он больше напоминает мне по характеру твоего старшего брата, такой же беспечный, неспособный усидеть на месте.

\- Разве Вы не останетесь на ужин? - поинтересовалась Карин и кивком головы указала на длинный стол, заставленный свежими фруктами, сочным жареным мясом, посыпанным специями, громоздкими фужерами из злата и серебра, наполненные красными и белыми винами, огромными блюдами со сладкими булочками и шоколадными сладостями. Интересно, они действительно полагали, что одна человеческая девчонка настолько прожорлива, что способна съесть все, стоящее на праздничном столе, длинною в несколько метров?

\- Я не голодна, - легко рассмеявшись, ответила Матсумото, в надежде скрыть проступающую на скулах бледность, понурость сизой темноты под глазами. И бросив в последний раз взгляд на девушку, женщина покинула ее, проходя к противоположным в зале массивным дверям из цельного хризолита, через которые прошлой ночью выходил Капитан Десятого Отряда, вновь оставляя ее одну.

Карин безмолвно кивнула, но глаза ее в это мгновение были пустыми и отстраненными, лишенные человеческих эмоций, подмечая про себя, что ходьба была ее вымученной, преисполненной внутренней муки и невероятной сдержанности, шаг давался с трудом, спина и мышцы напряжены, как будто ее вели на виселицу. Карин взболтала красное вино в своей чарке, чувствуя злую ухмылку на своих губах, но заметила ее, когда опустила глаза в алое отражение, где блестела капля серебряной луны. Громадный зал, в стенах которого она могла разглядеть слабый мираж своего зеркального двойника, был пуст и глух. Лишь слабый треск поленьев в камине и искрящиеся вспышки газовых ламп наполняли мертвенную тишину. Ей не дают открытых ответов, как и не дают возможности покинуть грациозные замки, охраняемые величественными воинами, что взмахом руки создают бураны, а от взгляда трепещет земля, раскалываясь на части. Реки останавливают свой ход от их холодного дыхания, и небеса подчиняются их заветным словам. И она думала, смогут ли эти люди когда-нибудь освободить ее от оков золотой темницы. Она провела в этом месте не больше недели, два неполных дня в сознании, но ей представлялось, что тело ее вымучено в соляных копиях многомесячными кандалами, спина горит кровью и жаром от ран от ударов плетью, чей хлыст прорезает сам воздух и воду. Под ногтями кровавые разводы, а стопы стерты до костей и рот наполнен пеплом и золой. Это был не ее мир. Здесь иные законы, чужие люди, нет, существа, для которых она никогда не сможет стать своей.

Карин подняла взгляд, всматриваясь в высокое белоснежное кресло, которое этим вечером было задвинуто. Будет ли оно теперь пустовать всегда и кончатся ли когда-нибудь для нее причины отсутствия человека, что стал для нее тюремщиком? Движимая странным призывом, немыслимым притяжением, исходящим из глубин сокрытой души, она поднялась со своего места. Кресло отдвинулось с дребезжанием от трения древесины о камень. Девушка не сводила глаз с великолепного кремового кресла с высокой каменной спинкой, на котором плелись узоры плюща и тернии роз. Шаги разносились эхом, отскакивая от стен, и тени замерли в ожидании, следя за движениями ее рук, за неспешной поступью, за красивым лицом с застывшей маской безразличия, за воздухом дыхания, срывающегося с губ. Когда она остановилась, встав за креслом, она подняла руки и с волнением, тяжким и прерывистым вздохом коснулась резных украшений, сверкающих в свете выходящей из-за плывущих кучевых облаков, и цирконий шипов на лозах белоснежных бутонов роз очернялся, купаясь в смоге. Пальцы проводили по острым плетениям конструкции, и Карин думала о его белых волосах, что были белее звездного света, о глазах, что зеленее листвы при рассвете, когда та покрывается россыпью бриллиантовой росы, о горячих руках, что сжимали ее запястья, бедра, придерживали за поясницу. Ее лицо горело, когда губами она припала к розе, раскрывающейся в самом центре роскошным беломоритом, могла почувствовать, как на языке стынет вкус слез лунного диска. Глаза ее затуманились от подступивших к ресницам слез, и хрустальная полоса прочертила алые развилистые линии вдоль мягких щек, и капля, ограненным алмазом пала на острие иглы, скатываясь по стеблю. Она прижалась грудью к спинке высокого кресла, ощущая сквозь одежду холод и остроту полудрагоценного камня, закрывая глаза, и стоя в озарении огней и звезд, и теней, что простирали к ней когтистые руки, желая прикоснуться к ее чистоте, она позволила себе мгновение, полное духовного спокойствия. Но, поглощенная суматохой последних дней, Карин не обратила внимания на жжение на нижней губе, и только отпрянув и дотянувшись подушечкой указательного пальца до рассеченной царапины, оставленной каменным шипом, она различила на коже темную крупицу крови.

Карин вернулась в свои покои, в сопровождении шести стражников. Все мужчины двигались от нее на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы она не могла почувствовать чужого дыхания на своем затылке, но она прекрасно слышала звон оружия, спрятанного в богато оформленных ножнах, резкий запах металла и кожи от ножей с широким лезвием, шорох плетеных сандалий. Безмолвные, как куклы слуги шли с высоко поднятыми головами, и на челах их вырисовывался красный четырехлистный клевер, идеально ровный пробор в чернильных волосах, заколотых в высокие прически, заплетенные в виртуозные косы, а одежда была черна, как овод ночного пруда, в котором не отражался свет ночной тиши. Едва носки мягких туфель коснулись половиц здания, в котором находились ее комнаты, мужчины в форменном одеянии разошлись по саду парами, растворяясь с темнотой. И выгляни она с балкона, вряд ли бы смогла отличить высокую тень дерева сакуры от скрывающегося под сенью нежно-розоватых лепестков человека. Женщины сняли с нее шелковое кимоно, развязали на талии черный пояс оби, вытянув из него длинные золотые шпицы с висячими нефритовыми каменьями, которые тянули ее к земле, оставляя в одной белой сорочке. Рядом со спальнями ее сопроводили в небольшую комнату, гораздо меньшую по размеру купален, в коей ей уже приходилось бывать, но не менее величественную. В самом центре был окружной формы бассейн из опалового камня, переходящий к более узкому проливу, над которым стояли статуи небесных драконов из красного мрамора, и на какой-то миг Карин подумалось, что они были облиты кровью своих жертв. Закругленные зубцы из рогов были острыми, как наконечник наточенной стрелы, а чешуйчатое тело переливалось тонами темно-бардового и малинового, как небо на закате перед сильным ливнем и пасмурным днем, когда окрашивается в глубокий свинец. Ее посадили между лапами драконов, и, поднимая голову, Карин видела, как блестят острые концы на длинных рубиновых когтях, и она могла легко представить, как такой камень мог обезобразить ее кожу, тонкую, как бумага, растерзать кости, ломающиеся с хрустом в могучих челюстях.

Ей расплели волосы, смазав алоэ и маслом оливы, смешанным с медом, смывая все душистой розовой водой, а потом низко наклонили голову так, чтобы волосы попали в быстро несущийся поток теплой воды, протекающий в полный бассейн, такой нежной и приятной, что она готова была стонать от удовольствия. Локоны высушили, и долго расчесывали изумрудными гребнями, растирая сладкий сок цветов между прядями. Когда ей предлагали перстни на руки и драгоценные заколки, она с отвращением поморщилась и с отчаянием замотала головой. Нет, никаких украшений, ничего лучше покойного и умиротворенного сна не принесет ей желанной отрады. Поклоны стали привычными, но все эти женщины с совершенной красотой были похожи, как капли воды в море, хотя она так нуждалась в человеке, с которым бы можно было просто поговорить. Она нуждалась в нем, как в дыхании и чувствовала себя утопающей, что не способна были двигаться, и могла лишь смотреть, как тело падает в бездонную глубину, теряя спасительные остатки кислорода.

Карин раскрыла стеклянные двери, ведущие на балкон, оставляя ставни открытыми и давая ночной прохладе воздуха окутать тело. Она глубоко вздохнула в себя аромат цветущей сакуры, и, откинувшись на мягкие перины, попыталась предаться воспоминаниям о доме. Но, то были всего лишь обрывки безмятежных осколков памяти, которые не давали ей разгадки того, каким образом она оказалась здесь. Одно она знала определенно – теперь это уже не сон, от которого стоило пытаться проснуться, а реальность, с которой приходилось смириться и подчиниться, чтобы выжить.

Хладной ветер прикасался к ее лицу, оставляя невыносимо нежные поцелуи на веках и ресницах, скулах и щеках, подбородке, оставляя ласковую музыку после неторопливых лобзаний. Проходили долгие минуты, и она чувствовала тяжесть сновидений, нависшей усталости, отдающей болью в мышцах от езды на черном коне. Тени вырисовывали фантомные образы на белых стенах, на мебели оттенка молочной кипени, лики диковинных существ отражались в бусинах жемчуга, спадавшего с раскрытых ларцов, листы в платиновых выемках на стеклянном столе шелестели, поднимаясь в вихре сильного дуновения к потолку, и в спирали опускаясь на пол. Карин перевернулась на бок, ощущая, как по коже проходит синеватое сияние полной луны, возвышающейся на небесном куполе, блаженно упиваясь благоуханием жасмина. Ночной жасмин приобретает иной аромат, раскрываясь в своей полной красе под покрывалом бездны мрака. Стеклянные дверцы с шумом загрохотали о прозрачные стены, и шифоновые шторы взметнулись вверх от нагрянувшего яростного и буйного ветра. Фарфоровые вазы с цветами опрокинулись и разбились на мелкие осколки, и белые цветы померкли, утопая в воде и битом стекле, напольное зеркально в золотой раме затряслось так, будто готово было разлететься на части, а высокая стопка листов бумаги взлетела в воздух, как стая соколов, устремившихся в далекий полет. Карин поднялась на колени в постели, смотря, как комната усеивалась покровом из лепестков жасмина, бутонами девственно-белых цветов, так снежная лавина подбирает под себя землю. Длинные темные ленты волос растрепали волны канувшего вихря, и когда девушка уже намеревалась встать с кровати, чтобы захлопнуть двери, она заметила фигуру, стоящую возле письменного стола, сокрытую за полупрозрачными занавесами.

Когда же узнавание вспыхнуло в ее глазах, ледяной ветер, казавшийся морозным от пробивающейся сквозь преграду стекол зимней стужи, обратился летним сквозняком в знойный полдень, в сравнении с тем жаром, что породил в теле взгляд знакомых изумрудных глаз. Карин в мятежности и непонимании сдвинула брови, не смея произнести ни единого звука, как и не решаясь сделать вдоха. Но это был он. Тот самый человек, что привел ее сюда, чьи руки в час зенита солнца удерживали ее за талию, как хрупкий сосуд.

\- Хитсугая-сан…, - несмело прошептала она во тьму, но человек, что стоял перед ней не ответил. Глаза его были зеленее бирюзы и нефрита, и в них сжигалась жажда и дикость, и кровожадность, как у алчущего зверя, истосковавшегося по горячности плоти и свежести крови. Зрачки его были узкими, как у тигра, черными, как илистое дно зыбкого болота в густой чащобе, и воздух, что обрушивался на нее метящимися лавинами, шептал, что мужчина чувствует ее, слышит аромат, колышущийся в ветре. Каждый вздох и каждый трепет ресниц, каждую волну страха и возбуждения, посылающая огненный раскат по всему телу, отчего холодела кровь, и останавливалось сердце. На нем была темная туника без рукавов, подпоясанная золотым широким поясом с кружевными вставками нарциссов и гигантских львов, терзающих своих врагов клыками, черные узкие брюки из шелка, заправленные в высокие сапоги. Тонкие золотые браслеты с головами гепарда украшали сильные запястья, но аквамариновые глаза сияли ярче драгоценного металла. У нее пересохло во рту, когда он сделал первый шаг по направлению к ней, и сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Она не могла пошевелиться, пораженная чувствами, таящимися за зарницами изумрудной глади, в которой она так жаждала потонуть, испить из бесконечного источника. Ни один человек прежде не вызывал в ней такой всплеск эмоций, готовых разорвать на части душу и рассудок.

Он двигался с грацией хищника, обозревающего свою добычу, готовый впиться клыками в плоть, изнывающую от желания, и жадно глотать рябиновую кровь до тех пор, пока тело не остынет в прохладе ночи. Мужчина, который приходил в ее кошмары и разбитые грезы, стоял перед ней, смотря на нее снизу вверх, и его неровное дыхание почти касалось губ Карин.

\- Что Вы здесь делаете? – тихо вымолвила она, хотя она чувствовала, что сердце вот-вот разорвется. Девушка осторожно встала на кровати, прижимая дрожащие руки к груди, потому что знала, что не сможет сбежать от приближающегося мужчины, даже если напролом метнется к раскрытым дверям балкона, кинувшись через каменный парапет навстречу смерти. Бесполезная и ничтожная попытка, которая лишь ускорит его прикосновение к ней, что распалит пожар во всей ее сущности. Холод атласных простынь жег стопы и лодыжки, а от бурного ветра, что проскальзывал в ее покои, у нее стыли плечи, и кожа покрывалась сыпью. Человек не ответил, приближая к ней свое лицо, и прикрывая глаза, глубоко вздохнул в себя ее запах, и она расслышала созвучный вздоху стон. Когда же он распахнул свои зеленые глаза, она разглядела темно-зеленые луга и мшистые леса, озаряемые полнолунием, но в них не осталось ни крупицы человечности. Его горячие руки, прикосновения которых она так жаждала, к теплу которых стремилась всем своим бытием, с силой сжали ее бедра, насильно придвигая ближе к его лицу, перекошенного от всепоглощающей жажды. Он почти оскалился, когда прижался разгоряченным лицом к ее животу, вновь делая глубокий вздох, и его ладони устремились вверх по пояснице, оставляя кружевные арабески на воспламененной нежной коже сквозь прозрачную ткань, через которую отчетливо проглядывалось нагое и податливое тело. Его ногти впивались в тонкую материю, желая ее разорвать, и там, где проходили линии его ногтей, оставались глубокие алые борозды от страсти. Разделяющие их кожу, пылающие тела лоскуты ткани походили на оковы, в которых она пытала свой дух. Когда его руки, массирующими движениями поднимались между трепещущими лопатками, достигли основания шеи, он ухватился за вороты ее ночной рубашки, и не успела Карин вскрикнуть или издать сопротивляющийся звук, как ткань разошлась по швам под его изнемогающими пальцами. И вот его руки на ее подбородке, а большим пальцем он медленно проводит полосу вдоль полной нижней губы, все еще кровоточащей от раны. Подушечкой своего пальца он больно надавил на царапину, и металлический привкус крови проник на кончик языка. Руки его исчезли, и жар прошел, когда он опустил голову на окровавленные пальцы, а подняв на нее глаза, он втянул их в рот, слизывая кровь, скатившуюся с ее губ так, как если бы на фалангах пальцев осталась золотая полоса янтарного меда или адамантовая капля рассветной росы. В свете луны, его глаза походили на иней и лед, заморозивший лепестки лилейного адониса.

Ткань все еще оставалась на ее плечах, скрывая и пряча тело от его прямого взгляда. Он обжигал своим взором, и ей представлялось, что ее медленно погружают в кипящее масло. Карин судорожно вздохнула, когда он встал перед ней на колени, и, одарив ее коварной и злой ухмылкой, он сказал охрипшим, низким от одержимости голосом, который едва принадлежал этому человеку, этому миру:

\- Если ты так хочешь, то можешь остаться в сорочке.

Она оторопело уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами, полными ужаса, а он ублажал себя ее страхом, не сводил своих пожирающих прекрасных глаз с пугливого лица. Его руки дотронулись до лодыжек, путешествуя вверх между коленей и бедер, вдоль плоского живота, указательный и средний пальцы прочертили полосу в ложбинке между полной, налившейся груди, на открытой коже. И она с усилием вдохнула в себя кислород, закрывая глаза, шея и щеки горели пламенем, но огонь, зародившейся от его прикосновения был безжалостней смерти.

\- Твоя кожа, словно алебастр в свете луны, - восторженно шептал он, придвигаясь к ней, и горячие, влажные губы сменили пальцы, оставляя мокрою дорожку поцелуев, легких и ласковых, как перья волшебных птиц. А потом он обнажил зубы, царапая клыками очерченные ключицы, а его греховные руки сжимали бедра, скользя опаленными ладонями по ягодицам. Языком он пробовал белоснежную кожу на вкус, поднимаясь все выше, самозабвенно покусывая и посасывая шею, зарываясь носом в ее темные волосы, укрывающего его длинным пологом, а вместе с горячностью рта, поднимались руки, нежно потирающие холмики груди. Он простонал ее имя возле уха, с судорожным вздохом больно прикусывая мочку, носом вырисовывая искривленную линию вдоль тонкой шеи, а когда ее собственные предательские руки зарылись в его мягких белых волосах, с глаз ее покатились хрустальные слезы удовольствия. Да поможет ей великое небо, какими мягкими были его волосы, насколько жарким дыхание. Она будто лежала в коконе из непотухающего огня, выдыхаемого драконом.

\- Хитсугая-сан…, - слабым и надтреснутым голосом умоляла она. Умоляла ради чего? Мысли путались, терялись, слова блуждали в порыве чувственного и неконтролируемого желания, пронзающего кости, она вслушивалась в звук трещавших суставов. Карин хотела, чтобы его губы были повсюду, чтобы руки обнимали сильнее, жестче. Но как только она произнесла его имя вслух, он отпрянул. И лицо его исказила такая ярость, что она готова была задохнуться от леденящей тьмы. Тело, все еще нуждающееся в его касании, тянулось к нему, как росток вздымается к свету, но он не двигался, а все смотрел со смертоносным гневом ей в лицо.

Наконец он произнес, склоняя голову на бок, изучая и впитывая ее образ, словно хотел запомнить каждую деталь ее непонимания, растерянности:

\- Неверно.

Мужчина с силой толкнул ее на матрац, и от резкого удара, весь воздух вылетел из легких, но Карин не успела прийти в себя, когда одним могучим рыком он вытянул обе ее руки над головой, удерживая стальной ладонью запястья. Он нависал над ней, раскрывая коленом бедра, и устроившись между ее ног так, чтобы она полностью оказалась в его власти, человек наклонился к обожженным соками благоуханной розы губам. Они дышали одним кислородом, разделяя дыхание жизни, и в воздухе девушка могла ощутить запах его пота, мускус сильного тела, аромат жасмина, которым пропиталась его одежда, запах хвойного леса и морозной ночи. Она была такой маленькой и хрупкой под этим тяжелым и огромным телом, состоящим из мышц и мускулов, но Карин хотела прикоснуться к нему пальцами, оставить свои отметины на его спине, чтобы на рассвете, когда кровавая грань боярышника остановит свой поток, он не забыл, с кем провел эту ночь. Но как бы она не вырывалась из его каменной хватки, легче было бы бороться с бесконечной снежной лавиной, бессильные и неумелые попытки колибри, вырваться из клыкастой и захлопнувшейся пасти волка.

Он посмотрел на нее, встречаясь с глазами и опуская собственный взгляд к приоткрытым, колеблющимся губам. Ее собственное дыхание стало отрывистым и громоздким, она почти хрипела, извиваясь под ним, приподнимая бедра и пытаясь спихнуть с себя мужчину, а он только смеялся, наблюдая за безысходным трепыханием птицы, что так и не распахнула свои великолепные золотые крылья, переливающиеся медью радуги и горячей стекающейся смолою.

\- Остановись, – вымученно прошипела она сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда он прижался своей грудью к ее, устало опуская голову к самому сердцу, и прислонился щекой к месту, где часто билась ключом ее жизнь, а железные кандалы его пальцев так и не расслабились. И Карин знала очень хорошо, что сожми он руки немного сильнее, то комнату заполнит ее оглушающий крик и хруст сломавшихся костей. Он продолжал лежать, вслушиваясь в ее бешеный сердечный ритм, когда свободная рука, продолжала выписывать мягкие сферы на животе.

\- Пожалуйста, - просила она, отворачивая лицо, и лбом припадая к предплечью. Она не могла от него уйти или скрыться, все то жалкие потуги.

\- Давай попробуем еще раз, - и через кожу, она знала, что в этот момент он улыбнулся, лениво приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо, чтобы убедиться, что волна жара, вызываемая его проникновенным касанием, не утратила своего безраздельного владычества.

– Как я помню, - шептал он, ударяя указательным пальцем по вспухшим от поцелуев губам, - ты хотела остаться в рубашке. Пот пропитал белесую ткань, и гладкость меловых плеч укрывало несколько лоскутов седой материи, сизой, как ледяная паутина на высоких колосьях пшеницы, и теперь она неприятно липла к разгоряченному телу, не оставляя преграды от его вожделенного взгляда. В ее волосах трепетали белоснежные лепестки жасмина, и запах заполнял комнату, матовые бутоны падали на ресницы, осыпанные пылью черного гагата, а мужчина мягко сдувал их своим дыханием, проводя языком по щекам, слизывая слезы, покусывая скулы, дотрагиваясь приоткрытыми губами до висков. Бриллиантовые камни его пояса больно упирались ей в живот, но ничто не могло удержать от ответного вздоха, исполненного удовольствия, когда его дыхание сравнялось с ее, и грудь его опадала вместе с ее грудью. Ей нравилось чувствовать силу его торса на своей коже, мягкость губ, с которых срывались охрипшие стоны с ее именем. В изумрудно-лазурных глазах его все еще обитало существо, готовое проклясть весь мир и воспламенить землю, став бичом всем живущим на ней. Он смотрел на нее так, будто жаждал поглотить телесную оболочку, впитать в свой разум душу.

\- Хватит, - дрожащим от вожделенного страха голосом произнесла она, когда он опускал голову к ее ключицам. Карин хотела бы закричать, но за воем ветра она сможет услышать даже собственного голоса, а в ушах отдавалось лишь эхом биение ее слабого человеческого сердца.

Его губы сомкнулись на ее соске, обводя полукружием рдяную сферу, теребя клыками потемневшую багровую бусину через почти невидимую ткань, и она задохнулась, выгибаясь спиной под его горящей плотью, когда его укусы с нежности сменились пронзительной болью, посылая мириады чувственных связей вдоль распластанного тела. Он ранил ее до крови, спивая румяный нектар и пьянея от охватившего безумия. Она готова была умереть от стыда и невозможности прикоснуться к нему. Его кожа была, как жгучая лава, как раскаленный металл под палящими лучами червленого заката. И Карин тянулась к нему, как к воздуху, она хотела попробовать на вкус его кожу так, как это делал он.

\- Назови меня по имени, - шептал мужчина, опускаясь все ниже вдоль ребер, и короткие белесые волосы щекотали кожу. – Я хочу услышать, как ты произносишь мое имя вслух, когда твой голос, переполненный наслаждением, прорежет мраморные стены, когда златая молния пронзит кобальтовые небеса. И в этот момент мы станем одной плотью, воссоединимся вновь.

Но она молчала, все еще пытаясь выбраться из его хватки. На их тела падали лепестки чистого жасмина. Лихорадка охватила ее всю, без остатка отдавая потоку желания.

\- Я чувствую тебя каждым своим вздохом, - лепетал он, припадая мокрым лбом к ее челу, и звездный свет обдал их сплетенные тела мерзлой стужей.

\- Я вижу тебя в себе, когда ты отражаешься в глади нефритового озера. Я хочу раствориться в тебе, как туман при дожде, - он вглядывался в ее глаза и лавандовый свет мантией плывущей луны на черном пологе, проскальзывал и льнул в фиалковую глубину его очей.

– Я слышу твой голос в каждом падающем лепестке сакуры, и я готов припасть губами к подолу твоего платья, склоняя голову, лишь бы ты бросила на меня свой взгляд.

Его брови изогнулись в недоверии, когда тыльной стороной руки он убрал с ее лица длинную прядь темных волос, накручивая на свои пальцы, а потом, наблюдая с затаенным придыханием, как угольным водопадом падают черные ленты.

– Твои волосы, словно текущая река, что пробивает льдины в горных хребтах.

Он потерся носом о ее нос, едва касаясь губами ее губ, и она впитывала сквозь стиснутые зубы его теплоту, сладость рта. Его язык провел мокрую черту по женской трепещущей нижней губе, когда он произнес в пламенные уста:

\- Ты сводишь меня с ума.

И тогда, он подарил ей нежный поцелуй. Его язык сплетался с ее, очерчивал ровные белые зубы, смешивая сладость и холод своего рта с ее вкусом. Она впилась ногтями в пальцы, что удерживали запястья, до крови раздирая его кожу, а потом растирая карминовые узоры, древние орнаменты, словно прося прощения за причиненную боль. Его губы были жаркими, кожа горячей в сравнении с холодом, обдававших ветров, гонимых расколовшимися от необузданной грозы небесами. И через его дыхание, она чувствовала дыхание неба, вслушивалась в мелодию зимнего ветра, блаженствовала в тепле танца солнечного света на хрустальных ледниках. Его рука расслабилась, и ладони поглаживающими движениями растирали затекшие запястья, когда Хитсугая отпустил ее из сдерживающих цепей, благословенно позволив женским рукам лечь на его плечи. И каждое ее касание приносило ему боль, невыносимую и нестерпимую агонию, от которой красивые черты лица искажались во вздохе упоительной отрады. Карин забыла, где начиналось ее тело, а где заканчивалось его, и чьи слезы она пила во время поцелуя. Ей не хотелось, чтобы мгновение заканчивалось, но он исчез, как исчезает фантом в мираже пустыни, а чарка ледяной воды разбилась кристальным снегом в ладонях и хлынувшая из-за граней вода, мгновенно впиталась в прожигающий яшмовый песок. Горло пересохло, а губы растрескались от сухости, а кожа покрывалась красными пятнами от жалящего солнца. Ладони были полны крови от ледяных осколков разбившейся чаши, и ни единой капли влаги не осталось даже в свежих ранах.

Когда она проснулась, заря еще не занималась на краю горизонта, оставляя полосы темно-сиреневые и светло-лиловые, миражи уходящей сумеречной обители. И на небе, где можно еще было разглядеть свечение звезд, она высматривала пейзажи бледно-серых облаков. Карин устало перевернулась на бок, протирая занемевшие плечи, во сне девушка вытянула руки вверх, отчего шея неприятно болела. Она подтянулась, усаживаясь на мягкие белые подушки, опуская глаза на цельную сорочку, завязанную руками прислужниц. Такой идеальный узел и канву плетения атласных поясов она ни за что не смогла бы повторить собственноручно. Девушка тяжело вздохнула, облокачиваясь на колени и потирая пальцами виски, поднимая кожу вверх и вниз, чтобы стереть из сознания все еще чувствующийся в ознобе всего тела сновидение. Карин подняла голову, обводя внимательным взглядом комнату. Вазы, что были разбиты, стояли на небольших овальных белых столиках, обрамленных плетением лоз лилии и кружевных завитков на алмазных ножках. На лепестках гортензии, что принесли ей прошлым вечером, все еще оставались капли воды. Стеклянные перья для письма оставались нетронутыми в ониксовых фужерах, а листы сложены исправной стопкой. Рисунок, что она писала днем, лежал на широкой серебряной панели, которая чудесным образом оказалась на ее столе, а рядом пристроились еще нераскрытые шкатулки с письменными инструментами и красками, тюбиками чернил различных оттенков. Возле длинного низкого комода у раздвигающихся дверей, ведущих в коридор, стоял черный сундук с керамическими бутылями, расписанных цветочными арабесками по блестящему золоту, возлежащих на красных бархатных подушках. В тяжелых ларцах хранились дорогие духи, привезенные с западных границ, необычайно редкие из-за цветов, что распускали бутоны лишь раз в столетие и считались огромной редкостью даже среди выходцев из высших сословий. Но это не о чем не говорило Карин, и ей было все равно, насколько богатыми и величественными были подарки Капитана Десятого Отряда. Даже если бы ей принесли сундуки, доверху забитые золотыми монетами с ее изображением и отчеканенные рубиновой эмалью, к чему ей золото, если не в этом заключалось ее настоящее счастье и довольство.

Карин истомлено провела рукой по лицу, хлопая себя по щекам, и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула. Это был всего лишь сон. В какое дно адской бездны скатывается рассудок, если снится нечто подобное?

Девушка спустила ноги на холодный пол, съеживаясь от холодного утреннего ветра, ныряющего в просторы ее комнаты из распахнутых балконных дверей, но когда она посмотрела на каменные плиты, сердце застыло, а кровь замерзла. Она неспешно скатилась с перин на пол, вставая на колени, и осторожно подняла лепесток жасмина, прокручивая его между пальцами. И с силой сжав лепесток, из прожилок потек сок, и она поднесла его к лицу, вздыхая полной грудью аромат ночного жасмина.

10


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12. Яд белой орхидеи**

 _«Любить – быть рабским, ползать и ждать, скакать, бежать, спешить, давать, нуждаться, быть погубленным»._

 **Г. Спенсер**

Черная ткань кимоно развевалась во всполохах предрассветных лучей, вздымаясь в лавандово-синеющее небо, словно крылья дракона, орошенного золой и пеплом, когда туманное море еще окутывало белоснежные шпили и хрустальные крыши, чей блеск и сияние можно было разглядеть с другого конца мира, обжигая и ослепляя. Ее темные туфли на высокой платформе тихо постукивали по белоснежному мраморному полу, что был белее лепестков расцветшего олеандра и азалии, чьи стебли поднимались по кружевным парапетам кремовых террас и стеклянным мостам; остроконечные и очерченные лепестки, что опадали на прозрачную и спокойную гладь озер и золотые патеры, полные красного винограда и очищенного граната. И соки походили на кровь, вытекающую из свежей раны, и когда белоснежный лепесток соприкасался с рдяной жидкостью, его грани мрачнели, олицетворяя две противоположности. Ее шаги были равномерными, почти ленивыми, и созвучное эхо разносилось по холлам, отдаваясь дробью в древних стенах и широких лестницах. Карин начинала влюбляться в это время суток за безмятежность и спокойствие, пустоту, когда лишь ласковый ветер, обдавал дуновением тепла, развевая волосы, прикасаясь к губам и длинным ресницам, высоким скулам.

Порой, когда она слышала беседу воинов, что приходили из гарнизона или шествовали в архивы с тяжелыми и массивными сундуками из черной эбеновой древесины, заполненные доверху рукописями и бесценными манускриптами, те мгновенно прекращали разговор, завидев ее одинокую фигуру еще вдалеке, безмолвно и холодно провожая взглядом. Жестокий мрак их глубоких бессмертных глаз затягивал и не отпускал, поглощая душу черными и склизкими щупальцами. Отстраненность и молчаливое порицание чувствовалось в их напряженных костях, и выпрямленных, как тетива лука спинах, стиснутых зубах, даже ветер вокруг них становился морозным, как прикосновение льда к коже. Они будто переставали дышать, когда девушка проходила мимо мужчин, поэтому она старалась не выходить в свое свободное время из своих покоев. Затеряйся она в этих бесконечных и далеких садах, украшенных каменными горельефами и искусными фонтанами, невозможно будет попросить о помощи и вернуться обратно. Ее сторонились, облекая неприятными перешептываниями, но она не могла их винить за суждения, что были правдивы или сочились ложью, когда она стала причиной страданий их товарищей. А быть может, во всем были виноваты тени былой славы ее старшего брата и отца, что следовали за именем, как проклятие, но как бы она не старалась узнать больше о кровных родственниках, все было впустую – собеседники сменяли темы, а библиотекари закрывали магическими печатями залы с документами, что содержали их имена. И холодные поцелуи страха и сомнения сковывали все ее тело от осознания, что все улыбки и добрые слова, обещания были фальшью, за которой они скрывали свои истинные намерения. Капита Десятого Отряда она не видела уже целую неделю с момента их первого занятия, и подозрения тяжелым и сумрачным комом вспарывали разум когтями.

Рангику Матсумото выделила для нее отдельную комнату в главном здании Десятого Отряда, заполненную кипами книг с математическими расчетами, сводками и учетом доставленной экипировки, а также отчетов различных дивизий о выполненных заданиях, книжных выписок с платежами за доставленное оружие. Возможно, этой необычной женщине представлялось, что в том, что видят глаза Карин, не представляло никакой угрозы, но для девушки это была возможность, как можно больше разузнать о месте, в котором она находилась, в котором могла быть запечатана до конца своей жизни. И она старалась сделать все от нее зависящее, чтобы ее не обнаружили за тем, как скрупулезно она сидела до самой глубокой ночи со словарями и диаграммами, чтобы расшифровать неизвестные символы, которыми были начертаны все карты и длинные многоуровневые улицы огромного города. Это была комната, где она могла полностью посвятить себя прилежной учебе, к которой бы ни за что не прикоснулась, будь она в родном доме. И каждый день становился пыткой, боль в груди разрасталась, как горящая скважина, но пока она со всей чуткостью и вниманием выписывала на атласной бумаге каллиграфические письмена, и составляла расчеты, это успокаивало, охлаждало рассудок. К концу дня она настолько уставала, что валилась с ног, и, приходя в свои великолепные апартаменты, падала, как мертвая, на мягкие перины, казавшиеся пенистыми облаками, и мгновенно утопала во снах, которых не помнила, просыпаясь. Она приходила ко времени, когда еще даже не поднялись слуги, что били в хрустальные чаши, прозрачные, как вода и воздух, пробуждая прислужниц, что готовили друг друга к ежедневной работе. Одна расчесывала волосы другой и затягивала шелковый тяжелый пояс на косодэ, окрашивая кистью губы в ало-персиковый тон и проводя вдоль шеи и скул пылью белоснежной пудры, часть же женщин кипятили воду для купален и раскладывали чистейшие шелковые полотенца и наполняли бутыли сладкими маслами, придавая их коже необычайную мягкость и свежесть. Прислужница поджигали градуированные палочки из смолы, прикрепляя на серебряные нити драгоценные камни, поджигая их, и когда нити догорали, кристальный груз падал на жемчужные подставки, выставленные возле белокаменных зданий казарм, и по холлам раздавался удар, разносящийся эхом, что означало наступление нового дня, когда солнечный свет уже восстал над темно-фиолетовым горизонтом.

Просторный кабинет с начищенными до блеска каменными плитами, настолько теплыми, что порой девушка изнывала от желания скинуть с себя драгоценные туфли, чтобы насладиться оголенными стопами прикосновением солнечного света к коже, ощутить, как проникновенный жар пронзает каждую клеточку наслаждением, от которого трепещет все тело. Комната отличалась той простотой и изысканностью, по которой так успела соскучиться Карин. Когда смотришь на множество залов, отделанных дорогим розовым и кремовым мрамором, огромные двери из цельного малахита, что были бирюзовее морской волны, начинаешь немыслимо уставать от необъятной роскоши. Все предметы были выполнены из темной древесины, покрытой лоснящимся прозрачным и золотым лаком, которым были выгравированы удивительные цветочные лозы и восточные арабески, и если слишком долго вглядываться в совершенные очертания лепестков, можно было не отличить их от живых. По всей окружности комнаты стояли шкафы, тянущиеся до самого потолка, чьи карнизы были увиты белоснежными гортензиями, и в комнате стоял свежий и приятный аромат, заполняющий разум воспоминаниями о весне и дождливом лете ее родного города. На небольшом столике из темного оникса, стояла высокая белоснежная пагода с алмазными шпилями, по стенам которой спускались молочные цветы ибериса, и капли воды сияли бриллиантовой пылью в лучах чистого света. Высокие стеклянные створки распахнутых окон, украшенные изумрудными каменьями, ловили солнечный свет, отчего комната на закате усеивалась темно-бирюзовыми огнями. Письменный стол, на котором стояли высокие стопки листов с идеально сложенными документами был широк, и своей длиной проходил почти во всю стену апартаментов.

Сначала ее удивило количество предложенной работы, но когда она пришла на следующий день, в комнате появились уже новые сундуки с чертежами архитектурных комплексов, которые нужно было подписать и проверить. Объем информации, который ей приходилось изучать был до того огромен, что уже после первого часа работы у нее невыносимо болели виски. Лейтенант упомянула, что Капитану приходилось рассматривать все дела до полудня, иначе бы он не успевал управляться со своей основной работой. Ей приносили всего лишь маленькую часть того, что он должен был выполнить за несколько часов, тогда как она тратила по несколько суток, чтобы заполнить часть документации. И с каждым днем письменной работы становилось все больше, а известий о Хитсугае Тоусиро не было. Он не посещал ее во время ужина в большой зале, в который девушку провожали каждый вечер, наряжая в дорогие мантии и одежды, в которых она задыхалась. Макико, что готовила ее по утрам неустанно высказывала свое недовольство о небрежном и недостойном отношении Карин к своему внешнему виду. По ее представлению, Карин должна была носить только дорогие кимоно и ужасные непосильные украшения, от которых так затекали мышцы шеи, что в ночи она прикладывала холодную мокрую ткань, чтобы притупить боль, и только такое одеяние было достойно выходца аристократии. И когда девушка заявила о своей желание помогать Лейтенанту по работе в Отряде, глаза женщины стали настолько темными, что походили на глубокие впадины в морских водах. Карин на миг почудилось, что даже черты лица ее стали резче и грубее от того гнева, поселившегося в сознании женщины, и она представила себе на месте той, кого видела совершенно иное создание, словно ее истинное лицо было сокрыто под призрачным флером, мантией сизых туманов. Но в глубине души она возрадовалась, насколько легко и свободно было дышать полной грудью в строгой и широкой одежде. Несмотря на то, что ткань была обычного черного оттенка, без хитросплетенных узоров мифических птиц и искусной вышивки, без расшитых золотом пуговиц и рубиновых подвесок, она выглядела красивой, придавая белизну шелковой коже и красноту губам, а когда она шла вдоль длинных коридоров, за ней следовали всполохи теней, кружащихся в воздухе, лаская и нежно шепча, как если бы сами звезды спустились с небосвода, оставляя на ее теле поцелуи.

\- Дворянской особе не должно марать свои руки о работу низших слоев, - заявила она с бесстрастным выражением лица, складывая прозрачные ночные сорочки в атласную ткань, но глаз ее постиг такой невероятный холод, что даже Карин, стоя под обелисковым сиянием солнца, стекавшим на прямую спину и бедра, поежилась от охватившего плечи мороза. И кольца с крупными топазами и амазонитами с остроконечными концами, царапали кожу, обжигая, как жидкий азот, словно внутри драгоценных камней заключалась вся безжалостность морозной стужи зимних ночей далекого севера. Каждый день ей приносили на подносах ларцы с дорогими тканями и украшениями, удивительными духами, и всегда в ее комнате ставили свежие букеты цветов. Но как сокровище она оберегала столешницу из бело-лунного мрамора, на котором стояла прозрачная высокая ваза из хризолита со срезанными ветвями жасмина. Она попросила прислугу поставить жасмин рядом с письменным столом в своей комнате, и порой, когда она чувствовала, что совершенно одна в своих спальнях, и ее полотном спокойствия окутывает призрак тишины, когда лишь предрассветный воздух омывает прозрачные шторы, вздымая ее темные волосы в высоту, чтобы черный смог прядей коснулся приоткрытых губ, Карин дотрагивалась кончиками пальцев до белых бутонов, вспоминая прикосновение его кожи. Пламенное и невероятно нежное, настолько нежное, что сердце готово было вырваться из груди, а все ее сущее разбиться вдребезги, словно она была хрупким стеклянным сосудом без него. И без его дыхания, потому что когда во снах она дышала его воздухом, оно словно глотала родниковую воду, испивала ветры, что проносятся над горами, где от высоты кружится голова и останавливается сердце.

– Оставьте хотя бы тканевые туфли с золотою вышивкой, - натужено вздохнула женщина, будто ей только подписали смертный приговор, и, закрывая золотые склянки с кремами и белилами, протирая тканью тюбики с тушью, прикрывая с созвучным щелчком сундуки с помадой и тенями, она скривилась. – В противном случае, мне придется настоятельно провести беседу с Капитаном, чтобы он смог втолковать Вам определенные правила поведения. Мне казалось, что Капитан уже изъявил свои пожелания касательного Вашего внешнего вида, - она наклонила голову, и ухоженные брови изогнулись в неудовольствии. – Я всего лишь исполняю его прямые указания. Вы должны понимать, что ставите меня в невыгодном свете. И я, потакая Вашей немыслимой прихоти, нарушаю волю своего Господина. Макико приблизилась, взирая на нее сверху вниз, оценивая проделанную работу, и видимо полностью удовлетворенная увиденным, смогла отпустить напряжение, поселившееся в атмосфере, направилась к выходу, чтобы оставить девушку в одиночестве. И тогда Карин неожиданно для самой себя подняла глаза, пустые и бездонные, как сама темнота, и прошептала:

\- Где он?

То был простой любопытствующий вопрос. Она знала, что задавать его было опасно, но не могла устоять, даже когда ощутила, как застыла фигура женщины. Казалось, что каждый нерв ее тела натянулся и окаменел, когда она медленно повернулась к девушке. Разве можно не протянуть руку к свету, после холодной зимы, когда сквозь опороченное свинцовое небо, пронизывается тонкий столб янтаря и невидимое прикосновение оставляет теплоту на ресницах и скулах, подбородке, спускаясь все ниже к ключицам. Ей хотелось кричать, такой невыносимой была жажда увидеть его лицо вновь и потонуть в его глазах, таких глубоких и непреодолимых, как небеса. Такое странное и невосполнимое ни с чем желание. При этой мысли Карин горько ухмыльнулась, склоняя лицо к ладоням.

\- Я…, - тихо и почти беззвучно начала она, - я всего лишь хочу вернуться домой.

И в ее словах были смешана горечь истины и грязной лжи.

Она подняла свои затуманенные глаза к Макико, наблюдавшей за ней с холодным, или даже презрительным выражением, острота ее глаз пронзала, как раскаленные иглы, а зрачки стали узкими, как у свирепого тигра.

\- Этот человек обещал помочь мне вернуться, но чем больше проходит дней, тем чаще я задумываюсь о том, что мне придется остаться здесь навсегда, - эти слова дались с таким трудом, что горло заболело от внезапной рези, словно ей воткнули кинжал поперек глотки, а руки медленно опускали в кипящее масло, чтобы она смогла прочувствовать, как кожа расходится в крови, сдирая границы между костями и суставами. Щеки жгло от непролитых слез, которые уже высохли за прошедшие долгие ночи.

\- Почему тебя так пугает то, что ты сможешь остаться здесь навсегда? – осторожно спросила Макико, вглядываясь в прозрачно-серые глаза, чтобы разглядеть правдивость в словах и действиях девушки, заглянуть в саму ее душу, и яшмовые камни сверкнули пламенем в ее длинных золотых серьгах, отчего Карин непроизвольно отступила на шаг назад.

\- Это неправильно, - прошептала она. – Каждый должен принадлежать тому месту, которое он может назвать своим домом. Я здесь совершенно одна, - черные локоны рассыпались по плечам грядой сумрачной воды, когда она склонила голову к плечу, - у меня нет здесь друзей или человека, с которым можно было бы просто посоветоваться, что делать дальше. Вы ведь тоже должны понять меня. Представьте, что Вам кажется, что все окружающее пространство сон, но вдруг по каким-т непонятным и странным причинам, все действительность и явь, от которой нельзя убежать. Порой мне кажется, что та моя прошлая жизнь была далеким, забытым сном, а все, что происходит здесь и сейчас – правда, непрекословная и нерушимая.

Макико смотрела на девушку достаточно долго, чтобы Карин подняла на нее свои глаза, встретившись с сильным, древним взглядом, содержащим в себе мудрость тысячи жизней и судеб, в котором появилось нечто отдаленное напоминающее теплоту и понимание.

\- Быть может, Вам следует понять свои домыслы в ином направлении, Карин-доно.

Карин вскинула голову:

\- Что Вы хотите этим сказать?

Женщина моргнула, будто приходя в себя, и спустя непродолжительное время произнесла слова, которых отчего-то страшилась, словно каждый произнесенный слог дробил ее на части:

\- Никто здесь не знает, каким образом Вы здесь появились. Никому из ныне живущих смертных не удавалось обойти небесные врата, не оставив свою жизнь в ином человеческом мире. Никому не удавалось пройти сквозь священные барьеры, что окружают белоснежный град, не обладая могуществом божества, ибо сила, что защищает эти стены, настолько могущественна и непреодолима, что даже мысли о ней пугают. И Вас никто не отпустит обратно, пока не узнает, что за сила таится внутри Вашего тела.

Макико подошла к Карин вплотную, протягивая руку и длинные ногти с острыми золотыми наконечниками, которые могли бы рассечь в одно мгновение ткань ее рубахи, раздробить кости, остановились возле подбородка. Девушка не дышала, а глаза ее горели, когда горячее и холодное острие прошлось вниз по шее, остановившись лишь возле груди, как в сосредоточении всей духовной силы. И она видела, как поднимались в воздухе кружевные лазурные туманы, как обнимали плечи призрачные когти, как рассыпались потоки силы, пытающиеся дотянуться до сверкающих игл, что вознамерились пробить грудную клетку, оставив зияющую темную сферу из крови и обгорелой плоти.

\- Что если ты вернулась в место, которому наконец-то можешь принадлежать без остатка? – тихо поинтересовалась Макико, наклоняясь, и обдавая ароматом кровавой розы, лицо ее было бледнее лунного света.

– Подумай об этом, прежде чем сожалеть о тех, кого оставила в своем прошлом и постарайся принять настоящее.

И она действительно думала над сокрушительным исходом остаться здесь навсегда на протяжении всех тех бесконечных часов, что всматривалась в рукописи, написанные изящным каллиграфическим почерком, в слова, которые не понимала, символы, что подводили к границе поглощающей темноты. Остаться здесь среди высоких дворцов, возвышающихся над самими облаками, среди долин, усыпанных цветущими деревьями, среди призраков, что в ночи шептались, пытаясь узнать ее имя, и вместе с именем поглотить. В свободные часы, когда большая часть людей из гарнизона отправлялись на миссии, значение которых Карин были неясны, да она и не хотела этого знать, видя возвращающихся окровавленных солдат, чьи лица были перемазаны темно-бурой жидкостью. И когда с их клинков стекали капли черной, как ночной покров, жидкости, каменные плиты плавились на глазах, но их лица оставались идеальными, ни один мускул не вздрагивал, когда обжигающая как магма кровь падала на их кожу, и мужчины просто стирали длинными рукавами своих широких темных рубах остатки темных сгустков. Некоторые из тех, кого она замечала не приходили, и не появлялись. И Карин не знала, оставались ли те люди в живых или же их утащила во мрак неведомая сила, что угрожала обоим измерениям.

Рангику Матсумото не часто навещала ее, и Карин попросила женщину, чтобы слуги не беспокоились и не искали ее, чтобы она могла без излишнего волнения выполнять обрушившиеся на ее долю задания. И тишина комнаты, запах чернил и полных бутонов красного ликориса, чьи длинные и тонкие стебли уходили под воду зеркальных прудов, что отражали в себе белоснежно-молочные башни, и журчанье холодных ручьев с такой чистой и прозрачной водой, что ее можно было пить в чаше ладоней, и шум теплого ветра, проскальзывающего сквозь листву между яблоневыми соцветиями, затопляли спокойствием. Порой ей приходилось оставаться без еды на протяжении всего дня, и когда она возвращалась в свои покои, то видела подносы с фруктами и вином, что заносили в комнаты прислужницы, видимо полностью отчаявшись в попытке отыскать хозяйку богатых опочивален. Но то, чем она занималась, приносило определенную пользу. Карин, казалось, что за всю свою жизнь, она не смогла бы найти другого способа, чтобы прочитать за такой короткий период времени то количество книг, которое она открывала, усаживаясь на широкую стремянку верхних ступеней возле высоких шкафов из красной древесины. Однако же, большая часть древних томов, которые выставлялись в предоставленном кабинете, были написаны на неизвестном для нее наречии, и тогда она просто блуждала взглядом по красивым иероглифам. Дотрагиваясь до них пальцами, словно они могли бы в ту же секунду ожить и воспарить в воздух. Прежде чем заполнять опись по сооружениям, она внимательно вчитывалась в историю архитектуры, ставя заметки на полях, чтобы потом часть из них перенести на листы с документами. Многие здания Десятого Отряда были выполнены из цельного черного оникса или аметиста, что поглощали и впитывали в себя целительную духовную энергию, но минерал был редким и необычайно дорогим, поэтому приходилось делать огромные математические расчеты, чтобы высчитать точную сумму, в которую обошлись бы новые комплексы под оружейную или архивы. И важно было сохранить гармонизацию традиций и необычного дизайна архитекторов. Карин с волнение отстегивала восковые красные печати со свитков, раскрывая их на столе, немедленно поглощая все красоты будущих строений глазами, впитывая каждую деталь и каждый орнамент на стене. Это были настоящие пейзажи, от которых перехватывало дыхание, и затягивало болью грудь, такие невероятные и искусные красоты, которые не могли привидеться даже в мечтах. Ни один современный архитектор в ее мире не мог произвести на свет такое чудо. Это могли сделать лишь бессмертные боги, что достигли совершенства в своем искусстве, и даже через сотню лет Карин не смогла бы добиться такого необычайного умения и мастерства настолько четко передавать грани наружных каменных полуарок, сводов и пролеты столбов, стекленные окна витражей, мастичные полы из янтаря с застывшими цветами и бабочками и наружных садов с беседками и аллеями. Некоторые манускрипты она забирала с собой, читая их до глубокой ночи, чтобы на утро завершить незаконченную работу ушедшего дня.

И в один из таких дней, она вернулась на ставшее уже привычным место, отворив массивные двери тяжелым и длинным золотым ключом с бриллиантовыми камнями на кружевном конце, который тяготил своим весом. Пришлось поставить свертки с деревянными табличками и книгами, в которых она делала записи на деревянный пол, она старалась даже передвигаться незаметно, боясь, что нарушит чей-либо покой или сон в безмятежности рассвета. И оперевшись двумя ладонями в каменные агатовые двери с белыми продольными рисунками зачарованных драконов, отодвинула их в сторону, чтобы пройти внутрь, и как только она заходила за порог, двери закрывались с сильным щелчком металлических замков. И девушка всегда поеживалась, как если бы это помогло спасти от громкого звука, расходящегося эхом по пустым холлам, детские привычки никогда не менялись и не исчезали даже с возрастом.

В чистой и убранной комнате стоял непривычный холод, хотя снаружи было гораздо теплее. Солнце еще только поднималось, и Карин глубоко вздохнув в себя морозный кислород, выдохнула воздух, отчего над головой закружились змеиные клубы пара, молчаливо сожалея, что не сделала лишнего глотка карамельного чая, который каждое утро готовила ей Макико. Только эта женщина знала о ее неблагополучных и недостойных свершениях, и Карин могла только догадываться, что за мысли блуждали в ее голове, когда она поджимала красивые карминовые губы, провожая надменным взглядом девушку, что поднимала высокие стопки книг на руки и с улыбкой прощалась. Она подошла к распахнутым высоким окнам, выходящим в сад, открывающих вид на часть белокаменного павильона, чьи широкие фронтоны были украшены резными павлинами из изумрудов и красного шпинели, по открытому коридору которого всегда спешно перемещались солдаты или прислужницы с увесистыми подносами чарок с лекарственными травами и мазями. И в тот момент, когда она уже собиралась защелкнуть ставни окон, ее руки замерли. Она застыла, боясь сделать лишний вздох и быть обнаруженной мужчиной, чей силуэт был заклеймен в памяти.

Он не носил своего капитанского одеяния, но на нем было изумительное белоснежное хаори с вышитыми золотом драконами, и каждая чешуйка переливалась сиреневым и светло-лиловым, как бутоны фиалки, чьи лепестки осыпаны росой. Небесные гидры спускались по груди и спине, и их хвосты заплетались на широких, спадающих до самого пола рукавах. Она узнала и сильный волевой подбородок, и ту вечную тоску, обитающую на дне серебристо-сапфировых глаз. Пальцы рук отчего-то заболели, когда она подумала о мягкости белых, как пух волос, о шелке аккуратных бровей и теплоте дыхания. Такой изумительный и совершенный белый оттенок можно было разглядеть лишь у выпавшего только что снега, и она на краткий миг закрыла глаза, чтобы отдаться забытому ощущению поцелуя, которого не было, который был лишь плодом ее воображения. Но насколько сладким был запретный и манящий плод. Когда Карин увидела его, ей показалось, что все это время она не могла дышать, и вкус еды оставался пресным, наслаждаться теплом солнца и нежностью воздуха мог упиваться лишь мертвец, тогда как она не ощущала ни тепла, ни холода – все в ней увядало. И теперь краски жизни вновь возвращались в этот мир, когда лепестки ликориса поднимались в воздух, окрашивая сад в царские румяново-рдяные облачения. Хитсугая Тоусиро смотрел вдаль, наблюдая за вихрями розовато-нежных и пурпурных облаков, плывущих в темно-фиолетовых сумерках, облекающихся под богатым пологом золотого рассвета, как высокие и острые пики снежных гор озаряются диамантовым блеском. Она тоже смотрела на далекие пейзажи по утрам, когда воздух ночи еще не покинул просторы восходящей зари, завораживаясь рубиновыми водопадами и лесами, что скрывались за туманными полосами. И сколько бы раз она не пробовала перенести необычные виды, увиденные на краю самого темного часа, на папирусные листы бумаги, ей никак не удавалось передать той свежести, той безграничной свободы, которую она ощущала, смотря на поднимающийся горящий зрачок солнца, даже при помощи тех изумительных красок, что хранились у нее в хрустальных сундучках. Алеющие багряные виражи вздымались над хребтами, и кумачовые тени блуждали вдоль пологих возвышенностей, изображая очертания хищных драконьих когтей, сдирающих каменистые поверхности. Его глаза отражали плывущие цвета неба, но изумрудно-голубые тона поглощали георгиново-желтые и шафрановые оттенки злата, так волна поднимается к небесам, закрывая за аспидно-синим валом прозрачный покров небосвода.

Карин бы так и продолжила стоять, если бы не увидела подступающую сзади мужчину женскую фигуру. Узнавание вспыхнуло в ее глазах, когда в неизвестном возбуждении и страхе пальцы рук задрожали на белой раме окон, и она стиснула зубы, чтобы не дать вольному отчаянию вырваться наружу. Это была красивая женщина с короткими темными волосами и восхитительными чертами лица, и каждое движение, каждый шаг был преисполнен той мимолетной грацией, что ни одной женщине не подвластно завладеть за многие годы. Такая бесшумная и летящая походка должна быть дарована свыше, такая искренность и чистота в легком выражении радости, и сиянии глаз, а какие длинные и густые были у нее ресницы. Было сложно не влюбиться в эту красоту с первого взгляда, она приковывала и манила, как полет иволги. На свежем и совершенном лице не было ни румян, ни белой пудры, но кожа ее была настолько светлой, что губы были пунцовее розы. Она подошла к нему сзади, игриво вставая на цыпочки и закрывая ему глаза, отчего он ослепительно улыбнулся своей восхитительной улыбкой, и его глубокий и чувственный смех замер в воздухе. Женщина что-то прошептала ему на ухо, отчего Капитан вновь улыбнулся полными губами, оборачиваясь к женщине и ухватывая ее за тонкие запястья. Движения его рук были быстрыми, и хватка рукой крепкой, но в то же время нежной, он не собирался причинять ей боли, осторожно проводя пальцами по кистям женских рук, и внимательно разглядывая вены. Они о чем-то тихо разговаривали друг с другом, подвластном и ведомом лишь для них одних, так течение реки разговаривает с ветром, так стебли ликориса тоскуют, умирая, по еще нерасцветшим лепесткам, что никогда не смогут встретиться вновь. Карин прежде никогда не встречала такого сильного и теплого взгляда, переполненного чувствами, которые не могла преодолеть даже черная погибель. Те чувства, что были в его прекрасных голубых глазах говорили о столь многом, о столь невозможном и безграничном, что нужно было быть глупцом, чтобы не познать значение этой искрящейся нежности с первого взгляда. Они какое-то время стояли, окруженные тишиной, и на плечи обоих стекал золотистый свет, обнимая их в своем янтарном обелиске, словно защитная пелена. Карин отошла назад не в силах оторвать свой взгляд от людей, что так подходили друг другу, где сила одного воздымалась над властью другого, соединяясь в едином потоке; не в силах отвернуться и стереть изумительное видение из своей памяти. Она уже видела прежде похожую картину, что вспарывала внутренности изнутри, и Карин захлебывалась горечью и кровью бесконечной потери и разбитого сердца. Нужно было немедленно закрыть створки окон, покинуть это место, чтобы больше не видеть его лица, его глаз, что затягивали в губительный водоворот, изничтожить в сознание образ той глубокой синевы, что становилась почти фиолетовым турмалином, когда в его глаза западал осколок солнечного дождя. Но она не могла, отвратное желание любопытства пересилило, а разум затопляло неприятное и жженое чувство зависти. На нее никогда так никто не смотрел.

Женщина потянулась руками к вороту его светлой шелковой рубахи, выглядывающей из-за восхитительного белого хаори, и расправила несколько складок, медленно опуская руки ему на грудь, останавливая свой взор на распростертых ладонях, и любуясь увиденным она улыбнулась столь восхитительно, что у Карин защемило сердце. Хитсугая положил поверх свои руки, поверх ее ладоней, и, прижимая их к груди что-то прошептал, приблизив свое лицо к ее, отчего белые локоны упали на зардевшие щеки. Это был привычный жест, свойственный людям, что полностью доверяли друг другу и были близки не только духовно, но и телесно. Перед глазами все плыло, и она сгорала от объявшего тело пламени. Карин уперлась руками в стоящий сзади и стол, и небольшая кристаллическая ваза с ветвями жасмина, которую она поставила прошлым вечером, упала и с грохотом разбилась о мраморный пол. Разнесшийся шум привлек внимание мужчины, и когда Карин подняла в страхе свои глаза в сторону людей, она встретилась со светло-аквамариновыми глазами, смотрящими на нее со смесью недоверия и удивления, которое спустя мгновение сменилось одичалым гневом. На его лице это никак не отразилось, но где-то внутри себя, Карин почувствовала этот острый удар боли, когда ярость воспылала в нем. Его тонкие белесые брови сошлись на переносице, когда он сделал несколько шагов ближе, чтобы лучше разглядеть женщину, скрывающуюся за прозрачными занавесами, и Карин глубоко вдохнув резко пригнулась, оседая на пол к рассыпанным осколкам, искрящимся на плитах в надежде, что он не заметил, не почувствовал ее присутствия. Она постаралась успокоить дыхание и выровнять оглушающий пульс сердца, от которого дрожали мышцы, и спустя долгие несколько минут осторожно поднялась на ноги, вставая спиной к солнцу, опаляющему затылок и неспешно обернувшись, увидела, что в дальнем коридоре уже никого не было. Облегчение пало ласковой грядой на ее плечи, когда девушка присела на колени, аккуратно собирая крупицы цветного стекла в один из шелковых платков, которые она использовала для каллиграфической кисти, смывая густые чернила с пальцев рук.

Ничего страшного. Капитан не заметил ее, но если он уже оправился от своего загадочного недуга, то мог теперь в любое время проведать ее, и Карин не сомневалась, что совсем скоро встретиться с этим человеком вновь. Но, могло быть и иное объяснение, и мужчина просто решил забыть о ней, и его дурное самочувствие было лишь отговоркой, которой снабжали Карин, чтобы отвлечь. Тогда как он мог со спокойной совестью проводить время, как угодно и с кем угодно. При этой мысли, пальцы ее дрогнули, и она негромко вскрикнула, ощутив колкую боль на фаланге указательного пальца, а когда поднесла пальцы ближе к лицу, обнаружила, что руки ее запачканы в крови от рассеченных порезов на ладонях. Похоже, что она настолько отдалась дурным мыслям, что просто не замечала боли от раскрытых ран, и только когда осколок вошел глубоко под кожу, резь стала совсем нестерпимой, и она смогла очнуться. Несколько капель крови упали на искривленные стеклянные крупицы, облизываемые языками солнечного света, и вместе со стекающей алой кровью плелась одинокая слеза, смешиваясь с рябиновой бусиной. Ее слезы.

Карин вытерла тыльной стороной руки влажные щеки, когда несколько красных лепестков проклятого запретной любовью цветка залетело в комнату, и она поднесла лицо к теплому свету солнца, вбирая сладковатый теплый воздух полной грудью. Было приятно, но еще больше ей бы хотелось получить небольшую крупицу человеческого тепла, по которому она так истосковалась. Девушка закрыла глаза, припадая спиной к стене. Какой же она была жалкой, раз смогла понадеяться и поверить, всему виной ее неведение. Увидела красивое лицо, и поддалась искушению, умелому мужскому обаянию, хотя сложно не поддаться влечению к такому человеку. Она раскрыла глаза, отрезвленная мыслью. Верно, он не был человеком. Все они были богами, и он стоял во главе их всех. И под обликом красивого мужчины, могло таиться, как нечто великое, так и нечто ужасное, неподвластное пониманию ее человеческим разумом.

Карин встала, выходя из-под прозрачно-молочных покрывал штор, и тогда удивленный возглас слетел с ее губ, когда она изумленно уставилась на человека, о котором столько думала, столько мечтала. И с удивлением наблюдала, как он со всей чуткостью и сосредоточенностью просматривает незаконченные записи, нетерпеливо переворачивая страницу за страницей, и когда его взгляд останавливался на строчках из ее записей, он сжимал челюсти, а на пальцах белели костяшки от еле сдерживаемого бешенства. Карин перевела взгляд на дверь, обвиняя себя за беспечность и неосмотрительность. Дверь, она забыла закрыть дверь именно сегодня, замки на механизмах щелкнули, но она не вытащила из отверстия ключ.

Капитан Десятого Отряда молчал, вчитываясь в последние записи, и бросив незавершенный свиток на стол, обернулся к девушке.

\- Пожалуй, мне следовало быть более предусмотрительным на этот счет, но я никак не ожидал подобного развития событий, - произнес мужчина, оглядывая девушку с ног до головы, и она задрожала, чувствуя его горячий взгляд на своем теле.

\- Что Вы здесь делаете, Хитсугая-сан? – тихо спросила Карин, пряча за спиной окровавленные руки.

Он несколько раз моргнул, словно не сразу осознал, что она подразумевает под своим вопросом, и брови цвета кипени взлетели вверх не то от удивления, не то от нескрываемого раздражения.

\- Тот же вопрос хотел бы задать и я, хотя…, - он помедлил, бросая взор на раскинутые записи и осторожно сложенные готовые документы. – Один из главных вопросов у меня уже отпал. Немедленно возвращайся в свои покои и переоденься, чтобы я больше не видел тебя в подобном…, - он осекся, вновь со всем недовольством осматривая ее облик, и хотел закончить свою едкую мысль, но в нужное время сдержался. И, расправив плечи, с усталостью проводя ладонью по горящему затылку, сказал тоном, не требующих возражений:

\- Я так понимаю, что ты выполняешь работу за других, отнимая должностные обязанности моих подчиненных? Тебя этим правом никто не наделял, - угрожающе произнес он, подходя к ней вплотную.

\- Мне больно смотреть на тебя в таком состоянии, - Тоусиро скривился, словно ему было противно смотреть на нее. Он поднял руку, будто желая прикоснуться, но отринул нежелательную мысль, сжимая пальцы в кулак, и, угрюмо покачав головой, направился к каменным дверям. Его слова были острее острия, когда жестко приказал, даже не оглядываясь на нее:

\- Возвращайся в свои комнаты. Выспись и приведи себя в порядок. Тебе незачем находить в этом месте для солдат из низшего ранга. Это недостойно тебя

Он уже собирался уйти, когда Карин резко вскинула голову и сказала:

\- Я не хочу.

Мужчина остановился, и с не верящим взглядом обратился к девушке.

\- Что ты только что сказала?

\- Я сказала, что не хочу возвращаться в свои покои, - мятежно прошипела она, готовая разорвать его красивое лицо и получить хотя бы каплю удовольствия от несовершенства его лица, даже если раны затянутся по прошествии непродолжительных секунд.

\- Вы говорили, что я могу делать, что пожелаю. Мне казалось, что боги выполняют данные обещания смертным. Но Вы не выполняете своих обязательств. Или же боги лжецы, смеющиеся над людьми в их неспособности изменить собственное положение? Вы говорили, что поможете мне вернуться назад, но Вы оставили меня на неделю в полном одиночестве в месте, которого я даже не знаю.

Она смотрела на него своими горящими глазами, и ее трясло, слыша, как шумят ветви деревьев за окном от холодного завывания ветра.

\- Я признаюсь, что совершил недопустимую ошибку, - на недолгий миг, ей почудилось, что он действительно раскаивается. - Но неделя это не слишком большой срок…

\- Это была целая неделя! – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Неделя, за которую я могла освоиться с управлением моих мистических сил, о которых столь много разговоров, но так мало дела по существу, потому что если бы у меня была хоть крупица того вселенского могущества, я бы с радостью впечатала Вас в противоположную стену, чтобы от Вас не осталось и следа.

Он стоял бледный и пораженный ее словами. И отчасти Карин было интересно, вызванное изумление на его лице было продиктовано ее дерзким поведением или смелостью слов, которые она бросила ему? И она знала, что ходит по самому острию, произнося эти роковые слова, за которые может горько поплатиться.

Она тяжело дышала, полностью обессилив и осознав, как устала за эти дни, проведенные среди книг и рутинной работы. Карин посмотрела на мужчину, которого боялась, но не страшилась открыться. И в тот момент, когда она заглянула в небесные, пронизанные холодом глаза, она поняла, что яд, готовый уничтожить ее сущность, оставив после себя лишь пустоту, уже течет по венам.

10


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13. Зимней неги бирюза.**

 _«Любовь – это жажда неизвестного, доведенная до безумия»._

 _О.Петье_

Розовато-карминовый лепесток расцветшей сакуры опустился на спокойную гладь шафрановой жидкости жасминового чая, и во всеобщей тиши, сердце ее трепетало в волнении, как бушующие морские валы в грозу. В его глазах мерцал свет океана при звездном небе в глубокой ночи, и она ненавидела красоту переливающегося изумруда в его очах, ненавидела сияние, и таинство, исходящее от его облика, которое притягивало и пугало. Они сидели вдвоем, поглощенные охватившей их тишиной, и воздух раскалывался от напряжения, царящего между ними.

Она спрятала свои руки за длинными темными рукавами своего кимоно, чувствуя, как кровь, стекающая с порезанных ладоней, промочила штаны хакама и край шелковой рубахи, но сцепила пальцы, стараясь вытерпеть боль. Яркий солнечный свет опускался на ее плечи, раздвигая границы сгустившихся лиловых сумерек в стылых небесах, поглощая и сминая туманные вихри над реками и долинами, расстилающееся как серебристое море. В его кабинете пахло сосновым деревом и жасмином, и этот ласковый аромат, смешанный со свежестью ветров летнего утра, сводил с ума. Каждый вечер прислужницы в темных агатовых одеяниях ставили хрустальную вазу со свежесрезанными ветвями жасмина на стеклянную столешницу рядом с его столом, и Карин порою засматривались, как на лепестках застывают златые лучи утопающего во тьме света, вырисовывая на бархатных лепестках кружевные тени.

Она услышала тяжелый вздох, и решилась поднять глаза на человека, потирающего себе переносицу, будто он неимоверно устал. Карин почти не замечала его, когда он расставлял для нее на низком столике из темной древесины нефритовую пиалу и золотое блюдо со сладким печеньем, как и не смотрела на его длинные изящные руки, что высоко поднимали чайник, давая тонкой янтарной горячей струе наполнить чашу. Как и не почувствовала дрожи, после того, как его великолепная мантия проплыла в воздухе возле ее бледного лица, когда мужчина резко развернулся, чтобы занять место за своим рабочим столом.

\- Что ты делаешь в этой части моего отряда, Карин? – спокойно спросил Хитсугая, хотя в голове его она смогла распознать еще не остывшие угли гнева, она могла ощущать это по колыханию в воздухе, и по легкому трепету в чреслах, словно она парила в высоте.

\- Я попросила лейтенанта позволить мне поработать, и мне предложили несложное письменное задание, - тихо сказала Карин, опуская голову, понимая, что сохранение тайны бессмысленно, когда он пронзает ее своими бирюзовыми глазами.

\- Довольно скучно сидеть целыми днями в золотой клетке, - призналась она, подавляя хрипотцу в голове, и слыша, как ломается сапфировая чернильная рука в его пальцах, которая тут же исчезла в мановениях воздуха.

\- Мне здесь не с кем даже поговорить, а работа, подобной той, что мне давали, помогла занять то время, которое я Вас не видела. Я надеюсь, что не допустила никаких ошибок в отчетах, которые мне приносили. У меня достаточно неплохая каллиграфия, но если я совершила какие-то недочеты, я с большою радостью их исправлю.

При этих словах он скривился, растирая большим и указательным пальцем брови, будто пытаясь тем самым успокоить нарастающее негодование и вспыхнувшую огнем ярость, хотя лицо его оставалось каменным.

\- Этим должны заниматься люди, которые уполномочены выполнять письменные отчеты. И ты отнимаешь работу у других, Карин. Я просил тебя прежде даже не думать о том, чтобы ты носила одеянием синигами. Но, похоже, что моя просьба канула в небытие, - его глаза были закрыты, а пальцы рук сцеплены, и она видела, как побелели костяшки на красивых руках.

Карин сглотнула накопившийся где-то в горле страх и произнесла:

\- Я искренне прошу прощения за то, что ослушалась Вас. В конце концов, я здесь не более чем гостья.

Действительно, ее положение здесь больше напоминало фарс. И неуверенность в каждой минуте, что она находилась здесь, желание очутиться дома и забыть весь кошмар поедали ее изнутри. Это место, несмотря на роскошь и красоту оставалось для нее неизвестным и пугающим, а люди были холодными и неискренними, и хотя Карин старалась держаться, она понимала, что слишком долго не протянет здесь, если скоропостижно не сойдет с ума от сдерживаемого страха.

\- Хватит, - взорвался мужчина, поднимаясь из-за стола, когда его кулаки ударили по деревянной поверхности, и Карин на миг почудилось, что она расслышала треск ломающейся древесины. Распаленная в его глазах злость медленно угасала, когда он встретился с ней взглядом, и девушка приоткрыла губы, заметив, толику грусти и отчаяния в глубокой синеве.

\- Зачем ты передо мной извиняешься? – спросил он, взирая на нее с высоты своего роста и подходя ближе, отчего трепет охватил ее с головой, так погружаешься под холодные столпы воды, чувствуя, как легкие заполняет ледяная жидкость.

\- Я не желаю тебе ни вреда, ни наказания, ни страданий – единственное мое желание, чтобы у тебя было все, что необходимо…,- он немного помедлил, прежде чем закончить фразу, - пока ты здесь находишься. Все, чего только пожелаешь, лишь расскажи мне о своей просьбе, и я все исполню, но не веди себя, как моя прислужница. Ты важная персона для всего Сообщества, и я не могу позволить, чтобы тебя видели в таком облачении, это унижает твое достоинство. Дворянам не положено носить одеяние слуг, ты же носишь одежду бога смерти, не являясь таковою.

Это стало для нее последней каплей, когда она резко поднялась со своего места, взирая на него своими горящими глазами, как серая гладь озера в пасмурный день, что отражало черные, как смог и пепел тучи, расходящиеся в небе.

\- Тогда объясните мне все! – кричала она, приближаясь к человеку, и чувствуя, как с каждым шагом, ноги все больше проникаются дрожью. - Скажите мне, почему я здесь нахожусь. Вы говорили, что если я научусь правильно использовать свою силу, то Вы сможете отпустить меня домой. Более ничего я так не желаю, как очутиться дома! Я ненавижу это место, потому что здесь все неправильно. Для меня это ненастоящее! Для меня это похоже на страшный сон – верните меня домой, если это в Вашей силе, - она вцепилась руками в его мантию, стискивая руками богато-расшитую ткань, ощущая слабость в каждой клетке тела, и жар его тела проникал под ее кожу, расплавляя кровь. Ее черты исказились болью и скорбью по утерянному счастью. Ей хотелось кричать, пока связки в горле не разорвутся, и пока она не почувствует кровавый поток, текущий по гортани.

\- Верните меня домой! – воскликнула она, сжимая глаза, и в тоже мгновение высокие витражные окна его кабинета рассыпались вдребезги кристальным дождем под силою рвущегося и крушащегося ветра, разрушая цветные картины с белоснежными бутонами хризантем и адамантовыми лилиями, золотых ланей и снежных барсов; и осколки отражали в себе синеву рассветного неба, и рдяные бутоны распустившихся азалий, и сирень полной луны, восходящей в просторе ночного горизонта. Рассыпались дождем хрустальные фужеры и раскалывались на части прозрачные, как слезы, вазы, и вода серебристым водопадом опадала на полы из лунного камня, сияющего отражением белоснежного диска. Он притянул ее к себе, укрывая собой от летящих осколков, прижимая к груди, тогда как ветер дробил стеклянные огранки, и она слышала звук ударяющегося о камни стекла. И Карин не могла дышать, слыша, как бьется его сердце в широкой и сильной груди, как томное тепло его дыхания проходит сквозь все естество, становясь частью ее самой. Долгие, как сама вечность, секунды поглощали страх, когда она поняла, что ветер успокоился, и теперь по комнатам сквозил лишь легкий бриз, доносящийся с моря. Белоснежные листы бумаги осыпались кружевным виражом по осветленному кабинету, и тихий шелест падения, помог ей сделать вдох. Карин несколько раз моргнула, все еще ощущая его руки на своих плечах, и его шаткое дыхание, что колыхало волосы на макушке ее головы, вздымая темные локоны в воздух. Громкие удары сердца заполняли сознание, все тело сковало непреодолимым ощущением, как если бы она медленно превращалась в каменную статую. Но его руки, теплые и нежные руки, спустились с плеч на спину, нежно поглаживая сквозь ткань. И жар проникал в каждую конечность, когда отдавалась насыщенному чувству покоя и удовлетворения.

Ее голова покоилась на его груди, и она слышала, как спокойные удары его сердца восстанавливают ее собственный бешеный пульс. Она не знала, как долго они простояли в заполняемой яркостью света тишине, когда он выдохнул, осторожно отступая, и освобождая от своих крепких объятий, и смотря на нее сверху вниз, обеспокоенно прошептал:

\- Ты не пострадала?

Карин смотрела в его яркие глаза, переливающиеся лазурью и искрящейся синевой голубого неба, когда ее собственный затуманенный взор, все еще содержал крупицы отчаяния и пустоты, что поглощала остатки самообладания.

\- Да, - тихо произнесла она, повторяя его ответный шаг назад, отдаляясь от его горячего тела, от его пронизывающего взгляда, под которым она раскрывалась, как цветок, как беззащитный и слабый человек во всем своем несовершенстве.

Он кивнул, поднимая взгляд на полуразрушенную комнату, внимательно оглядывая и разбитые в щепки деревянные полки с золотыми орнаментами, и разорванные полупрозрачные гардины с причудливыми вышитыми узорами из серебристо-платиновых нитей, и стеклянные столешницы, по которым проходили кривые белесые полосы, как шрамы на застывшей воде, покрытой ледниками, на сорванные бутоны белоснежных хризантем и на хрустальную россыпь осколков стекла, переливающихся красками огня и изумрудной волны. Ларцы с печатями и сургучом разбились вдребезги и алмазные камни, составляющие причудливые мозаичные узоры, затерялись в блестящих заостренных крупицах стекла; хрустальные чернильницы раскололись, как если невидимые щупальца с адамантовыми остриями рассекли их на части. И черная жидкость стекала со стола, и, казалось, что кроме их тихого дыхания и агатовых каплей чернил, собирающихся в грязную лужицу на белоснежных полах, настолько чистых, что Карин могла разглядеть свое отражение, смешивающееся со стеклом – и более комнату не наполняли иные звуки.

\- Что с твоими руками? – болезненно прошептал мужчина, и у нее создалось впечатление, что один из осколков застрял у него в горле, оттого голос и был таким хриплым, таким горьким и преисполненным смертного ужаса. Хитсугая осторожно коснулся запястьев своими длинными и теплыми пальцами, вздымая ее руки вверх, к свету, ближе к своему лицу. И непомерный, отчаянный, непередаваемый страх отражался на его каменном лице, словно он лишился всех эмоций в одночасье, и только ужас оставил свой след на его скулах, на молочных ресницах и побледневших губах. Ярость и гнев утопали в теплоте и яркости златисто-рубинового сияния солнца, огибающего их застывшие фигуры змеиными обелисками, окутывая каждую черту, каждое движение; сожаление и боль растекались в покрове кремовых лепестков лилии и жасмина, а ласковый аромат пропитывал их одежды, впитывался в кожу.

\- Твои пальцы в осколках, - спокойно сказал он, поглаживая большими пальцами запястья, и на краткий миг, ей привиделось это чувство, знакомое тепло, от которого она приходила в исступление, и дрожь охватила колени, когда она громко сглотнула, пытаясь избавиться от вставшего в горле кислого кома.

Он поднял на нее глаза, в надежде, что она ответит на его взор. Когда же Карин стыдливо отвернулась, он схватил пальцами ее за подбородок, поднимая встревоженное лицо к себе, и голос его заполнил все сознание, слух, легкие, будто кровь бежала по желанию его баритона. И мужчина приказал, но то было произнесено мягко и невероятно нежно, так мелодия бежит рекою по воздушным облакам, так летний воздух овевает деревья жасмина и цитруса:

\- Посмотри на меня, Карин.

И девушка посмотрела на него, чувствуя, что ей не хватает воздуха.

\- Где ты успела так пораниться? – со строгостью и напором вопросил он. - Раны свежие, и на них еще горячая кровь. В ладонях много осколков, если во время не обработать, все воспалится, и ты спадешь с лихорадкой, - он скривился, вновь опуская взор на ее руки, осторожно дотрагиваясь указательным пальцем свободной руки по глубоким порезам.

\- Тебе нравится мучить меня, - подытожил он, смотря с каким-то отстраненным, непонятным и задумчивым выражением на вытекающую рубиновую каплю крови, что оставалась отметиной теперь и на его руках, чистых и мягких, как перья лебедя. Глаза его потеряли оттенок жизни, из них исчез весь чудотворный свет, который так притягивал ее.

\- Я случайно разбила вазу этим утром, - едва слышно прошептала Карин, стараясь отстраниться, но его пальцы оставались сильными, и он не позволил ей отодвинуться, и заставил приблизиться так, что они почти стояли вплотную друг к другу.

\- Разбила вазу, - говорил он, произнося слова ей в губы, и она чувствовала горячность его дыхания на своей коже, пока он продолжал медленно вырисовывать полукружия большими пальцами на кистях ее рук, и сама земля уходила из-под ног. Все разверзлось на части, небеса рушились, опадая тяжелым градом осколков.

– То была случайность? – продолжил допытываться он, и голос перешел на шепот. И смотря ему в глаза, она могла рассмотреть и просчитать каждую белесую ресницу, окаймляющие драгоценные сапфиры; рассказать, какие невероятные и неописуемые чудеса видит в отражении его глаз, а потом она могла бы изобразить их в своих альбомах. Она видела дворцы в стылых небесах, со стен которых рушились хрустальные водопады родниковых вод; прозрачные, как слезы пагоды, в садах, затопляемых одеялом из белых роз и густых лоз азалии, лилий и ликориса. Ее руки болели, пальцы покалывало внутренним огнем, так тянулись они к грифелю и карандашам, к плотной белоснежной бумаге, что высокой стопкой лежала на ее широком столе в спальне. И она хотела ощутить под пальцами, как наконечник грифеля впивается в пергамент. И в ночи бы она вырисовывала черты его красивого лица – и полных губ, и высоких скул, и выреза глаз, и глубины морской, таящейся в них, заключавших в себе весь простор широты небесной.

\- Да, - соврала она, и в тот же миг всем своим естеством поняла, что он распознал ее ложь, когда чувственные губы человека слегка изогнулись в усмешке.

\- Понимаю, - лепетал он, не отрывая своего сковывающего сущность взгляда от женского лица, и улыбка не покидала его таинственного выражения. Карин приоткрыла губы, но слова застряли в горле, так и не слетев с кончика языка. Отчего-то, она чувствовала прикосновение на своем лице – воздух ли то, или бархатный лепесток нарциссов, или перо голубой сойки.

– Людям свойственно разбивать вещи по случайности. Но я полагал, что ты более аккуратна к вещам, - он опустил глаза на ее руки, дотрагиваясь подушечками пальцев по выпирающим сверкающим осколкам, - и всегда жестока с самой собой. Ты столь многого не замечаешь, Карин.

Он молчал, прослеживая кровавые разводы, безмолвно наблюдая, как рябиновые капли кровавого дождя скатываются с ладоней, стекаясь на мраморный пол.

\- Почему так? – шептал он, словно спрашивая весь мир, не задавая вопрос себе, наклоняясь к ее распростертым рукам. И тогда его жаркие губы прикоснулись к пальцам, и пламя охватило, поглотило ее, когда языком он медленно, с упоением опьяневшего слизывал кровь, и пил устами, отчего губы его стали багрянее крови, что он вкушал. Карин застыла, не смея пошевелиться или сделать вдоха, но порезы… Порезы исчезали на глазах в тех местах, по которым он проводил языком. Его дыхание было горячим, как огонь, как раскаленный металл, что опускают в ледяную воду. И от ее ладоней действительно поднимался дым, кружевными распятиями и фантомами, возвышаясь над их фигурами. Он обжигал ее кожу голубым пламенем. Стекло растворялось в воздухе в снопе серебристой пыли, прежде чем губы прикасались к рукам. Она дрожала, но не смела отвести затуманенного взгляда, когда он оставил едва заметный поцелуй на кисте руки, там, где в предсмертном отчаянии бился пульс, там, где просвечивали голубые вены.

С его губ опадали капли крови, когда мужчина голодно и жадно припал к другой руке, облизывая указательный кончик пальца, покусывая фаланги, словно собираясь поглотить, пожрать саму душу. Он приподнял ее руку, обхватывая губами плоть и нежно посасывая, прежде чем оставить зубами едва заметные алые отметины и вновь прихватывать губами. Карин думала, что сейчас ее сердце разорвется, как разрывались осколки стекла в воздухе, искрящимся всплеском серебристой волны растворяясь в золотом сиянии света наступившего дня. Тишина нарушалась лишь звуком ветра и мягким шепотом его губ, к которым она так хотела прикоснуться. Ее пальцы охватила болезненная судорога, когда он опустил ее руки, осматривая со всей чуткостью каждую линию судьбы на ее руках, слегка дотрагиваясь пальцами.

\- Так гораздо лучше, - сказал он, улыбаясь проделанной работе, тогда как с губ его все еще сползала ее свежая кровь. И Карин оторопело продолжала всматриваться в его спокойные черты лица, не понимая, что только что произошло, и, чувствуя, как жар окрашивает лицо в оттенок спелого вишневого нектара.

\- Садись за стол, - вежливо произнес Тоусиро, мановением руки приглашая сесть ее на мягкий диван, усыпанный осколками, и она непонимающе посмотрела на него.

– Тебе нужно что-нибудь поесть. Выглядишь невероятно бледной, - заметил он, вновь оглядывая ее сверху донизу, и взгляд его согревал кровь, протекающей под кожей, она была прозрачной и обнаженной перед ним, как высвободившийся из-под снега подснежник, - мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты ощущала в моем доме себя некомфортно.

Он прошел под беломраморный альков, с обрамлявшими нижу белоснежными занавесами, где располагалась бежево-кремовая софа с удивительной резной спинкой из лунного камня, и поднял с пола несколько разбитых нефритовых чаш с красочными узорами по краям.

\- Что такое? – вопросил мужчина, удивленно приподнимая брови. – Ты не голодна?

Даже если бы она очень хотела есть, после случившегося, она вряд ли бы смогла проглотить хотя бы каплю пресной воды. Не то что бы мирно сидеть перед ним, и смотреть как его губы прикасаются к холодной каменной чаше и не думать о том, каково было ощущение этих губ на ее коже. Но вместо этого тихо промолвила, смущенно осматриваясь, надеясь, что предательский румянец на ее щеках был не таким огненным, каким пламя билось в груди, становясь горячее с каждой проведенной рядом с ним секундой:

\- Все в осколках…

Он смерил ее невозмутимым, почти равнодушным взором, прежде чем прошептал в ответ:

\- Верно, но тебе не следует об этом беспокоиться. Как я уже говорил, ты слишком часто думаешь о материальных вещах, которые не имеют особой значимости.

И с этими словами он щелкнул пальцами, и все пришло в движение. Осколки стекла поднимались, соединяясь в полный и драгоценный орнамент на окнах, и золотые драконы, что взвивались над прекрасными богинями в кроваво-аметистовых платьях с вышитыми символами вечности на груди, приобретали новые грани света, и цвета сияли ярче, насыщеннее. Алмазные каменья блистающим вихрем взлетали в воздух вместе с чернилами, что обретали образы кровожадных виверн, и ужасающих вепрей, хищных ястребов и пепельных соколов. И на фоне черноты, что была темнее полуночной ночи, когда вступает в царствование затмение, скрывая весь свет мира, алмазы мерцали звездами, вставая в крохотные углубления в ларцах, восстанавливая уничтоженные драгоценные шкатулки. Лепестки, что взвивались в ветрах и рассветных туманах, воссоздавали чарующие бутоны, и несколько капель росы, что сверкали бриллиантовыми украшениями в сердцевине цветков, стекались вдоль фиолетовых и малиновых орхидей и гладиолусов, вдоль зеленоватых стеблей фуксий и завораживающих бархатцев оттенка ванильного льда. Фолианты и древние свитки стягивались красными шнурами, и орнаментные подвески позвякивали на ветру.

\- Если ты вновь что-то разобьешь или сломаешь, я всегда смогу это восстановить, Карин, - говорил он, усаживаясь на диван и поднимая рубиновый чайник, наливая горячий свежий чай в пиалы с глубоким дном, на котором чернели округлые формы зачарованных символов. – Поэтому можешь терять и разбивать украшения в своих ларцах, которые так и не были тобою распечатаны в комнатах. Нежели не будут по нраву тебе наряды или пояса, я всегда смогу приобрести столько новых тканей, сколько ты только пожелаешь.

Карин печально опустила голову, сцепляя руки вместе:

\- Мне ничего из этого не нужно, я всего лишь хочу попасть домой.

Мужчина кивнул, отводя небесные глаза в сторону, чтобы скрыть промелькнувшую в глубине темноту:

\- Ты сможешь очутиться в своем мире, как только сможешь научиться сдерживать свой гнев и преодолевать его, как и не насылать смерчи на окружающих, - мужчина устало вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди, отчего накидка натянулась от стальных мышц, скрывающихся под дорогой тканью. – Я не мог быть с тобою эту неделю, и мне искренне жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться, и чувствовать себя одинокой. Я знаю, какого это - быть потерянным для самого себя.

Он протянул ей руку, приглашая занять место подле него, прикоснуться к нему и вложить свою ладонь в его теплые и ласковые пальцы. Карин сжалась, но когда она сделала первый шаг, то поняла, что смогла свободно дышать, а с каждым последующим шагом, с плеч снисходила невероятная усталость и скованность, что удерживали душу в тяжелых оковах. Она остановилась, встав рядом с ним, чувствуя тепло солнечного света на стекающих к плечам волосам, как проскальзывала нежная ласка по щекам и скулам, облизывая тонкие и прямые брови, как горячее прикосновение дневного светила играло на ее полных алеющих губах, как закрадывалась заря, сминая неутихающие бури в ее грозовых очах. Карин осторожно вложила свою руку в его ладонь, словно вкладывая саму себя, и наслаждалась прикосновением, отдаваясь ощущению распространяющегося тепла по всему телу, охватывающему спокойствию. Когда он улыбнулся, что-то в глубине встрепенулось, так птица раскрывает свои крылья перед тем, как окунуться в широту полета, устремляясь за пышность пенных облаков.

Они сидели слишком близко друг к другу, и их колени соприкасались, и Карин с затаенным дыханием слушала шорох его одежды, когда он наклонялся над сервизом. Однако мужчину не заботило ее волнение, пока он наливал малиновое варенье в великолепное платиновое блюда, растекающееся спелостью природного багрянца вдоль причудливых завитушек и образов, изображенных по краям; пока поднимал крышки с изумрудными ручками, где на широких подносах высились хлебцы с корицей и шоколадом.

\- Угощайся, - сказал он с нескрываемой заботой в голосе, пододвигая к ней сласти и пиалу с ароматным чаем.

\- А Вы не будете? – поинтересовалась Карин.

\- Нет, откровенно говоря, не очень люблю сладости, - его губы скривила мальчишеская улыбка, сделавшая его образ более юным. – Большее предпочтение отдам хорошему сорту вина.

\- Ни разу не видела, чтобы Вы ели, - заметила Карин, осторожно отхлебывая небольшой глоток жидкости, что обожгла горло.

Он усмехнулся, передернув плечами:

\- Переживаешь, что я не питаюсь?

Карин не ответила, неуклюже поставив чашу на блюдце, чувствуя, как пальцы трепещут под его глазами. Почему он сидел так близко? Почему не спускал с нее своих горящих и пылких глаз? Мысли смешивались одна с другою, когда она с трудом могла дышать и вдыхать лишь его аромат. Аромат жасмина. Наверное, если бы он не сидел подле нее, она бы непременно откинулась на спинку кушетки, прижимая мягкие и широкие льняные узорчатые подушки к лицу, зарываясь в них, и вздыхая сладковатый дурман, впитывая в себя зачарованный аромат, что сводил ее с ума, превращая в чудовище.

\- Ты нервничаешь, - сказал он, не спрашивая, а подтверждая. – Если хочешь, то я совершу ради тебя такую жертву. Он взял горячий хлеб в руки, разломив его надвое, рассыпая кристальный град сахара и шоколадных зерен, и от его резких и быстрых движений сладкая пудра взлетала в воздухе, и, вылив добротную и щедрую порцию алого варенья на хлеб, запрокинул голову, откусывая большой ломоть, с трудом прожевывая с набитым ртом. Карин чуть приоткрыла рот от удивления, когда он начал слизывать белую помадку, стекшую на пальцы, облизывая перепачканные ладони, а потом повернулся к ней, предлагая оставшуюся половину с какой-то таинственной задорной ухмылкой, и в глазах его поселились бесы.

\- Видишь, Карин, вот так нужно завтракать, - объявил он, облизывая губы и сверкая обезоруживающей улыбкой, хотя с подбородка его все еще капал крем, смешанный с алой жидкостью. Он чуть приподнял брови, когда она не ответила, не зная, что следовало бы говорить.

\- Давай я помогу тебе, - вместо этого сказал он.

\- Никогда раньше не завтракал с такими красивыми девушками, - признался он, его голос – любовный шепот, и с мужских губ все еще не сходила задорная и заражающая улыбка, когда он обмакивал в джем небольшой кусочек хлеба, от которого исходило тепло и запах лета. Он осторожно разрезал угощение на небольшие кусочки, и, положив рядом с золотой тарелкой стеклянную чайную вилку, одарил добродушной улыбкой. Но его слова задели ее, когда она вспомнила, почему разбила вазу, почему потрясенно отпрянула назад, сбивая хрусталь, и наблюдая, как опадают цветы. Карин было интересно, с какими еще девушками он мог разделять свой завтрак или постель ранним утром, когда она смаковала первый ломоть, пытаясь распробовать на языке вкус терпкого шоколада. Оставлял ли рядом с собой он женщину ночью или же он сам приходил к той единственной, которую любил и лелеял своим чувственным прикосновением, дыханием, что подводило к грани блаженства? Шептал ли он ее имя, когда его губы проводили влажный путь вдоль атласистой шеи? Девушка благодарно кивнула, и постаралась улыбнуться, но гнев раздирал ее на части, и она не могла дать иного названия этому угнетающему, снедающему чувству, которое хотела бы проклясть и изгнать из тела, словно нечистый дух. Прежде, она уже испытывала нечто подобное, и вот вновь тлеющие угли разгораются с новой силой, и Карин думала, можно ли найти способ остудить встрепенувшееся пламя, что уже поднималось? То страх перед неизвестностью, что стали причиной этой злобы или же нечто иное? Она не могла испытывать к этому человеку абсолютно ничего, это было полным абсурдом. Она встретила его не больше двух недель назад, чувства, что могли будоражить – лишь оголенная и уродливая страсть. Его красота приводила в оцепенение, его голос будоражил каждый нерв и воспалял кровь в венах. Но разве может быть иначе, когда ты сидишь рядом с богом смерти?

Бессмертие. Вокруг него ореолом колыхалась сила, взвиваясь синеющими, фиолетовыми и аметистовыми лентами, и ей чудилось, что в дымчатых призраках, витающих над ним, она видела драконов, и один их образ заставил ее трепетать от небесного хлада. Карин представляла себе пространство, заполненное чернотой, где она не могла видеть даже себя, но могла чувствовать, как скрепляются грани льда, поедая кончики пальцев на ногах, вбирая в морозную кристальную темницу пяты, поднимаясь змеиными струями к дрожащим бедрам, плоскому животу и напряженной груди, к произносящим его имя губам и влажным темным ресницам.

Она посмотрела на просторные залы его кабинета, на высокие полки с книгами – множеством невероятных книг, среди которых она замечала несколько именований, похожих на сборники стихов, и тайно она желала прикоснуться к корешкам, провести пальцами вдоль пестрящих записями страниц, оставленных его рукой. И порой, когда она покидала выделенную для нее комнату поздней ночью, она стояла возле двери его кабинета, смотря на выгравированные белоснежные нарциссы, едва дотрагиваясь до белого оникса и тут же одергивала руку, будто обжигалась огнем, потому что где-то внутри себя чувствовала, что эти сакральные мгновения должны быть для нее под строжайшим запретом. Она бросила блестящий взор на цветущие сады за окном. Это то, что ей нравилось, то, что она полюбила всем сердцем. Она могла бы целую вечность выписывать на своих полотнах цветы, в ветвях которых щебетали иволги и карминовые трясогузки. Повсюду было столько красок, которых она могла бы не увидеть за всю свою жизнь. Сколько души и глубины чувств было вложено в каждый росток, чтобы они жили в мире, где обитали существа из самых потаенных кошмаров, и где смерть была неразделима с кровавой враждой с потусторонними полуночными обитателями, пришедшими из-за грани. И по ночам, когда она вспоминала возвращающихся воинов в темных рясах, окровавленных и израненных, со сломанными конечностями, Карин думала о существах, что приходили в ее мятежные сны, посещали ее в густом мраке ночи, простирая свои костяные когти к испуганному лицу, оборачиваясь змеиными браслетами вокруг ее тела и стискивая горло.

Карин посмотрела из-под опущенных ресниц на Капитана Десятого Отряда, что задумчиво всматривался в ее профиль, его губы были слегка поджаты, а челюсть сведена, как если бы он намеренно сцепил зубы, чтобы не произносить лишних слов. Его окружала свобода и чистота. Каждое его движение было пропитано несвойственной человеку грацией и покоем, уверенностью и силой. Карин приподняла брови, опуская чашу недопитого чая.

\- Что-то не так? – тихо спросила она.

Он покачал головой, облокачиваясь на кружевную спинку дивана, подбирая голову кулаком, и губы его изогнулись в печальной улыбке.

\- На самом деле, подумал, что тебе необычайно хорошо в черном одеянии, пускай я все еще и считаю его неподходящим для ежедневного ношения, - он прикрыл глаза, вновь тяжело и устало вздыхая. - Если бы ты родилась в моем мире, и воспитывалась в одной из пяти почетнейших семейств, то возможно была бы одним из выдающихся убийц, вестников погибели, что защищают эти земли от рабских оков пустых созданий, пожирающих человеческие души или же венценосной дворянкой, унаследовавшей по крови право наследия семейства, - он помедлил, не решаясь произносить следующих слов, и она подумала, что этот вряд ли продолжит говорить о том, с чем ему бы не хотелось делиться.

Но он продолжил, и прежде чем произнести слова, открыл глаза, встретившись с ней взглядом – прямой и откровенный взгляд, а голос наполнен праздным любопытством. Позже. Много позже она будет вспоминать проведенные мгновения с ним, вспоминая каждую фразу и каждое слово, сохраняя в своем сердце, пытаясь отыскать хотя бы одну подсказку на бесчисленное количество вопросов.

\- Интересно, - прошептал он, поднимая руку и проводя пальцем вдоль одной из ее ухоженных бровей, его кожа была холодной, и Карин на краткий миг хотела прикрыть глаза, чтобы вдоволь упиться чувством прохлады против кипящего, полыхающего жара ее внутреннего огня, - встретились бы мы тогда с тобой?

Она хотела сказать, что лучше бы они вообще не встречались. И смотря в его глаза, Карин не знала, что видела в них – неподдельную искренность или истинную нежность, или же то была ложь? Потому что она помнила, как он смотрел мгновение ранее на другую женщину, и как он смотрел на нее, как она смотрела на него, с какой легкостью они прикасались друг к другу. Такие прикосновения напоминали свойственные, вошедшие в привычку и ставшие обыденностью в жизни человека. Вместе они составляли правильный союз. Что-то внутри глубоким эхом кричало – они предназначенные звездами возлюбленные, и с этим знанием сталкивалась волна, полная печали и невыносимого отчаяния. Карин посмотрела на свою руку, некогда кровоточащую, плачущую осенним алым маком и ныне совершенную. Но он мог с легкостью переломать ее руки, оборвать дыхание, даже не поднимаясь с места. Их миры никогда не смогут соприкоснуться.

\- Ты едва поела, - прошептал он, все еще взирая на нее.

\- Не хочется, - честно и легко сказала она, массируя пальцы рук, сжимая и обнимая ладони.

\- Ты расстроена, - сказал мужчина, и она чувствовала его дыхание на своей щеке, когда он придвинулся ближе. Ближе. Разве можно быть еще ближе к нему? Она несмело, почти принудительно подняла на него свои глаза, заставляя себя посмотреть, заглянуть в бирюзу, что околдовала. – Это как-то связано с тем, что я увидел утром?

Она непонимающе свела брови.

\- Этим утром, ты разбила вазу. Ты солгала, сказав, что это случайность. Тебя что-то испугало или удивило? Расскажи мне, - мягко настаивал он, и ее дыхание стало неровным, а в глазах поселилось нечто, сравнимое с ужасом и паникой. – Расскажи мне, чего ты страшишься, находясь здесь, рядом со мной.

Его глаза были океаном, и небом, и горами, сияющие синевой под заревом луны. И когда она собиралась произнести первые слова, когда она сделала вдох, чтобы звук сформировал слог, двери в залы распахнулись, и внутрь вошла неописуемой красоты женщина. Ее волосы мягко спадал на плечи, а вся ее сущность была пропитана совершенной изысканностью и смертоносной опасностью, потому как ее хрупкое и грациозное тело, обволакивала та же сила и то же могущество, что обнимало плечи человека, сидящего рядом с ней. Она уже видела эту женщину, именно она создала в воздухе златых львов, что разбивали каменные стены. Ей не потребовалось больше нескольких секунд, и если бы она действительно желала ее смерти, то Карин бы не дышала, ибо одним своим прикосновением, эта девушка могла превратить весь мир в пепел.

Она потянулась, приподнимая руки вверх, чувствуя, как натягиваются и расслабляются мышцы тела, как обволакивают тени черное шикахушо, как шелк сливается с темнотой ее волос, так наступает ночная дремота, покидая обитель сумеречья. Ни Карин, ни Капитан не произнесли ни одного слова на ее вольный приход, но если она натянулась, как тетива лека, то ее собеседник оставался расслабленным. Женщина положила тяжелую стопку документов на стеклянную столешницу, проводя рукой по лепесткам ирисов, и громко сказала, улыбаясь ярко, впитывая в себя весь свет:

\- Знаешь, Широ, мне нравится, что в твоем кабинете появилось больше цветов. Это подходит тебе.

И обернувшись, она заметила двоих людей. И по взгляду Карин не могла понять, что она испытывала и чувствовала. На ее красивом лице не отражалось никаких эмоций, но потом она улыбнулась, и инстинктивно сжала кулаки, потому что улыбка была настолько искренней, доброй и зовущей, что ей хотелось немедленно прижаться к ней, убедиться, что эта теплота была действительно предназначена ей.

\- Широ, - в игривом жесте она надула губы и искоса посмотрела него, сощурив свои карамельные глаза, в которых плескалась медь и злато, багряность волчьих ягод, а ресницы ее были густотою покрова полуночи, - почему ты не сказал мне, что у тебя будут такие гости? Я так счастлива наконец-то увидеть тебя, Карин, - восхищенно прошептала она, прижимая сжатые ладони к груди, казалось, женщина вот-вот заплачет от охватившего ее счастья, но что-то было не так. Что-то отпугивало ее от красивого образа, стоящего перед ней.

\- Мне так и не удалось за все это время повстречать тебя, хотя я столько раз упрашивала Матсумото познакомить нас, - она оперлась руками на бедра, немного наклоняясь вперед. Хитсугая Тоусиро продолжал молчать, хотя на его губах играла тихая улыбка, которой Карин не могла дать точного определения, но искры пламени блуждали в его синеющих глазах, что источали полуденный свет, блуждающий в облаках. Его рука все еще покоилась на спинке дивана, и спиной она ощущала его тепло.

\- Момо, вовсе не обязательно так врываться в мой кабинет, - мягко заметил он, на что девушка загадочно приподняла брови, будто удивляясь сказанным словам. – Ты в любом случае успела бы познакомиться с Карин.

Он обернулся к Карин, склоняя к ней свое лицо и сжимая ее похолодевшие руки:

\- Ее имя Хинамори. Она очень близкий мне человек, и ты будешь часто видеть ее в казармах моего Отряда. Она лейтенант, как и Матсумото, однако находится под подчинением другого Отряда, так что она одна из важных персон Сообщества Душ.

\- Тебе вовсе не обязательно вникать во все формальности, Широ.

Он откинулся на спинку кушетки, постукивая свободной рукой по деревянным изразцам, полушепотом произнеся:

\- Да неужели…

\- Мне приятно с Вами познакомиться, - сказала Карин, поднимаясь со своего места, и кланяясь, и темные волосы водопадом стекли на плечи, скрывая ее застывшее лицо и пустой взор.

\- Ох, - едва промолвила Хинамори, прикасаясь пальцами к губам. – Не нужно таких строгих манер, когда ты со мной. Для меня большая честь и радость приветствовать тебя в Сообществе Душ. Для нас ты сродни символа победы, и хоть для тебя может и не в радость находится здесь. Твое присутствие в стенах священного города поддерживает многих солдат. Я надеюсь, что мы могли бы позже поближе узнать друг друга, - промолвила она, и в словах ее сквозило затаенное знание, когда глаза ее заблестели.

\- Здесь не так много женщин одного со мной возраста. Слишком много жестоких и невоспитанных мужланов, - Хинамори обратила свой взгляд на Капитана.

Хитсугая усмехнулся:

\- Последний комментарий, верно, относился ко мне.

Карин смогла наконец-то выпрямиться и улыбнуться, стараясь казаться естественной, хотя внутри нее все клокотало, дребезжало, разрывалось на части и распадалось на осколки.

\- Хитсугая-сан, - обратилась она к мужчине, - большое Вам спасибо за оказанную помощь и за то, что не наказали меня за проявленную своевольность. Я бы также хотела просить Вас не высказывать ничего по отношению к Рангику Матсумото. Она была очень добра ко мне. Сли Вы не против, то я бы хотела вернуться в свои покои и немного отдохнуть. Я чувствую небольшую усталость.

И каждое ее слово было правдивым. Она устала, бесконечно и неимоверно устала, и сейчас ей больше всего хотелось вернуться в свои покои, чтобы закрыться и спрятаться от всего окружающего мира. Забыться и попробовать сомкнуть глаза во сне, в котором она могла бы кричать во все горло.

Его лицо ничего не выражало, но что-то неприятное пронзило его черты, будто он пытался переселить себя и не скривиться. Ей могло всего лишь показаться, однако во рту пересохло.

\- Конечно, - вместо этого сказал он, и Карин видела, как напряглись мускулы под его одеждой. Она уже направилась к выходу, одаривая дружелюбной улыбкой Хинамори, что ответила ей ответным теплым взглядом, когда услышала позади себя:

\- Увидимся в обеденное время.

Карин резко обернулась:

\- Что?

Он усмехнулся, и что-то в этой улыбке было хищное и злое, как у дикого зверя, присматривающегося к своей лакомой добыче:

\- Обед. Увидимся с тобой после полудня. У меня будет свободное время, и я прикажу слугам накрыть стол на одной из веранд, - он смерил ее долгим взглядом, рукой разминая затекшую шею. – Я пошлю за тобой прислугу, и тебя проводят в нужное место. Это находится не так далеко от кузнечной мастерской. Там тихо и совсем нет беспокойного народа. Тебе понравится, - с улыбкой пообещал он.

Карин готова была провалиться сквозь землю, но все, что она могла в этот миг, так это кричать про себя проклятия. Ее лицо горело от возмущения и досады. Почему она не могла выплюнуть этому жестокому и хитрому человеку все в лицо? Почему она мирилась с его отвратительным характером? Вниз по спине прошелся холодок, когда она поняла, что его глаза скользят по ее фигуре, и девушка коротко кивнула, желая как можно быстрее избавить себя от присутствия двоих людей.

\- Как пожелаете, - тихо прошептала она, разворачиваясь, но чувствуя его взгляд на своем затылке даже тогда, когда тяжелые двери его кабинета захлопнулись за ней, отзываясь громким эхом в далеких лестничных проходах и бесчисленных коридорах. Звук впитывался в стены и щели полов, а главное заполнил все ее мысли. И еще долго она слышала щелчок от закрывающихся золотых замков в своем расплывающемся сознании. Однако выйдя на свежий воздух, она поняла, что за долгое время тяжелого и бурного утра могла дышать наконец-то полной грудью без стеснения. Накопившаяся усталость и всеобщая изможденность, несколько бессонных ночей давали о себе знать, и Карин понимала, что как только вернется в свои комнаты, то даже не удосужиться раздеться, а упадет на мягкие перины прямо в одежде, в надежде потеряться во снах, пусть ей привидятся кошмары.

11


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14. В объятиях проклятого ликориса.**

 _«Любовь под маскою походит на огонь под пеплом»._

 _К. Гольдони_

Карин сидела за высоким белым креслом из холодного лунного камня, возложив ноги на один резной подлокотник, и опираясь спиной на другой, пока на коленях у нее стоял широкий альбом с грифельными картинами. Она писала иные силуэты и образы, далекие, пришедшие из ее снов, канувшие в переизбытке пейзажей, что она видела в этом мире – и далекое сияние лазурно-изумрудной луны, утопающей в глубоких облаках, как в морских волнах, что впитывали в себя румянец рассвета и темную синеву глубоких сумерек; и изысканность красных и воздушных астр, что парили в воздухе, и люпинов, что тянулись к ночной твердыни, к чернильной заре, обрамленной сиреневыми туманами. И лишь изредка девушка добавляла в свои работы красок, словно один оттенок значил довольно много для нее. Карин старалась прятать свои работы, как и не раскрывать своей увлеченности – это то, что у нее осталось, что не отняли в этом мире – возможность видеть цвета, краски и чувства сквозь призму тонов, сквозь отголосок тихих звуков жизни. В качестве цветов она использовала несколько тюбиков гуаши, которые по случайности нашла в одной из шкатулок в нижнем шкафу письменного стола в ее комнате, и смачивала острый грифель яркой краской, что на свету переливалась всеми цветами. Она вырисовывала созвездия и арабески, что видела на белоснежных нефах; окруженные виноградными лозами балюстрады богов и воинов, под чьими стопами восседали грозные леопарды и пантеры с алмазными когтями, громадные волки, на свирепых мордах которых красовались узорчатые опаловые маски, и глазницы были темны и пусты, черны, как бездна, что поглощала весь свет. И если слишком долго стоять в окружении тишины, то можно было издали другого пространства, потустороннего времени, услышать таинственный шепот, доносящейся из мглы черных, завлекающих в глубину ночи очей; песнь, что отзывалась гулом в крови и будоражила мысли. И порой она проходила через один из самых длинных коридоров в одной из многочисленных оранжерей, скрывающимися под полупрозрачными золотистыми куполами, и когда солнце опадало в кроваво-рдяной океан, злато укрывало каждый лепесток, когда лучи утопающей зари спадали густыми столбами через витражные окна. Для нее это стало особым местом, потому как только она переступала через порог нечто таинственное, необъяснимое укрывало и поглощало каждую частицу, заставляло трепетать и будоражить. Кровь приливала к щекам, а сердце ускоряло свой неукротимый, вольный ритм, дыхание было тяжелым и частым, было холодно, но воздуха не хватало, словно она шла по знойной пустыне на протяжении долгих, утомительных часов, что сокрушали остатки сил, угнетая волю сердца. Даже издалека статуя огромного белоснежного дракона потрясала, и у нее было невероятное предчувствие, отчаянное и необъяснимое, что гигантский монумент оживет, разодрав тело своей массивной и громадной пастью. Его удлиненные резцы вопьются в бедра и легкие, переломав ключицы, словно прутья в тихом пруду, а челюстями раздробит позвонки, и под тяжестью костей сломает ноги. На рассвете же, статую окружало какое-то свечение, извиваясь и изгибаясь кручеными плотными сизо-шафрановыми вихрями, будто снизошедшие призраки, огибающие и удлиненную шею с ониксовыми шипами на загривке, и заволакивающие туманы, проскальзывающие в глубину сапфировых глаз. То был свет, что ярче сияния северной звезды и свечения звездного млечного пути в ночь, когда небо окрашивалось фиолетовым и светло-лиловым, и яснее восхода; и камень становился прозрачный, как опал и лунные каменья, и на массивных крыльях тянулись вены, змеями проползая вдоль украшенных резными орнаментами костей, и остроконечные алмазные когти увенчивали верхние крылья с обеих сторон. Карин всегда оставалась безмолвной, наблюдая как свет и тени скользят вдоль потрясающего до глубины монумента, и порой, она замечала, как на гриве или крученых рогах появлялись зачарованные скульптуры птиц или горностаев, куниц, или возле мощных лап возлежали львы. Но когда она проходила сквозь хризолитовые врата, ступая в оранжерею, укрытую золотыми и киноварными туманами – скульптуры, что окружали небесного дракона, исчезали, хотя в то мгновение, когда она пыталась запечатлеть таинственный образ древнего существа в своих альбомах, представлялись частью единой и цельной картины замысла скульптора. Карин могла долго наблюдать, как свет смещается по массивному и изысканному телосложению гидры, засматриваться, как зачарованные смольные тени оставляют поцелуи на алебастровом камне.

И даже в тиши своих широких и одиноких комнат, она могла с точностью передать форму загривка, извилистого, как морская волна и воздушного, как белоснежный нефрит облака; острие блистающих когтей, что сияли ярче алмазов; и пламенеющий голубой огонь в зрачках. И иногда, когда она закрывала свои глаза, чтобы окунуться в тяжелый и беспокойный сон, Карин видела, что из темноты – сапфировые глаза следили за ней, скрываясь за небесно-изумрудными тенями. Некоторое время Карин слышала лишь шорох грифеля и скольжение кисти по бумаге, шелест ветра, проскальзывающего нежной струей между цветочных ветвей деревьев яблони; опадающие бутоны гиацинтов оттенка танзанита – синь, что обращалась в сирень. Она слышала трель трясогузок, чьи красные крылья блистали в белизне лепестков, и падение пунцовых перья в кружевных вихрях, что стекали мягкой волной на лунные парапеты балкона, когда птицы взлетали, поднимаясь в вышину сизо-лазоревого неба.

Серебристый грифель надломился, и чернила густым потоком стеклись на очищенные холодные полы, а хрустальная ручка раскололась на части в ее руках, рассыпаясь градом у львиных ножек кремового шкафчика возле письменного стола, когда она ощутила острое покалывание в пальцах. Но, то была не кровь от разбившегося в руках стекла, а дребезжание колышущейся стихии, спящей под кожей, сохраняющей власть в венах и костях. Карин поднесла кисть руки, где сквозь белесо-прозрачную кожу виднелись голубеющие вены – прямые, сплетенные с кручеными сине-сапфировыми линиями. И она видела, как проплывают вдоль молочной кожи синеющие вихри, белоснежные, как яркость жемчужного полумесяца, и змеиными кольцами туманные драконы вырывались к воздуху, к простору, исчезая в злате полуденного света. Альбом соскользнул с ее колен, и Карин смогла очнуться от таинственного и зыбкого бытия жарких пустынь, и далеких карминовых дворцов в чарующем объятии пламенного солнца, опускающегося за темную гряду горизонта, когда смогла отчетливо расслышать треск разбившегося нефритового планшета о мраморные плиты, и золотые лилии, утонченными вставками, покрывающие бирюзовое полотно, отломились. Девушка вздрогнула, различая на нефритовой тонкой доске глубокие и уродливые трещины, медленно расползающиеся вдоль основания, и вздох застрял у нее в горле, когда Карин обняла себя за плечи, пытаясь проникнуться теплом рук, тогда как тело упрямо принимало в себя холод иного мироздания. Прислуга заменит разбитую вещь в точности так же, как Хитсугая Тоусиро в мгновение ока смог восстановить залы своего кабинета – одним щелчком пальцев, словно внутри комнат и не присутствовало буйства ветров, грозящихся разорвать на части их хрупкие тела, как и не царствовали разящие ветряные клинки, разрубающие все на своем пути. Карин повертела в руках разломленное стеклянное перо, пытаясь сосредоточиться на тяжести предмета, на ощущении острых прозрачных гранях скользящих по фалангам пальцев, по коже – она пыталась успокоить стучащее сердце, и вырывающуюся наружу боль, потому что понимала, что даже божество не способно излечить ее уничтоженную душу. И от горечи потери, от тоски по дому, по запаху лавандовых покрывал ее небольшой и скромной комнаты; по легкому шелесту кружевных занавесов, что трепетали на ветру, когда рассвет поднимался над городом, освещая крыши старых, но ухоженных домов, у нее наворачивались на глаза слезы. Она скучала по голосу своей сестры, мягкой улыбке брата и его темно-карих глаз, в коих заключалась забота и любовь целого мира.

Солнечный свет мягким и нежным потоком заливал богатые апартаменты, вырисовывая изысканные янтарные образы на высоких книжных стеллажах, заточая сияние свое в кристальных гранях драгоценных статуэток, стоящих на высоких овальных ониксовых столешницах. Ветер вздымал ее волосы, пропуская свободу небесной лазури сквозь шелковистые пряди агатового покрова, под который засыпал солнечный диск дневного моря. И тогда Карин подняла свой взгляд, почувствовав к своему лицу прикосновение. Оно походило на мягкие поцелуи, что оставляли крылья, небесные перья лебедей, но касание было невидимым, словно до нее дотрагивался призрак. Она приподнялась, опираясь на высокую спинку стула, и яркий свет, льющийся из распростертых настежь балконных дверей, ослеплял, отчего ей пришлось прикрыть темно-серые глаза рукой.

На плетеных лозах кровавой розы из темно-розоватого мрамора, восседал сокол. Его оперение было черным, как густота чернил, что марали ее пейзажи деревьев сакуры, чудотворные видения фантастических и загадочных зверей с коронами и вычурными, роскошными масками, а внимательные и пронзительные глаза хищника сияли златом. В них заключался весь свет медной зари, и ослепительного малинового заката; сладость горячего меда и стужа яшмы, в которой застыла жизнь. Где-то в отдалении главных дворов, окаймленных золотыми алтарными вратами, ударили в кимвалы, и воздух наполнился струящейся мелодией, ароматом оливкового масла и шалфея, душистых цветочных благовоний – проводили обряд окончания недели, и только женщины могли его проводить, мужчины же не допускали к представлению перед царственной обителью всевышнего божества, которому все так поклонялись. Церемониальные танцы устраивались в полдень, когда солнце восставало в зените своей вечной славы, и при свете угасающих сумерек, когда солнечный восход заволакивал занавес черноты и темной голубизны, когда воспевали в унисон цикады и хор благословенных жриц. Их одежды были сотканы из горных туманов и рассветного дождя, и тяжелые золотые диадемы с опаловыми каменьями украшали их головы, когда в пепле огня тонуло пение таинственной стеклянной эрху с серебряной струной.

Карин смотрела на сокола, что расправил темные крылья, взмыв в раскаленный воздух, раскрываясь в полете сапфировому эфиру небосвода, и она тут же вскочила со своего места, и от резкости движений, споткнулась, сильно ударившись о пол. Карин чувствовала, как ее рука тянулась к небу, к свободе, в которую упарил небесный страж, но поняла, что не сможет взлететь. Она тянулась к золотым глазам, к мужчине, что так долго ее ждал.

В этот момент в комнату зашли прислужницы. Их длинные кимоно шуршали, когда мягкая шелковистая ткань текла по мрамору, а высокие туфли на платформе стучали по каменным плитам.

Она услышала позади себя недовольный голос Макико, что с холодностью в глазах смотрела на разбитые осколки нефритового планшета, пока остальные женщины раскладывали на длинных подносах гребни и духи:

\- Если раньше Вы хотя бы не причиняли мне неудобств с уборкой Ваших комнат, чего не сказать о несносном поведении, то теперь видно к моим обязанностям прибавиться новые полномочия.

Макико устало вздохнула, стряхивая с длинного красного рукава невидимую пыль, словно пытаясь расслабиться, и не дать рукам возможности сжаться в кулаки, когда сделала знак кивком головы мужчинам, что внесли тяжелый черный сундук в спальные комнаты. Когда же они с тяжелым стуком водрузили ларец с удивительной канвой белоснежных лилий на черной крышке на пол, то глубоко поклонились, и вышли наружу, так и не подняв взгляда. Это были женские опочивальни, и мужчины не имели права сюда входить. Карин позволила себе поджать губы и состроить недовольную гримасу, когда она посмотрела на высокую тумбу, на которой стояла каменная дева с бело-лунными крыльями, что руками обнимала полумесяц – сферу стеклянных часов. Водные стрелки на расписном восточными символами циферблате передвигались бесшумно и сияли нежно-алым и розоватым, винным и вишневым оттенками. Время приблизилось к полудню, и ее глаза заблестели, а в теле появилась волнительная дрожь, и приход ее прислужниц означал, что ее опять разоденут в эти мерзкие и неудобные тряпки. Пришлось крепко стиснуть зубы, чтобы не заскулить от испытываемой неприязни. И Карин прижала руки к предплечьям, чувствуя, как ночная полупрозрачная черная сорочка стекается к локтям, открывая ключицы, а волосы чернильным водопадом опадают на плечи.

\- Мы принесли Вам новую одежду, - тихим голосом заметила Макико, и некогда суровое и сосредоточенное лицо, теперь сменилось тенью нежности. Они осторожно отпирала и поднимала тяжелые замки в форме полуночных лотосов, что цвели в ночи стеклянных и спокойных прудах садов, словно боясь одним неловким движением разрушить водоворот оттенков синего, белого и золотого; уничтожить нечто священное. И, подняв искрящийся взгляд, промолвила:

– Капитан искренне надеялся, что Вы останетесь довольны.

Карин скривилась об одной только мысли о том, что ее вновь будут готовить к обыденной прогулке, словно к торжественному празднеству, но когда она подняла свой взгляд на ткань, изумленный вздох сорвался с ее приоткрытых губ. Она практически в мгновение забыла, как правильней дышать, так ей хотелось прикоснуться к материи, что впитывала в себя весь солнечный свет. Это было красивое длинное платье из черного кружева, а подол переливался мелкими бриллиантовыми каменьями, словно звезды в ночном небосводе. Платье осторожно доставали из шелка, с волнительным трепетом развязывая золотую атласную шнуровку. Карин оглянулась к прикроватному столику, где обычно раскладывали пудры и жидкие помады, но сегодня на хрустальной столешнице стояла изумрудная шкатулка, в которой лежал венец, усыпанный крупными сапфировыми камнями, и каждый драгоценный элемент был выполнен в форме перьев. Девушка сглотнула, не зная, как правильней следует подобрать слова, но когда ее пальцы коснулись зачарованного шлейфа, пропуская его между пальцев, вздох восхищения все же сошел облегчением из глубин груди, где отчаянно билось сердце.

\- Это красиво, - тихо прошептала она, поднимая руки вверх и просматривая каждый образ диких созданий – тоскующие океаны, что поднимались к лучам солнечных птиц, и чернота, что замирала, когда воздушные драконы воздымались в вышину. Карин прикасалась к каждому невообразимому вышитому узору, и еще вспоминала его слова. Слова, когда он сказал, что ей необычайно хорошо в черном одеянии. Он все еще следовал своим принципам, но и не отринул ее просьбы. И от осознания того, что этот человек, что сводил с ума, не пренебрег ее переживаниями, на тело хлынуло теплой волной. Фасон платья был легок, и не стеснял движений, и в то же время подчеркивал каждый изгиб, придавая ей стройности и какой-то внутренней утонченности, оттеняя лунную кожу, сливаясь с чернью струящихся по спине волос. Материя протекала меж пальцев, как холодный исток воды, как звездный свет, и в чарующих сплетениях драгоценностей, усеивающих ткань, Карин действительно видела небесные карты. Такие же она видела в древних манускриптах, когда долгими часами разглядывала начертания созвездий и ореолов, названия и форм которых не понимала, а свободная накидка, скрепленная золотыми подвесками в форме лунных дисков, струилась туманом по ветру. Она облизала кончиком языка внезапно пересохшие губы и хриплым голосом произнесла:

\- Я была бы счастлива, надеть такое красиво платье. Никогда прежде не видела ничего подобного, - прошептала Карин, едва дыша от умиления, не в силах оторвать взгляд от великолепного одеяния, созданного для божеств, нежели для смертных.

Все те одежды, что были в ее гардеробе, тайно восхищали, приводили в восторг девичье сердце, словно пробуждая те черты женственности, которые дремали в глубине сердца, но Карин отчаянно боялась признаться себе в этом. Как если бы принятие благодарности за все те сокровища, которыми он окружал ее, было равносильно отказу от возвращения домой, как если бы сладкий аромат цветов, что усеивали комнаты, губили в ней остатки самообладания и стойкости. И все же она трепетала перед тончайшим шелком, флером и украшениями, что были подобраны со вкусом и изыском. Каждая вещь словно символизировала ее – облачения с небесными птицами и богинями, жемчужный бархат и бирюзовые, прозрачно-белесые сорочки. И проводя рукой вдоль ряда расписных тканей, Карин в очередной раз напоминала себе, что он выбирал каждую вещь самостоятельно. И она думала, каковы были его мысли о ней, когда он держал в руках сапфировые шпильки для ее волос, и рассматривал тонкое кружево платьев, расписные ткани с золотыми фениксами и алыми горностаями, серебристыми ланями и рубиновыми куницами. Она услышала треск стекла позади себя, и в смятении и страхе вытаращилась на девушку, что поднимал осколки разбитой доски, и из-под светло-кремового нефрита выглядывала плотная папирусная бумага, под которой остался ее рисунок.

\- Нет, - громко вскрикнула она, ступая голыми пятками по ковру, устеленному крупными осколками и опускаясь на колени перед прислугой, хватаясь за холодные и костлявые руки женщины, и удерживая ее за запястья и пальцы, Карин думала, как они не расплавились под ее жестоким напором, когда она с силой сжала фаланги тонких пальцев. – Пожалуйста, не надо, - со страхом в голосе и опьянением в разуме взмолилась она.

– Я сама все подниму. Я случайно разбила…, - и тут же притихла, поднимая взор на Макико, что подозрительно сощурила глаза. И тогда Карин поняла, что она не сможет забрать свой рисунок, она поняла это по сдержанности и холодности взгляда.

\- Аясэ, - сказала старшая прислуга застывшей девушке, что боялась сделать вздох, - подними все осколки, а то, что под ними отнеси в мои покои немедленно.

Карин отвернулась от пронзительного взгляда злотисто-карих глаз женщины, скрывая собственные за темной пеленой длинных волос. Ее тошнило, внутри все скрутило, словно заостренные опаленные когти прорезались сквозь плоть, а глаза жгло от гнева и внутреннего разочарования. Значит, это действительно было правдой, за ней следили, и делали это, не прикрываясь ложными словами. Однажды Карин уже замечала, что ее картины таинственным образом исчезали, как бы старательно она не прятала полотна в шкафах своего письменного стола. Свою первую картину она оставила на столе, но после очередного ужина, работа исчезла, хотя она обыскала все, что могла. Позднее и другие ее картины пропадали, и только спустя непродолжительное время, она поняла, что слуги забирали их. Некоторые свои работы она хранила под тонкими сорочками в одном из древесных ларцов, на самой высокой полке в гардеробной комнате, в надежде, что туда женщины не будут заглядывать хотя бы из-за того, что Карин к ним не притрагивалась. Казалось, что у всего окружения прислужниц была какая-то загадочная одержимость чистотой. И одно состояние извечной совершенной белизны и идеалистического порядка в апартаментах сводило ее с ума.

Когда молодая прислужница кивнула, так и не изменившись в лице, и старательно продолжила собирать острые осколки в развернутую льняную тряпицу, Карин медленно поднялась и выпрямилась в спине, встретившись взглядом со своей опекуншей. Она не стала задавать вопросов, поэтому безмолвно начала развязывать золотые пуговицы на темной прозрачной сорочке, позволяя мягкой материи черной лужей свалиться на пол. Девушка переступила обнаженными стопами через черную ткань, прикрывая руками свою наготу и холодным, бесстрастным голосом произнесла:

\- Вы хотели помочь мне подготовиться к встрече с Капитаном, - ее взгляд прожег старшую женщину, что задрожала в ногах от жестокости взора, в котором вздымались серебристые волны беспокойного океана.

– Тогда помогите мне. Ведь это Ваша обязанность, - еле удерживая себя от резкого тона, проговорила Карин, не замечая как от поселившегося в пространстве холода, кожа покрывается мурашками, а каменный пол расписывается в зеркальных ледяных узорах. В диковинных злотисто-кристалльных образах, она видела прозрачных, как воздух воронов, и непостижимое многоцветье алмазных когтей, простирающих адамантовые щупальца к стопам женщин, что не замечали, как острые когти и длинные ногти воздушных существ жаждали пронзить их спины своими резцами, кромсая до тех пор, пока сама кровь не истлеет в горячей стихии огня. Но Карин, чувствуя возбуждение в крови, и вскипающее в висках головокружение, могла слышать голоса, поднимающиеся из бездны, что были преисполнены алчностью крови. Она сделала несколько глубоких вздохов, позволяя прохладному воздуху проникнуть внутрь тела, и от напряжения в плечах и позвоночнике, ее передернуло. Карин вслушивалась в успокаивающие звуки: как раскладывают черные кисти и открывают украшенные крупными рубинами баночки с сурьмой и ароматическими маслами, щелкают золотые замки пудрениц с цветочными орнаментами, как серебряные и платиновые рамы зеркал опускали на кремовые нефритовые тумбочки, как ошпаривали кипятком и благоухающей розовой водой гребни для волос, инкрустированные бриллиантами, и как звенели о мрамор туалетного столика стеклянные подводки для век и ресниц. Она представила себе, как поднимающиеся когти растворяются в зареве проскальзывающего в комнаты солнца, как накрывает жаркая волна вздымающиеся орудия смерти, поглощая в медно-багровом раскате. Карин стиснула трепещущие руки, когда она поняла, что дрожала как от тяжелейшей лихорадки, но здесь не было Тоусиро, который смог бы остановить град разбивающегося от сметающего ветра стекла и защитить людей от крушащей смерти.

\- Карин-доно, - почти неслышно произнесла побледневшими губами Макико, что встала к ней вплотную, и едва дотронулась до ее плеч, прикосновение было сравнимо ледяной, студеной воде к ее раскаленному дотла телу.

– С Вами все в порядке? – взволнованно поинтересовалась она, хотя сама с трудом могла дышать, словно в комнате нечто высосало весь воздух, все тепло.

Карин хранила молчание, и когда она обвела комнату взглядом, то увидела, какого невероятного труда стоило остальным прислужницам не привалиться спинами к стене или не пасть на колени. Их чела с алыми символами покрывал блестящий пот, некоторые ухватывались дрожащими пальцами за ткань своих кимоно, расшитым опалами, словно пытаясь содрать со своего тела, будто каждый вдох причинял невыносимую смертоносную боль, от которой снедало легкие.

\- Все хорошо, - выговорила Карин, позволяя последним каплям бирюзовых полос, витающих в воздухе потонуть под натиском света. И когда нависшее над гостиной давление исчезло, женщины вернулись к своей прежней работе, но боялись приблизиться к девушке, как если бы от нее исходило внутреннее свечение, которое могло ужалить их, как клыки ядовитой змеи. Макико же вела себя так, как будто и не замечала случившегося, и с той же строгостью выбирала украшения для ее волос. К ее удивлению, она посчитала, что будет лучше оставить волосы ниспадать свободным потоком по спине. Диадема из иссиня-серых кристаллов была тяжелой, и когда острые зубцы коснулись кожи головы, затерявшись в темных прядях, Карин посмела посмотреться в зеркало, и что-то темное и таинственное в глубине ее глаз прорывалось сквозь зыбкую пелену реальности. Девушка несмело поднесла руку к зеркальному отражению, словно желая убедиться, что действительно видит себя, потому что она смотрела не на свое лицо. Такая красота не могла принадлежать ей, у нее никогда не было таких длинных и густых и сумрачных ресниц, точно перья ворона, и такой сияющей кожи, что могла затмить сам свет луны, таких губ, что отдавали хмелью клена и позолотой прошлогодней дубовой листвы. Она никогда не считала себя красивой, но теперь она смотрела на свои глаза, не на глаза своей сестры или матери, а на свои собственные, которые излучали изумительный свет. Она могла видеть в зеркале глубину ночного озера, туманы над лесами, суровость облаков, поднимающихся над светлым, чистым горизонтом, и шум грозы, когда гряда дождя смывает всю чернь с земли, с белоснежных лепестков розы и жасмина, лилии и гладиолуса. Ее ноги, начиная с пальцев и до вершины колена, покрывала роспись черных письмен, с виртуозными и роскошными вплетениями полевых цветов изящных рисунков птиц. От темно-синей краски отдавало легким ароматом нарциссов. Карин не спрашивала, отчего прислужницы изрисовывали ее тело, но когда тонкие кисти и острые спицы, как для татуированных чернил дошли до самых интимных мест, она не выдержала и встрепенулась:

\- Зачем изрисовать мое тело в странных росписях с такой точностью и детальностью? Тем более на бедрах?

Макико на протесты не повела даже бровью и легким кивком головы дозволила служанкам продолжить свою кропотливую и неблагодарную работу.

\- Вам нужно лишь позволить женщинам все сделать правильно, Карин-доно. Я не могу допустить, чтобы Вы сегодня ночью оставались незащищенной, - говорила женщина все с той же прямой осанкой и неуловимой утонченностью и хрупкостью в движениях, придававшей ее облику особенную грацию. И все же, когда она продолжила в голосе ее звучала необычная неуверенность:

\- Капитан встретит Вас сегодня ночью. Встреча, которая была Вам назначена на обеденное время по некоторым причинам, - она помедлила, словно не решаясь произнести завершающие слова, - была отменена.

Карин какое-то время молчала, внутри нее все разом заледенело и застыло, когда она выдавила из себя, отводя опечаленный взор:

\- Понимаю.

Ей искренне хотелось верить, что их встреча завершилась так скоро не из-за той женщины. И перед глазами Карин вновь мелькнула притворная улыбка той девушки, несомненно, красивой и нежной в своей натуре, но честности в ее словах она не могла различить, как и не могла расслышать глубину правдивости. Созерцать притворство было омерзительно, доброжелательность голоса окрашивалась в тона красноты и злата, а черты лица обезображивались.

\- Капитан не рассказывал Вам, что сегодня очень важное торжество, не так ли? – спросила Макико, на что Карин утвердительно кивнула, наблюдая, как тенистые разводы доходят до груди. Она стояла полностью нагой перед высоким зеркалом, и лишь корона, сверкающая мистическим голубым огнем была ее украшением и одеянием, на какой-то миг Карин и думала, что так ее и отведут в неизвестность.

\- Сегодня один из главных праздников, который не отмечали в Сообществе Душ на протяжении уже многих десятилетий, - шептала женщина с затаенным дыханием и восхищением, от которого лик ее расцвел прекраснее дикой орхидеи, что взрастил воздух свободы и широты синеющего небосвода.

\- В последние годы наш мир покрывали смута и хаос, бесконечные войны и разрушения, где погибали лучшие и самые отважные сыны белоснежной цитадели, по которым скорбят столь многие из нас, - Макико говорила с горечью и нескрываемой торжественностью, удерживая в руках специальную тяжелую золотую подставку, на которой стояли малахитовые блюда с голубой и темной краской, которой неустанно расписывали каждый сантиметр тела девушки. И постепенно белая кожа превращалась в пелену черноты, что чернее тьмы, ее будто обращали в амазонку, лишенную милосердия к врагам. И в то время, как женщины, что разукрашивали ее бедра и грудь, плечи и ноги, оставались элегантными и прекрасными в непривычных праздничных лавандовых одеяниях с вышитыми бутонами сирени на груди, она походила на демоническое создание, но, как и любое темное существо с прекрасными чертами, что сводили в пагубную бездну бытия. Карин представляла себя языческой жрицей, что поклонялась черным силам и воспевала прославляющие гимны глубокой ночи.

\- Это первый год, когда спустя более сотни лет мы будем отмечать празднество срединного лета. В эту ночь двери между Двором чистых душ и остальными округами блуждающих духов открываются, и боги смерти могут свободно проходить между вратами, однако те, кто находится за пределами белых стен, проникнуть в них не могут. Белоснежный град взывает только к самым светлым душам, и не пропускает тех, кто осквернен, - Макико вновь умолкла, и губы ее шевельнулись.

– Вы появились в священном граде не случайно, Карин-доно. И каждый из членов высокого двора, коим известно о Вашем существовании желает, чтобы Вы остались с нами навсегда, привнося благо и мир в нашу светлую обитель.

Карин скривилась, когда краска стыда коснулась ее щек, ощутив, как кисти проходятся в самых интимных частях тела, и томительный вздох прошелся сквозь стиснутые зубы. Она прикрыла глаза, не смея смотреть на себя в зеркало, пока пальцы ее опекунши проводили вдоль шелка темных волос, когда она опустила в кипяток один из ониксовых гребней, чтобы вновь провести линию по гладким локонам.

\- Праздник срединного лета имеет свои традиции. Женщины дворянского происхождения покрываются сурьмой и специальной краской, и до того, пока рассвет не коснется самых высоких адамантовых башен, краска не сможет сойти с тела. Ваши прикосновения или одеяние не смогут испортить полный рисунок созвездий, изображенный на коже. Это самая длинная ночь в году, что равна трем дням, - уголки ее губ приподнялись, а ресницы опустились. – Правда, есть еще одно более важное назначение, как и этой краски, так и всему празднеству, но большего Вам знать не нужно. Небо этой ночью будет звездным, и Вы обязательно сможете насладиться этим великим и захватывающим зрелищем.

\- Капитан Хитсугая ничего мне не говорил об этом, - сдвинув брови, произнесла Карин, и руки Макико застыли в ее волосах. Когда они встретились взглядами в зеркале, женщина спокойно продолжила:

\- Возможно, что он позабыл об этом упомянуть. У Капитана было неважное самочувствие в последние месяцы, и всю прошлую неделю он провел в закрытом помещении, не позволяя никому беспокоить себя. Ему должно было находится под присмотром грамотных врачевателей Четвертого Отряда, где находятся лучшие лекари нашего мира, но он воспротивился всем вразумительным просьбам, не желая покидать своего поста.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула, откладывая гребни, и протирая руки кремом, как делали все прислужницы, когда приступили к нанесению макияжа.

\- Дальше я сама, - сказала Макико девушкам, что завершали иероглифы и росписи у шеи, что доходили до самого подбородка. И Карин посмотрела на себя дымчатым взором, чувствуя, как оцепенели от холода плечи, а голова склонилась назад, когда девушка приоткрыла рот, чтобы вздохнуть полной груди, без боязни навредить кропотливому процессу писания зачарованных символов, она ощутила легкий трепет в мышцах. И спустя некоторое время, Карин осознала, что старшая прислужница разглядывает ее с какой-то безумной улыбкой на устах.

Наконец-то она произнесла, сглатывая и нежно проводя вдоль скулы девушки кончиком указательного пальца, подбирая выпавшую прядь темных волос:

\- Великолепная работа. Сколько сотен лет мне не доводилось притрагиваться к дворянским особам, но даже спустя долгие годы, оглядываясь назад на предшественниц, я все еще считаю, что ты самое прекрасное мое творение. У тебя прекрасная фигура, - шептала Макико, проводя пальцами вдоль строгой линии женских плеч, тогда Карин неотрывно и безмолвно продолжала наблюдать за движениями рук женщины.

– Упругие бедра и длинные ноги, полная грудь, восхитительная нежная кожа, что мягче самых дорогих и редких тканей востока, волосы тягучи, как поток самой чистой воды, мягкие губы, что краснее розы, - она ухмыльнулась, осторожно приподнимая ее за подбородок, отчего девушка привстала на цыпочки. – Но истинная красота твоей натуры скрывается в твоих глазах. Они принадлежат твоему отцу, в них заключается власть твоего древнего рода, что течет в твоих жилах, и эта сила постоянно взывает к тебе. Как море взывает к полной луне, и ни утихающая во гневе стихия моря, ни всевластная безликая луна не могут друг без друга. Тебе осталось лишь отыскать луну, что взывает к тебе, и вы будете танцевать во мгле, соединяя могущество природы.

Макико достала из деревянного короба, испещренного черными символами золоченый тонкий пояс, подвешивая ее на талию девушки.

\- Просунь в золотые кольца ноги, - приказала женщина, и Карин подчинялась, чувствуя на коже ледяное прикосновение драгоценного металла. Золотые монеты и бриллиантовые капли позвякивали на звеньях тончайшей цепочки, когда на талию ее лег первой слой темно-прозрачной, воздушной материи платья. Затем еще несколько длинных шифоновых юбок скрепили золотыми атласными лентами, увенчивая каждую новой стеклянной сферой, спадающей к ногам. Платье было легким, как паутина и флер на рассвете, но как бы она не старалась, ей не разрешали смотреть на себя в зеркало. У темного одеяния был длинный вырез до самых бедер, но плотная материя скрывала грудь, а красочные чернильные узоры, что витиеватыми лозами плелись по коже, дополняли одеяние, словно скрывая обнаженную кожу. У нее были стеклянные туфли на низком каблуке, сверкающие мерцающим светом млечных троп в ночном эфире, жемчужные слезы окаймляли заостренные кончики носков. На глаза накладывали плотный слой золотой хны, а на ресницы крупицы сапфировой пыльцы. Время тянулось бесконечно, и к вечеру у нее болело все тело. Ей хотелось просто лечь спать, отвернуться к стене, и укутаться одеялом, чтобы никто не мог видеть, насколько сломанной она была внутри. Самое последнее, что сделала для нее прислуга – покрыла губы легким тоном алой помады, словно наглядно хотела подчеркнуть именно багряность уст, в сравнении с той полыхающей чернотой, отчаянной и опасной, коей представлялась ее сущность.

На лице ее красовалась птичья черная маска, скрывающая скулы и лоб. Когда она вышла из своих апартаментов, то ступала по шелковым покрывалам, так по преданиям и древним традициям провожали на празднества всех благородных дев. Но Карин не обладала ни терпением, ни должным благородством, но только они вышли на одну из центральных площадей Десятого Отряда с мозаичной мраморной плиткой, как внутри нее шевельнулось нечто теплое, горячее, как вспыхнувший огонь в карминовых углях; связь, что поднималась из груди тянулась вдаль к удивительным пейзажам ночного неба. Аметистовые краски всполохов дневной звезды еще не угасли, не потонули в сумраке, балансирую на краю горизонта, тогда как темнота восставала.

Ее губы открылись, когда она почувствовала, что обжигающие кожу слезы стекаются по скулам. Она видела, как замирают первые лучи солнца, затерявшись где-то за высокими пиками гор, как многоцветными полосами ниспадают на землю звезды, как скользят по небу облака, окружая три полные луны, что полыхали валами морскими, и кровяною алостью граната, и изумрудным смерчем неумолимо затмевало. Иссиня-бирюзовые сферы вспыхивали в серебряном сиянии точно королевские драгоценности, и плыли в свежести морозных ветров, и тени рассеивались, блуждая по дальним коридорам и пустынным бальным залам, освещенными редкими факелами, где шуршали и трещали языки огня, где эхом отдавалась музыка изумрудной лютни и сверкала хрустальная флейта, где взмывала в воздух сладкая мелодия арфы. Отсветы огня жаркими изгибами взметались горячими бороздами в ее глазах, когда Карин всматривалась в свет, что поглощал и умерщвлял мрак. Плетение огненных всполохов, цвет красного огня сделался ее жизнью, отголоском ее души, когда в сознании мелькнули золотые соколиные глаза.

Глаза мужчины, что стоял во тьме и ожидал, чтобы заключить ее в свои незыблемые, жаркие объятия, прижать к широкой и теплой груди, забирая с собой всю боль и отчаяние. И когда она упадет в его распростертые руки, то позабудет и о хаосе, и о разрухе, и о смертях, что не давали ей покоя; о скорби тех жизней, что отняли ее ветры, что падали бессловесным мучением каждую ночь на ее плечи. И кровавые видения не покидали сны, и каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза, перед ней представали лики тех, чьи жизни они раскромсала в клочья, тогда как сама продолжала жить. Поэтому она была сокрушена, поэтому не могла принять красоту и непроницаемую глубину сине-лазоревых глаз, что смотрели на нее с трепетом и нежностью, о которых она могла только мечтать. Потому что если она сдастся лишающим рассудка чувствам, даже если они останутся безответными, безнадежными, то не сможет расплатиться за принесенные этому миру смерти. Она убийца. Кровожадное и алчущее смерти чудовище, которое нужно изничтожить.

\- Вам сюда, Карин-доно, - сказала Макико, указывая на раскрытые тяжелые врата, увенчанные горельефами темных драконов из цельного оникса, что провожали в глубокую темноту. Вдали неземного мрака вечности, она видела выстроившиеся по разные стороны мраморные столбы, которые огибали черные змеи с высокими рогами и длинными острыми резцами, их рубиновые глаза смеялись, завлекая в ночь, и на широких подставках стояли полные блюда, в которых горел яркий огонь, что не освещал тропы или окружающих видов вишневых и яблоневых деревьев, жасмина, что цвел во всех садах. Аромата, что успокаивал ее по ночам, не было в той пугающей и далекой темноте, в которую ее с таким воззванием приглашали ступить. Дорога вела далеко в дремучую черноту, которой не было конца, она казалась бесконечной, как эфир неба. Внутри нее что-то шевельнулось и дрогнуло, что-то кричало и билось, силясь вырваться на свободу. В горле пылало, когда Карин попыталась произнести слова, язык онемел:

\- Куда ведет эта дорога?

\- К прекрасному видению празднества, - шептала женщина таинственным, приторным гласом, словно распробовала языком свежий сорт вина. – Сейчас на главных площадях устраивают церемониальные танцы, Вы сможете их увидеть, если пройдете вперед. Мы не смеем Вас дальше провожать, - продолжала говорить женщина, отчего в горле у Карин зашипело, как от невыносимой жажды, - традиции запрещают сопровождать благородных в столь святую ночь.

Девушка взглянула из-под птичьей маски на фигуры остальных прислужниц, что оставались безмолвными. Она приподняла голову, чтобы лучше разглядеть их глаза, но так и не смогла, их лица скрывались за плотными белыми капюшонами из льняных тканей.

\- Это просьба Капитана? Мне бы не особо хотело туда идти одной, - попыталась сопротивляться девушка, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри страх. – У меня не хорошее предчувствие. Оттуда веет холодом, и темнота поглощает.

\- Вам совершенно нечего боятся, Карин-доно. Это всего лишь ритуальное шествие. Главное не сходите с тропы, и сможете выйти наружу. Мы слишком долго подготавливали Вас, и то только моя вина, что я так и не смогла разъяснить Вам все тонкости сегодняшнего празднества. Прошу Вас, доверьтесь мне, - шептала она, ее алые губы скривились в коварной ухмылке.

Карин затрясло от холода. Аромат жасмина растворился, угас, а мысли пронзало жаром яркого пламени. Если она протянет руку к той темноте, что простиралась впереди, то утонет в ней, как в том бездонном озере, и будет падать все оставшееся время жизни.

Карин упрямо покачала головой, отходя в сторону, но женщины в белых мантиях окружили ее. Что происходило? Что она упустила в то мгновение, когда эти женщины зашли в ее комнаты? Почему они покрывали ее тело рунами, не объясняя их значение?

\- Что происходит? – спросила Карин, в злобе и угнетении смотря, как подступающие высокие фигуры в белом удлиняются, и из чистой белизны накидки, что скрывали их бледные лики, стали мертвенными и серыми, как холодные камни, а женские черты изменяются в волчьи пасти, готовые пожрать и распалить длинными, как хлысты, языками кожу. За их спинами поднимались пепельные крылья, и грязь, и нечистоты орошали их белоснежные туники, и каждое перо образовывало жгучий шип, что рассекало гранит и алмазные грани высоких стен, что возвышались над их головами. Руки, что увешивали златые кольца, опалялись в синем пламени, и кожа скатывалась, как паленая угольная стружка, скручиваясь и оголяя кости, что увеличивались и обращались в огромные когтистые лапы, что прожигали землю, взрыхляя почву, будто гигантские бивни, и дыхание темное, зловонное, что покорялось всему отвращенному и злому, сжигало воздух. Карин свалилась под тяжестью жара, что вонзало огненные щупальца в кожу, в плечи и бедра, проникая в вены, испепеляло дотла плоть.

Черные, как магма и смоль, длинные клешни, чье прикосновение разило, как острейшие иглы и вышедшие из наковальни клинки, потянулись к ней, хватаясь за плечи и волосы, пока она безуспешно пыталась отбиться, призвать на помощь хотя бы отголоски той силы, что витала ореолом защиты сапфировыми волнами, но татуированные символы, поглощали и впитывали в себя власть голубой стихии. Карин пыталась кричать, но ее голос утопал в ночи, когда ее кости ломались, когда раздирались мышцы, и от боли она забывала сделать вздох, и рот наполнился горячей кровью. И ее кровь текла меж уст, стекалась багряной полосою с кончиков ресниц. Девушка подняла взор на женщину, что улыбалась, и губы ее были алее рубиноокого заката, а кожа белее снегов.

\- Дрянь, - выплюнула она, харкая густотой спазмов, вырывающихся из ее желудка, когда Карин пыталась протянуть руку к свету, но кости расплющило невидимой мощью. Нечто склизкое и острое коснулось шеи, когда она ощутила прогнивший, трупный запах смерти, что пропитал ее черные одежды.

\- Прощай, - прошептала женщина, улыбаясь отрадою и восхваленным счастьем от всего сердца, что согревала ее холодную кожу, и глаза сияли бездною.

– Более твое присутствие не будет отягощать меня, дитя, - говорила женщина, вонзая металлические острые золотые когти к веку, сдирая кровавый слой кожи, будто дешевую и затхлую маску, и крупными трещинами покрылись скулы, когда керамическая слюда посыпалась на разбитые плиты.

\- И я охотно помолюсь за твою падшую и ничтожную душу в святилище, когда покрою белые стены кровью всех светлых домов.

И с этими словами, Карин начала захлебываться в темноте, и что-то в ее позвоночнике раскололось навсегда, отозвавшись эхом в ушах, когда она потеряла взор мира, а тело поглотил сумрак, когда тяжелые ворота с громогласным треском захлопнулись перед потрясенным, отрешенным лицом.

И кровавый ликорис засверкал от свежей крови, что пали на его рдяные лепестки, смешавшись с горечью слез.

11


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15. Во славу теней и обители горести.**

 _«Верь: за чередою дней, что шли с клеймом разлуки,_

 _Отрадней взор любви и дружеские руки»._

 _Низами_

Ее тело сковано тяжелыми чугунными цепями, и металл плавился, стекаясь горячими струями по женскому телу, ядом скапливаясь на вздымающейся груди, очерчивая холодным железом острые ключицы и вырисовывая огнем стрелы на оголенном торсе, когда она кричала в агонии, окруженная мраком, где даже голос затухал во тьме. Страх покинул ее при первом же мановении боли, потому что было в истязании нечто правильное и дозволительное для ее натуры. Она представляла себе, что этой болью расплачивается за жизни, что забрала у тех солдат, и слезы блестящим потоком, что увлажняли покрасневшие щеки, сползали к губам. И Карин вкушала букет крови и соленой воды. Ее волосы были в темной краске, черный и густой волок обсидиана, что чернее смоли вороновых крыльев.

Она с трудом дышала, задаваясь вопросом, почему была в состоянии ощущать боль, когда каждая кость в ее теле разбита. Было больно дышать, как если бы нечто острое прокололо легкое, и дыхание – то было единственное, что все еще связывало ее с миром. Карин не могла связно думать, и каждый вздох придавал агонии большей силы, так в опаляющем сухом лесу воспламеняется маком горячий огонь, в который стекается буро-красная, жидкая лава. Губы были влажны и солены от крови, от слез, от рвотных позывов. Желудок скрутило, и невыносимые спазмы внизу живота раздирали плоть, колючая и резкая боль, словно сейчас кожу раздерет острейшими ножами. И девушка стиснула крепко зубы, боясь ненароком откусить себе язык и захлебнуться кровью. Карин кашляла, харкая черными кровавыми сгустками, ворочаясь на грязных каменных плитах, и слабый огонь в высоких каменных факелах, огонь, что отражался в багряных глазницах застывших золотых аспидов с кручеными высокими рогами, что выходил из их оголенных и раскрытых пастей с длинными черными резцами. Резцами, что пронзали ее глаза в кошмарных видениях по ночам, клыки, что ненасытно ввивались в вены в шее и ногах, высасывая волю к жизни и сопротивлению, обещаясь убить и превратить в звездную пыль. Она не могла пошевелиться, боль сковывала, проникая все глубже, еще мгновение и она начнет кричать, и когда Карин попытается вырвать из себя неумолимый крик, что пытался высвободиться на окрыленную волю, боль нахлынет с еще большей мощью, с большей беспощадностью, захватывая в своих вечных объятиях, и она все равно будет дышать.

Камни были холодными и влажными, моросил дождь, капли которых она не могла разглядеть, и капли были горячими, как влага из подземного источника преисподней. Кислота разъедала ее кожу, медленно, раскрывая белые кости и мясо точно бутон нарцисса, что орошался сверкающим багрянцем. Карин слышала, как над нею склонилась тяжелая и массивная тень, страшный образ грозного и свирепого зверя, что был преисполнен алчущей жаждой попробовать ее плоть на вкус, кромсая кости и слизывая кровь, как любовник, облизывает тело возлюбленной в лунном свете ночи, когда дыхание, предназначенных звездами возлюбленных соединяется в едином потоке. И чудовищная вонь ударила в ноздри, отчего ее вновь затошнило. И она скривилась, чувствуя, как сломанные кости прорезают внутренние органы, разрезая слизистую и кишки, как уперлась торчащая кость в левой ноге о камни, когда сплевывала остатки завтрака вместе с желчью, а вокруг ее шеи обернулся склизкий алый коготь. Что-то лопнуло в ее ушах, и она перестала четко слышать, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость стекается по виску, и золотая хна на веках скатилась к мокрым ресницам. Сопение и кряхтение существа, что поднимало ее над землей, сдавливало ноги в своих могучих лапах, и на мгновение Карин почудилось, что он сломает ей последние звенья позвонков, разделив остатки тела на два куска.

Голубая сверкающая как падающая звезда, волна ветра вырвалась на безудержную волю, располосовав громадную руку существа, отделив ее от гигантской черной массы. И когда ее тело нещадно столкнулось с твердой поверхностью каменных плит, Карин смогла различить в слабом отголоске рубинового сияния света, гневную фигура чудовища. Зверя с высокими, загнутыми рогами в несколько футов, по которым ползли трупные черви, и черные, как покрывало сумрака, змеи, слетающие с кривых зарубленных колец, огибающих полной спиралью. У него было огромное, испещренное уродливыми мускулами тело, как у тех титанов, что поддерживали стеклянные купола древних беломраморных павильонов, а кожа черна, будто соткана из пепла человеческого, и в глазах его рождалась бездна, беспощадная, засасывающая все живое в свои глубины. Его широкую грудную клетку покрывали доспехи из человеческих костей, черепков, на которых все еще влагой блестела буро-красная кровь. И белый гной из раскрытых глубоких ран, опадал крупными комьями на землю, опаляя гранитную огранку, от которой поднимался смердящий запах, и курчавый седой дым, окружая его бесформенную фигуру. Его мышцы вспарывали громадные руки с когтистыми лапами, что вгрызались в землю, словно корни многовекового древа, расщепляя кладку плит. Зверь раскрывал свою пасть, и перед ней показались длинные и далекие резцы зубов, что уходили глубоко в глотку. И если бы Карин могла, то закричала бы от обезумевшего страха, если бы могла, то горло бы охватил такой крик, что связки порвались бы одночасье, но она не могла. Она только наблюдала, как трепетали голубые вены на раскрытых крыльях за могучею спиной существа, склонившегося над ней, тянущегося к ней, как к сытной добыче, и кислотная прозрачная слюна текла на плиты, скрывая за горячим туманом омерзительный образ надвигающейся смерти.

Когда его мерзкая морда оскалилась, принюхиваясь к ее аромату, когда шипящая кислота омывала ее шею, Карин думала о том, что должна была смотреть в его глаза. Глаза человека, которые потрясли своей красотой, свободой и прозрачностью в первое же мгновение, когда она посмотрела на его лицо. Она мечтала нарисовать в своих альбомах виражи голубых гор и стоящих на их высоких, острых, скалистых пиках хрустальные дворцы, чьи кристальные башни выходили за пределы кремово-розоватых, пышных облаков, когда сапфировая синева неба омывала широту пенистых плывущих фигур. Она хотела прикоснуться губами к его длинным белоснежным ресницам, мягким, как шелк и пух, как горностаевый мех, как холодный снег, что таял на горячих щеках; припасть губами к его губам, что были нежнее бархата и лепестков белой петунии, ощутив вкус гор и океана, далекого ветра и мороза, что таился в чернильных тенях среди вьюг, обращая нагие ветви деревьев в стеклянные алмазы. Древние города, бесконечно далекие и ясные, сбегали бы к лазурному морю, пока они вдвоем, окруженные пологом звезд и чудотворным сиянием солнца восседали бы вдвоем на белокаменном престоле, наблюдая за реками, что плели свое сокровенное движение вдоль чудотворных садов, через зеленые луга и долины, усыпанные золотой пшеницей. Она представляла себе нечто мирное и благое, пока его полусонное лицо отдыхало бы на ее плече, пока его руки спокойно возлежали на ее животе, и он бы вырисовывал большими пальцами мягким и нежным прикосновение звезды и ночное небо. И они бы смотрели, как рассекают серебристые соколиные крылья просторное и неизменное синее небо. Карин пыталась вспомнить сладостный аромат жасмина и рассветных туманов, едва различимый и одурманивающий фимиам цитрусов, но в гулком и глухом эхе биения собственного сердца, она могла слышать ленивую, нерасторопную, но уверенную в своей силе и стойкости поступь шагов.

Черные сандалии шаркали о камень, остановившись где-то позади необъятной, скрывающей сияние неба и огня массой зверя, что был самой пустотой и являл собой океан истинной черноты. В воздухе запахло огнем и порохом, и режущий отзвук клинка, выходящего из длинных белых ножен, заглушил безумный ритм ее бьющегося сердца. Карин приоткрыла губы, чтобы поглотить крупицу чистого воздуха, но она задыхалась в горькой черни и смраде.

Голубая полоса раздвоила пополам огромного зверя, и синеющее зарево, что было ярче белизны рассвета, затопило своим светом сумеречную тьму. И Карин чудилось, что она вдохнула весенний вкус солнца, наблюдая, как в прахе осыпается кромсающее ее сущность тело дикого создания черноты. И агатовый пепел облетал, превращаясь в воздухе в серебристую пыль, как лепестки сакуры опадают на зеркальную гладь льда, застывая в вечном холоде. Дыхание исчезало, покидало, и она силилась вздохнуть еще того теплого воздуха, который обдувал и сметал восточные земли, далекие песчаные барханы золоченого песка, что воздымались к полному зениту солнечного света. Карин видела своим тающим в пучине темноты и дыма зрением белоснежных соколов, ярких, как жемчуг и топаз, ястребов и орлов, что разрывали, врезаясь огненными крыльями в фигуру чудовища. Птицы освещали мглу, словно звездопад, как бриллианты, что сияли на ее ресницах, слипшихся от крови и слез.

Медленные шаги, что звучали в так ее сердцебиения, приблизились. Карин выдохнула, когда почувствовала, что давление, нависающее над ней чумой, растворилось в белизне. И она увидела перед собой высокую, широкоплечую фигуру. Верхнюю часть лица молодого человека скрывала маска из темного оникса, и обжигающий пламень оставлял на ней слабые карминовые блики, злотые отсветы, мягкой волной спускающие на длинные темные волосы, что доходили до середины прямой, мускулистой спины. Волосы, что были темными, как черный мед, как беспросветное ночное небо, отливали турмалиновым пламенем. У него были полные губы и красивые, утонченные черты: высокие, очерченные скулы, сильный, волевой подбородок, тонкая шея, плавно перетекающая к ключицам и открытой груди. Лицо, которое могло бы восхитить любого художника. Мужчина был молод, кожа его была охрой и бронзой, топленым молоком, словно солнце обожгло его еще при рождении, но и сама заря тлела в обворожительных медовых глазах, которые были ярче злата, желтого топаза, словно лучи дневной звезды горячею волною стекали к его очам. То был богатый оттенок рутила и дымчатого кварца. Он носил маску сокола, и драгоценные рубины покрывали щеки и прямой нос, а тонкие глазницы усыпаны темным обсидианом и крупными узорчатыми вставками карнеола, сверкающие холодным металлическим огнем. На нем была кожаная боевая униформа, оголяющая сильные руки, украшенные чернильными росписями и созвездиями, а на запястьях золотые пантеры скалились и рвались в бой, обнажая смертоносные когти и клыки, и аметисты сияли в заостренных зерцалах хищников. И на груди белоснежный символ с четырьмя черными звездами, что окружали полумесяц. Дорогое одеяние облегало достаточно его тело, чтобы она могла осознать, насколько прекрасно этот мужчина был сложен, насколько физически силен. Широкий золотой пояс с выгравированными сценами охоты вепрей и аметистовых барсов подпоясывал его узкие бедра, с которого свисала драгоценная перевязь с охотничьими кристальными ножами, устланная крупными изумрудами. Ветер колыхал его шелковистые пряди волос, что сияли кобальтом и темной сиренью. Видение захватило ее полностью, настолько потрясло, что она не заметила, как дыхание полностью покинуло тело, оставив после себя лишь увядающую частичку души, медленно увядающую в беспроглядной черноте.

Он стоял в нескольких шагах от нее, и в руках держал лезвие своего клинка, мерцающего сиянием иного мира, словно острие вбирало в себя всю прозрачность и белизну лунного света. Он безмолвно смотрел на нее, не предпринимая попытки подойти, или навредить, и по равнодушному, скучающему взору, Карин не могла сказать, намеривался ли он вонзить свой меч в ее грудь, покончив с ее мучениями.

Вместо этого, он вернул длинную катану в ножны из слоновой кости, покрытые светло-изумрудными нефритами, и отзвук входящего в футляр лезвия, отзывался беспощадной трелью в ее сознании. Он шел к ней той грациозной и благородной походкой, которой были одарены бессмертные. И в своей эгоистичности, Карин хотела прикоснуться к этому лицу, содрав с мужчины маску, посмотреть своими глазами на обнаженные черты, попробовать нарисовать на холсте эти сильные руки, которые обтягивала волнистыми перекатами мускулы. Ее пальцы покалывало от этого желания – жажды притронуться, почувствовать тепло и нежность его кожи одержимостью обволакивала, словно смог, в котором она пленилась.

Мужчина опустился перед ней, и его великолепные темные волосы струящимся потоком пали на его плечи, и Карин смогла уловить едва различимый аромат лаванды и фиалки, нероли и пиона. Как если бы ареол чистоты и невинности духа окружал его, как и тот белоснежный символ, вытканный на его одеянии. Карин смутно думала о том, что уже видела его прежде, в одной из старинных рукописей, которые однажды упали в читальном зале с раскрытыми страницами, и она поразилась, красноте, что так отчетливо сияла на пожелтевшем от времени и сырости пергаменте. Тогда как черные тексты блекли, а пурпур печати был настолько богатым и насыщенным, словно его поставили мгновением ранее. И она влекомая любопытством и таинством, прикоснулась к рубиновым завиткам остроконечных звезд и полумесяцу, выгравированному в центре. И этот же символ она видела перед собой сейчас.

\- Человеческая женщина в ночь священной охоты, - он обвел ее разбитое, разорванное тело скучающим взглядом, но остановил свой взор на ее полузакрытых глазах, видя, как в ней все еще теплятся остатки жизни, наблюдая, как сияние полуночных звезд играет на драгоценных камнях мокрых ресниц.

\- Столь страшные символы покрывают твое тело, и с такими ужасными ранами ты все еще способна дышать. Это удивительно, - выдохнул он, рассмеявшись тихим и ласковым смехом, что согревал кровь и проникал в кости, оставляя сладкую дрожь под кожей, что превозмогала боль.

Он осмотрел девушку вновь, осторожно приседая перед ней на колени, едва дыша, словно боясь ненароком нарушить ее спокойную смерть, и поддавшись вперед, мягко заправил выбившуюся прядь женских волос за ухо. Его облегающие брюки с золотыми тиграми и леопардами окрасились в красноту ее крови, что все еще вытекала рдяными струями из тела, сочась, как сорванный плод граната. И от его мимолетного прикосновения, Карин охватил всепоглощающий жар, что рвался из груди наружу обжигающим безумием, что готово было поглотить весь сущий свет. Вблизи она смогла лучше разглядеть оттенок его кожи – богатая и терпкая махагони, увитая рунами, что совпадали с графическими рисунками на ее собственной коже.

\- Это больно, - шептал мужчина, простирая указательный палец от ее подбородка вниз к деликатному вырезу черного платья, между острых ключиц к полной груди, застывая где-то посередине ее бьющегося, трепыхающегося в клетке сердца, силившегося вырваться от той горячей и необъятной волны, что накатывала на рассудок.

\- Я заберу всю твою боль, все твои страдания, - шептал мужчина, поднимая окровавленную руку к своему лицу, его пальцы были влажными от ее крови. И она услышала, как щелкнули золотые застежки маски, когда человек снял ее со своего лица. Но его черты расплывались перед ней, и померкли, как туман, и Карин полностью отдалась во владение поглотившей ее черноты, что распахнула перед ней свои объятия.

Мужчина же приложил ладонь к ее сердцу, из которой полился теплый серебристый свет, он впускал в нее свою силу и власть, чувствуя, как соединяется их духовная энергия, как смешивается, превращаясь в океан безраздельного могущества, как сливается аромат и объединяются души. И звездная мгла созерцала мгновение, когда он вливал в ее хрупкую фигуру саму свою жизнь. Ее кости восстанавливались скоротечно, искривленные фаланги тонких пальцев выправлялись, и даже покрытое грязью и миазмами прозрачное платье обратилось в чистую темную пелену, что была чернее его волос. Оттенок розы вернулся к ее завораживающим полным губам, к мягким щекам, а белизна кожи оставалась нетронутой, как прикосновение жемчужной луны, теплые воды подземных пустынь и лазурного моря омыли черные татуированные рисунки, слова заклятия, от которых горели его глаза, стерлись с ее прекрасной кожи.

Когда он поднял девушку на руки, то удивился, насколько ладно та лежала в его руках. Ее лицо было окутано печалью, горестью и болью, но более всего черты, укрытые тенью покрывала безмерная усталость, словно все тени мира легли на ее плечи. Плечи, которые он бы смог с легкостью переломать кончиком пальца, если бы возжелал, если бы захотел. Он ступал по вымощенной плитами тропе, окруженной огненными змеиными факелами, чувствуя присутствие иных сил, что все еще желали забрать душу молодой женщины в свои чертоги, в свою гневную обитель, полную ночных кошмаров. И ступая осторожно, чтобы не навредить сокровищу, что он держал в своих руках, он читал строфы заклинания, что изгоняли все сумеречные тени иного бытия. И они разбивались об адамантовые скалы его могущества, гневные фантомы с гневными проклятиями покидали этот мир, в страхе спасаясь от его сверкающих жемчугом соколов, что преследовали их в тени.

И через мгновение, они оказались на одинокой белоснежной площади, усыпанной лотосами и золотыми монетами, так умащивали богов для благословения священной земли, что простирала свою чистоту далеко за пределы двора чистых душ. Его сандалии с хлюпающим звучанием ступали о холодные воды, что вытекали из гортаней каменных драконов, стекаясь на алмазные лестницы, сверкающие морозом вечного льда. Шум праздника в отдалении звучал сквозь незыблемую красоту женского пения, игры хрустальных арф, звоном драгоценных каменьев и бус, что увешивали венцами чела жриц в церемониальных платьях, что воздымали руки к полной белой луне, кружась в сапфировом воздухе, теплых вихрях ветров. И браслеты из жидкого огня окружали их запястья, когда они вступали в единый стройный танец, нагими ногами ступая по ледяным источникам. Мужчина поднимался по высокой лестнице из белого оникса, и кристальные парапеты окружало цветение кремовых пионов, и при каждом его шаге, в чернильных прядях его волос звенела длинная золотая цепочка с бриллиантовым полумесяцем. Аллея, устланная жасмином, открывалась перед его шафрановым взором, и изумрудная луна опаляла его спокойное и прекрасное лицо. Лицо, сотканное из вязи тысячи кошмаров полуночных призраков, страждущих мщения и лютой расправы, и тысячи мечтаниях, полных далеких пустынных земель, где огненный зрачок солнца отражается в морских волнах. Огромные, массивные ворота из темного жадеита с выкованными из золота по краям могучими львами, отворились, когда стража его подданных выстроились в длинные шеренги, преклоняя перед ним свои головы, и темные шелка их кимоно вздымались тяжелыми ветрами в вышину лиловых небес.

Никто не смел поднимать на него своего взгляда, никто не смел заговорить без его веления, никто не был его хозяином, и не было никого, пред кем преклонился бы он сам. На все была его воля, и на то была воля богов и благословение, что в ночь охоты он нашел женщину, на которой были отметины избранницы призраков бездны, и которым предназначалось пасть от его клинка.

Но когда он зашел через главные алтарные врата белоснежного, как лепестки кремовой фрезии, особняка, где слабо сгорало пламя кобальтовых свечей, стоящих в высоких золоченых канделябрах в образах богинь, он заметил страх и неприкрытое отчуждение во взглядах встречающих его подчиненных. Они все склонились перед ним, опуская головы к мраморным плитам, что отражали звездное небо, но и эти начищенные до блеска полы могли показать их изуродованные страхом лица. Страх перед его могуществом, перед его силой, что распространялась черными вихрями

Мужчина остановился, почувствовав черноту в духовной силе одного из его приближенных советников, что стояли в передних, сомкнутых рядах, что так напоминали колосья пшеницы в поле – такие же безвольные, следующие зову ветра. Сомнение мелькнуло в глазах старца, сгорбившегося под резкостью золотых очей своего господина, но неприязнь растворилось прежде, чем он уже склонял свою голову, прикладывая лоб к мраморному полу. Худощавое тело старого советника его дома дрожало под напором силы, гремящей в воздухе, звучавшей в бриллиантовых драгоценных лампах, которые отсвечивали всеми огнями мира, и мерцания звезд в вышине ночного покрова. Далекие опаловые залы, открытые балконы, пустынные, как его родная земля, покрывались лепестками азалии и лотоса, что распускались на поверхности черных прудов, что отражали в своей спокойной глади ночные небеса.

\- Мне нужна комната, и чистая женская одежда. Подготовьте одну из спален немедля же, - он говорил негромко, но голос его потопал в холодных и каменных стенах, уходя далеко к дворцовым площадям и огромным садам.

\- Мой господин, - прервал его старец, что поднял свой стеклянный взгляд, как если бы через призму его глаз поднимались туманные вихри, оценивая женщину в его руках.

– Неразумно в ночь охоты брать с собой женщину, если Вас кто-то видел с ней, - он прервался, сцепляя костлявые пальцы, и кожа его была влажной, отвратительного серого оттенка, словно мертвенная, и теперь этот мужчина еще больше напоминал ему склизкого червя, которого он так жаждал раздавить. Его белесые, седые волосы были приглажены и спрятаны под небольшую черную шапочку, с символом лотоса на челе, но он готов был поклясться, что чувствовал, как неприкосновенный аромат цветков смешивается со стойким запахом его пота, и мужчина готов был скривиться от одной только этой мысли, но все же сохранял лицо, его черты оставались неизменно беспристрастными.

\- Могут пойти неприятные, и недобрые для великого дома слухи, - тревожным шепотом продолжил он. - Вы должны сохранять лицо, как один из преемников святой обители.

Коварная ухмылка скользнула на полные уста мужчины, когда с едкостью в голосе и смертельной остротой в глазах оттенка желтой меди он произнес:

\- Ты думаешь, что я беру в свою постель шлюху?

Плечи старика вздрогнули, когда он неловко опустил свою голову, и молодой мужчина заметил, как волна напряжения и неприкрытого страха стекается к его коленям, чувствовал, как тот жаждал провалиться под каменные половицы, жалея, что дряхлые кости не смогут даже оцарапать драгоценный камень. Золотые украшения в его темных распущенных волосах звякнули, когда он обратил свой нескончаемый холодным гневом взор на него, оглядывая с ног до головы бездушным, как сама тьма, взглядом:

\- А даже, если и так? Ты хочешь воспротивиться моему слову? – его ухоженные темные брови опасно приподнялись, и хищный взгляд острых золоченых глаз застыл на его дрожащих пальцах, которые он мог переломить одной лишь силой мысли, если бы пожелал, если бы посмел.

\- Мои приказания не должны обсуждаться, - без лишних промедлений заметил он, и глубокий гортанный звук сошел с его губ, отчего по кристальным верандам расползлись чернильные тени ястребов, что поглощали своими образами весь свет огней.

\- В противном случае, Вам всегда будет найдена замена. Замена, что происходит по тем же законам моего дома, которые вы все столь часто упоминаете в моем присутствии – смертью.

На длинный темный коридор опустилась зловещая тишина. Безмолвные слуги и советники, старшие по делам управления домом, его личная стража, что состояла из опытных убийц и шпионов застыли в потрясенном молчании, едва позволяя себе сделать вздох. Их лица обратились в каменное изваяние, и ужас прокрался к их телам, продираемый до самых костей страх перед его черными тенями, что расходились между щелей, словно были призраками. Их чудовищные и прекрасные силуэты укрывались в самых потаенных и незаметных уголках его дворцов, прислушиваясь к словам каждого и шепчась между собой, и передавая все затаенные слова ему в ночи. Они скрывались в замках тяжелых нефритовых ворот, под ножками небольшого стеклянного столика с овальной вазой с лиловыми люпинами, в широких и глубоких ваннах опочивален для высокородных гостей, между мозаичными полами. Кошмарные видения его силы оставляли невидимые, незримые даже для самого опытного воина виражи духовной силы на складках их шелковых и кожаных одежд, на стеклянных клинках в золотых ножнах, на спрятанных ножах в драгоценных сапфировых украшениях, вплетенных в волосы прекрасных женщин. И холодный пот стекал с висков взрослых, умудренных бесчисленными сражениями солдат его личной армии, которые проходили через орды пустых, что рассекали своими мечами и воду, и ветер.

Лунный свет падал на его плечи жемчужным водопадом, и теплый ночной ветер туманными объятиями подхватил длинные пряди его темных волос, когда он посмотрел на девушку в своих руках. Кожа ее будто светилась изнутри, забирая тени, что поднимались из-за его плеч, притягивающая красота, что манила к себе сам свет серебряной зарницы. Карминовые губы, что пламеннее восстающего из-за горизонта рассвета и алее малинового дикого заката, опускающегося во тьму сумерек. В его медовых глазах мерцало сияние солнца, и когда он ступал по халцедоновым ступеням, на кружевных парапетах распускались белоснежные розы, будто цветы, великолепные и полные бутоны, отливающие светом всего неба, благодарили его за то невероятное сокровище, что он держал в своих руках. И цветы питались той силой, что бурлила под ее кожей. Кожа. Ее кожа была такой мягкой, нежной, как самые тонкие шелка, которых когда-либо касались его руки, такой хрупкой…

Он осторожно опустил ее на черные, как смог и прах покрывала своей постели, наблюдая, как трепещут женские ресницы в опаловом свете и голубых тенях, на которых все еще оставались пятна золотой хны и бриллиантов, как блики алого циркония, восстающие от огня в камине, играли на ее скулах, как никла к шее чернота ночных приливов, что овевали его опочивальни. И он прикоснулся к ее лицу, нежно убирая прядь черных волос, пропуская длинную ленту между пальцев, дивясь, насколько тонкими могут быть волосы, насколько темен, может быть оттенок. Мужчина наклонился, осторожно опуская фаланги пальцев вдоль щеки, проводя указательным и средним пальцев ниже к подбородку и оставляя полосу теплоты на коже ее горла. Он чувствовал биение ее трепещущего сердца под молочной, адамантовой кожей, слышал и чувствовал под своими руками неровный пульс голубых вен, что отдавался мятежным гулом в его собственных ушах, и жадно втянув в себя воздух, человек ощутил ее аромат, что проник в его легкие, отчего у него задрожали нервы, мышцы и кости. И если бы она открыла свои глаза, то он не смог бы сдерживать себя, он был близок к тому, чтобы пасть перед ней на колени, прося о прикосновении, о слове, чтобы расслышать четко и ясно ее голос, молить о взгляде, что врезался бы в его память до конца самой вечности. И он бы смог забыть о ее глазах, только если бы само небо обрушилось, и земля бы ушла из-под его ног.

Его волосы накрыли ее лик, словно терновый занавес, сотканный из тьмы и нитей смертельной рясы, что носили каратели нечистых душ, и его неровное, тяжелое дыхание коснулось ее губ.

\- Спи, - шептал он, гладя ее по волосам. – Никто не тронет тебя в моей обители, никто не посмеет причинить тебе зла.

Его глаза опасно сузились, когда он вспомнил, как истекала кровью эта женщина, как ее голос разрезал его на части, когда оглушительный крик прогремел в его сознании – мольба о спасение, милость о забытье, но не страх отражался в тот миг в ее мыслях. Как рубиновое одеяло реки ее жизни стекалось меж тонких ребер. Такая худенькая и такая маленькая в сравнении с его тренированным и сильным телом, и он удивлялся, как тот огромный пустой не разбил каждую кость в ее теле одним своим дыханием, как могла она продолжать неустанно делать болезненные вздохи, даже когда сила жизни уходила из смертной оболочки.

\- Я найду тех, кто бросил тебя на погибель, - тише воздуха и ночного ветра говорил он у ее губ, - и лишь когда сломаю каждую кость в их телах, поблагодарю за то, что они подарили мне тебя. Лишь когда тела их станут прахом, что унесет ветер смерча, я склонюсь перед ними, благодаря от всего сердца своего за твой нежный образ, что подарила мне судьба.

\- Спи, - говорил он, когда ее омывали покрывала темных вихрей, нежных, как парное молоко, ласковых, как облака в небесной выси, легких, как пены прозрачных морских долин.

Но Карин снились кошмары, ужасные, полные страшных и кровожадных созданий, желающих вобрать в себя каждую крупицу ее бессмертной души, что губили и раздирали в своих пламенных клешнях, когтях и гигантских гранитных лапах, и она тонула в черных водах, глубоких и густых. Ей снилась женщина необычайной красоты, чье атласное платье было и кровью, и рассветом, и холодным закатом, и златом рубинового полудня, что шептала во тьме, обвивая свои длинные ногти вокруг ее горла, что жаждала узнать ее имя. И трон ее был сотворен из человеческих когтей, и чудовища подчинялись ее слову и нареченному приказанию. И морозные, но невероятно прекрасные руки доходили до ее глаз, сжимая в смертельных тисках, пока она не окуналась в черноту. Она отчаянно хотела пробудиться от зловещих снов, но как бы она не кричала в своих видениях – никто не слышал ее, никто не приходил на помощь. Вокруг была темнота, и бездонная, сокрушительная чернота проникала в горло, протекающая могущественным, сильным потоком в глаза и уши, пока у самого края она не заметила белизну лепестков жасмина. Сладкий, теплый и такой родной аромат ударил в самое сердце, и она хваталась, цеплялась за это воспоминание, и когда девушка сделала вдох, то осознала, что способна дышать, вбирать в себя чистый горный воздух.

Карин открыла глаза, вдыхая стылый, ледяной воздух, от которого сжималось сердце и заходилось дыхание. Она была в белоснежной, тонкой сорочке, в той самой, в которой падала с неба, в которой легла в кровать в своем мире, прежде чем очутиться в пучине небосвода. Одежда была мокрой не то от горячности внутреннего жара ее тела, не то от ледяных вод, в которых она искупалась, но Карин дрожала, и обнимала себя за плечи, раздирая ногтями предплечья до самой крови. Чувствовала, как ногти впиваются в плоть, и горячая кровь проливалась рдяными реками вдоль ее бледной, влажной кожи. Она посмотрела на свои ладони, что были в крови, и подняла глаза к рассветному солнцу, обтекающему далекие горные хребты и снежные перевалы, воздух облекался серо-темными туманными, когда она дышала. Пурпурная мантия скатилась с ее плеч к коленям, и Карин бросила взор за спину. На ней было драгоценное свадебное платье из красного шелка, что было алее крови ее рук, багрянее сока боярышника, с чарующей и роскошной золотой вышивкой, что тянулось далеко за горизонт. Шлейф был настолько длинным и широким, невыносимо тяжелым, что она не могла вынести этого груза на своих плечах. И небесные яшмовые драконы плелись по багровой накидке, отражая в себе солнечные лучи. Украшения звенели в ее темных волосах – золото, алмазы и крупные гранаты, золоченые перста вонзались в пальцы, так аспиды пронзают кожу своими острыми резцами. Она хотела их снять, избавиться от каждого украшения, потопить в ледяных волах каждый браслет, обвивающий ее тело, разорвать тонкие звенья малахитового брачного пояса, который супруг и суженый должен был снять этой ночью и возлежать на ложе вместе с нею под ароматом жженных благовоний и масел, под шум тлеющего огня и барабанную музыку, поднимающеюся в таинственном ритме в кипящем от их единого дыхания воздуха. И она представляла себе, как раскрылись бы ее губы под требовательным, ненасытным ртом мужчины, что готов был испробовать все естество ее, поглотить в своем запахе мускуса и каштана, как дышала бы она одним его дыханием, не желая разъединить их крепких и слитых объятий. И он бы занимался с ней любовью до тех пор, пока они бы оба не охрипли от криков, пока стон удовольствия не смешался бы со слезами блаженной услады. И она выписывала бы картины на его теплой и широкой груди, как на полотне, а его ленивые и размеренные прикосновения заставляли бы ее трепетать, его шепот возводил бы ее к краю безумия, когда она выгибала бы спину, моля о прикосновении. Она бы упивалась его вкусом, теплотой и пламенным жаром кожи, его нежностью, такой невыносимой, раздирающей на части нежностью, от которой сердце рвалось бы из груди. И рассветное солнце бы согревало их влажные и горячие тела, когда они бы изморенные и измученные общей жадностью уснули бы в крепких объятиях, и даже в своих снах продолжили бы ненасытную, одержимую любовь.

Снег окрашивался в кровь, и небо над головой обращалось в покрывало рубина, и безликое солнце темнело в пестрой красноте, пока она пыталась подняться на не держащих коленях, но снежные вихри воздымались, сдирая само дыхание. Снежная буря ревела громоподобно, низко и зло, как разъяренный и взбешенный зверь. И затем Карин услышала в небесах странный звук, что так напоминает взмах крыльев птицы, но звук был настолько гулким, что создание, что производило его, казалось, необъятным. Девушка неспешно поднялась на ноги, осторожно поддерживая себя руками, едва не теряя равновесие при первом же ударе о воздух сильных, громадных крыльев, что могли бы рассечь горы, что восставали над белоснежным градом.

Перед ней через штормы и небесные снегопады, завихрения буйного воздуха опускался на кристальных крыльях белоснежный дракон. Его бриллиантовые когти пронзали небосвод, а яростный рев, что возвещал о его пришествии, сокрушал великие горы, земле дребезжала, распадаясь на острые громадные осколки, и сапфирово-лазурные моря поднимались над сушей. Чудовище пришло за ней, чтобы разрушить на части мир, чтобы забрать ее в свою небесную обитель. Карин видела, как волновались сизо-белесые вены и мышцы на его распростертых крыльях, как сверкала звездным пологом чешуйчатая шкура, и как в глубокой синеве острых зрачков блуждали зимние ветры и ледяные барханы распадались стеклянным дождем, впиваясь остриями в землю. И своими ужасающими когтями он пронзит ее плоть, забирая с собой, окровавленную, мертвую в небеса, в пучину алых облаков.

\- Карин, - кричал мужчина, хватая ее за плечи, неистово тряся, словно прося, умоляя очнуться. Она подняла свои затуманенные глаза на Хитсугаю Тоусиро, чье лицо было бледнее смерти, под глазами его были темные круги, будто он с трудом спал последние месяцы; губы влажны, как от горячей лихорадки, а мягкие белые волосы взъерошены, как если бы он неустанно проводил рукой вдоль коротких прядей, пытаясь успокоить себя. Его тревожное дыхание было хриплым и сиплым, будто он кричал, пытаясь призвать ее с другого конца света.

\- Карин! – вновь завопил он через поднимающиеся стоны зимних ветров.

– Где ты? – взволнованным, молящим голосом шептал он. Его рев и глас напоминали ей шепот ветра, что звучали где-то далеко-далеко. Казалось, что он вопил через бурю, через тысячи смертоносных и грозящихся разрезать пополам смерчей, пока его пальцы, его прикосновение, тепло его тела удерживало его рядом с собой. Его руки больно впивались в кожу ее плеч, большие пальцы вминались в холодные и острые ключицы, покрытые красной и золотой свадебной хной. Под драгоценными шелками и атласом ее одеяния, кожа была исписана изумительной росписью, причудливыми узорами и орнаментами, рунами и древними начертаниями благости, чтобы в супружеской жизни их с мужем ждали лишь покой и счастье, процветание всего белого дома.

\- Карин! – орал мужчина, в глазах его читалась неприкрытая паника. Он, человек, что одним щелчком пальцев вызывал землетрясения и легким мановением руки мог разрушать стены и покорять своей воли тысячи отборных солдат бессмертной армии. Он, тот, кто своим дыханием и губами мог исцелять раны, тот, кому подчинялось время вечности и молодости, стоял перед ней на коленях и плакал. Его слезы горячили ее собственные щеки и губы, и она чувствовала соль и море, и ветер, и облака на своих губах, на языке ее блуждал вкус горного воздуха и снега, голубого льда и тающей сладости ночного жасмина.

Он боялся ее потерять, ему было страшно, невыносимо и смертельно страшно, когда он прижал ее к себе, к своей груди, и его пальцы запутались в прелестных женских волосах, а она в эгоистичности своей наслаждалась его прикосновениями. Она блаженствовала в его жадности, дрейфовала, как на морских волнах, и услаждалась в его отчаянии, заходящемся биении сердца, и что-то внутри ее сознания пело. Она просила его – больше, больше, больше. Ей хотелось больше его теплоты, его силы, его вкуса. Карин уткнулась ему в плечо, прижимая свое холодное лицо к его жаркой, влажной коже. Он был таким теплым, таким невероятно нежным. Ей нравилось это ощущение, как его сильная рука крепко держится за плечи, тогда как свободная рука мягко поддерживает затылок, как ее грудь прижимается к его каменным мышцам, как его сбивчивое дыхание обнимает ее войлоком дыма и зимних туманов.

\- Умоляю тебя, - шептал он ей в волосы, и она ощущала, как дрожат его губы, как трепещут седые ресницы, длинные, которые она так и не смогла отразить на своих рисунках. Если бы только у нее сейчас был грифель в руках, если бы была бумага, она бы нарисовала его лицо. Его красиво лицо, от которого перехватывает дыхание.

– Просто скажи мне, где ты! – не останавливался он, прижимая свои широкие ладони к ее лицу, заставляя встретиться с ним взглядом. Взгляд, в котором она жаждала утонуть, в котором купались горечь и безмерная любовь, забота, обещание подарить само сущее. Какой прекрасный и нежный сон. Она могла чувствовать его горячее дыхание на своем лице, их губы были так близко друг друга, их разделял всего один вздох. Их тела сливались, и она не знала, где начинаются ее руки, где заканчиваются плечи, когда она теснее желала прижаться к нему.

\- Где я могу отыскать тебя? – вновь молил он о ее снисхождении, и очередная слеза скатилась вниз по его щеке, застывая хрустальной каплей на подбородке. И прозрачная бусина, что обращалась в стеклянный сапфир, канула на ее богато расшитые юбки. Его лицо было таким влажным от слез.

Но она не хотела никуда уходить. Здесь, в долине холода и мороза, ей было хорошо. Здесь она ощущала себя в безопасности, словно наконец-то очутилась дома. В его объятиях, в его руках. Он здесь, он рядом, его голос разносится эхом в ее сознании, его аромат наполняет ее легкие, и сердце болит от упоения. Карин могла бы от этого умереть, именно так девушка и решила в это мгновение, когда его влажные губы провели линию вдоль ее холодных румяных щек, касаясь скул, где из открытой раны текла струя свежей крови, и дрожь охватила позвоночник. И его губы были красны от ее крови.

\- Прошу тебя, Карин, - едва дышал он, словно каждое слово причиняло ему боль, словно в горле его застрял осколок стекла.

– Скажи мне, где ты?

Но она не отвечала. Она здесь, в долине снегов, и холодных хрустальных дворцов, где алмазные башни уходят к перламутровым облакам, где сияет полная серебреноликая луна, и каждую ночь проистекает звездопад с чернильной вышины. Она смотрит на падение звезд в ночных небесах, кружась в ветрах, танцуя в белоснежных платьях на чистой воде, омываемая лепестками жасмина. Она спит среди белоснежных барсов и волков, и соколы пробуждают ее от снов. Здесь среди далеких гор, возносятся к небесам самые зачарованные и чарующие рассветы, что омывают златом адамантовые хребты, и жемчужные чащи, а смог укрывает черные тернии лесных чащ, в коих блуждают золотые лани и единороги. Она лежит среди облачных покрывал в объятиях своего любимого, и ей больше никогда не будет холодно, как в эту ночь. Его огонь, и его тепло, внутренний свет его души будут сиять для одной нее во мраке.

\- Карин! – кричал он. Его голос стал таким далеким, словно он взывал к ней откуда-то из-за стены, хотя был с ней так близок, так невероятно близок в это мгновение холода и боли.

Она подняла на него свой взгляд, наблюдая, как стекают с его лица слезы. Горячие слезы, сияющие в блеске янтарной зари. Ее ладони осторожно коснулись его лица, и он застыл при этом прикосновении, зрачки его глаз расширились, и, казалось, что сам воздух вышел из его легких. Весь мир застыл в гранях синеющего, совершенного льда, когда она приблизилась к нему. Он не двигался, не шелохнулся, когда расстояние между их лицами сократилось.

Ее губы коснулись его щеки, и она чувствовала кожей, как стиснулись мышцы на лице, как он сипло втянул в себя воздух, как напряглись плечи, и нечто похожее на стон сорвалось с его уст. Ее рот приоткрылся, когда она слизывала его первую слезу. Его кожа была такой сладкой и соленой, такой горячей и нежной. Она дышала ему в губы, когда обратила внимание к его второй щеке, и он не противился ее прикосновения, не отринул желания. Его била дрожь, такая страшная дрожь, и лишь когда ее язык коснулся влаги его ресниц, он схватился за ее запястья. Его руки были такими холодными, такими жестокими, когда он повалил ее на снега, когда ледяные струи тающего льда закатывались за воротник торжественного свадебного платья. Он нависал над ней, и его образ исчезал в снежных раскатах, алмазных вихрях, но она все еще видела его глаза, аквамарин и кварц, индиго голубой волны. И над их плечами неслышно воздымалось солнце, и палящие лучи искрились в его белоснежных волосах; над их глазами просыпались тысячи небесных лун и созвездий.

\- Где ты? - горячо умолял он, она читала четко и ясно эту мольбу в его чистом голубом взоре, когда он прикоснулся большим пальцем к ее алеющим губам, нежно проводя подушечкой вдоль нижней губы. И она смотрела, как исчезает из его взора страх, в них отражалось лишь всепоглощающее желание.

\- Ответь же мне.… Где найти тебя?

И с этими словами он обрушился на нее. И она ощутила его тяжесть всем своим телом, когда он придавил своим весом каждую конечность ее слабого и хрупкого тела в этом далеком, заснеженном сне, где кровью окрашивались долины. Кровь и смерть десятки тысяч людей, что виной истекала из-за их любви. Он зарылся лицом в место, где шея переходило в плечо, нежно проводя носом линию до самого подбородка. Медленно, его дыхание окатывало ее валом жажды, и тихий вздох сошел с ее открытых губ, когда она впилась ногтями в его темное, как ночь и затмение кимоно.

\- Карин…, - шептал он.

Он произносил ее имя, как смертник произносит молитву перед порогом в чертоги забвения; он произносил ее имя, как самое прекрасное на свете чудо, что удерживал в своих руках; как высочайшую награду и небесное благословение. Но его образ растворился перед ней, как зыбкий туман, что расходится, когда опускается кровавое солнце в глубокое алое море горизонта.

Карин глубоко вдохнула в себя прохладный ночной воздух, широко открывая глаза, и удивленно замечая, что видит перед собой прозрачный купол, что обнажает вид на звездное небо. Аметистовые и темно-синие разводы, пересечение белесых лент падающих звезд, что рассекали небосвод. Девушка старалась дышать размеренно и не спеша, пытаясь осознать, что же происходит в той реальности, в которой она смогла распахнуть свой взор. Она поднялась на мягкой постели, все еще дрожа всем телом, в нетерпении сминая черные шелковые покрывала. Это кровать была огромной, настолько огромной, что она могла бы потерять себя на эбеновых перинах. От постели исходил удивительный фимиам лаванды и корицы, туманов и небесного воздуха. Черную резную древесину спинки кровати покрывали золотые лозы роз, и крупные алмазы сияли в чашах раскрытых бутонов. Смежные комнаты разделяли шифоновые черные занавесы, что были сотканы из шлейфа ночи и дымчатых сумерек, через которые пробивался яркий лунный свет из распахнутых настежь окон, открывающих фантастический вид на снежные горы. Она слышала завывания ветра, сбивающие и сносящие валы снегов с высоких пиков, но дикого мороза, который должен был покрыть весь холл в ледяной кружевной покров, не было. Здесь было тепло. Тепло овевало ее кожу, и нежный аромат цветов веял в пространстве огромных залов, будто весенний воздух мая, когда расцветала сакура.

Пахло табаком, едкий запах, смешанный с приторным ароматом вишни. Карин приподнялась на локтях, пытаясь рассмотреть профиль мужчины, восседающего на длинной и просторной темной софе. Он был бос, и длинные темные волосы ниспадали на его открытые плечи и ключицы, обтянутые могучими мускулами, а дорогой восточный темный кафтан с золотой вышивкой был распахнут до самых колен, открывая ее любопытному взгляду сильный торс. В его руках была золотая чарка, которые так часто использовали для пития дорогого сорта вина, когда он в ленивой позе рассматривал расстеленные перед его волнующимся и холодным взором снежные долины. Перед ним стоял золоченый кувшин, покрытый узорчатой росписью, и девушка неприкаянно сдвинула брови, понимая, что это был кальян, когда она заметила кристальную трубку на хрустальном столике.

Но не это удивляло ее в мужчине, сидящем перед ней, словно древний царь, а скорее пугало девушку иное видение. У него на коленях возлежал огромный белый барс, что мягко урчал, когда хозяин в ленивом жесте прикасался к пушистому и мягкому загривку. И тяжелый рык сорвался из громадной грудной клетки, когда красным золотом дикие и хищные глаза сверкнули во тьме, и тяжелая голова повернулась в ее сторону, неприветливо обнажая огромные белые клыки.

\- Ты проснулась, - мягко сказал мужчина, не оборачивая к ней своего взгляда, и Карин притянула ближе к себе темное покрывало, в страхе осознавая, что ее волосы были расплетены, а одежда исчезла. И кроме черных простынь больше ей прикрываться было нечем, разве что ночь позволила бы ей спрятаться от прекрасных ониксовых глаз в своей мантии теней.

Когда же мужчина обратил к ней свой взгляд, он мягко улыбнулся, подпирая голову кулаком, но ничего не сказал, а просто наблюдал за ней, как и она в свою очередь наблюдала за незнакомым, но невероятно красивым человеком. От его красоты можно было бы задохнуться.

Карин сглотнула, чувствуя необычный кислый привкус в горле, неприятный, вставший комом, словно камень, как если бы она долгие часы кричала во сне. И в подтверждении ее слов, человек тихо, со смешком на полных, чувственных устах, заметил:

\- Это правда. Ты кричала во сне, - он замолчал, припадая губами к краю чарки, и делая небольшой глоток красной жидкости, облизнул языком опадающую каплю с края чаши.

– Так страшно кричала, что все слуги разбежались в ужасе, будто полевые мыши в предвестии бури.

Он опустил на высокий столик рядом с софой бокал, и легко поднялся со своего места, тогда, как белый барс размахивал длинным змеиным хвостом вдоль всего дивана, и Карин в ужасе думала, что его когти могли бы раздробить даже камень. Мужчина подошел к кровати, осторожно приседая на край постели, и рассматривая узоры на столбиках балдахина, сработанного из темно-красного дерева. Вот, он прикоснулся к вырезанным узорам драконов и львов, и в небрежности заметил ласковым голосом:

\- Странно для смертной дышать воздухом мира, в котором она не родилась. Как и странно присутствовать в качестве жертвы в ночь жатвы и священной охоты.

Карин ничего не ответила, лишь теснее прижимая к себе покрывало, хотя прекрасно понимала, что если бы этот человек захотел, то давно бы лишил ее жизни. Но она помнила его глаза, золотые глаза, что смотрели за ней, когда она захлебывалось горячей, металлической кровью, как рука его опустилась на ее пронзенную грудь, и как он пропускал через ее сущность тепло своей силы, каким бы не было его истинное могущество, скрывающееся в образе красивого мужчины.

\- Как тебя зовут, девочка? – несмело улыбаясь кончиками губ, вопросил человек.

Девушка некоторое время смотрела на него, пытаясь отыскать в выражении глаз или лица ответ, но она не испытывала перед ним страха, как и не испытывала внутренней холодности, которую столь часто ощущала в духе окружения людей всего Десятого Отряда.

\- Карин, - тихо, честно и хрипло ответила она.

\- Карин? – переспросил мужчина, откидываясь на спинку балдахина, и прижимая к себе одно колено, чуть склоняя голову, словно обдумывая.

\- Мне нравится, - наконец ответил он, разглядывая причудливые формы выгравированных орнаментов звезд.

– Поистине красивое имя.

Выражение ее лица исторгло из него смешок.

\- Выглядишь испуганной до смерти, но тебе нечего боятся, - заверяющим и теплым тоном говорил он, и ей сразу хотелось поверить его словам. - В моем доме никто не посмеет обидеть тебя, обещаю.

Карин приоткрыла губы, разглядывая его лицо, и была ли то неведомая сила или внезапно охватившая ее храбрость, но она спросила:

\- А как зовут тебя?

Мужчина улыбнулся открыто и широко. Такая улыбка появлялась на его лице редко, и немногие могли ее видеть, она это знала, ощущала всей своей душой, когда он тихо произнес:

\- Йоширо.

И его имя подхватил ночной ветер, который ласково обнимал их в своей обители.

13


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16. Корона тьмы и звездного света.**

 _«Из камня и мечты сотворена,_

 _из – ничего, но подлинна доныне,_

 _белее белой лилии – любовь»._

 _Х. Кортасар_

Он перебил бы их всех, раздробил бы каждую кость в слабых телах, что для него не плотнее тончайшей паутины на колосьях пшеницы – сгорбленные и опустошенные солдаты белых цитаделей склонялись в диком реве над телами павших, не смея вынести утраты. Его же собственное тело не могло двигаться, и в горле застыло острие боли, когда мужчина с непониманием и отрешенностью смотрел на разорванные останки прислужниц, раскиданные на белой площади. Перед ним раскрывалась бездна. Их одеяния обратились в оттенок пепла и сажи, ржавчины, пропитавшись кровью, и белые каменные плиты впитывали в свою сверкающую белизну маковую россыпь багровых горячих рек, и на медленно растекающейся крови, отражался полный диск изумрудной нефритовой луны. Он слышал позади себя рыдания, чувствовал запах рвоты и горячей мочи своих солдат, что с раннего детства выносили побои и учились держать кристальные кинжалы в руках, когда те разглядели, что сталось с телами прекраснейших из женщин. Позор накрыл его с головой, когда он осознал, в каком состоянии его личный отряд из самых лучших и способных бойцов отряда – все опустились на колени, не смея вынести изуверства увиденного. Хитсугая Тоусиро стиснул челюсти, отчего эмаль на зубах затрещала, и ему представлялось, что через мгновение костяшки на стиснутых кулаках раскроют кожу. Его ресницы покрылись едва различимой коркой тончайшего льда, а волосы усыпало флером морозного белого савана.

Их лица были изуродованы, словно что-то вырвало лики, и он с трудом мог подавить в себе внутреннее желание согнуться и вынести на белые полы накопившуюся желчь, его собственная физиология подводила его. Сколько раз он видел расчлененные тела, сколько раз ему доводилось всматриваться в выражение лиц своих подчиненных, скривившихся в испытываемых муках, когда тем отрезало конечности, но такое кровопролитие представало перед ним впервые. Обнаженные и раскроенные тела, от бывшего блеска их красоты не осталось ничего – лишь трупный запах и медленно гниющая плоть, и бледно-белесые, серо-красные черви поедали ало-темную плоть, жадно вгрызаясь в кожу, и он мог расслышать непрекращающийся, усиливающийся хруст. Казалось, что поедают его внутренности, и он пытался глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоить бушующую ярость. Багряные выступающие кости выпирали из расколотых конечностей, у некоторых не хватало позвонков, и одну женщину приковали за кисти к высокой стене башни с самым высоким наконечником чистой бриллиантовой огранки заостренного шпиля и бриллиантовыми бойницами для лучников и копейщиков, покрыв нагое тело кремово-белыми костями пустых демонов. Уродливые волчьи пасти свисали с тонкой и изящной шеи, а вместо женского мертвого лица, на него смотрели пустые глазницы огромной морды дикого и проклятого шакала, и мужчина вглядывался в глубины дна бездны. Гнев исказил его лицо, и голубые ледяные бутоны пионов с рассеченными терниями врезались в белые гранитные стены, раскалывая их на части, и треск разбившихся и опадающих, как карты, стен, разносился монотонным эхом по всей улице, озаренной слабым сиянием факелов с изумрудно-синеющим пламенем, взмывающими огненными искрами в чумную вышину. Керосин выгорел в мраморных и застекленных лампах, и с краев светильники сильно чадили, отчего грязный и черный дым заполнял собой все небо над их головами, и не было видно ни одной сверкающей звезды.

\- Капитан, - надломленным и хриплым от сдавленности связок голосом произнес один из офицеров. Слабый и опасный шепот расходился за его спинной, и мышцы на предплечьях и груди инстинктивно натянулись, он хотел разломить голыми руками стены, и его дыхание войлоком клубов дыма выплетало морозные смерчи в черноте. Поднимались змеиные бури, и янтарно-золотые клинья въедались в сгущающиеся черные облака. И он шептал внутри себя слова успокоения, когда горячие капли пота стекали по вискам, но безмятежности, о которой он так молил всевышних блюстителей, не было места в его истерзанном сердце. Мышцы горели в опаленном пламени, кости плавились, когда сила безудержными потоками схлынула с его широких плеч, словно ледяная вода со склонов утеса. И грозовые облака вторили ему зноем и шумом терзающих темное небо серебристых молний, он слышал ревущие завывания дикого ветра, как сталкиваются могучие циклоны за чернильными тучами, за грядами обсидиановых гор. Так вепри разносят свой гневный глас, вонзаясь клыкастыми пастями в жертву.

– До меня только донесли, что Куросаки Карин нет в своих покоях, - молодой человек с трудом сглотнул, чтобы продолжить, нервно перемещая опасливый взгляд на товарищей из своего гарнизона, стоящих за его плечами, что уже припали ликами к камню. И он так же пал на колени и склонился к земле, опуская ладони на холодный и окровавленный мрамор, в направлении ботинок своего господина. Кожей он чувствовал леденящий поток, что покрывал камень толстым слоем льда. Его сандалии с золочеными бляшками, и острые концы кожаных сапог отсвечивали гранями синеющего кристалла льда, как застывшее голубое море. И боль пронзила остриями его колени, ладони, что медленно схватывал в объятия беспощадный лед, и юноша стиснул зубы, клыками вонзаясь в губы, чтобы не закричать от раздирающей агонии, и тяжелая багровая линия горячей крови потекла по подбородку, и, опадая на землю, обращалась в аметистово-рубиновую бусину.

– Мы также не можем отыскать следов ее духовной силы в пределах Белоснежного Града. Мы отправили некоторых из наших искателей, и, быть может, они смогут найти ее в одном из районов первого десятка.

Еще совсем юный офицер скукожился и сжался в хлипкой трясине изо льда и крови, запах влажного камня и зноя грозы ударил в ноздри, когда он тяжело дышал, хватая ртом воздух, с трудом осознавая, что кислород не поступает в легкие. Он смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на свои трясущиеся руки, которые старался сжать, чтобы остановить неописуемый и необъятный страх, которому не было края, ужас выплескивался через него, и он еле мог сдерживать внутри себя крики и плач. Его зубы бились друг о друга с такой силой, что он прокусил до крови себе щеки, и горячий привкус солоноватого металла ударил в голову, когда алая жидкость потекла кипящей струей по гортани. Он поднял голову на стоящего над ним Капитана, но не успел узреть его озверевшее от безумия лицо, когда само дыхание жизни застыло внутри него, и человек обратился в сверкающую ледяную статую. Мириады опаленных игл вонзились в него, и изваяние разбилось в стеклянном граде, осыпаясь хрустальным дождем на плечи дрожащих на окровавленных плитах богов смерти, что не могли сделать вздоха без его желания, без его дозволения.

Хитсугая Тоусиро повернулся, и тяжелое дыхание сумеречно-сизыми клубами вырвалось на воздух, вздымаясь змеиными сплетениями в завываниях снежных вихрей, и глаза его потемнели, налившись вином спелой рябины. Полы его белоснежного шелкового хаори развивалось ястребиными крыльями под натиском опускающегося с расколотого бурей ночного небосвода штормового ветра. Он подставил лицо хлыщущему ливню, раскрывая губы и упиваясь ледяными каплями дождя, и его обезображенное гневом лицо озарилось вспышками опаленных златом молний, и глаза оттенка лазури и сапфира, чистейшего изумруда, сияющего в отблесках зари, стали чернее, в них гнили тени. Холодный дождь омывал острые скула и побледневшие губы, светлые ресницы, и белоснежные волосы, полными платиновыми прядями, прилипая к щекам.

Когда он сделал шаг, то мужчин склонившихся перед ним раскинуло в сторону от рвущего давления силы, и своими телами они проломили гранитные белые стены, и кровавая пелена вишнево-красными разливами окрасила расколотую черепицу. Брусничные ягоды темной смолой крови скатывались с заостренной кровли. Он вновь слышал крики вокруг себя, когда солдаты белой армии поднимали духовные клинки, и острия воздымались над головами, и только он поднимал свои звериные, налившиеся кровью умерших глаза, как металл разбивался, осыпая серебристым снегом. Он ничего не слышал вокруг себя, ни истерзанных криков прислуги своего отряда, ни звона сталкивающихся клинков, ни срывающегося рева ветра. Он едва удерживал себя, чтобы не закричать от боли, и, как бы он хотел, чтобы кинжал, или тяжелый удар кулака хотя бы одного мужчины смог достичь его. Он заслуживал боли, заслуживал страдания, но не той черноты, которая разверзлась в груди, поглощая все больше и больше разума и стойкости, как зыбкая черная дыра в далеком, поглощенном мраком и светом, космосе, что поедала звезды и огненные светила. Но больше всего ему хотелось вновь увидеть ее.

Он сжал пальцы в кулак, чувствуя, как ногти пронзают плоть, раздирая в кровь чистую кожу, что стала светлее снега. Неделя, он не видел эту девочку на протяжении целой недели, что была его теплом, его долгожданным покоем. Помнил, как бесполезно было молить темноту об одном ее видении, во сне ему не грезились туманность ее взора и темнота шелковистых волос, призрачность улыбки, белизна кожи. Пронзительная и беспощадная боль, как остроконечная пасть зверя, проникала в плоть, когда он кричал в талой темноте, и мысли о ней были его спасением. Когда он находился подле нее, все тяготы мыслей покидали его, он мог думать только о ней. И как он мечтал погрузить свои пальцы в ее локоны, затеряться в аромате нежнейшей кожи, что была мягче спелых персиков и розовато-белых лепестков деревьев сакуры, и с каким невероятным трудом он стоял теперь посреди крови, боясь лишиться рассудка. Странное ощущение, что так напоминает сумасшествие, чувствовать нечто подобное к человеку, которого едва знаешь. И в то же время, находясь рядом, он испытывал невероятное облегчение; постигать столь глубокие чувства к существу, которое сгинет через несколько десятилетий – он обрекал себя на еще большие страдания. Как он сможет смотреть на увядание ее красоты, зная, что жизнь медлительным истязанием истечет прочь из хрупких вен смертной; как сможет отпустить себя от видений ее последнего вздоха. И в одно мгновение она покинула его, и от этого сердце устремилось к фатальному чувству боли. Внутри все разрывалось и плакало багрянцем.

Хитсугая едва мог заставить себя дышать, и его единственным желанием было разрушение. Но он оставался на месте, когда сквозь баррикады зимних ветров и одичалых сноп снегов, из которых поднимались шипастые иглы льда, разрешающие человека пополам, разрушались высокие белоснежные дворцы и павильоны в его стеклянных садах.

Он вновь сделал вдох, когда почувствовал, как чужая духовная стихия пытается пробиться через лазоревые барьеры вздымающихся над беломраморными пагодами снежных лавин, опадающих с неба грозным водопадом, но он не внимал мольбам и крикам помощи тех, кто просил о милосердии. Каждый из них посмел помыслить, что девушки, которую он страстно оберегал, больше нет в его мире. Они заслуживали праведной смерти в пасти льда и клыках снежной бури, в объятиях мертвенного снежного шторма. Карин не было в граде чистых и благородных душ, он не мог ощутить поток ее силы, что развеялся северными ветрами, лишь слабый отголосок сапфировых лент витал на окровавленных мостовых и площади с изувеченными и раскроенными телами. Аромат жасминовых лепестков, чьи соки он втирал в ее кожу, рассеивались, как туман при восстании полуденного солнца.

Его кожаные сандалии с золотыми бутонами нарцисса сверкали рубиново-голубым огнем, и на драгоценные бляшки опадали крохотные осколки ледяных крупиц, в которых отражались застывшие лица его солдат, искаженные ужасом и страхом смерти, ледяных темниц, в которых заточались их души. Глаза Капитана Десятого отряда наливались кровью своих жертв и красно-медным огнем драконов, и когда мужчина сделал новый шаг, все вокруг него замерло в заклятии тиши и спокойствия. Застыло дыхание, обмер ветра хладный зов, и кружевные льдинистые бутоны голубого ликориса распускались на выложенных дорогах. И теперь он ступал по адамантовому покрову снега, проходя через аллею закоченевших в бирюзовых льдах фигур. В отдалении мужчина слышал звуки музыки сапфировых арф, чьи серебристые струны сияли в свете молнии и пели в шуме грозы, рознясь с оглушительным бастионом обваливающихся глыб льда, что рушились заостренными пиками на высокие белоснежные башни, и груда камней обвалом сыпалась прозрачно-лавандовые купола из стекла великолепных оранжерей, и вереницей потянулись в рассыпную слуги, пытаясь избежать соприкосновения со льдом и снегом, что забирали в себя капли тепла, что оставил зной дневной звезды. Камнепадом сходили монументальные инкрустированные крупными аметистами и красным золотом драконы со своих пьедесталов, возглавлявшие стены и безмолвные монументальные дворцы, и кроваво-черная мгла застилала остроконечные шпили из драгоценных камней, по которым стекался тусклый свет зимнего полнолуния.

Алмазным оперением свистели молнии, и грохочущие бураны табуном гнедых жеребцов с черноликими всадниками сходились над неприкрытыми челами офицеров и жриц в темно-шифоновых одеяниях. И только вздымались на дыбы скакуны, как вздыбленные ветрами копья черных всадников пронзали украшенные золотым гербом цветка нарцисса грудь его жриц, что приготавливали подношения и возлагали дары к всеблагому пантеону богов. Воздух рассекали ледяные клинки, и ничего кроме горечи и скорби, страха и гнева он не мог разглядеть на лицах солдат павшего гарнизона. Он едва мог слышать голос своего лейтенанта, и когда обернулся в сторону ее измученного лица, к глазам, что потеряли стремление к жизни, когда чернота рук рыцаря в доспехах из агата с острыми дегтевыми когтями сомкнулись на женском горле, она начала хрипеть, силясь ногтями оторвать от себя металлические оковы, сжимающиеся на коже и хрупких ключицах. Лицо ее побелело, губы кропили кровью, и глаза всматривались пустым, стеклянным взором на разверзающиеся волны смуглых облаков в бушующей пурге. И только ее рука достигла рукояти темной катаны, как шея женщины хрустнула, и чистый звук перелома эхом отозвался в ушах мужчины, а тело устремилось в коконе смога и пепла к земле, разбивая облицованные ряды стен. Спина Хитсугая Тоусиро ныла, как если бы что-то вырывало его позвоночник из тела, но он не проникался испытываемой боли и, расправив сильные плечи, спокойно двинулся в сторону карминовых дворцов, жадно вдыхая пронзительно-холодный воздух.

Подле него шествовали, восставая из ветров и снегов, белые барсы, чьи бриллиантовые когти взрыхляли камни; над его головой проносились в серебряно-платиновых вихрях ледяные соколы, покрытые инеем, и волки с белесой шкурой сбегались за его спиной, под сильными лапами грохотали камни и хрустели ледники. Оглушительные взрывы следовали за воем волчьей стаи, вздымая под собой столпы фонтанов снегов, и он вслушивался в падшую свирель их яростного рева, как вслушивался в шаткое и болезненное дыхание солдата, прижимающего к себе обрубок оторванной кисти. Человек погряз в крови и земле, и отчаянный, исторгнутый горем стон и плач вырвались из его груди, когда он в бессилии дергал ногами, упираясь разодранной осколками льда спиной в холодную мраморную стену.

\- Капитан…, - не верящим, преисполненным ужасом голосом молил офицер. И его карие глаза остывали, когда Хитсугая склонил набок голову, изучая его отвратительное скольжение по замерзшим и мокрым от темной крови плитам своими алыми глазами, зрачки его вытянулись в черные стрелы. Зверь поселился в его теле. Мужчина удивился, когда увидел, как солдат протягивает здоровую руку клинку, несмотря на застилающие слезы глаза, на что изящно изогнул свои тонкие белые брови. Его забавляло жалкое стремление ничтожного существа к борьбе, и инсценировка сражения с непобедимым, заставила его улыбнуться, и хищная улыбка накрыла его губы. Он остановился подле мужчины, чувствуя, как рядом с ним встают огромные волки, огибают фигуры белые тигры, скаля морды.

\- Почему? – захлебываясь слюной, рвотой и слезами ревел мужчина, вытаскивая из ножен свой духовный меч. Он стискивал сломленную гарду своего клинка, когда алые глаза переместили свой чуткий взор на дрожащую руку, и мужчина скованно вобрал в легкие кислород, как если бы погружался под холодные воды, суставы во всем его теле замерзали, оттаивали и снова замерзали, пока он не перестал дышать, а рыдания не затихли в столкновениях бурь и тайфунов. Когда в измученных и изумленных глазах померк свет, Хитсугая склонился над ним, и его серебряные волосы обвевали красивое и спокойное, почти умиротворенное лицо. Он поднес руку к лицу человека, осторожно прикрывая ладонью его веки, задерживая тепло своего тела на бледно-серой коже мертвеца, и понизив голос, драматическим шепотом произнес:

\- Один из вас посмел сказать, что ее больше нет рядом со мной.

Когда он подумал о разорванных телах на площади, им завладела жестокость такого дикого могущества, что барьеры, удерживающие его, разбились, так гигантская волна сносит стены гор и снежных хребтов. Он растворился в темноте завывающих теней и сумеречного ветра, полы его белоснежное хаори взметнулось в черноту неба, когда он поднял стремена из черного оникса над загривком из ледяных и алмазных шипов белоснежного дракона, что расправил свои прозрачно-стеклянные крылья, раскрывая в пронзительном крике пасть из множества рядов острых резцов. Когти на концах широких крыльев, по которым сбегали волны воды, что в воздухе кристаллизовалась в сапфирово-голубые льдины, сверкали лазурным пламенем. Натягивая поводья с такой силой, что у него начали кровоточить руки, он посмотрел на раскидывающийся перед ним белоснежный город, утопающий в холоде и утихающих искрах пламени одиноких факелов, в его глазах не было ничего, кроме звериного желания убийства. Он больше не был человеком, на его место пришел бог смерти, распространяя свой гнев глубоко под землю и высоко в небеса. В ноздри ударил запах влажной земли и крови. Все обострилось в непроглядном ночном мраке – обоняние, слух и зрение. И на мужчину нахлынули осколки видений – запахи подземных катакомб, сокрытые под белоснежными дворцами, чьи тоннели и коридоры пролегали глубже темниц и камер с самыми страшными существами, которых порождал свет; сырая глинистая земля, покрывающаяся кристаллами льда и расцветающими на твердом покрове белоснежными цветами нарцисса; пронизывающий вкус солоноватой бледно-зеленоватой морской воды и свежесть вибрирующего в кремово-белых облаках воздуха, зной серо-черных грозовых пучин. Разрушенные стены павильонов обрастали изогнутыми и искривленными терниями изо льда, когда огромный белоснежный дракон подобрал когтистые лапы, взмывая в сыром и морозном воздухе. Когда первый взмах его огромных крыльев рассек волны ветров и циклонов, мужчина расслышал далекий звук осыпающихся стен великолепных башен с золотыми и изумрудными изразцами змей и оленей, чьи головы украшали цветочные синие венцы. Пересекающиеся ряби воздуха в обезумевшей пляске сносили статуи и подземные галереи, поднимая в вышину глинистую землю с сеткой сплетающихся корней деревьев липы и дуба, что вонзались в изящную кладку мозаичного мрамора. Теперь воздух, которым он дышал раньше, показался ему душным, наполненным едким запахом медленно разлагающейся плоти со сладковато-кислым привкусом, замирающем на кончике языка. Ему представлялось, что не кровь оросила землю его садов, а крепкое вино. Одежды его стали темными, как затмение, охватившее и сковавшее призрак света, и белая ткань его капитанской накидки блекла в сравнении с надвигающейся темнотой, которой повелевал его разум, что окрашивал его кожаную боевую форму. В сущности его что-то поменялось, он стал холоден и безучастен к жизни, обращаясь в устрашающий шторм, который не сможет остановить ни одна сила. Его дракон поднялся над замерзающими садами, что теряли теплые оттенки, букеты весенних отливов рассыпались павшей грезой, и бестелесные грациозные духи, сотканные из туманов и дождя, поднимались невидимой жемчужно-серебристой неистовой грядой. Пышные и теплые цветы пионов и восхитительные соцветия, и кустарники гортензии с овальными лилово-коралловыми лепестками скукоживались, засыхая под силой давления, превращаясь в мрачный пейзаж из разрушенного стекла. Высокие рога северного белого дракона сияли светом падающих звезд, раскаленных, как солнечный океан, прожигающий воздух, и когда мужчина нагнулся, приникая всем телом к змеиному корпусу, покрытому опаленной горячей чешуей, то ощутил, как холод обжег его собственное тело, пронзая грудь. Его крылья сеяли бураны и смерчи, что опускались на бастионы высоких и тяжелых стен, усеянных черными гирляндами плюща, и снежная пурга реялась над благородными домами.

Хитсугая Тоусиро стоял у высоких алтарных дверей, тесненных из чистого золота, наблюдая, как его снега таят на выпирающих монументах грифонов, сплетающихся телами василисков и вырезанных зимородков с солнечно-золотыми гребешками из белого оникса. В его глазах замерла алая тень, и дребезжание воздуха овеяло его фигуру, когда он прикоснулся ладонями к золотым дверям, отодвигая их в стороны, и открывая перед собой черные залы, где в дальнем конце мерцал холодный белый свет. Мрачные белоснежные статуи смотрели на него со своих драконьих тронов, увенчанных оскаленными огромными зубастыми змеиными черепами гидр, в пустых глазницах таилась вечная тьма подземного мира, и стражи удерживали перед собой мечи из слоновых костей. И когда он преодолел порог, то краем глаз обвел знакомые орнаменты на сверкающих мечах, и головы воинов увенчивали короны, усыпанные изумрудами и сапфирами. Стражи, что охраняли небеса и чей смиренный покой и чертог не нарушался многие столетия, был осквернен. Его сандалии оставляли мокрые следы на черном агате, мгновенно высыхая, и поднимающиеся полосы дыма скручивались и обвивались кольцами, принимая змеиные образы. Его шаг был решителен и стоек, он не усомнился в своих намерениях ни на секунду, продолжая ступать по плитам из чистой черноты, созданным изо лжи и убийств, смертельных грехов еретиков и изгнанников белого града. Отзвук его шага разносился эхом по далеким темным залам, отскакивая от каменных стен, рассеиваясь между едва заметных кружащихся пылинок, отсвечивающихся от серебристого света. Древние залы оставались пустыми, переполненные высокими опаловыми столбами, тянущимися до самых небес, что терялись в облаках, окруженные толстыми телами аспидов с золотыми кручеными рогами и рубиновыми глазами. Туманы плелись по половицам, протягивая дымные щупальца к его ногам, и оставляя морозные следы на коже, что так походили на укусы склизких гадюк, но он продолжал идти, даже когда кровь потекла с обмороженной кожи лодыжек и глаза подернулись дымчатой пеленой.

Прозрачные воды в белокаменном бассейне были неспокойны, и легкие волны от воздушных ударов, летящих с темного неба, расплескивали и рассекали сияющую гладь, поднимая веера серебристой воды, на которой восходило отражение белой луны.

Мужчина в безмолвии изучал некоторое время поднимающиеся валы потемневших вод, а затем руки его неспешно потянулись к тесьме на кожаной боевой форме, и пальцы начали безжалостно сдирать шелковые ленты и золотые пуговицы. Его разорванная капитанская накидка спала на обнаженные мускулистые плечи, и когда он остался нагим по пояс, он бросил взгляд на вышитый иероглиф на белоснежном хаори. В его глазах читалась пустота и равнодушие, сейчас он не испытывал никаких чувств к званию, что некогда столь многое для него значило. Все, он бы отдал все, чтобы достичь этого поста, отрубил бы себе конечность, если бы потребовалось. И теперь с легкостью лишался того, к чему так долго шел.

Вода была холодной, и каждый нерв и член его тела сковала такая невыносимая и болезненная стужа, что сердце готово было остановиться, разбиться в осколках прямо в груди. Но даже когда белые питоны с алыми глазницами стали оплетать его ноги, он не шелохнулся, лишь слабый вздох вырвался из его губ, и, посмотрев в высоту, где взору открывались видения звезд в турмалиновом и неоново-голубом сиянии, он тихо произнес:

\- Мне нужно найти ее. И если я нарушу все писаные запреты белого сообщества и буду наказан подобно грешнику, я не собираюсь жалеть о своем проступке.

Гигантские пасти впились острейшими резцами в его грудь и шею, стискивая плотными, чешуйчатыми телами торс и колени, обвевая предплечья и узкие бедра, и когда мертвенно-серые питоны стали пить его кровь, он стал чувствовать, что воздуха не хватает, и глаза затемнял многоликий туман.

Вода стала холоднее, и ему наконец-то почудилось мановение страха передо льдом и стужей, когда вода подобралась к подбородку, вливаясь морозным потоком в ноздри и рот. И закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на видение, представшего перед его глазами: алеюще-черные тени, сливающиеся с ночными туманами, что плавно переходили в сумеречную линию горизонта; стройные женщины, со скрытыми льняными мантиями ликами, как древние божества и необъятно открывающая мгла в распахнутых вратах, что поедало пламя. Когда он приблизился к ряду жриц, они резко обернулись, походя на марионеточных кукол, и руки их превратились в алмазные лезвия, а острые края белых капюшонов, что прятали их звериные глаза, опустились, образую чудовищные ястребиные и волчьи маски из золота. Перед ним восставали стены из огня и поднимались из пронизывающего воздух смрада мускулистые, гигантские призраки из угля и пепла в чернильных доспехах, вздымая крушащие искривленные сияющие секиры и топоры над громадными шлемами из темного металла, что были чернее теней, обвивающие их ноги. Вой ветра и завывания расстилавшихся костров, и свирепствующие бури бесчинствовали в просторе. У него не было ни сил, ни духовного клинка, которые могли бы его защитить. В этом мире он был простым человеком, лишенного бессмертия, и небесная благость покинула его. Водянистые когти из глины и горящей плоти прорезали его плоть, и он вскричал от ошпаривающей боли, когда кипящая темная жидкость потекла по венам, смешиваясь с кровью.

\- Карин! - прокричал в темноту мужчина, вглядываясь в отблески мерцающего изумрудного и аметистово-красного огня, и в то же мгновение, драгоценные двери с резными змеями затрещали и заскрипели, с грохотом захлопываясь и отдаляя от его глаз заветную и далекую темноту, в которой еще кружились небесно-голубые нити ветра. Теперь же женщины опускались, вставая на четвереньки, раскрывая изголодавшиеся кровожадные пасти, полные гнили и зловония падали, человеческой девственной кровью. Спины их обрастали черными звеньями игл, испепеляющих сам воздух, и от горячего разносящегося спиралями пара, он отпрянул, пряча глаза. Струи испарений миазм разъедали кожу и кости, одежду, когда когтистые черные лапы врезались в камень, отравляя корни и благостную землю дегтевой кровью, и белоснежные стены почернели от угля и пепла, вздымающегося фонтанами в пространстве от их разлагающихся и горящих фигур. Белесая и гладкая кожа стала заскорузлой, когда существа приникали к кипящим камням, обращаясь в оттенок беспокойной бури, и они шипели и ревели в клубах дыма, от которого горло сдавливало в тиски.

\- Ты не пройдешь, - хрипло смеялись существа, и облака отвратного дыхания горячими туманами, скрыли оголившиеся перед ним ряды острых резцов пасти, обмазанных чернью и рубином кровавых полос, в клыках застревали сухожилия и бледно-серые кости, как если бы они только завершили плотоядное пиршество.

\- Где Карин? – выдохнул мужчина, опадая на колени от лихорадящего тело жара, напряжение в воздухе накалялось с каждым вздохом, и тяжелые обсидиановые мечи с широким острием воссияли серебреной вспышкой, вонзаясь закругленными лезвиями в плечи.

\- Мы пожрем тебя, хранитель неба, - шептали бесформенные тени, в радостных воплях разносили восхваленные гимны призраки и волки, и в это мгновение страх затаился внутри него. Ни от того, что огонь спалит его, а от того, что он не сможет отыскать ее, лишившись костей и мышц.

Пасти разъезжались в безобразных и потрясенных улыбках сумасшествия, и пурпурные огни зажигались на длинных обжигающих шипах, усеивающих обнаженные позвонки на темной шкуре. Отвращение и мерзость представляли падшие призраки, когда их могучие когти вонзались со всей неистовостью и безумием в его предплечья, ломая когти, и они шептали гимны проклятий, песни конца и ритуальные стихотворные строфы жестокости, пока рвали его сухожилия и кости.

\- Где она? – сплевывая горячую кровь, прошипел Хитсугая, вглядываясь в расплывчатые очертания древних фигур злых духов.

– Что вы с ней сделали?

Женщина, что прятала лицо под черным кружевным капюшоном, подняла свои длинные и изящные руки, ногти ее были длинными и острыми, словно холодные бритвенные лезвия, политые чопорной кровью, украшенные золотыми кольцами и наточенными когтями, усыпанные алмазами. Она вышла вперед из океана, витающих теней, и на темном кимоно проглядывались очертания алого вепря, вышитого красными шелковыми нитями, настолько яркими, что даже во мгле ночи, их рубиновый оттенок можно было четко различить. Концами лезвий из красного золота, она приподняла накидку, павшую хлынувшим дождем на утонченные плечи, открывая острые черты лица невероятно красивого лица, тонкую шею, кожа ее была белоснежней пахты и молока, а губы краснее бусин волчьих ягод. Веки и виски усыпали чернильные татуировки, вырисовывающие фазы лун и полеты воронов и ястребов, столкновения диких волков и несущихся друг на друга разъяренных львов с пушистыми агатовыми гривами, и глаза, что были чернее сажи и чернил, сливались с безликой чернотой.

\- Мы заберем у тебя предначертанную ветром, избранную светом, - говорила она, подступая к нему, склонившемуся на коленях, и когда она ступала, земля под ее ногами гнила и испарялась в туманных завихрениях. - И ты не вознесешься к небесам и не будешь восседать на лотосовом престоле, хранитель неба. Твои хрустально-лунные дворцы останутся в призрачных мечтаниях облаков, и водопады, что чище кристалла никогда не падут на благостную землю. Твои сады жасмина увянут, и невеста твоя оденется в пурпурные одеяния крови.

Его челюсть сжалась до такой степени, что он услышал хруст собственных зубов, и кровь заполонила рот, и мужчина услышал, как утробное рычание поднимается из его груди, он хотел разорвать эту женщину на части. Женщину с неописуемой красотой, чьи слова были ядовиты и отравлены. Ткань ее восхитительного одеяния шелковым покровом легла на его изодранные в кровь колени, и в воздухе появился слабый аромат цитруса и лаванды. Ее серьги в форме златых драконов покачивались в такт ее движениям, и на открытые ключицы ложились изумительные по красоте виражи мглы, украшением описывая шею, проникая вниз к ложбинке полной груди.

\- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, страж неба, - голосом страстной любовницы говорила она, склоняясь над ним, черные локоны ее волос, мягкими лентами пали на его исполосованные шрамами щеки, и поднимая острыми когтями его измученное и страдальческое лицо за подбородок, он встретился с бездной, прячущейся в ее широко распахнутых глазах. Такой темноты он прежде не видел никогда, казалось, что она вливалась ему в глаза и рот, падая черными слезами на лицо.

\- Мы будем упиваться сладостью ее крови, соками девственного тела, когда будем раздирать на части, и в ларцах из бирюзы и яшмы будем присылать тебе в качестве даров остатки. И ты будешь рыдать над ее членами и костями.

Он закричал, пытаясь вырваться из жестких и сильных оков острых и жгучих клыков и клинков, что прорезали плоть, но металл жег, вонзаясь спиралевидными концами в руки и ноги, придавливая к земле и не позволяя пошевелиться, когда он кричала в своем нещадном желании вырвать руками смиренную и блаженную улыбку с лица расхитительницы, демона, что клял его будущее.

\- Тебе страшно? – продолжала допытываться она, прижимая свои раскаленные и ухоженные ладони к его груди, оставляя глубокие шрамы своими когтями, и драгоценный металл впитывал в свои резные узоры его кровь. Так воды иссыхала в паленой жарой и сухостью пустыне. Лезвия проникали в оголенную плоть, раздирая грудную клетку, кости, и он думал о том, что от него ничего не останется, он больше никогда не проснется, и не сможет спасти ее, как и не сможет насладиться теплом и дыханием ее тела. Разрушительный крик пронзил горячий воздух, пока призраки кружились над ними и смеялись, представляя перед ним чудовищные картины насилия и фатальной жестокости. Они будут медленно сдирать с нее кожу, выпьют ее красоту, превратят в увядающее сновидение улыбку…

И в мгновение боли, он мог отчетливо вообразить, какого бы было блаженное счастье, если бы он смог приникнуть к той девушке, сжать в своих объятиях и более не отпускать. Он вздыхал бы аромат ее шелковых волос, пока она спала бы на его груди, а он бы убаюкивал ее в своих руках, нашептывая слова ласки, и всем своим естеством, смог бы ощутить тяжесть близкого горячего тела, равномерность вздохов и сердечного ритма. И ее бы сердце колотилось в такт его собственного, билось ему в грудь, пока бы он поглаживал хрупкие плечи, ощущая холодность кожи. Их окружал бы свет солнечного полудня, и адамантовое сияние снегов, что растекались белоснежными барханами за пределами дворцовых стен кипени, и лишь ветер в плывущих кремовых облаках да шелест листвы цветочных деревьев напевал им в полудреме и покое, и аром жасмина овевали бы их скованные полудремой силуэты.

Чернота заволакивала собой все – пейзажи разрушенных стен и рассыпанная глазированная черепица на продолговатых крышах, лунная сфера, что была единственным источником света, меркла, как заходящее солнце при наступлении голодных сумерек. Мужчина задыхался, силы покидали его, и сопротивление неминуемой вражде, силе и кровожадности, что впивалось в тело, было иллюзорным, как и тот мираж возможного будущего рядом с ней. Карин больше никогда не будет подле него, и он никогда не сможет обнимать ее, как в своих снах, что виделись ему в пылающем ознобе. Каждый раз, когда его лейтенант приходила проведать его, он неустанно интересовался, чем занималась его новая подопечная: хорошо ли питалась, не голодала ли, достойно ли ей прислуживали его подчиненные и хорошо ли она одета, нуждались ли хоть в чем-нибудь. Его одолевало любопытство о ней каждую минуту и каждый час бодрствования, и даже когда он погружался в беспокойное и шаткое сновидение, в призрачном мире, он видел лишь ее одну. Порой он задумывался, глядя в деревянные потолки в комнатах врачевателей, что его разум отравлен. Его не заботили хлопоты отряда и его солдат, и когда он просматривал документы, слова на листах расплывались, и все иероглифы походили на чудовищное наречие демонов, словно все знания, приобретенные из прочитанных многочисленных фолиантов и томов, стерлись из памяти. И многие часы он мог читать несколько строчек, не понимая их значения, не осознавая причины замешательства. Некоторые же рукописи он вскрывал с особенным трепетом, посвященные реконструкции старым архитектурным постройкам, в ближайшие годы планировали восстановить сады и павильоны, где содержались картинные галереи, выкованные из лучших металлов мечи мастеров прошлого. Каллиграфия письма докладчика была аккуратной и осторожной, местами утонченной, совсем не похожей на скорую небрежность его лейтенанта. Было не сложно догадаться, что отданные на ее обязанность дела были переданы постороннему человеку, который не особо хорошо разбирался в чертежах и математики, но серьезных погрешностей не допустил. Создавалось впечатление, что автор отчета старался вырисовать каждую деталь иероглифа со всей точностью, выглядело нелепо, и это заставило его в кое-то веки улыбнуться, однако текст и описания были неплохими. Поэтому в тот день гнев обуял его с недюжей силой, когда он поднял шелковые свитки со ставшим столь знакомым почерком, и понял, кто проделал такую огромную работу. Позже он не знал, смеяться ли ему или проклинать всех тех, кто служил под его начальством, на протяжении столь долгого времени вводя его в заблуждение, обманывая каждым своим вздохом. Только он исчез, как девушку низвергли до статуса прислуги, и ему хватило ума не поднять руку на Матсумото за ослушание, когда все в нем вскипало. И руки девушки, которую он так страшился потерять, так хотел оберегать, были все в крови. Подумать только, он готов был растлить собственными руками перед ней шелка, чтобы она босая могла ступать по тончайшей и прекрасной ткани, он мечтал расплетать ее косы перед сном, в тайне завидуя женщинам, что были в ее купальнях, обливая ее розовой водой и сладкими маслами, втирая в плечи и колени холодные душистые крема, тогда как она заботилась о какой-то стеклянной вазе. Он впадал в отчаяние, когда ее не было рядом с ним, и когда она вновь покинула его, девушка исчезла. Эти мужчины и женщины, многих из которых он сам взрастил и воспитал, знал их имена и истории, говорили ему, что ее больше нет. Но она есть, все еще где-то там в темноте, за черными вратами, полыхающие адским огнивом.

Мечи в его плечах раскололись в ледяном хрустале осколков, и тени, окружающие его в плотном тумане развеялись под силой могучих северных ветров. Накатила стужа такой неимоверной силы, что даже его кровь заледенела. Женщина, что обещалась в смерти той, которая так была ему нужна, была в его руках. Кровь текла с его плеч, грудь покрывали уродливые рваные рубцы и ожоги, каждый вздох причинял страшную боль, но горло этой женщины он раздерет. Она молотила ногами по воздуху, и ее когти врезались ножами в его кисти, раскрывая вены. Ведьма кричала, хрипела и задыхалась, и его кровь толстыми нитями стекалась на лицо, пока он сжимал ее трохею. Он стискивал руки медленно, до тех пор, пока не различил в воздухе звук естественного хруста переломанной шеи, и бездонные черные глаза не уставились в захватившие снежной бурей облака.

\- Падаль, - произнес в равнодушии он, скидывая в сторону ее безжизненное тело, прокатившееся по заледеневшим плитам и оглядывая нечеткие полосы темной крови, брызнувшие из разорванного горла. Дохлая гадюка, которая лишь расплескивалась ядом и угрожала не прорезавшимися резцами клыков в пасти.

Он ступил в прохладные ветры снегов и окунулся в мелодию раскатистых молний в вышине. Туманные гряды, развернувшиеся перед ним, исчезали, и теперь он шел вдоль стихийных буранов, где завывала вьюга. Снег хрустел под его ногами, когда он вглядывался в прозрачно-молочные облака, блуждающие вдоль голубого неба, настолько яркого, что его глаза обожгло после увиденной им черноты. Глаза слезились и дыхание плотными клубами парами вырывалось вместе с очередным вздохом, пока он пробирался сквозь невидимые за снегом долины, казавшиеся бесконечными. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, повсюду был один горизонт с ослепительной золотой полосой закатного солнца или малиновой зари. Он не мог определиться, в каком направлении следовало двинуться дальше, но продолжал идти, ни разу не остановившись, даже когда колени его погружались в холодные сугробы, и сандалии застревали в жестких и глубоких вершинах снега. Кровь стекалась с его груди алыми лентами, оставляя розовые лепестки на морозном одеяле, и бутоны красной азалии и пурпурной сакуры расцветали на чистом полотне.

Его маяком в белесой тиши и хладной пустыне стал пурпур свадебного одеяния невесты, павшей на колени, в окружении грозных ветряных песнопений. Дивным и чудным был ее наряд с великолепными вышитыми золотыми драконами на широких и длинных рукавах, ниспадающих до самых стоп. Золотая корона увенчивала ее голову, и звезды алмазов усыпали черные локоны. Цветы, вплетенные в толстые и тугие косы оттенка беспроглядной темноты, увядали и опадали вместе с нефритовыми заколками.

В горле у него встал твердый ком, и он не мог кричать или высказать хотя бы слова. Его обвивал в удушающий кокон восторг и удивление, облегчение, страх – такого избытка чувств он не испытывал никогда. Когда его названную сестру пронзил его духовный меч, и на священный и благостный, окропленный водой из светлых источников клинок протекала рекою ее горячая кровь, он прогрузился в отчаяние и гнев, забывая от ненависти само сущее. Но никогда прежде он не ощущал такого количества эмоций в одно дражайшее и сокровенное мгновение. Она была перед его взором, его милая и несчастная девочка, что сбилась с пути и продрогла до самого основания. Она была такой слабенькой и худенькой, что он готов был разрыдаться и закричать, когда ощутил в своих руках хрупкость женского тела. И чувствуя накатившую слабость и счастье, он не знал, что ему делать, поэтому он просто произносил ее имя, удерживая в своих руках. И блаженство открывалось ему каждый раз, когда с его губ слетало заветное имя.

\- Где ты? – шептал он, поднимая ее разрумянившееся от холода и влаги слез лицо, нежное и знакомое, преисполненное грусти и глубокой печали. Веки, посыпанные золотой пудрой и темные ресницы были важными от слез, а под глазами проявлялись темные контуры, какие бывают при неимоверной усталости и бессонницы, ему представилось, будто она не спала на протяжении многих недель.

\- Карин, - его губы касались ее скул и щек, когда он прижимал свое лицо к страдальческому лику своей второй души, а она цеплялась за его темные и кровавые одеяния. Но то была больше не его кровь, черная атласная плащаница с золотыми драконами на спине свисала с его плеч, и на пальцах его сияли королевские перстни с гранеными алмазами и изумрудами, широкие браслеты с пантерами украшали кисти рук. В его мыслях проявились образы сотни груд тел, что пали под его мечом. Знакомые и незнакомые лица и закоченевшие в объятиях его льдов фигуры. Светлые брови мужчины в нерешительности сдвинулись на переносице, когда он заглянул себе за спину, в потаенном и нескрываемом страхе, в смутном очертании разглядев сияющую сапфирами рукоять своего меча. Клинок стал длиннее, ножны из белого опала с золочеными лотосовыми вставками, увенчанные небесным золотым драконом, но это был его меч, чей глас был громче и явственнее. И тогда в пучине снега он увидел, как мужчина в черных одеждах обнимает невесту в пурпурном свадебном наряде, с запоздалой ясностью осознавая, что перед ним предстал он сам. Слабые силуэты возлюбленных исчезали во все нарастающем буйстве снегов, и он попытался укрыть лицо от сильного ветра, выставив перед собой локти, все еще пытаясь усмотреть людей за белой пургою. Океан крови растекался под их сплетенными друг с другом телами, и белые ястребы, сотканные изо льда, чьи крылья сверкали бриллиантовыми каплями, разлетались в стороны, то поднимаясь в высоту, то теряясь за пределами горизонта.

\- Карин! – кричал он сквозь рвущиеся на него снега и опадающие валы ледяного дождя, но мир, что он увидел во сне, таял, распадался и раскалывался на множество частей разбитого зеркала. И последнее, что он увидел, стало разливающейся чернотой, под которой он потонул.

Когда же он распахнул свои глаза, то заглотнул в себя безмерное количество воды с первым же вздохом, и лишь вынырнув на поверхность древнего бассейна, смог сделать первый глубокий спасительный вздох воздуха, глотая с жадностью кислород и упиваясь обжигающей колкостью в легких. Над его головой раскрывалась ночная звездная пучина неба, когда он устало и без сил припал к бортику с золотыми сечениями цветочных орнаментов. Он откинулся затылком на каменные узоры, всматриваясь в перламутровые и темно-бирюзовые ленты колеблющегося в вышине северного сияния, с затаенным изумлением смотря, как лиловые и фиолетовые оттенки сминают под себя всполохи нежно-розоватых и лазурных огней. Рукой Хитсугая провел по своей оголенной груди, замечая кровавые следы на ладони от змеиных укусов, неизменная цена крови, чтобы посмотреть в потаенные завесы будущего, что открывалась столь немногим. Возможно, что проспи он чуть дольше под зачарованным покровом пророческого сна, то он остался бы под водной глубиной, опадая в бездонную черноту навеки, и никто бы не решился отправиться под пучину за ним вслед.

Мужчина в безнадежности прикрыл глаза, понимая, что те видения не помогли ему отыскать ее. Карин действительно больше не было при дворе чистых душ, словно она никогда и не появлялась в граде богов смерти. И теперь, когда он делал глубокий вдох, полной грудью ощущая веяния потусторонних сил и проявления несметных духовных щитов, он понимал, что и тот витавший слабый призрак ее силы, окончательно растворился в воздухе.

Лезвие острого клинка было приставлено к его гортани, когда он услышал позади себя неизменный в своей красоте и беспристрастности глубокий голос Кучики Бьякуя:

\- В этот раз, ты совершил слишком много преступлений за одну ночь.

12


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17. Небесное пламя священных чертогов**

 _«Любить - значит неустанно бороться с тысячами преград в нас самих и вокруг нас»._

 _Ж.Ануй_

На его светлое лицо падали белесые лучи, раскаленное белое пламя возвышающегося солнца, но короткие молочно-кремовые пряди были белее и чище светозарной звезды, сияли алмазной россыпью снежного покрова и были тоньше и мягче писцового меха. Его лазоревые глаза были глубже морской синевы и ярче сапфирово-изумрудных отливов океана, что отражало в своей темной пучине голубые небеса. Тонкие брови шелка, что впитали в себя белоснежный оттенок пены и облаков в чистейшей вышине, острые скулы и полные чувственные губы, с которых скатывались языки бликов солнечного диска - пугающая и холодная красота, что сводила разум в бездну безумия.

Хитсугая Тоусиро смотрел на свои руки и запястья, скованные в тугих и широких серебристых оковах, тяжелые цепи покрывали причудливые платиновые письмена, сверкающие изразцы были точно ограненной острой льдиной, переливающейся в свете. Он не сопротивлялся, когда служители храма срывали с него богатые атласные плащаницы и накидывали на широкие мускулистые плечи белые рабские одежды из грубого льна, и завязывали тесьмой пояс на пояснице. Его стопы были обнажены, и горячий мрамор, накалившийся от полуденного факела небосвода, обжигал кожу. Горячие камни обдали дыханием огня колени, когда мужская рука легла на его правое плечо, со всей силой заставляя молодого мужчину склониться перед всевышними судьями. Одно божество преклоняло голову перед другими из белого и благородного пантеона. Они носили темные богатые накидки, а лица скрывали плотной пепельной тканью, и Тоусиро мог видеть лишь их стеклянные пронзительные глаза, что вглядывались в самую суть души, и он с равнодушием встречался с десятками глаз, что обращали на него взгляд.

Его красивое и мужественное лицо оставалось бесстрастным и холодным, как мраморные троны, чистые и белые, словно лепестки лотоса, на которых восседали судьи. Капитаны же остальных Отрядов выстроились в прямые ряды друг напротив друга, вставшие на колени перед великим советом.

Глубокий голос раздался эхом, отскакивая от белоснежных и чистых снегом колонн и стен, отчего странный и возбужденный трепет прошелся вдоль позвоночника.

\- Сын пурпурной обители, осознаешь ли ты свершенное деяние руками своими, ныне омраченные кровью преданных тебе собратьев?

Он не ответил, все так же смотря на сцепленные руки. Но вот его плечи дернулись, и тяжелые, широкие цепи с глухим звуком заскрежетали по мрамору, когда он поднял взор своих небесных глаз, с отверженностью вглядываясь в сокрытые лики.

\- Я осознаю, - сказал мужчина, не отрывая своего грозного взора, полного обещания убийства от советника, восседающего в самом центре, смотрящего с высоты своего сверкающего престола.

\- Однако если бы я вернулся в то мгновение, когда обратил своих солдат в ледяные статуи, то и сейчас бы не поступил иначе, - шептал он, сжимая кулаки, отчего голубые вены выпирали под светлой кожей. И от напряженности в конечностях, стены белого зала затрещали, стеклянный свод над их головами заструился в искривленных змеиных полосах, раскалываясь на части, и тонкие линии расходились на каменных плитах. Стеклянные осколки хрустальными блестящими искрами осыпались на плечи и головы так и не поднявшихся с колен капитанов двора чистых душ.

\- Они сказали, что ее больше нет рядом со мной, - продолжил шептать он в охватившем его горе и яростном безумии, и морозный воздух не мог остудить горящей крови в жилах и кипящего огня, расплавляющего кости, и даже когда с тяжелых ионических колонн посыпалась песчаная крошка, никто из членов совета не тронулся со своего места.

\- Хитсугая-сан, мы здесь собрались не для того, чтобы наслать на Вас небесное наказание за совершенные виновные проступки, - голос одного из советников проносился по отдаленным залам рекою, когда он придвинулся вперед, словно желая лучше разглядеть мужчину и его окрасившиеся в алый цвет крови глаза.

\- Не могли бы Вы рассказать нам то, что знаете о ней или то, что успели узнать за недолгое время, что Куросаки Карин оставалась в Вашем Отряде, - продолжал говорить человек, размеренно растирая белоснежные ручки трона в форме львиных оскалов, растирая большими пальцами длинные и острые клыки.

Цепи на запястьях мужчины дрогнули, когда он выпрямился и расправил плечи, внимательно изучая безжизненные и бесцветные глаза человека, смотрящего на него, как хищник, впивший когтями в жертву, и в голосе его зазвучали нотки предвещающую ужасающую погибель, когда он медленно произнес:

\- Что Вы хотите узнать об этой девушке?

\- Быть может, она рассказывала Вам, как смогла оказаться в пределах стен белого города. Как смертной удалось проникнуть самостоятельно и без посторонней помощи сквозь защитный барьер, да еще и в смертном обличье? Она должна была бы обладать безмерной духовной силой, - человек помедлил, будто перекатывая слова на языке.

Золотые украшения в форме ромбов, сверкающие в лучах полуденного солнца на прядях темных волос Кенпачи, дрогнули при этих словах, и его обезображенные в тонких шрамах губы, окаймила голодная улыбка.

– Силой больше, чем у ее отца и родного брата. Даже если учесть тот факт, что она выходец, в чьих жилах течет дворянская кровь, она не смогла бы одна пройти сквозь духовную завесу, защищающую град бессмертных.

Хитсугая молчал, чувствуя, как холодное смирение накрывает его с головой, когда сизые голубые потоки окружали его, взъерошивая короткие молочные ленты волос, замирая переливающимися серебреными искрами на длинных ресницах, пламенея белыми кружевными лепестками адониса на полных губах и высоких скулах. Половицы под его ногами затрещали, покрываясь плотной коркой льда, застыли в сверкающем льдистом плене даже лиловые ирисы в высоких стеклянных вазах, и он расслышал в воздухе слабый заходящейся вздох в устах одного из капитанов, когда его нефритовая стихия опустилась на сильные плечи, заструилась морозными полосами по венам, жаля мышцы и пронзая кровь. Он сковывал и сминал их энергию, успокаивал своим небесным дыханием, вырывающимся из уст поющие клинки, стремящиеся высвободиться из-под мерзлых потоков.

Хитсугая прикрыл глаза, поднимая лицо навстречу теплому солнцу, выдыхая холодный воздух, затеплившийся глубоко в груди, но заветного жара солнечных лучей на коже он не почувствовал, словно все тепло миро в одно мгновение покинуло его. Когда он распахнул свои глаза, они окрасились в богатый темный рубин, что был пунцовее и кровавее прежнего. Оковы на его кистях рассыпались в хрупком стеклянном водопаде, и орнаментные узоры на цепях сияли и горели от голубого огня его силы, что раскрывала свои сапфировые крылья за его спиной, незримые для глаз. Но лишь солнце падало на его плечи, когда мужчина стоял под сильным потоком рушащегося обвала горящего солнца, как крылья начинали мерцать. Они были прозрачны точно стекло, сокрытое под морскими глубинами, точно хризолит под струящимся потоком холодной горной реки. Когда он поднялся с колен, не отряхивая с себя остатков скатывающихся по ладоням промерзших бусин цепей, то шел босыми ногами по искривленным от замерзшего льда плитам, оставляя позади себя кровавую дорожку, разрезая себе кожу в багряные полосы. Подол его белого кимоно скользил по кремовым лестницам, когда он восходил к престолам, на которых все еще сидели советники, судящие его.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с главным советником, что обрушивал на него вопросы, Хитсугая Тоусиро остановился, всматриваясь в глаза мужчины, что теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх. Рука мужчина приблизилась к темным краям тканевой маски, что скрывала от него лицо советника, но только пальцы коснулись шелковой материи, как Тоусиро отдернул руку, так и не решившись приподнять темный лоскут. Он вздыхал полной грудью морозный кислород, распространяющийся по комнатам и залам, в амфитеатрах глубоко под землей, бесконечных лабиринтах коридоров, и, наклонившись к мужчине, сказал, шепча слова прямо в губы, словно желая поджечь морозом, прожигающим его собственные члены:

\- Она говорила мне, что упала с неба. И я страшно разозлился на самого себя в тот день, когда она призналась мне в этом, - он тяжело вздохнул, слыша, как вырываются смертоносные клинки из сумрачных и опаловых ножен, но ему было все равно, когда против его энергии взметнулись золотые и алые потоки чужой духовной силы, когда сильнейшие боги смерти восставали из-под его льдов, готовые сокрушить его своей мощью.

\- Пала с неба, говоришь…, - размеренно и тихо повторил мужчина.

\- Я подумал, - нерешительно продолжил он, в сомнении изгибая брови на переносице, словно и не слышал слов, произнесенных человеком, продолжая шептать, как в воспаленном бреду, - насколько ей должно было быть страшно здесь в одиночестве, какой неимоверный ужас она испытывала, когда падала навстречу смерти, как рвалась одежда на ветру, терзающим ее тело. И меня не было рядом с ней, как и сейчас. Я знаю, что она жива, что с ней все в порядке, мне всего лишь нужно отыскать ее.

Неоновая сиреневая и фиолетовая пыль блестела в воздухе, расходясь в сталкивающихся северных ветрах, когда бархатные крылья бабочки опустились на протянутую руку советника, сквозь его тонкую, как старая бумага кожу, просвечивали искривленные вены. Туманный силуэт вестника смерти, развеялся, и густая дымчатая тень проникала под бледную, как у трупа, кожу мужчины. И затем его голос в таком же спокойствии, обратился к Капитану Десятого Отряда, чьи волосы колыхались в леденящих вихрях и снегу, а звериные и дикие глаза стали его сущностью:

\- Вы можете более не беспокоиться, Хитсугая-сан. Мы благодарим Вас за верную и преданную службу Сообществу Душ.

Глаза мужчины на краткий миг загорелись живым огнем, когда он опустил свою руку на лотосовый трон, и в голосе его звучало притягательное удовлетворение, нескрываемое блаженство, он улыбался под темной маской, сотканной из тьмы и теней, когда произносил слова, обращенные ко всем собравшимся в священном белом зале совета.

\- Куросаки Карин только что вернулась в целости и сохранности в бараки Десятого Отряда. Один из преданных людей Сообществу доставил ее

Тоусиро застыл, каждый его мускул напрягся, как натянутая тетива, глаза морского вала расширились, затмевая пагубную и темную кровавую глубину хищника, таящегося в его душе, когда он еле слышно прошептал, все еще не верит, что способен произнести нечто подобное:

\- Карин вернулась?

Плечи его расслабились, когда он в постигшем его изумлении на пошатывающихся ногах отступил назад, неровно спускаясь на несколько ступеней вниз, боясь, что колени его подведут, и он рухнет ниц. Но он не дрогнул, даже когда огромный темный меч Зараки Кенпачи ниспадал на его открытое плечо, стремясь разрубить телесную оболочку пополам. Воздух сошелся с бурлящей золотой духовной силой, и лишь голос Капитана Первого Отряда остановил несущийся клинок. Лезвие меча замерло в воздухе в несколько миллиметрах от кожи молодого мужчины, но Тоусиро мог чувствовать исходящую жажду убийства от острия клинка. От силы удара расходились воздушные волны, разрубившие камни и поднявшие осколки каменных плит над землей, колонны надтреснулись. Но когда черная пыль улеглась, и в туманных вихрях, можно было разглядеть образы, стоящих подле друг друга Капитанов, Тоусиро слегка наклонил голову, чтобы встретиться взглядами с одним из сильнейших воинов за всю историю Сообщества Душ. Белесый глубокий шрам, придавал безумию, плескавшемуся в его глазах еще большей жестокости и звериной дикости, когда улыбаясь, он обнажил свои белоснежные зубы. Потрескавшиеся губы, исполосованные шрамами, точно острыми ножами из слоновой кости, придавали безобразности облику титана.

\- Ты видно совсем не боишься меня, мальчишка, - громовым басом взревел мужчина, и стены тряслись от его жуткого и счастливого хохота. Но даже седые ресницы человека не дрогнули, когда острие оставило тонкий шрам на его плече, разрезав льняную белую ткань. Он взирал на своего соперника все с тем же холодным и бездушным взглядом, непроницаемым и глубоким в своей синеве, думая о том, с какой радостью он вырвет трепещущийся кадык в его горле, если он задержится в этом месте еще на долю секунды. Его рука уже поднималась вверх, мысленно он представлял себе, как льдины вонзятся в плоть, отсекая голову от тела, как пальцы его сочатся чужой кровью, и как краснеющее солнце обожжет мокрые пальцы, как шафрановые блики окаймят лицо. Но на краю кровавых видений, он думал о девушке с волосами ночи, струящимися, как водопад; о туманных темных глазах, о знойных бурях и свинцовом небе, когда холодный воздух наполняется запахом сырой земли, резче и богаче расцветают ароматы гвоздики и пиона, орхидеи и астры. Неимоверное и пугающее счастье охватывало каждую конечность, когда он выписывал ее образ на льду, по которому ступал, в вихрях стылого воздуха, которым дышал.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь наполнить легкие ее ароматом жасмина, пытаясь отыскать в эфире слабые отголоски ее духовного присутствия. И что-то на том конце, связывающих их уз, ответно отозвалось, и волна облегчения пала на него с такой безмерностью, что он готов был свалиться от усталости. Тоусиро никогда бы не смел подумать, что все это время держался на злобе и гневе, на сковавшей разум ярости. Дуновение сапфировых ветров принесло с собой слабые нотки сандалового дерева в его садах, цитруса и опадающих белых лепестков, что усеивали узкие тропы, пруды и стеклянные полы павильонов. Лепестки жасмина, что он втирал в ее кожу, когда покрывал горячими поцелуями обнаженные ключицы, плечи и грудь. Он оставлял пеструю влагу душистых цветов в ее шелковистых волосах, когда его пальцы проскальзывали сквозь лоснящиеся темные локоны, и точно нефритовые воды неслись по его ладоням. Но ничто не могло сравниться с мягкостью ее кожи. Его охватывала жажда и звериный голод, когда она томно вздыхала под ним, скрывая от него свой взор и пряча лицо, когда дышала его воздухом. Он же дышал за них обоих, был ее кислородом, ее сердцебиением, что стучало в такт его собственного сердца. Он сдувал слезы с ее ресниц и пил застывшие крупицы влаги в уголках глаз, как сладчайший нектар.

\- Убери меч в ножны, Кенпачи, - тихо сказал, подошедший со спины Кераку, с усталостью припускающий конец соломенной широкой шляпы и отряхивающий яркое, красочное кимоно, вышитое расцветшими бутонами ликориса и анемонов от сизо-голубого инея, и даже в длинных курчавых волосах темной охры застыли мелкие осколки льда. – Не совершая преступление измены на глазах у благородных членов Совета, ты позоришь вещь наш союз. Раз Совет отпускает Капитана Десятого Отряда, так должны поступить и все остальные. Выказать же свое почтение силе одного из Капитанов, ты всегда сможешь в отдельном бою, когда придет подходящее время, поэтому сейчас ты опустишь свой меч.

\- Мальчишка своим дыханием только что чуть не порешил всех нас в этом зале, а ты хочешь, чтобы я взял и отпустил одного из потенциальных оппонентов, с которым мог бы насладиться прекрасным боем, - вскричал в ответ мужчина, выставляя острый клинок к переносице Кераку, и горячие лезвие почти касалось темной повязки на глазу. Воздух задрожал от переливающихся раскатов духовной энергии, что вонзалась в камень, воздух, даже в тепло солнечного света, тени расходились по мраморным полам, взбирались спиралью по высоким колоннам, поддерживающим стеклянный свод. Рядом с Капитаном Первого Отряда встал, поравнявшись, Кучики Бьякуя, смиряя недобрым и пронзительным взором темных глаз, охваченного буйством воина.

\- Если Совет считает, что Хитсугаю Тоусиро можно отпустить в таком состоянии, то так тому и быть, и не тебе решать, когда сражаться с одним из нас. Опусти свой клинок, Кенпачи, подобное поведение недостойно одного из Капитанов, - потребовал мужчина, и его духовна сила заструилась, как журчащий фонтан, спадая с сильных плеч.

Кенпачи лишь дернул плечами, облизывая изодранные губы, прежде чем возвыситься над темноволосым мужчиной. Телосложение его было массивнее и крепче, под тканью проступали сильные мускулы, казалось, что одними ладонями он сможет крушить под собой камни.

\- А ты, стало быть, достойный, Кучики? - с глухим и сиплым смешком обратился алчущий убийца к дворянину, и пламя солнца облизывало острые клыки его зубов, темнела повязка, скрывающая правый глаз, и угольно-сумеречные тени, отбрасываемые острым носом, делали черты его лица еще более резкими, а морщины глубокими, словно лицо его сохраняло изгибы самой темноты.

\- Да как ты смеешь, наглец! – задохнувшись от возмущения, прокричала Рукия, закрывая собой старшего брата, и впиваясь в противника ненавистным взглядом темно-серых глаз. Кучики Бьякуя же нахмурил тонкие ухоженные брови и сурово сузил глаза, и ладонь его уже легла на отполированную рукоять темной катаны, когда неодобрительный шепот прошелся взвесью среди членов Совета.

\- Довольно! – вскричал советник, поднимаясь со своего престола, и золотая вышивка на темном одеянии засияла, подчеркивая контуры цветов люпина и персика, и бело-розовые бутоны трифоля с остроконечными изумрудными стеблями, когда фигуру его облило золото солнца.

\- Безумцы, и Вы смеете находиться в священных стенах Совета и говорить о том, чтобы обнажить здесь свои духовные клинки! Вы находитесь в самом сердце обители бессмертных, и мыслите о бойне и убийстве! – хрипел он, и слова умирали на его губах, когда голос его гремел во всеуслышание, как удар молнии. Дыхание его дымчатыми облачками развивались в свете от стоящего в зале холода, и тело его будто обрамлял белый огонь, и беспорядочные тени бродили по разбившимся осколкам камней.

\- Постыдитесь своего неуважения к традициям и основам всего Сообщества! На наших глазах Капитаны готовы совершить самые низкие преступления! Мы просим остаться лишь Капитана Первого Отряда, а остальные же вольны возвращаться к своим обязанностям.

Шелковая темная плащаница управленца взметнулась в воздух, и сизые туманные ленты заструились в солнечных бликах, когда он с грацией хищника сел на престол, прожигая взглядом склонившиеся фигуры капитанов. Всех, кроме одного единственного. Кровавая полоса от шрама на плече серебряноволосого мужчины скатывалась, омрачая белоснежную ткань кимоно. Его морские глаза мерцали лунными отблесками, отражающимися в холодном пруду, дикой мятой с каплями рассветной россы на заостренных листьях, а светлое лицо так напоминало молодой полумесяц. Хитсугая в последний раз посмотрел на Совет, чувствуя, как за выражением лица, самим дыханием наблюдают десятки выбеленных глаз, как вода, застывшая под тонким слоем льда. Капитан Кучики Бьякуя приподнял голову, и платиновые вставки в его темных волосах, как перья ворона, заблестели речным жемчугом, и, обращая суровый и жесткий взор на советника, мужчина тихо произнес:

\- Один из Капитанов нарушил покой стражей неба! Он ступил в одно из священных хранилищ, потревожив божественный дух павших. Он омыл себя в водах источника, заглянув через видения ниспосланный белым змеем. Не имеет значения, что он увидел в тех образах – будущее или прошлое. Один из Капитанов очернил себя пророческими снами. Это неприемлемо, - надрывающимся от чувств голосом прошептал мужчина.

\- И сейчас, все Вы, собравшиеся под этими святыми сводами, перед ликом Короля, утверждаете, что он должен вернуться без наказания. А что же с теми людьми, что были ему преданны и верны, что следовали за ним? В своем гневе, он погубил столько невинных душ, блистательных в искусстве владения клинка солдат! Это будет прощено и оставлено без соразмеренной поступкам ответственности?

\- Верно, - спокойно подтвердил Советник, и его ладони вновь коснулись острых зубов резных подлокотников кремового трона. Кожа его рук была пепельной, и там где сквозь кожу выступали вены, проглядывались черные татуированные символы. Свет, изливающийся со стеклянных арочных потолков, сменял цвета богатой охры и темной карамели на чистые оттенки снежной белизны и светлого шафрана. И постепенно, стеклянные осколки поднимались в воздух, сверкая на солнце фиолетовыми и голубыми тонами, вставая в золотые рамы; каменные трещины, глубокие и извилистые линии на плитах, соединялись, скреплялись, как если бы и не было пугающих разрушений.

– Капитаны вольны распоряжаться с жизнями тех, кто им предан, - не повышая голоса, продолжил человек, пока Хитсугая Тоусиро ступал окровавленными ногами к выходу, оставляя за собой пунцовый след. И его неспешный шаг, звук распадающихся под костями и плотью осколков, впивающихся острыми иглами в растерзанную кожу, раздавался вместе со словами мужчины, чей благодушный и тихий голос походил на шелест лесной незабудки на развивающемся в свободе ветру.

\- И насколько я понимаю, офицерам Десятого Отряда ничто не угрожает. Если Капитан Хитсугая решит, что срок их наказания истек, то высвободит своих подчиненных из морозного плена, - выдохнул последние бесцветные слова мужчина.

При этих словах Тоусиро остановился, замерев на последней мраморной ступени. Камень был холодным, но не мог успокоить жар, горящий в ногах, что опустили в кипящее масло, шрам на плече обжигал, как укус гадюки, но все меркло перед сознанием того, что он никогда не сможет простить тех, кто посмел произнести те ставшие для него забвением слова. Он не пощадил многих, и молодых женщин, что прислуживали ему не первое десятилетие, и только что прибывших из Академии офицеров, что подавали большие надежды и с самого поступления мечтали оказаться в его Отряде, и тех, кто сражался вместе с ним на многих полях битвы. Мечты столь многих он сокрушил, не сожалея о своем эгоистическом поступке. Их тела, уродливые лица в ледяном изваянии станут фасадом и устрашением, но, ни на один миг, он не сожалел о содеянном. И жестокое равнодушие, и глубокая пустота, что оставались молчаливыми, как ночь, пугали его.

\- Мы просим сохранять спокойствие и трезвость рассудка до тех пор, пока Совет не примет окончательного решения.

Последние отголоски слов и предложений не заботили его, как и не беспокоило его решение Совета касательно его дальнейшей свободы, лишь бы только увидеть ее, понять, что с ней все в порядке. Если бы они заперли его в подземных катакомбах, одной из камер полуночной темницы, куда не проникал ни один луч света, то он бы использовал всю свою силу и ярость без остатка, направив на тех, кто осмелился бы остановить его. Он превратил бы небеса в цвет их грязной крови; разрубал бы на части все то, что ценил и во что верил больше всего, но его охватило отчаяние и зияющая чернота, которого он никогда не постигал прежде. Когда он вышел на воздух, ступая по белоснежному мосту без парапетов, то смотрел только веред, ему все чудилось, что если он сделает еще один шаг, она обязательно выйдет навстречу ему. Но тело не слушалось его, когда он повалился на колени от усталости, боль и жар исчезали, и глаза его слипались, все сущее покрывал мрак.

\- Карин…, - шептал он, задыхаясь в приступе, чувствуя, что воздух покидает легкие. Сколько же дней он не принимал лекарства? Когда в последний раз брал в руки стеклянный пузырек с опиумом и отворял алмазные замки на сундуке из темной древесины? Болезненные спазмы скрутили его мышцы, словно что-то невидимое вкручивало в него опаленное болты, пока он безуспешно пытался протянуть руку вперед, и его пальцы оставляли длинные вмятины на камне. Если он приблизится, то наверняка сможет увидеть ее. Она улыбнется или проводит его холодной бесстрастностью своих грозовых глаз, в которых он утопал. Тьма, в которую он погружался теперь, была чернее тьмы и теней, гуляющих и волнующихся в тучах и грозовых бурях. Так мгла опадает, скрывая безлунье. Когда его ресницы дрогнули, и он отступил во мрак безмерного сна видений, он слышал слабый говор прислужников, окруживших его, волнение, что ощущали боги, следящие за тем, как его поднимают на носилки воины из Четвертого Отряда. Даже в своих снах он хотел сопротивляться, жаждал кричать и умолять, чтобы его отправили к ней. Но руки его не шевелились, лицо было спокойным и тихим, как у мертвого. Таким он и стал, когда она покинула его.

\- Все пришло в движение, - сдавленным голосом произнес Кераку, вслушиваясь в мерную поступь остальных Капитанов, покидающих стены Совета, и тяжелые темные ониксовые алтарные врата с глухим стуком захлопнулись, когда шелковая накидка последнего воина проскользнула сквозь алмазный порог. Дневной поток скользил по золотым рукоятям переплетающихся аспидов, что вонзали острые резцы в тела друг друга, нефритовая кровь стекалась по чешуйчатым телам и рубиновые очи наблюдали за беседой собравшихся.

Старший Советник утвердительно кивнул, складывая ладони перед собой:

\- К сожалению, потери среди офицеров его Отряда были неизбежны. В былые времена, стражи рая, что принимали свою истинную сущность, уничтожали целые районы, и нанесенные бедствия до сих пор не были устранены – засуха, загрязненная вода, уничтожены поля, на которых нельзя возделывать пшеницу. Если мы не будем осторожны, то можем навлечь еще большую беду. Духовная сила спасает и защищает нас, однако противостоять небесам не под силу даже богам смерти.

В его руках засияли небольшие янтарные овальные камни, которые раскатывались в воздухе, нависая над его ладонью, переливаясь сиянием звезд и степного пламени.

\- Он еще молод, но на его плечи уже возлегла такая непереносимая ноша, - произнес глубокий голос мужчины в золотой маске ястреба, что была расписана сценами дикой охоты вокруг глаз.

\- Мы должны поддерживать и оберегать его до тех пор, пока Страж Неба не пробудится в нем окончательно. То, что он прошел ритуал в святом источнике и выжил после укуса белого змея, только доказывает, что хранитель рая вернулся в наш мир. Мы должны быть благодарны за то, что в нашем мире появится новый защитник небесного свода, - мужчина склонил голову.

\- Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он не прикасался к своему клинку, и меня беспокоит, что он не способен восстановить связь со своим духовным мечом, - нахмурившись, произнес Кераку, - а теперь еще и новый враг, о котором мы столь немного знаем.

\- Мы должны дать ему время на восстановление, переход может быть не только болезненным для его тела, но и для духа, - говорил Советник, и корона света украшала его чело, когда он наклонился вперед, переглянувшись с восседающими рядом с ним советниками.

\- До меня доходили слухи о том, что один из отпрысков Сиба вновь в пурпурной обители, и насколько я понимаю, именно об этой девушке так печется Хитсугая Тоусиро, - размеренно говорил мужчина, когда из столбов света вырвались золотые и серебристые соколы, сливающиеся с яшмовыми лучами. Их сверкающие перья, словно лепестки чаш лотосов, опускались по воздуху, а драгоценные крылья разрезали тени, оставляя кружевные туманные узоры.

\- Ее появление для нас остается загадкой, - осторожно сказал Кераку, опуская старую соломенную шляпу на лицо и стараясь сохранить невозмутимость. - Духовная сила огромна, но девушка не только не ощущает ее, но и не может контролировать. Она представляет опасность для мира, откуда пришла, а потому сложно говорить о том, сможем ли мы отпустить ее, даже если она сможет овладеть своей духовной мощью. Риск всегда слишком велик.

Золотые камни раскололись в песчинках, обращаясь в пыль, невесомым флером, опускающимся на ладонь человека.

\- Эту девушку нельзя отпускать, - ровным голосом сообщил Советник. – Она может оказаться ниспосланной избранницей. И если все окажется именно так, то мы не можем позволить ей ступить за пределы мира духов и покинуть пробуждающегося небесного стража. Если ее не будет рядом, не только на все Сообщество Душ, но и на мир живых может пасть страшная кара погибели.

\- Избранницей? – непонимающе отозвался мужчина. – Что Вы, достопочтимый, хотите этим сказать?

\- С древних времен, наш мир защищал небесный страж, охраняющий рай. И сила была его огромна. Настолько всевластной была стихия неба, что сам владыка не мог сдержать могущества, что оставляли ледяные крылья дракона, парящего в голубом эфире, - говорил мужчина, сцепляя пальцы лесенкой, и встречаясь взглядом с темно-карими глазами Капитана Первого Отряда.

– И тогда Король решил одарить сапфирового дракона суженой, что будет восседать на хрустальном троне подле своего супруга. Он отдал небесному стражу в жены самую чистую и прекрасную душу. Говорят, что красота ее была столь пленительна, что смертные сходили с ума, а боги склонялись на колени. Небесный страж пьянел от безумия, лишь только его духовная супруга покидала его, - переходя на шепот, говорил Советник.

\- А потому небесный страж и Король духов заключили договор, что не рушим до скончания времен, до скончания неба и увядания солнца, провозгласил Советник с ониксовой маской волка, вставая с последнего ряда. И каждый мог увидеть аметистовые орнаменты терний, выгравированный на его маске хищника.

Кераку приблизился, не в силах сдержать волнения, и, сделав глубокий вздох, спросил:

\- В чем заключался этот договор?

Наступило молчание, и тяжелая тишина нависла над всем залом, и Кераку представлялось, что он мог четко расслышать лишь свое собственное рваное дыхание, как если бы он пробежал бесчисленные километры, а сердце его билось столь быстро, что каждый мог расслышать неустойчивый и шаткий ритм.

Наконец, Советник с ликом волка сказал:

\- Небесный страж пообещал, что будет хранить рай, защищать оба мира, уничтожая всех врагов белоснежного престола и пурпурной обители, подчиняться слову владыки. Однако если его духовная супруга когда-нибудь покинет его, он низвергнет небеса, что поглотят весь мир.

\- Наступит хаос, - продолжил другой.

\- Разруха и погибель всему живому, - вторили другие, и гул их голосов разносился в ушах мужчины проклятой песней и гимном смерти.

\- Умрет бытие и небытие, и ни одно создание – светлое или темное, не сможет укрыться от его праведного гнева.

\- Значит, - тяжело дыша, произнес Кераку, снимая с головы шляпу, - нам нужно просто заставить две половинки встретиться и полюбить, и чтоб любовь их длилась до скончания веков.

Грустная ухмылка накрыла полные губы мужчины, когда он, подняв свои темны глаза, вопросил:

\- Как мы узнаем, что она та самая? И что будет, если он пробудиться до того, как мы сможем отыскать избранную стать духовной супругой небесного стража? Король оставил нам хоть какие-то подсказки.

Старший Советник молчал, будто раздумывая, и потом неспешно и жестко отозвался, ломая себе суставы:

\- Да. Король оставил нам эти знания. Он будет желать ее. Это станет почти его зависимостью быть единой с женщиной плотью. Он будет нуждаться в ней, как в дыхании и пищи, воде. Это страшное и ужасное проклятье, преследующее каждого небесного стража, что затмевало их разум. Преодолевать же это желание равносильно погибали. Некоторые пытались, но все заканчивалось трагичным исходом.

Кераку недовольно скривился:

\- А что же женщина? Она тоже будет подвержена обоюдной страсти к своему суженому? Если она не будет его любить, то…

\- Здесь не стоит речи о любви его супруги, Капитан! – вскричал Советник, и он смог услышать тяжелую злость, закрадывающуюся в голос мужчины. – Если они не будут вместе, не предстанут перед ликом владыки, нас всех будет ждать смерть. Этот наказ нельзя изменить, он истинен, как и то, что сегодня наступит глубокая ночь, а завтра восстанет рассвет.

\- Но, нужно отдать должное Королю, - продолжила более спокойным и ровным голосом женщина, сидящая по правую руку от Старшего Советника, и в тоне ее слышались радость и нотки удовольствия, похоже, что она меньше всего беспокоилась о наступающем конце всего сущего.

– Король подбирает для небесного стража достойную женщину, которая бы смогла занять равное с его статусом место. Она будет его дополнять, как если бы была его руками или костями, сердцем, бьющимся в груди или кровью, струящейся по венам. Если небесный страж будет властным человеком, то его духовная супруга будет мягка, сдерживая его характер; если он будет нерешителен, то она научит его действовать. Если он безмолвен, то она будет его словами. Она будет его опорой и щитом от бедствий, которые возлягут на его плечи в качестве главенствующих обязанностей по сохранению мира. Их союз – величайшее благополучие, которого мы ждем с таким нетерпением вот уже много столетий.

Холодный и суровый взор пал на женщину, когда Старший Советник, повернулся к женщине.

\- Это всего лишь красивые сказания для влюбленных и мягкосердечных женщин! Были и случаи кровавого раздора, и духовную супругу приходилось насильно сочетать узами священного брака, - взорвавшимся от ярости голосом заходился Советник, и если бы лицо его не прикрывала плотная темная ткань, то Кераку увидел бы, как плещет из его рта слюна, когда он шипел, словно змей.

– Страж неба не сможет управлять здраво, если его будет отягощать мятежный дух супруги. И какой же тогда мы получим союз? – бормотал он, все еще злобно взирая на женщину. – Если бы предыдущие пары сходились столь блаженно и легко, как ты о том говоришь, то не было бы перерождений стражей и его супруги. Над ними весит бич недоверия и вражды, ненависти и пагубного вожделения.

\- Не стоит доводить вещи до абсурда, - невинным тоном произнесла она, пожимая плечами, рассматривая алмазные длинные когти на своих пальцах, покрытые золотою росписью и священными сутрами.

– В истории были такие случаи, и я соглашусь с этим. Именно распри между небесными сужеными и привносили бесплодие земель, и разлив рек в те далекие и грязные дни, но не стоит полагать, что в наше время, по прошествии стольких столетий печальная судьба прошлых поколений, падет тяжким бременем и на юные сердца. Не забывай, что женщина избрана самим Королем. Она – его наместница, и для нас ее слово будет выше любой нависающей угрозы, ибо ее голосом говорит владыка. Мне не страшна смерть, если она не сможет сойтись с этим мужчиной, значит на то небесная воля, но мою гордость и честь я не отрину, и буду прислуживать ей, как своей госпоже.

\- Безумная, - грозно промолвил Старший Советник, и звук его голоса был слабым и дрожащим, как если бы он страшился сорваться в любое мгновение. Остальные Советники зашевелились на своих местах, пребывая в угрюмом замешательстве и полностью озадаченные произнесенными словами их главами. Кераку стиснул кулаки, прежде чем нерешительно прервать спорящие стороны.

\- Есть ли кроме выше произнесенного Вами хоть какие-то сведения об избраннице. Как нам искать ее? Мир Духов огромен, - на выдохе прошептал он, словно не веря самому себе. И больше всего, Кераку в этот момент ненавидел звук своего голоса, охрипший и натянутый до неузнаваемости. Сама картина грядущего пугала его – страж и палач в одном лице.

\- Как мы узнаем ее имя, происхождение, возраст? Есть ли вероятность того, что гнев небесного стража проявится сразу после пробуждения, если мы все еще не сможем ее отыскать?

Старший Советник посмотрел на Кераку таким взглядом, словно только сейчас заметил его присутствие.

\- Ее не нужно искать, Капитан, - тихо произнес он, на что Кераку с сомнение сузил глаза и тяжело сглотнул. В груди от волнения и все еще стоящего в пространстве холода, отчаянно билось сердце, такая мерзлота окутает мир в одно мгновение, и ни одна духовная сила не сможет противостоять такому могуществу.

На этот раз со своего пьедестала поднялась женщина, медленно и грациозно, как порханье крыльев полуночной бабочки, она сложила локти перед собой так, что можно было различить фигуру золотого феникса, окруженного лучами солнца и звездных светил, перламутровых созвездий.

\- Все достаточно просто, Капитан, - промолвила Советница, склоняя голову набок.

– Она падет с небес, - ответил мужчин с золотою маской волка.

\- Иронично, не правда ли? – продолжил говорить Старший Советник, возвращаясь на свое место. - Девушку нашли в бараках Десятого Отряда. Вы полагаете, что она попала туда по случайности? Это было предрешено еще до их рождения. И Куросаки Ичиго, и его отец, и ныне его сестра – все они играют столь значимую часть в колесе судьбы и наших жизнях.

\- Это невозможно, - если слышно молвил Кераку, отступая, и боясь повалиться на колени. – Это какая-то огромная ошибка! – кричал он, не стыдясь своего повышенного тона. - Это девочка еще слишком мала даже для своего мира, что уж говорить о воле бессмертных и нашем мире. Семья Сиба и их потомки слишком многое отдали ради благополучия всего Сообщества! Слишком многие бои и сражения пережили! Мы обязаны им всем – жизнями, состоянием и существованием всего мира! Представьте, какого ей будет без своей семьи, вдали от своего родного мира. Зная характер ее отца и брата, я сомневаюсь, что она согласиться с установленными порядками. Эта фраза, сказанная Капитаном Хитсугаей ничего не означает! Он мог ошибиться…

Мужчина посмотрел в глаза остальных Советников и затихшие и безмолвные волны, купающиеся в их единых застекленных очах, понимая, что морские валы, пошли против него, сотрясая его уверенность беспощадным молчанием с каждым новым словом.

\- Это неправильно, - скованно говорил, набираясь терпения и мужества. – И то, что Хитсугая Тоусиро небесный страж, его воплощение так же неоднозначно. С чего Вам утверждать об этом?

\- Одно его дыхание поглотило всю силу Капитанов Готея. Вы могли дышать, скованные его льдами? Согласитесь, что на мгновение, Вы уснули и потеряли бдительность, мороз усыпил ваши духовные силы, и оставь он всех вас в таком состояние чуть дольше, нам бы спешно пришлось искать замену всему капитанскому составу

\- Если бы он хотел, то от нас не осталось бы и следа, - сказал Советник после недолгой паузы. - В нем все меньше будет оставаться того человека, которого мы знали. В нем будут пробуждаться иные силы и иные инстинкты. Отлучать его с той девушкой равносильно полыхающему огню над тростниковой кровлей деревянного дома. И каждый из нас всего лишь тростинка, тогда как его жажда к ней – это полымя, которое невозможно будет потушить.

\- Возможно, - хрипло заговорила Советница, - все будет складываться не так печально, как Вы о том думаете, Капитан. Конечно, есть вероятность, что все мы ошибаемся. Но очень многие догадывались о силе, дремлющей в этом юном и талантливом мальчике.

Капитан угрюмо и задумчиво провел рукой по курчавым волосам, перехваченным кожаной тонкой тесьмой.

\- А что же девушка? Неужели Вы полагаете, что это она? – шептал он скорее самому себе, нежели кому-то другому, скребя пальцами по своей отросшей щетине, пытаясь скрыть за привычным движением неуловимый страх, обуявший душу, и в разуме его все больше оставалось легкомысленного головокружения, нежели здравой мысли и спокойствия.

– Что вы все мне здесь предлагаете, чтобы я запер их в спальне под могущественными барьерами и стражей, слыша крики этой девушки, разносящиеся по всему белому городу, пока зверь внутри достойнейшего из Капитанов, будет пожирать ее? Мне нужно отдать дочь и сестру величайших героев на растерзание и жертву?

С каждым словом он хмурился все больше и больше, ему казалось, что его стошнит прямо перед ними, в такой тугой узел скрутило его желудок.

\- Я лучше отдам сотни других женщин, нежели одну ее, пока небесный страж не насытиться.

\- Вы знаете о той беде и угрозе, что витает над нами. Разве Вы не слышите, Капитан, как полыхает и гремит гроза в отдалении, и зной уже опустился на воздух, - сказал Старший Советник, теперь значительно смягчившись.

\- Мы не говорим Вам о том, чтобы они были настолько близки до нужных пор и времени, однако следует убедиться, что дочь Сиба действительно та самая. Ошибка может слишком дорогого стоить всем нам. Мы также просим Вас докладывать нам обо всем, что Вы сможете разузнать о новых врагах. Если за девушкой пришли единожды, значит придут и еще.

Кераку недобро ухмыльнулся, надевая шляпу на голову, и затягивая ленты у подбородка.

\- Видно, что верно говорят, что беда не приходит одна. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы Капитан Десятого Отряда поправился как можно скорее, чтобы был обеспечен весь необходимый уход, и восстановлено все разрушенное. Однако же пока я даже не представляю, как мне сообщить дочери Сиба о том, что она не сможет покинуть благословенного города. Это слишком жестокое наказание, даже если оно будет стоить благости всего мира.

И с этими словами он ушел, чувствуя, как его спину сжигают бесцветные глаза наместников Короля Душ.

11


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18. В оковах черной магнолии**

 _«Любовь подобна войне: она легко возникает, но ее трудно остановить»._

 _Г. Менкен_

Она ступала по темно-бургундному небосводу, по серебристым и аметистовым рекам, сотканным из звезд, по туманным созвездиям, что расплывались в фиолетовых и темно-кобальтовых оттенках безлунной ночи, и кружевные ленты черно-пепельной дымки витали в воздухе. Мужчина сказал ей, чтобы она шла босая, и он сам был бос, без страха проходя вдоль прозрачных стеклянных плит, соединенных вместе тончайшей едва заметной линией. Он сказал, что дворец построен из духовных частиц, силы, что оставили его предки. Но все было настолько живым: и сапфировые незабудки на высоких парапетах балконов, и изумрудные ящерицы, поднимающиеся по колоннам, тянущимся высоко в ночную мглу, растворяясь в темноте, и человек, чьи глаза были подобны золотому затмению. Его глаза были темными, но она видела золотой янтарный ободок его очей, теряясь в янтарной красоте.

Он сел напротив нее на богатой красной бархатной софе, расшитой золотыми драконами, что удерживали в драгоценных когтях луны и полумесяцы, и солнечный свет струился сквозь их чешуйчатые тела. Персидские же ковры и меха леопардов под их ногами устилали яркие подушки, а на небольшом низком столике из эбеновой древесины стояли ограненные хрустальные фужеры с красным вином, рдяным и темным, как человеческая кровь; золотые блюда с финиками и жареными фисташками, фруктами, на которых еще оставались свежие капли воды, словно застывшие слезы, сияющие в темноте.

Мужчина глубоко втянул в себя сладкий дым из кристальной колбы с нефритовыми вставками, прикрывая свои мерцающие медовые глаза, откидывая голову на резную спинку, удовлетворенно расслабляясь. Карин же сидела, смиренно сложив руки на коленях, вглядываясь, как падает огненная серебряная звезда, рассекая цветные небеса. Ее всматривались в туманные вплетения, оставленные ниспадающими золотыми раскатами, не смея оторвать свой взгляд, и сердце ее начинало учащенно биться, когда ярчайшая вспышка угасала в далеких облаках, омывая темноту в расплавленное золото.

\- Что происходит с падающими звездами? – спросила она, не в силах справиться с охватившим ее любопытством.

Человек медленно приоткрыл глаза, подпирая рукой голову, и его темно-сумеречные длинные волосы упали на плечи, и она в очередной раз подивилась красоте шелковистых локонов, к ним так и хотелось прикоснуться.

\- Не знаю, - отстраненно ответил он, неотрывно глядя в ее серо-туманные глаза. – Звезды меня интересуют куда меньше.

Карин вздрогнула, отвернувшись от него, чувствуя, как сковало волнением внутренности, она с трудом могла сделать едва заметный вздох.

\- Забавно, - неожиданно продолжил человек, кладя стеклянную трубку на золотую подставку. – Ты боишься меня, но совершенно не волнуешься о том, что произошло с тобой на праздновании Ночи Охотника.

\- Я не боюсь, - тяжело выдохнула она, с нежеланием смотря на него сердитым взором. - И ничего не знаю об этом праздновании, как и о проклятых традициях этого мира, - ответила Карин, сжимая кулаки, отчего тонкие ободки колец на ее пальцах, впились в кожу. Она просто не хотела вспоминать, как тяжелые зубы сомкнулись на ее ногах, перегрызая сухожилия и мышцы, разламывая кости; как черная плоть вонзалась в бедра, и багряная кровь озером растекалась под бездыханным телом. Однако Карин чувствовала, как жидкость, вытекающая из ее разодранных вен, горячит спину и тонкую шею, как меркнет перед глазами очертания гигантской твари, нависающей над ней, и высокие белые рога вонзаются в руки, и зловонный запах раскрывшейся пасти, проникает и впитывается в легкие.

\- Зря, - коротко сказал мужчина, и туманные полосы разошлись рябью от его горячего дыхания. - Если бы я не почувствовал духовную силу этой ночью, то от тебя бы не осталось даже мясных лохмотьев. Эти пустые необычные твари, которых так привыкли рубить духовные клинки богов смерти. Они не просто поглощают душу, а съедают ее, без остатка. Только представь, истерзанная плоть, душа, неспособная переродиться ни в одном из миров. Жалкая кончина, - выдохнул мужчина, захватывая кончиками пальцев алмазную чарку, до краев наполненную ароматным вином и залпом опрокидывая в свое горло, и Карин потянулась рукой к собственному горлу, словно ее обожгло игристое холодное вино.

\- Мне нужно вернуться обратно, - задумчиво произнесла она, поглаживая ледяными кончиками пальцев нежную кожу на горле.

\- Куда? – тихо спросил мужчина, и даже не поднимая на него своего взгляда, она знала, что он смотрит на нее. Она могла ощущать прикосновение его взгляда, как взор спускается с ее ресниц к скулам и губам, нежному подбородку, прямым молочным плечам и ключицам.

\- Я могу вернуться в белоснежный град? – осторожно спросила она, рассматривая перламутровые узоры лун и полумесяцев, отсвечивающихся на отполированных гранях стеклянных половиц. Мужчина выдохнул густой дым, и золотое украшение, что перехватывало его темные волосы на затылке, засияло темным блеском пламени.

\- А зачем ты так хочешь вернуться туда, а не в свой родной мир? - вопросил он, чуть склоняя голову, отчего зазвенела бриллиантовая подвеска, спадающая на сильный торс и открытую мускулистую грудь.

\- Мне сказали, что меня не отпустят, пока я не смогу овладеть своей духовной силой, - прошептала она, наконец-то поднимая свой взгляд на сжигающие диким жаром золотые глаза.

\- Даже если ты овладеешь своей духовной силой, как следует, Карин, чему я буду несказанно рад, то они все равно не отпустят тебя. Теперь мир духов – твой мир. Придется с этим смириться, не находишь? В конце концов, сколько уже ты здесь находишься? – поинтересовался мужчина, подхватывая изящными длинными пальцами высокий хрустальный фужер, наполняя тонкое золотое блюдо карминовым вином.

Карн недобро сощурилась, выдерживая неумолимый тон своего собеседника, хотя внутри нее все клокотало, как в сердцевине морской бури, когда штормы разламывают гряды бушующих волн.

\- Почему ты так считаешь? – холодно прошептала она, не скрывая неприязни, испытываемой к этому мужчине.

Он лениво откинулся на темную спинку резной софы, в неприкрытом удовольствии разглядывая ее открытое черное платье, сотканное из теней и виражей дымки летних костров. И от откровенного взгляда, которым он изучал ее тело, внутри все сжималось в тисках, даже сердце затрепыхалось, как крылья, пойманной в тиски пичуги. Чернильная ткань была настолько тонкой, почти прозрачной, и через одеяние легко можно было увидеть ее наготу во всей прелести – полную грудь, бедра, перехваченные тонким золотым поясом с ромбовыми вкраплениями оникса. От витающего мороза в просторных залах, кожа ее была холоднее льда, но губы алели от горячности ароматов пиона и нарцисса, розовой гортензии, от сладости сока персиков и полных ягод темного винограда.

\- Карин, - тихо вымолвил он, пробуя ее имя на вкус, и глубоко вздыхая ночной аромат, веющий с небесных просторов, посмотрел на новый падающий луч серебряной звезды. Он произносил ее имя так, словно слизывал с пальцев горячий липовый мед, как жаждущий, что заглатывал ледяную воду горного источника, как любовник, что в наслаждении шепчет имя возлюбленной в губы в мгновение соития. Она обратила на него свой взор, наблюдая, как расходятся аметистовые и медные грани золотого моря в глазах. От него же веяло туманами и дымом, росой и ветрами, что развевали облака, открывая полную колыбель опаловой луны.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Йоширо? – тихо и настойчиво спросила девушка, отвечая ему презрением и ненавистью, вливая во взгляд всю лютость, на которую была способна.

\- Отвечая на твои вопросы, - медленно начал он, прикрывая глаза и проводя указательным и средним пальцами по приоткрытым губам, и широкие браслеты в форме леопардов на его запястьях сверкнули темным золотом. – Если бы тебя действительно хотели вернуть в свой мир, то это сделали бы как можно скорее, а не растягивали твое прибытие до нескольких недель. А теперь еще тебя высылают в качестве жертвы на Ночь Охотника. Тебя хотели скормить, ты ведь это понимаешь, девочка? Как ты можешь доверять людям, что отдали тебя на живое растерзание?

Карин опустила глаза на свои руки, разрывая их зрительную связь.

\- Я не могу доверять никому в Сообществе Душ, это правда, - согласилась она, наблюдая, как дуновение ночного ветра уносит по темной столешнице белоснежно-кремовые лепестки азалии, как молочные бутоны застывают у основания высоких рубиновых ваз, наполненных до краев свежими фруктами и восточными сладостями – щербет в пиалах из хризолита, пахлава.

– И в то же время, - продолжила она, представляя, как обвивает своим золотым поясом его шею, - я могу доверять тебе ровно столько же, сколько и им.

Губы мужчины растянулись в коварной улыбке хищника, и он еле слышно рассмеялся, такого удовольствия он не получал довольно давно.

\- Даже несмотря на то, что я спас твою жизнь, ты все равно без должного почтения обращаешься ко мне, хотя по закону твоя жизнь теперь принадлежит мне. Ты находишься в моих владениях и принимаешь пищу, что готовят на моих кухнях, - говорил он, когда черный барс взошел на софу, ложась подле своего господина, и нещадно вонзал громадные когти в мягкую обивку, отчего Карин напряглась, все мышцы и нервы разом окаменели.

– Ты в одеждах моего благородного дома, и ты разделяешь со мной вино из моих виноградников.

\- Я принадлежу тебе? – прошипела она, поднимаясь на ноги, задыхаясь от одной мысли и не стыдилась того, что теперь полностью была открыта перед его глазами. – Значит поэтому ты вырядил меня, как свою шлюху? Может, я и не оцениваю по достоинству тех людей, что окружали меня в белом городе, но их отношение ко мне было куда благороднее твоего, как и их поступки. Твои богатства для меня пустое. До тебя меня уже осыпали и алмазными каменьями, и бриллиантовыми поясами, и заставляли носить тяжелые кимоно, и завязывать косодэ из золотой парчи, - шептала она, сдирая с пальцев ненавистные золотые украшения и выдирая заколки и нефритовые из длинных волос. Сколько же она растила свои черные волосы, ухаживая за ними на протяжении многих лет, теперь же она жалела, что не оставила свою короткую мальчишескую стрижку, из-за которой над ней так часто подшучивали девчонки в классе.

Изумрудные бусины из разорваны нитей браслета посыпались на прозрачные половицы, и яркий оттенок насыщенной бирюзы смешивался со звездными огнями под ее ногами. Человек молчал, рассматривая ее с ног до головы, кончики его губ приподнялись в обольстительной улыбке, словно она была для него одним из блюд на его праздничном столе. И когда кончик его языка прошелся по верхней губе, будто он уже представлял себе, как проведет сегодняшнюю ночь, девушку переполнило горячее безумие, которому она не желала противиться.

Карин глубоко втянула в себя сладкий дымчатый воздух, ее туманные глаза вспыхнули факелом гнева, когда она схватилась за золотой кинжал с алебастровой рукоятью, возлежащем на широком блюде с сочными алыми яблоками. Она поднялась на столешницу, скидывая кончиками пальцев высокие графины, наступала на сладкие ягоды граната, отчего ее белая кожа окрасилась в пурпур, вслушиваясь, как растекается по стеклянным плитам вино и чистая вода со льдом.

Мужчина не сдвинулся с места, даже когда она медленно опустилась на его колени, и томная улыбка не покинула его губ, когда острие ножа рассекло его бронзовую кожу на горле, и алая струя скатывалась вниз по груди, оставляя за собой красную полосу. Лезвие все еще было приставлено к его кадыку, когда его руки заскользили по ее бедрам, обхватывая тонкую талию, и двинулись выше к полной груди.

\- Еще одно прикосновение, и твоя голова полетит с плеч, но для начала ты хорошенько захлебнешься собственной кровью, - прошептала она ему в губы, когда его глаза неотрывно всматривались в черную пелену ее очей.

\- Твоя рука не дрожит, мне это нравится, - не колеблясь, ответил мужчина, приближая еще ближе к ней свое лицо, пока они не стали разделять одно дыхание. Глубоко вздыхая нежный аромат ее волос, отчего шрам на его шее стал еще длиннее, глубже, кровь замарала его черную шелковую тунику. И Карин осознала страшную вещь, что его совершенно не заботила его жизнь в ее руках, которую она могла отнять в любое мгновение.

– Но в тебе слишком много неуверенности, и убивать ты не умеешь, руки твои не залиты кровью, - шептал он, пока его ладони скользили по ее рукам, посылая по ее телу трепетную дрожь, и когда он обхватил нежное женское запястье, Карин вздрогнула.

– А для убийства нужна решимость и бесстрашие, чтобы забрать чужую жизнь. Ты же даже не умеешь правильно держать оружие в своих руках, которые я могу сломить, лишь чуть сильнее сжав твои запястья.

Его вторая рука легла на ее талию, привлекая еще ближе и теснее к себе. Теперь их лица находились на одном уровне, и она могла ощутить на своих губах приторный запах табака, его ровное дыхание и сердцебиение, отдававшееся в ее груди. Карин едва могла дышать, боясь пошевелить рукой, в которой удерживала нож, когда он повел острие в сторону, но не убирал от своей кожи, позволяя шраму стать заметнее и длиннее.

\- Смотри, - говорил он с усмешкой, управляя девичьей рукой, тогда как она дрожала в его крепких объятиях. - Лезвие нужно направлять сюда под нижнюю челюсть, разрезая плоские мышцы, и тогда человек захлебнется собственной кровью или же вонзить без промедления острие в трохею. Мужчина улыбнулся еще шире от вида ее замешательства на красивом лице, исказившемся непониманием. Большим пальцем он больно надавил на углубленную точку на запястье, и пальцы перестали ее слушаться, клинок выпал из ладони, и мужчина повалил ее на пестрые подушки, пригвоздив руки к лаковой древесине, и черные пряди волос каскадом рассыпались по ярким, как умирающий закат, кровавым покрывалам. Тело больше не подчинялось ей, когда он нависал над ней, даже не пытаясь удержать ее ноги, и его смольные пряди накрыли ее пепельным занавесом.

\- У меня такой проблемы не будет, если я решусь убить, - осторожно произнес он, наклонившись, едва касаясь ее губ, и тогда уже она ощутила на своем горле холодный металл ножа.

– Если бы я хотел твоей смерти, Карин, то уже бы перерезал твою лебединую шею, - ласковым тоном говорил он, проводя указательным пальцем вдоль ее горла, опускаясь к самым ключицам. Он нахмурился, смотря в ее испуганные и расширившиеся от ужаса глаза, и осторожно высвободил из-под своей хватки, что-то еле слышно шепча, и девушку пронзило, словно стрелой, когда она вновь совладала с окоченевшими мышцами, осторожно разминая пальцы под еще удерживающими ее мужскими руками. Она боялась, что в одно мгновение может лишиться собственной воли.

\- Видишь, - беззаботно улыбаясь, говорил Йоширо, освобождая для нее пространство, чтобы она смогла выбраться из-под него, пока он перебирал и перекатывал между пальцами лезвие, что отражало звездопад и сверкало каплями его крови, стекающимися с острого края.

– Одно твое слово, дорогая, и мы начнем играть в любую предложенную тобою игру, по любым правилам, однако все же лучше вернуться к нашей трапезе, не находишь? – игриво промолвил он. И с этими словами, он, склоняясь к крупным осколкам, подобрал золотой кувшин, на дне которого еще осталось немного вина, и с разочарованием глядя на растекающуюся жидкость, он щедро стал разливать по небольшим чаркам холодный напиток.

\- Угощайся, - произнес он с легкой улыбкой, поднося золоченые края к ее губам вино, на что она покачала головой.

И он, не ожидая отказа, наигранно изобразил недоумение на лице, отпивая из ее блюда.

\- Не любишь алкоголь? – поинтересовался он, отпивая из ее пиалы.

\- Не люблю, - хрипло произнесла она, поправляя тонкие подвязки с золотыми вставками в форме лепестков на своих плечах. – Алкоголь дурманит голову, от него тяжелее двигаться, и язык развязывается.

\- Зато проходит скованность, и на краткое мгновение твой собеседник может показаться тебе родственной душой. Ведь верно говорят, что без саке и цветы сакуры не в радость.

\- Верно, - подтвердила Карин, со всей настороженностью следя за мужчиной, пока тот делал новый глубокий глоток. - А еще говорят, что хмель с душой обращается, словно с рабой. А я натерпелась рабства с самого первого дня своего пребывания в этом мире.

\- Ах да, - чуть слышно вымолвил он, обращая к женщине свой теплый взгляд, - тебя уже наряжали в праздные одежды, как ты мне и говорила ранее. Одеяние жертвы было красивым, жаль, что я не смог узреть его в совершенном виде до того, как тебя отдали на искупление. Ты бы напоминала ночную богиню. Мой наряд на тебе хоть и откровенен, зато в нем гораздо легче двигаться, иначе ты не смогла так быстро пройтись по этим заставленным столам, верно?

\- Хитсугая-сан не мог отдать меня в качестве жертвы, - тихо промолвила она, тяжело сглатывая кислый ком, вставший в горле и сжимая тонкую ткань на коленях, отчего ее пальцы вонзались в плоть.

\- Он не мог со мною так поступить. Это сделали женщины, что находились рядом со мной, - в задумчивости шептала она, пытаясь вспомнить, что же происходило в тот момент, когда ее вывели из покоев, когда повели вдоль переходов и аллей, которые были ей незнакомы. Она помнила лишь расплывающиеся черты лица старшей прислужницы, и как из ее хребта вырывались опаленные огненные звенья, а лицо обращается в волчью пасть, стремящуюся поглотить ее, и языки пламени лизали кожу, и волосы превращались в черных, как деготь, аспидов.

\- Хитсугая-сан…, - осторожно повторил расслышанное имя мужчина, вслушиваясь в отзвуки своего голоса, разносившиеся по дальним залам.

\- Капитан Десятого Отряда? – переспросил Йоширо, слегка сдвигая брови на переносице, и тяжело выдохнул, откидываясь на деревянную спинку софы.

– Этот мальчишка был с тобой все это время и позволил подвергнуться такой опасности? – в неприкрытой злобе говорил он, проводя рукой вдоль шелковистых волос, опасно сузив глаза и впиваясь пальцами в подлокотник софы, пока Карин наблюдала за летящими звездами, обрушивающимися на пунцовые и темно-синие облака. Но она ощутила странный жар, что обдувал ее своей яростью, как если бы она поднесла ладонь над фитилем свечи, и увидела, как поднимается серый дым, где его рука стискивала древесину.

Карин обернулась к человеку, смотря, как скатывается красная полоса с его горла, и только сейчас поняла, что тому, кто спас ее жизнь, она отплатила кровью и наделила уродливым шрамом. Кровь капала крупными рябиновыми струями, и полосы застывали в ржавой тонкой корке на его идеальной коже, теперь на месте пореза будет искривленный шрам, обезображивающий его совершенную красоту. Но девушка только крепче стиснула руку, что уже потянулась к шелковым платкам, сложенным в стопку на серебряном подносе, в надежде остановить поток.

Она отвернулась, не желая созерцать содеянное своими же руками, чопорно выдавив:

\- Мне жаль.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, большим пальцем смахивая очередную красную ленту, набухшую у пореза, и на пальцах застыли рубиновые ягоды темно-красной крови, что скатывались по прорезям узоров на кольцах и браслетах на его руке.

– Совсем скоро заживет, хотя может, я оставлю эту царапину в качестве украшения, чтобы не забывать о нашей встрече. И каждый раз при нашей встрече, белесый шрам будет напоминать тебе о свершенном проступке.

Карин смерила его жестким и беспристрастным взглядом, на что он только коротко пожал плечами.

\- Я был тоже не прав, - согласился он, медленно поднимая руку вверх, делая едва заметный жест, и из вихрей густых теней в тот же миг вышли прислужницы, несущие в руках деревянные черные сундуки с золотыми гравировками тигров и ястребов, тяжелые платиновые подносы с прямоугольными шкатулками из темного кварца. Они шли не слышно, хотя на их ногах красовались туфли с высокой черной платформой, с тяжелыми кружевными орнаментами, такую обувь могли себе позволить лишь выходцы из благородных семейств. Это она уже освоила, вспоминая, как натирала себе пальцы в кровь и опускала в горячую воду стопы, сжигаемые ранами, оставленные неудобными и жесткими туфлями. И Карин мысленно жалела этих женщин, что балансировали на скольких подошвах по стеклянным половицам, когда длинные рукава и расписные юбки волоклись за их стремительной поступью, и дивилась, сколько же лет потребовалось для того, чтобы научиться сохранять такую совершенную осанку.

Но только когда женщины приблизились, Карин обратила внимания на их роскошные кимоно с огненными птицами и хищными мифическими зверями, женщины одевали их с запахом налево, а не направо, как было принято. Ее ресницы дрогнули, когда она прижала к себе одну из широких и мягких подушек, пряча за материей свою наготу, думая о том, что мир после смерти противоположен миру жизни даже в привычном ношении одежде. Широкие темные рукава содэ были расшиты красными бутонами цветущего ликориса – символ смерти, а крохотные ремешки на накладном белом воротнике были усыпаны рубиновыми камнями – алый цвет противоположен белоснежному оттенку. Она не могла себе даже представить, что люди, склонявшиеся перед ними, были обычной челядью, они походили на божественных идолов каждой изысканной чертой своих лиц, идеальных движений. И в сравнении с ними Карин чувствовала себя невоспитанной нищенкой, угодившей ко двору к благородным дворянам на званый пир.

\- Мне было интересно, как ты отреагируешь на этот наряд, как будешь держаться и вести себя, - продолжил говорить мужчина, несмотря на возмущенный взгляд девушки, когда на деревянные скамьи обтянутые мехами, ставили ларцы и зажигали лампады из розового стекла и дорогой эмали, и ветры накрыл аромат белой лилии. Карин втянула в себя воздух, застыв, когда пальцы мужчины коснулись локона ее темных волос, что он накручивал на ладонь.

– Мне было интересно, будешь ли ты кричать, когда распахнешь свои глаза, будешь ли пытаться сбежать, оказавшись в незнакомом месте, - он помедлил, позволяя шелковистой пряди волос соскользнуть черным потоком со своей руки, пока он наблюдал, как тонкие волосы спадают с его кожи. - Ты же вела себя спокойно и холодно, принимая любое распоряжение принявшего тебя в своем доме, и все же показала свой гнев, когда я поведал тебе о негласном законе среди живущих в мире духов. В какой-то мере, это говорит о твоем уважении самой себя. Осмелившись же совершить свое деяние с острым кинжалом, ты воспротивились моей воли, и показала свою несдержанность.

Йоширо дотронулся до своего горла, прикасаясь к раскрытой ране сочащейся кровью, и жестко произнес:

\- За это убивают. Поэтому если в следующий раз ты захочешь кого-то убить, то лучше делать это сразу. В противном случае, хозяева накажут тебя так, что ты потеряешь все конечности разом.

Карин готова была снова произнести слова, о которых бы внутренне сожалела, но он остановил ее, положив указательный палец к губам.

\- Это правда. Я спас тебя, и по законам ты действительно принадлежишь мне, если я не решу иначе.

\- В рабстве твоем я не останусь никогда, - ненавидящим тоном, почти плюясь змеиным ядом, шептала она, прожигая его своим горящим взглядом.

Мужчина тихо рассмеялся, когда из-под бархатных тканей открытого сундука достали темное кимоно с белым шелковым поясом. Изящное и легкое одеяние, без тяжелых каменных вставок и дорогой вышивки, и кремовые тканевые туфли с серебряными журавлями на фоне великолепных гортензий.

\- В этой прозрачной сорочке ты поистине обворожительна, но в таком одеянии не следует возвращаться в пурпурную обитель, - шептал он, рассматривая драгоценные перста на своих пальцах. - Иначе меня и всю мою семью поднимут на смех.

\- Ты позволишь мне вернуться? – осторожно спросила Карин, сгорая от желания узнать свою дальнейшую судьбу и неспособная противиться внутреннему страху. Но мужчина лишь мягко улыбнулся.

\- Да, - едва слышно ответил он, с игривой ухмылкой глядя в ее большие, как у лани, глаза. - Ты же хотела вернуться в Сообщество Душ. Если ты считаешь, что там тебе и место, то я не буду тебя останавливать. Если захочешь остаться здесь, то будь на то твоя воля – поступай, как тебе будет угодно. Не хочу быть твоим пленителям, тем более, когда я в кое-то веки могу вести непринужденную и интересную беседу с человеком, обращающимся со мной, как с обычным человеком. Прошло немало десятилетий с тех пор, когда ко мне так спокойно обращались по имени, от этого немного кипит в венах кровь.

Карин густо покраснела, опустив глаза, стыдясь своего поведения до того, что готова была расплакаться. Там, где с Хитсугаей Тоусиро она была внимательна в разговоре, то рядом с этим человеком, абсолютно теряла всякий контроль и воспитание.

\- Ты позволишь мне вернуться, не прося ничего взамен?

\- Ох, я достаточно щедрый мужчина, - сказал он, рассматривая разодранную вышивку на своем богатом кафтане. – Но у меня есть одно желание, которое ты сможешь исполнить, и которое будет тебе по силам, но это мы сможем обсудить, когда я верну тебя обратно, твоим нынешним хозяевам. И когда ты его исполнишь, то будешь полностью свободна.

\- Никто и никогда не будет мне господином! – воспротивилась девушка, не обращая внимания на служанок, вставших подле нее и поклонившихся, чтобы они могли приступить к своей работе и помочь переодеться, но Карин не шелохнулась. Ее пальцы сжались в кулаки, и ее распирало от горящего в жилах желания влепить ему звонкую пощечину, чтобы по иссиня-агатовым залам разошлось эхо его позора, чтобы его огненно- красная щека была на виду у прислужников и стражи, что прятались в тенях и за темно-угольными ширмами.

Человек криво ухмыльнулся и прищурился, и его глаза светились золотым пламенем в тающем мраке, растворяющемся в поднебесном сиянии звезд.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что Капитаны Сейрейтея вернут тебя в свой родной мир? Для них ты не более чем интересный экспонат, за которым будет интересно понаблюдать, но в конечном итоге от тебя избавиться, как от ненужного мусора. Ты обычный человек, но то, что ты каким-то образом смогла очутиться в пределах двора благородных душ, вызывает немалое любопытство. А даже несущие посох смерти разделяют эту схожую с человеческой чертой греховность – узнать то, что лежит за пределами понимания.

Сердце Карин билось размеренно, и она успокаивала себя тем, что мысленно представляла, как раздирает ногтями его великолепное лицо в кровь. Ее пальцы начнут сочиться его горячей кровью, а он все будет смотреть на нее тем же пожирающим медовым взглядом, словно умоляя не пораниться, пока она будет уродовать красивые черты и острые скулы, сдирая нежную кожу до самой плоти и костей.

\- Ты говорил, что знаешь Хитсугаю Тоусиро, Капитана Десятого Отряда? – осторожно спросила Карин, когда по залам разнесся звук раскрывающихся замков на шкатулках.

\- Да, - мягко ответил он, складывая руки на груди, - но никогда лично не вел с ним тихую беседу, как с тобой, звезда моей ночи. Нужно заметить, что его имя звучит необычайно часто в твоих устах.

\- Не смей ко мне так обращаться! – вскричала она, почти оскаливаясь, как дикий зверь.

\- Почему? – с нескрываемым жаром вопросил он, и его глаза полыхали, как камни оникса, залитые заревом рассветных лучей. - Тебя оскорбляет мое обращение, а мне думается, что оно идеально подходит тебе. Мы здесь на ложе из звездных светил, но они не завлекают мой взгляд, как женщина, что сидит передо мной и ведет себя точно тигрица. Звезды всего лишь жемчужины небесного свода, но ярчайшая звезда передо мною.

\- Похоже, что на многих женщинах ты тренировал свой косноязычный слог.

\- Ох, дорогая, на женщинах я тренировал не только слог, - тихо засмеявшись, прошептал он, заглядывая ей в глаза, медленно обводя языком кончики губ.

\- Ты просто отвратителен, - с презрением выговорила она.

\- Странное поведение по отношению к своему спасителю. Ты разговариваешь так со всеми мужчинами или такого пламенного гнева удостоен лишь я один?

Когда она не ответила, то отвернулась в сторону освещающих серебром ее лицо опадающих звезд, пытаясь успокоить колотящиеся сердце в груди. Отчего он так ее разозлил? Почему от каждого его слова внутри нее все полыхало огнем? Его же глаза потемнели, но не от злобы или охватившей жестокости, они обратились в темный янтарь и застывшую на смолу на остроконечных листьях осины.

\- Почему ты не хочешь говорить со мной? – мягко спросил мужчина.

Его рука, на которой засохла кровь от раны, коснулась пряди ее длинных волос, и он заправил чернильную ленту за ухо, словно этим нежным жестом он хотел привлечь ее внимание.

\- Все мужчины лжецы, - тихо вымолвила она, опуская свой взгляд на холодные руки, вцепившиеся в ткань мягкой подушки. – Это только красивые слова, не более, и даже поступки не всегда могут показать истинную любовь. Мужчины отличаются от женщин, мы отдаемся всем сердцем человеку, которого полюбим, тогда как мужчины больше подвержены страсти. Мне отвратительны твои слова, потому что в них нет и капли истины, - сказала Карин, убирая его упавшую руку со своего плеча, не желая выносить чужого прикосновения.

Прошли долгие мгновения тишины. Они оба молчали, и Карин позволила служанкам помочь ей с одеждой. Ее переодевали прямо перед ним, и заплетали волосы в тугую и аккуратную косу, но ей было все равно, смотрел ли этот мужчина на ее тело, когда с ее плеч пали темные прозрачные лоскуты туники, которое едва можно было назвать одеждой. Она просто слишком устала, и даже стеклянный дворец, построенный на возвышении облаков, и мерцающий звездопад, что опадал на изумрудные и голубые покровы млечного пути, не производили на нее впечатления. Она все еще ощущала, как громадные зубы впиваются в плоть, разгрызая кости, как горло обливалось жгучей кровью от порванных связок, как стонали плечи и позвонки, когда огромные лапы, кипящие огневом, опускались на грудь. И не было никого рядом, кто смог бы утешить ее и забрать боль, когда чудовище грызло ее тело, наслаждаясь и упиваясь кровью. Повсюду был кромешный мрак, и светом были лишь факелы огня, страшные и жестокие, как то пламя, что сжигало ее кожу.

\- Дальше я сам, - сказал мужчина, поднимаясь со своего места, и женщина с нефритовой белой подвеской луны, передала ему в руки тонкий тканевый пояс из шелка. Человек был ласков, аккуратен, словно она была для него бесценным сокровищем, когда его пальцы ловко затягивали пояс. Нигде ничего не сдавливало, было легко двигаться, ткань приятно ложилась к коже, и только опустив взгляд на пояс, она заметила на кимоно темно-синюю вышивку, едва различимую на черной ткани, изображающих гордых львов и грациозных павлинов в ареоле луны.

\- Кто-то уже ранил тебя прежде, - сказал Йоширо, смотря на нее странным и сковывающим взором, от которого хотелось таять и засыпать в теплом коконе блаженства, в черноте и туманах, что овевали его образ. Его взгляд походил на воздушные перины, в которые окунаешься, не в силах бороться с усталостью и сном, надежные и крепкие объятия, что смогут защитить и утешить. И глядя в его глаза, она думала о том, что сейчас утонет в глубоком красном золоте, дрейфующем в его душе, а потом проснется в своем родном доме. Она сможет проснуться от этого страшного, кровавого и красивого сна. И еще она боялась, что когда проснется, то тогда действительно поймет, что все случившееся было сном. И человек с небесно-голубыми глазами, овеваемый северными ветрами и снегами, холодными вьюгами, тоже станет миражом. Призраком, привидевшимся в мире иллюзий. И глядя на себя в зеркало в своей комнате, она скажет, что все вновь оказалось ложью.

\- Как же человек должен выражать свою любовь и привязанность, если не поступками и словами? Как завоевать сердце женщины, что так близко, но так далеко, и ее не трогают, ни твои богатства, ни обещания?

\- Он должен всегда быть рядом, даже если за это он будет получать ее ненависть. Она никогда не должна оставаться одна, - прошептала девушка, вспоминая, как в вираже опадающих нежно-розоватых лепестков сакуры и лучами восходящего солнца стояли фигуры двух красивых людей, созданных друг для друга. Между ними была связь, которую нельзя было разрушить ни одной силой в мире. Она помнила, как женщина прикоснулась к груди мужчины, и он ответил ей теплый взглядом, прикасаясь своей рукой к ее, прижимая ее к своему сердцу. Она помнила боль в пальцах от вонзившихся в кожу сверкающих осколков разбитой вазы, и как тонкие лепестки жасмина окрасились в ее кровь.

\- Я действительно хочу вернуться, - промолвила девушка, смотря, как его руки отпускают серебристые концы ее пояса, и как человек отступает на несколько шагов назад, словно давая ей больше свободы, позволяя сделать свой выбор. Двигался он с удивительной грацией, а кожа его не имела изъянов, темно-бронзовый оттенок и длинные черные волосы. Необычная для мужчины внешность, удивительная красота, превозмогающая представления человека о совершенстве. Он был ночью и тенью, затмением, скрывающим за собой солнечный диск, их разделяло несколько шагов, но она ощущала на своих губах вкус облаков, обнимающих луну.

– Я хочу выяснить, почему попала сюда, и что стало с моей семьей. Я благодарна за свое спасение, и я прошу прощения за то, что сделала. Это было недостойно меня. И я надеюсь, что смогу отплатить за оказанную доброту и прощение, которого я не заслужила.

Она поклонилась перед ним, заплетенная в тугие звенья коса упала на грудь, и девушка в почтении сложила ладони и прижала их к коленям, и только расслышав его тяжелый вздох, она подняла на мужчину глаза. Йоширо жестом руки попросил ее выпрямиться, закатывая глаза. Карин заметила недовольную и скорченную гримасу, будто его разозлила выказанная покорность и послушание.

\- Достаточно, - отвечал он с жесткостью в голосе. - Я уважаю твой выбор, но и ты уважай человека, что принимает тебя в своем доме. Если ты начала вместе со мной беседу, как равная, и если я это принимаю, то так должно быть до самого окончания нашего вечера. Кстати, - его брови изогнулись в удивлении, словно он только что вспомнил важную вещь, о которой бесконечно забывал, но всегда жаждал узнать, - ты говорила, что хотела узнать, что стало с твоем семьей. Какого имя твоего рода? Мне следовало задать этот вопрос с самого начала, но я боялся, что ты будешь слишком напугана. Не следует пытать человека, после пережитого, а ты вела себя очень храбро, не каждый смог бы пережить подобное.

Карин смотрела ему в глаза и открыла было рот, чтобы произнести слово, но остановилась, и из уст вырвался звук, похожий на слабый хрип. Многое изменялось в одночасье, когда люди этого мира узнавали о ее происхождение. У нее возникало неприятное чувство, что все находившиеся вокруг нее, знали все, а она же оставалась в неведении. Ей представлялось, что каждый из слуг, сопровождающих ее по садам или провожающий в богатые комнаты, заглядывает в ее сознание, видя все самые потаенные мысли, самые сокровенные желания. Карин отвернулась, осторожно отходя к парапету балкона, ступая медленно, как по разбитому стеклу. Перед ней открывались звезды в окаймлении лилового и сапфирового, янтарно-рубинового и спело-красного, все было залито сиянием огненных светил. Ее обдувал холодный завывающий ветер, и только теперь она осознала, почему здесь не было окон. Дворец, построенный в небесах, не имеет смысла, если нельзя заглянуть в глубину ночного неба без чувства падения и страха в сердце. Даже у богов было небо, звезды, день и ночь.

\- Куросаки, - наконец-то сказала она, кладя локти на беломраморные перила, наблюдая, как исчезают в густой черной выси всполохи падающих звезд. И она чувствовала, как множество взглядов пронзило ее затылок, как задрожал воздух и взметнулись ажурные холодные тени, укрывающие от блеска ночного неба, как прозрачные светлые и черные занавесы поднялись к высокому стеклянному потолку, но именно взор золотых глаз, прожигал и заставлял сгорать изнутри.

\- Имя своего рода нужно произносить с гордостью, - после недолгого молчания сказал человек, и Карин услышала позади себя звук отпирающихся алмазных замков. На столе стоял тяжелый ларец из красного дерева с резными узорами драконов, удерживающих в когтях нефритовый мир. Но когда она увидела то, что доставал мужчина из заветного сундука, заставило ее сердце замереть, внутри нее ожила часть души, о которой она не знала прежде. Кровь, бегущая по венам, забурлила могучим потоком, и дыхание покинуло тело. В его руках был небольшой кинжал из черной, как сама темнота, стали, рукоять же украшал великолепный изумрудный камень, переливающийся в свете небесных огней, словно отвечающий далеким звездам.

\- Мой подарок в качестве извинений за перенесенное тобой оскорбление, - ответил Йоширо, передавая кинжал в раскрытые ладони девушки. В местах, где кожа соприкасалась со сталью, лезвие оставило кровавые следы, и нож упивался кровью из ее рук, и изумрудный камень запылал, как если бы был живым. Лезвие было тонким с обоюдоострым концом, однодольный, как игла, и напоминало кинжал итальянского средневековья. Такого красивого оружия она не видела прежде никогда, изысканный и легкий кинжал, а гарда была настоящей драгоценностью.

– Это одна из реликвий моего дома, клинок выкован из сплава стали и платины, рукоять из светлого металла с костью и латунью. У него нет ножен, но для женщины такое оружие пригодится в нашем мире, его нетрудно спрятать под одеждой или украсить волосы в заколку, если правильно скрыть за прядями лезвие, - говорил он, зажигая высокую карминовую свечу на столе. И поднимающееся пламя у фитиля не потухало, какой бы силы ветер не дул с открытых широт ночного неба.

\- Спасибо, - тихо вымолвила Карин, сжимая клинок в своих руках, и говоря со всей искренностью. О таком подарке она могла бы только мечтать. Она пыталась прятать под юбками ножи, украденные со стола, но как бы тщательно она их не прятала, то возвращению в спальни, она ничего не находила в складках своих дорогих одежд. Просить об оружии кого-то из прислуги было опасно, она никому не доверяла, потому что знала, что ее слова будут переданы Капитану Отряда, а она не хотела ни оскорблять этого мужчину, ни заставлять усомниться в своем доверии.

Йоширо коротко кивнул на ее благодарность, слово такой подарок ничего не значил для него, хотя он уже сделал для нее предостаточно, когда спас ее жизнь и излечил смертельные раны. И одному ему известно, чего это стоило – магия или духовная сила, но он определенно был одним из бессмертных властелинов, поэтому преодолевая внутренний страх, Карин осмелилась вопросить:

\- Ты тоже один из Капитанов?

\- Нет, - коротко ответил он. Голос его был безжизненным и равнодушным, как пламя, сжигающее тело усопшего. Человек долго разглядывал ее, и в глазах его поселилось тепло и озорные искры, и на губах появилась мягкая и теплая улыбка, когда он протянул ей руку.

\- Подойди сюда, Карин. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Он все еще стоял возле горящей свечи, с которой уже начинал стекать алый воск, поблескивающий золотым песком, опадая на хрустальный подсвечник обнаженной девы с сапфировыми крыльями. И она подошла, и вложила свою кровоточащую руку в его ладонь. Йоширо некоторое время рассматривал рубцы на женской ладони и, подув на кожу теплым дыханием огня, шрамы затянулись.

\- Видишь это пламя, Карин. Представь, что этот огонь и есть двор чистых душ, где обитают сильные, стойкие и храбрые, но не безгрешные сердца.

Он все еще удерживал ее руку в своей руке, поднося ее высоко над горящей лентой огня, и начал медленно опускать ладонь к пламени, до тех пор, пока Карин не поморщилась.

\- Ты так далеко находишься от огня, и даже не сгораешь в нем, но, даже не прикасаясь к нему, он причиняет боль. Твоя кожа начинает румяниться и полыхать при малейшем сближении.

\- Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь?

Он с легкой усмешкой пожал плечами, отпуская ее руку.

\- Не хочу, чтобы в конце ты страдала, поэтому просто предупреждаю об осторожности. И если ты все еще хочешь вернуться в это место, и не желаешь оставаться рядом со мной, то так тому и быть. Я исполню твою волю.

\- К чему мне оставаться рядом с тобой?

Он удивленно изогнул изящную бровь, как если бы его забавлял сам вопрос, и, оглядывая ее смеющимся взором, возвратился на софу, и, расправляя темный кафтан с золотыми узорами феникса, сел на расписные подушки.

\- Несмотря на мое недоброе развлечение по отношению к тебе, я все же спас твою жизнь.

\- Человек, что находится сейчас в Сообществе Душ, тоже неоднократно помогал и спасал меня. И времени подле него я провела гораздо больше, чем с тобой. К тому же, там я смогу отыскать ответы на все свои вопросы, пока я могу доверять только себе. Я правда благодарна, но оставаться с тобой не желаю. Не могу быть уверенной в том, что через неделю, ты

\- Ах да, ты говорила что-то про Капитана Десятого Отряда, ты его подразумеваешь, верно? Когда Карин не ответила, он только шире улыбнулся, слегка оскаливаясь, словно хищник, осматривающий загнанную жертву.

\- Не волнуйся, я не буду удерживать тебя. Лучше поговорим о твоем возмещении долга жизни. Карин втянула в себя воздух, крепко сжимая пальцами подаренный кинжал, отчего рукоять впивалось в кожу и лезвие кричало в ее руках, желая вонзить острие в чужое сердце.

\- Я спас тебя на празднестве срединного лета. Это один из древнейших и значимых праздников в нашем мире. К нему готовятся на протяжении всего года, просят властителей о хорошем урожаи и избытке дождей, чтобы не было ужасной засухи, о благополучии и здравии, любви. Ведь большинство жителей этого мира живут немногим дольше, чем в мире человеческом, а возможно и меньше, в зависимости от того, в каком районе переродилась душа, а потому и желания их сходны человеческим.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – не выдержав, спросила девушка.

\- Всего лишь, чтобы ты провела оставшиеся две ночи празднества вместе со мной, и после этого ты будешь полностью свободна, и твоя часть договора будет выполнена. Ты останешься на любую ночь любого года, которую я пожелаю. Но это всего лишь ночь, я не требую у тебя дней. Мне нужны лишь эти две ночи. В конце концов, чего тебе стоит отплатить мне столь непродолжительным сроком?

\- Зачем я тебе на время этих двух ночей?

\- Ах, - протянул он, разглядывая золотые росписи на широких рукавах своего кафтана, - если бы я рассказал тебе все с самого начала, то не было бы и смысла в самой сделке. Я поступаю весьма щедро, отпускаю душу, которая по всем законам принадлежит мне, и прошу о проведении со мной небольшого времени, столь крохотного, что для меня это продлится не дольше двух вздохов. По-моему, я устраиваю все только в твою пользу.

\- Ты что-то утаиваешь, - сказала Карин, сощуривая глаза и подходя ближе к нему.

\- Возможно, но даже если и так, другого варианта я тебе не предложу, поэтому тебе все равно придется согласиться.

\- Хорошо, - тяжело выдохнув, ответила она, склоняя голову набок, - я согласна. Можешь считать сделку заключенной.

Его губы накрыла улыбка безумия, и Карин зашипела, поднимая левое запястье, на котором выгорало красным пламенем два полумесяца, и строфы древних иероглифов начинали покрывать чистую кожу до самого локтя.

\- Убери это, - выкрикнула она, пытаясь остановить искры огня, прожигающие кожу, но пламя больно обжигало пальцы, не позволяя прикоснуться.

\- Я должен убедиться, что ты не сможешь нарушить наш уговор. Поверь мне, я не твой враг. Даже с самыми близкими людьми следует быть осторожными, эта печать и твое доказательство, если я нарушу обет со своей стороны. Печать не смоется очищающей водою и не сотрется ни одним заклинанием, поэтому даже не ломай свою милую головку над тем, как избавиться от красивого рисунка, что я оставил на твоем теле в качестве доброго подарка и милого воспоминания о нашей встрече.

\- Мерзавец! – вскричала она, прижимая вспотевшее лицо к дрожащей от агонии руке, все еще чувствуя, как боль пронзает тело, распространяясь по венам, горло сдавило, и она не могла дышать, но она цеплялась за кинжал, словно это было ее опорой. Как только она прикоснулась к рукояти, она знала, что эта единственная первая вещь, которая по-настоящему принадлежит только ей одной в этом новом и пугающем, прекрасном мире. Лезвие и магия, что бушевала в стали, принадлежали только ей, и меч признавал ее, как свою госпожу, окутывая ее своим холодным и диким ревом, пытаясь высвободиться на волю.

\- Не стоит говорить так о своем благодетели, позже ты обязательно будешь благодарить меня и раскаиваться в своих словах.

\- Никогда! Чудовище! Что ты со мной сделал? – кричала она, пытаясь справиться с подступающими к глазам слезами, на ее кожу лили расплавленное железо, руку окунали в кипящее масло. Эта жуткая боль, от которой хотелось вопить во все горло.

\- Мне искренне жаль, что тебе приходиться терпеть это, дорогая, но поверь, так я смогу знать, что ты находишься в полной безопасности, что никто не посмеет причинить тебе боль, - он говорил так, будто действительно сожалел, и голос его поранила дрожь раскаяния, ветры рассказали ей о его печали, что таилась в его глазах, когда она свалилась на колени, стараясь совладать с непомерной болью.

\- Ах да, - наигранно всплеснув руками, радостно произнес он, - не рассказывай никому о нашей сделке, иначе это поставит тебя под удар. У тебя должно быть пристанище, в которое ты захочешь вернуться в час глубокой скорби, и когда это произойдет, я с радостью разорву на части любого твоего обидчика, и заставлю его страдать до тех пор, пока ты не насладишься увиденным. И тогда, - тихо шептал Йоширо, - я буду счастлив, услышать от тебя заветные слова сожаления.

\- Хватит! – молила она, крича так сильно, что Карин не могла расслышать даже собственного стука сердца. – Горячо! Все тело горит в огне!

Последние символы догорали у самого локтя, и когда огонь под кожей потух, бол отступила, и она могла дышать полной грудью, наслаждаясь увяданию красного цветка на руке, Карин закрыла глаза, и ветер трепетал выбившиеся смольные пряди из тугой косы.

\- Есть еще одна вещь, о которой ты должна знать, - мягко говорил мужчина, когда чернильные тени закружили вокруг нею неутихающими вихрями, а небесный дворец стал растворяться, рассыпаться в голубом стекле, как и люди, склонившееся перед ней, исчезал и силуэт человека, восседающего на бархатной софе, как на золотом престоле.

– Одна ночь, проведенная в этих дворцах над облаками равна тридцати дням в нижнем мире, поэтому за эту ночь, проведенную со мной, ты потеряла целый месяц жизни во дворе чистых душ. Карин не могла произнести ни слова, когда он вновь одарил ее теплой улыбкой, и даже дикие ветры знойной пустыни и тени, оставленные полной луной на высоких грядах песчаных барханов, затихли.

\- Мы увидимся с тобой очень скоро, Карин из семейства Сиба.

Его голос потухал, как голубое пламя, и она пыталась дотянуться до него, но так можно было бы преследовать само солнце, неумирающее полымя, которое нельзя догнать. Ледяной ветер затопил ее легкие, и она укрылась от несущегося на ее лицо мятежного вихря, над ее головой шумела буря, а под ногами жар, сочащийся прямо из-под черной земли. Она слышала морской бриз, и ударяющие о снежно-белесые скалы лазурные волны; слышала вой песчаных дюн, опадающих алеюще-медными потоками на прожженные солнцем долины.

Под ее ногами были светлые гранитные плиты, и когда она распахнула глаза, то увидела знакомые площади, на которых с раннего утра начинали свои тренировки воины из множества гарнизонов. Она помнила, как рассветное солнце только озаряло пики горных вершин вдалеке, зажигало бриллиантовые башни, тянущиеся к голубым небесам, а темнота их одежд уже заполняла сады, звук сталкивающейся стали и огненные искры, вздымающиеся в воздух. Было тихо, и только ветер развевал шум белоснежной листвы жасмина и нежно-аметистовых лепестков сакуры, опадающей на ее плечи. Карин обернулась в сторону полной лавандовой луны, парящей в безоблачном черном своде, вдыхая в себя родной цветочный аромат, смешивающийся со свежестью морозов. Она прижимала к своей груди кинжал с изумрудной рукоятью, чувствуя, как согревает кожу тепло живого клинка, и на ее плечи возлегла уверенность, которой она не ощущала прежде, словно некто обнимал ее, шепча слова успокоения и поддержки. Кто-то будет рядом с ней, когда сама земля содрогнется и рухнут небеса, кто-то не оставит ее в прожигающем одиночестве.

Карин припустила длинный рукав на левой руке, рассматривая изумительные татуированные небесные пейзажи. На лунах расцветали опаловые анемоны и гардении, восхитительные камелии, но на полном светиле, что начерталось прямо над пульсом, в лунном диске распускались магнолии, они тянулись до самого локтя, и отчего-то у нее было чувство, что корни и ростки магнолии, пронзили само сердце. Карин сжала руку, спрятав чернильное украшение за тканью. Она обязательно встретиться с этим человеком вновь, но не позволит ему вершить ее судьбу.

На черный рукав пал цельный бутон жасмина, и ее лицо озарила улыбка, и глаза засияли, когда она с нежным трепетом прикоснулась пальцами к лепесткам, вздыхая в себя сладостный аромат. Ноги дрожали, и она едва не споткнулась, сделав первый шаг, и понеслась со всех ног по высокой лестнице. Ей представлялось, что он будет ожидать ее на самом верху, в самом конце тяжелого и далекого пути, и с каждой преодоленной ступенью ей казалось, что сейчас он выйдет на свет, в своем извечном спокойствии спускаясь к ней навстречу. И она бы утонула в его раскрытых и теплых объятиях, и не подумает скрыться от его сияющих изумрудно-голубых глаз. Она будет смотреть в его глаза со всей искренностью и страстью, что переполняли ее сердце и прикоснется рукой к щеке, и любимый мужчина улыбнется, и они вместе смогут насладиться ночью, над которой воздымалась огромная луна. Вместе они проведут остаток празднества звезд и глубины ночи, и она сможет дышать его воздухом.

Но когда она очутилась на самой последней верхней ступени, жадно глотая воздух, то увидела лишь пустоту, и пугающая тишина сквозила по белоснежным павильонам, по садам, что лишились былой радости и жизни. Счастье, которое она испытывала мгновение назад от своего возвращения утихло, как если бы вспыхнувший уголек надежды потушили водопадом ледяных вод.

\- Тоусиро…, - прошептала она, глядя раскрытыми от поднимающего голову ужаса в сердце глазами на опустошенные здания, словно смерть стала истинной обитательницей чертогов богов. И ее голосу вторила тишина.

13


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19. Лилии в стылом серебре.**

 _«Любовь – ниспослана кара_

 _Но нет влюбленным лучше дара»._

 _Х. Дехлеви_

Говорят, что когда на холсте пишут портрет человека – хотят украсть его душу. Карин смотрела на мужчину, к которому испытывала благоговение. Это чувство можно было сравнить с восхищением, и все же она готова была преклоняться перед ним, как жрица перед своим божеством. Ее сумрачные глаза блестели, но не от слез, от внутреннего чувства мятежности, беспокойства, одержимости одним его существом и бесконечной утомленности. Она устала, и еле держалась на ногах, колени ее подрагивали, и через мгновение сотрясали безудержной дрожью.

Карин была в промокших гэта, что неприятно прилипали к стопам ног, кожаные ремешки больно впивались между пальцами, и ее легкое одеяние проникало под самую кожу, впиваясь в кости. Ей была противна одна физическая оболочка, и в какой-то миг она пожелала стать бесплотным духом, раствориться, лишь бы то не мешало ее искусству, ее горящему желанию. Она сжимала пальцы рук, растирая костяшки пальцев, и пламенные губы ее слабо подрагивали, а с темных ресниц спадали хрустальные капли воды. Она продрогла, а в ушах все стоял далекий и гулкий шум дождя, когда она смотрела на мужчину, лежащего перед ней. Ее руки болели, конечности одолевала таинственная и необъяснимая сила, сравнимая лишь с пагубным безумием. Она хотела стать частью его, быть поглощенной им, соединяясь во мгле бытия в единую сущность.

Карин подняла свои руки в кромешной тьме, освещаемой лишь заревом темно-индиговой луны, растопыривая белые, бледные пальцы, и смотря на его беспокойное лицо, девушка очерчивала в воздухе его черты, представляя, что удерживает в руках кисть или тончайший грифель. Стержень должен быть тонким, как опаленная игла, а чернила черными, темнее черноты и грозовых облаков, золы и теней. Но она никогда не сможет передать его совершенство. То не под силу смертной плоти. Невозможно передать его густые ресницы, что соединили в себе оттенок молока и крема, лепестков хризантемы и белого ириса, облаков, сходящихся под сиянием жемчужного диска восстающего рассвета. Полные губы, что были краснее сока волчьих ягод и паслена; волосы, что белее снегов и морской пены и белого огня.

Комната была совсем небольшой и очень темной, тени скрывались в мельчайших трещинах белого камня, в полупрозрачных светлых шторах, что вздымались до высоких потолков от горячих сквозняков, рвущихся через арочные окна. Гремели грозы, и воздух наполнялся живым и удушающим пламенем. Лицо мужчины было обезображено муками и болью, и его светлые короткие волосы липли к разгоряченным влажным щекам и лбу, и Карин видела влагу на го ключицах, что впитывалась в легкую одежду, на которой проступали розоватые пятна крови. Его тело содрогалось в болезненной лихорадке, и Карин чувствовала через связь, что объединяла их его страхи, его боль, его муки, что терзали слабый покой.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как она смогла вернуться в пурпурную обитель богов смерти. Возвратившись в Десятый Отряд, ее встретили посланцы великого Совета Сорока Шести судий, что служили всеблагому властителю небес, владыке сапфировой юдоли, и незамедлительно доставили в гарнизон, где находилась Рангику Матсумото. Она еще была слаба после страшных нападений, произошедших в ночь ее исчезновения, и Карин еще многого не знала о случившемся, но взгляд старшей женщины был настолько пустым и темным, что было не сложно представить, какие трагические потери и невзгоды обрушились на белую цитадель. Земля, по которой она ступала, была покрыта толстым слоем льда, и ей чудилось, что если она задержится на одном месте, то вмерзнет в одну из стеклянных глыб, укрывающих собой некогда цветущие и пестрые в яркости оттенков сады; поднебесные особняки из цельного темного оникса, и даже ослепительное сияние алмазных камней, что украшали бойцовые башни, теперь нельзя было разглядеть через плотную завесу иссиня-голубого льда. Сквозь широкие окна, Карин заметила живую изгородь из кустов жасмина. На кончиках темно-бирюзовой листвы и кремовых тугих бутонах трепетали светло-серебистые лучи уходящего полумесяца, скрываемого плотным слоем нависающих туч.

Деревянные двери расписанных золотой краской седзи внезапно распахнулись, впуская слабый свет красного огня, спускающегося с факелов из белого мрамора, и теплый свет осветил ее блеклое лицо оттенка слоновой кости. Губы ее отчаянно дрожали, и она из последних остатков силы воли пыталась сдерживать свою усталость, удерживая в себе вырывающийся тихий и слабый стон.

\- Я была не против твоего прихода, но тебе не стоило приходить сюда одной. Следовало для начала предупредить меня и послать черную бабочку. Капитан не учил тебя этому? – спросила женщина, задвигая за собой двери. Ее голос был тихим, словно она боялась, что сами тени услышат ее, но в тоне присутствовала строгость и толика скрытого страха, призрачной угрозы. Карин медленно обернулась, встречаясь взглядом с холодными кобальтово-серебристыми глазами молодой женщины. Ее медно-золотые локоны блестели рубиновым пламенем даже во тьме.

Карин неловко и в смущении опустила глаза, хватаясь пальцами за широкие рукава, с которых стекалась ручьями ледяная вода.

\- Мне жаль, - едва слышно произнесла девушка. – Мне снились кошмары…

Рангику поставила стопку чистых махровых полотенец на высокую столешницу из хризолита вместе с опаловым подносом, на котором стояли восточные чаши горячего чая, покрытые золотом и медью, удивительными восточными узорами и росписями, пиала светло-липового меда. Женщина на краткое мгновение перевела дыхание, тяжело выдыхая воздух, словно ее мысли были чем-то отягощены, но Карин никогда бы не осмелилась вопросить об этом прямо.

\- После пережитого тобой это не удивительно, - спокойно ответила Матсумото, накрывая кристальными крышками чаши душистого чая с листами мяты и ягодами смородины. Травяной аромат омывал ее, возвращая воспоминания о тепле, и от одной мысли ей стало еще холоднее, и она невольно поежилась, обдавая горячим дыханием свои трепещущие руки.

\- Я знаю, что ты уже много времени провела перед судьями Совета, но все же…

Женщина посмотрела на девушку, что в волнении всматривалась в лицо спящего мужчины, метящегося в агонии, полной бесконечного и неутолимого огня.

\- Что с тобой произошло в тот вечер? – тихо спросила женщина, не отрывая своего внимательного взора, и от нее не ускользнуло то, как засияли темно-сумрачные глаза девушки, как затрепетали густые черные ресницы, что могли сравниться лишь с чернотою неба, усыпанного светом звезд, черным углем. Ее губы сжались в тонкую линию, но выражение не изменилось, оно все еще было далеким, бессознательным, отстраненным от внешнего мира, словно ее душа была за пределами.

В комнате стоял ужасный зной в предвестии дикой бури, которая могла продлиться всю ночь, возможно, несколько дней. Солдатам строго запретили покидать свои гарнизоны, и она собиралась скорее покинуть дворцы целителей. Такие грозы не были случайными, сила их духа ослабевала.

\- Кошмары…, - все тем же шепотом произнесла Карин, и Рангику моргнула, непонимающе сдвигая аметистово-каштановые брови, обжигаемые светом огня пронзающей молнии, полыхающей в черных небесах, и в темном серебре ее глаз купалось сомнение. Карин опустила взгляд, обнимая свои плечи ладонями, будто пытаясь удержать себя.

\- Мне снились его кошмары.

Глаза Матсумото в потрясении расширились, а руки безвольно опустились, и одна из чаш покачнулась и упала на белые каменные полы, разбившись вдребезги. Девушка даже не вздрогнула при раздавшемся звуке бьющегося стекла, и когда крупные осколки заскользили по плитам под ее ногами, она все так же продолжала взирать в невидимую для глаз пустоту.

\- Ему одиноко и страшно во снах, - прошептала Карин, подходя ближе к широкой высокой кровати. Шелковые белоснежные простыни были чистыми, но его простая белая мантия пропиталась потом и кровью, и она видела, как глубоко дышит, как опадает и поднимается сильная обнаженная грудь. Он не мог надышаться воздухом, ему снилось, как пламя сдавливает его горло, как неподвижное тело не слушается приказов разума, и его окутывает холодный и безжизненный мрак. Девушка безвольно опустилась на колени, словно ноги не могли более держать ее, словно она лишилась всех физических сил, прижимая трясущиеся руки к груди. Она знала, насколько сильным было создание, в лицо которого она всматривалась.

\- Его рана открылась, - тихим шепотом сказала девушка, стискивая пальцы на мокрой рубахе, и невольно руки потянулись к плечу. Она чувствовала жар, горячность крови, что сводила с ума, как если бы могла разделять ту агонию, что испытывал мужчина на себе. Кости ломило, кожу неприятно сдавливало, а каждый вздох растягивал разорванные мышцы, и кровь проистекала с каждым выдохом. Она слышала, его дыхание, слабый сердечный ритм, и от этого она готова была заскулить, как раненый волк. И страх щупальцами впивался в ее сердце, когда ее бледные полные губы задрожали, и рука безвольно потянулась к его лицу, к которому она страшилась прикоснуться.

– Почему он ранен? – шептала она слабым голосом, будто спрашивая у теней, окружающих ее облик, просачивающегося сквозь тончайшие локоны волос мрака и глубокой тьмы.

\- Кто мог его ранить? – не верящим тоном продолжала она, и глаза ее округлились, обратившись в зеркальные озера.

\- Почему его рана не заживает? Эти повязки были еще несколько дней, - ее голос был хрупким, как стекло, а речь сбивчивой, как если бы она позабыла слова. Он излечивал ее одним своим дыханием, восстанавливал разбитое, сломленное одной силой мысли и волею. Карин на миг застыла, вспоминая свой сон. Поток ее крови стал холодным, как голубой лед.

В ту ночь ветры были столь сильными, что стеклянные двери балкона ее комнат разлетелись тысячью осколков, вазы и рубиновые статуэтки лунных лев на ее ониксовых высоких тумбах рухнули о каменные плиты, и жестокие холодные вихри смешивались с ароматом жасмина. И она помнила, как за тонкой взвесью прозрачных тканей штор, она видела его лицо, освещаемое восходящим светом полной лавандовой луны, как индиговые туманы блуждали в тени его лазоревых глаз, что наливались румянцем кровавого заката. Когда она впервые увидела его, когда мужчина пригласил ее за свой стол, разделив с ней первую трапезу свою, она разбила бокалы и фужеры из лучшего хрусталя, что раскололись на черном мраморе, как звездный свет. Карин и сейчас слышала, как собираются воедино, скрепляясь стылым сизым воздухом ажурные бокалы с витиеватыми терниями роз на гранатовой тонкой подставке, как наполняются до краев карминовым терпким вином, какой горячий был рябиновый вкус на кончике языка, какими требовательными были его сильные руки, прожженные огнем пальцы, что впивались в тонкую сорочку. Карин прикрыла глаза, закрывая ладонями уши, слыша быстрое биение своего сердца, что отдавалось вибрацией в каждой кости, отчего рябью расходилось кровь. Она знала, какого было ощущать его кожу на своих плечах, и как дрожь сходилась в позвоночнике, прокалывая каждый нерв дрожащего под ним тела, какого было чувствовать жар его тела под своими бедрами, когда его дыхание опаляло ее губы и ключицы. Его губы были теплыми и ласковыми…

Его глаза оттенка терна и ирги, черной вишни, что скрывали синеву, освещенную рассветным солнцем.

Карин вздрогнула, оборачиваясь в сторону женщины, что взирала на нее с непередаваемым ужасом, ее лицо выражало такой непомерный кошмар, будто она увидела перед собой зверя, залитого кровью. Ее тело в белых клыках голодного зверя, что умирало от жажды.

\- Почему Вы смотрите на меня такими глазами? – спросила Карин, и мокрая прядь волос, выбившиеся из затейливой прически упала на ее красивое лицо.

\- Возвращаться сейчас опасно, - тихо ответила женщина, и Карин почудилось, что ее лицо скрылось за темным мраком, обитающим в этой небольшой комнате. Женщина не хотела показывать свои глаза, в них таилась истина. Девушка не сводила с нее потрясенных глаз, словно не могла поверить в то, что происходило, когда Рангику зажигала высокие свечи на лампаде из красного и желтого стекла. И в сиянии золотисто-бурого пламени, ее волосы обрели оттенок алого полнолуния.

\- Вы не слышали меня, Рангику-сан? Капитан… у него открытая рана…

\- Его рану перевязывали целители несколько часов назад, давали ему лучшие лекарства, - говорила Рангику, но ее взгляд все так же был безучастным, холодным и равнодушным, когда она медленно ставила стеклянные колбы с окровавленными тесьмами на поднос. Кровь, было столько крови, что Карин начала дрожать только от одной мысли, насколько серьезным могло быть его ранение.

\- Он получил эту рану от одного из сильнейших Капитанов. Его дух был истощен, что он едва мог стоять на ногах. Обычно духовные клинки не могут даже ранить наши тела из-за мощного потока духовных частиц, что поддерживают все в этом мире. Рана была небольшой, это можно даже именовать царапиной, обычно бойцы лишаются конечностей, внутренностей, рассудка. Ранение было получено холодным оружием, которое едва коснулось его плеча, но сила клинка все же разрезало кожу, углубилось в плоть против воли своего властелина, будто желая уничтожить. Порой в этом мире происходят вещи, неподвластные нашему разуму, - она на недолгое время замолчала, все с тем же смиренным взором собирая окровавленные стеклянные инструменты.

\- Капитан уже долгое время не приходит в себя, порой просыпается, но в сознании лишь несколько минут, а затем вновь погружается в глубокий сон. И тебе опасно находится подле него в таком состоянии, он не контролирует сейчас свою духовную силу, что пытается восстановить его тело. И теперь не он защищает себя, а сила, что живет внутри него.

Карин смотрела с отчаянием на его лицо, искаженное приступом боли. Он сжимал руками простыни с такой силой, что шелковая и атласная ткани трещали по швам, а на руках белели костяшки пальцев, на губах проступали тонкие полосы темной крови.

\- Врачеватели не смогут исцелить его рану, только его дух справится с этим, если пожелает того, - Матсумото нерешительно коснулась ладонями подноса, чувствуя, как ее руки дрожат от волнения, от возбуждения, колыхающегося в груди, от осознания, что может произойти за время этой жестокой грозы, которая может забрать и чьи-то жизни.

Карин тяжело сглотнула и перед тем как начать глубоко вздохнула, будто зная, что ступает за пределы того, что ей было дозволено:

\- Когда я пришла сюда, то не увидела ни одного целителя в этом огромном здании, ни одного живого человека или воина белой цитадели. И вы оставляете его здесь совсем одного. Вас не страшит, что с ним может произойти нечто ужасное?

\- Куда более страшные вещи могут случиться с теми, кто останется здесь. У Капитана после войны, что произошла много лет назад, есть тяжелое осложнение, и у него случаются болезненные приступы. Теперь он не может использовать свою силу в полной мере, как это было прежде. Но ужасно именно то, что во время приступов агонии он не осознает, что делает, не может утихомирить силу, что существует в нем. Некоторые люди умирали, находясь подле него, что как и ты жаждали помочь ему, и жестоко поплатились за свои желания. И поверь, многие не смогут дышать и двигаться, едва ступив на территорию этого лечебного комплекса. Они упадут, изможденные и задыхающиеся, а через несколько секунд их жизни оборвутся, а дух улетучится к великому властителю.

Карин горько усмехнулась:

\- Я думала, что боги не боятся смерти.

Матсумото ничего не ответила на ее замечание, стирая белоснежными полотенцами засохшую кровь с кристальных игл, что отбрасывали белый свет даже в темноте. И Карин захотелось кричать от одного вида материи, запачканной его кровью. Это была его кровь, его страдания.

\- Неделю назад, когда тебя внезапно смогли отыскать в пределах Десятого Отряда, Капитан искал тебя. И лишь когда Совету стало известно о том, что ты в полной безопасности, он смог успокоиться. У него не осталось сил, и даже когда он был без сознания, его руки будто тянулись к тебе.

У Карин сжалось горло, что-то острое пронзало грудь, и боль только нарастала.

\- Капитан хороший человек, преданный и сильный. Если он дал тебе слово, то сдержит данную клятву, даже это будет означать его собственную погибель. К сожалению, ему пришлось покинуть тебя на некоторое время, тогда у него начались новые приступы, и он долгое время не принимал жизненно-важное лекарство, что поддерживало его разум цельным. Уверена, что он не захотел бы, что ты увидела его в таком состоянии.

Они некоторое время провели в полной тишине. И Карин бы все отдала, чтобы остудить жар его кожи, услышать ровное дыхание, но правда была в том, что ей было невыносимо оставаться вдали от него. Ближе, еще ближе. Ей хотелось бы раствориться подле него и стать его дыханием, что успокоит его и вернет благой сон. Разве это столь эгоистичное желание? Каждый день был пыткой без него. То не было привязанностью или симпатией, чувство было глубже, оно проникало в саму душу, поедая, поглощая без остатка. Здесь было темно, и привычный аромат дыма и жасмина, эбенового дерева, что окутывал его силуэт, исчезал с эфемерным запахом спирта и крови. Она представляла его сильным, непобедимым. Что произошло и стало с ним, когда ее окутала тьма? Почему она вернулась, а он не может покинуть сновидения, в которых он блуждает по бесконечному и далекому мраку? Ей хотелось бы прошептать ему в губы, что она вернулась, и он одарит ее своей теплой улыбкой, откроет глаза голубого неба и лазурного моря, в котором отражает белая луна и опаленный зрачок солнца.

\- Могу я остаться здесь? – спокойно спросила девушка, глядя прямо в глаза женщины, на лице которой отражалось сомнение, смешанное с глубоким отчаянием.

\- Я не чувствую боли, и дыхание не покидает меня. Мой отец был медиком, и я знаю, как перевязывать такие ранения. Позвольте мне остаться здесь и хоть как-то помочь. Капитан многое сделал для меня, и я хочу отплатить ему тем же. Он бы не оставил меня одну в этом темном и одиноком месте.

Матсумото окинула ее тревожным взглядом, и долгое время не произносила ни единого звука. Она страшилась принять неверное решение, тогда как Карин молила небеса, чтобы ей было дозволено остаться. Прошло слишком много времени вдали от него. Это чужой мир, незнакомый и темный, а рядом с ним, она не испытывала страха. Она знала, что справится с любой преградой. Знала, что сможет остаться здесь еще ненадолго, лишь бы видеть его.

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, Карин. Прошу, - в горькой мольбе шептала женщина, казалось, что ее волевой дух пал, и голос надтреснулся, - тебе действительно нужно покинуть это место. Останешься здесь дольше, и даже, несмотря на всю твою силу, я не могу сказать, что может произойти. Не могу с уверенностью сказать, сможешь ли ты пережить эту ночь…

Карин изумленно оглядела женщину, лишь сейчас осознав, с каким трудом ей давалось устоять на ногах. Поднос в ее руках дрожал вместе со стеклянными колбами и хрустальными склянками.

\- Матсумото-сан… Вам плохо? - обеспокоенно прошептала Карин, подходя ближе к женщине, которая приоткрыла губы, чтобы вдохнуть в себя воздуха. Создавалось впечатление, что один глоток воздуха отобрал ее силы, забирая вместе со спасительным вздохом жизнь.

\- Я не могу остаться здесь с тобой, Карин, - с трудом вымолвила женщина, и алмазная капля пота скатилась по ее виску, задерживаясь на долю секунды на краю подбородка, а затем опадая на стеклянную крышку колбы с фигурой льва. Матсумото вновь посмотрела на девушку, поражаясь тому, насколько спокойно она была способна выносить давление в помещение. И когда ее глаза слипались от усталости, а конечности наливались горячим свинцом, она спрашивала себя, неужели она не ощущает того, как голубая сила сдавливает мышцы, какой невероятной тяжестью опадает на плечи, как застывает кровь в жилах и замедляется сердечный ритм? Карин стояла и смотрела на нее с чистыми, незамутненными глазами, и сапфировые вихри обнимали ее, окутывая в призрачных объятиях, словно принимая.

Матсумото бросила поспешный взор на мужчину. Его рубашка сочилась кровью, и становилась все пунцовее, рдянее. В глазах ее помутнело, у нее было такое чувство, что невидимые ледяные когти начинают душить, врезаясь остроконечными резцами в кожу, в плоть.

\- Со мной все будет хорошо, - отозвалась Карин, и ее глаза с жесткой и непоколебимой уверенностью скользнули по затененному лицу женщины. Она бросила взор на серо-пепельные тучи, освещаемые белой луной, что взлетали вихрями, то обрушивались черными валами, и облака зубчатыми ободками и спирали вились в чернильно-сизой пене.

Матсумото хранила молчание. Сила, что таилась в этих здесь, пропитывала каждый угол, вызывала по ее телу холодную дрожь.

\- Вы можете оставить меня здесь, - ее голос был мягким и успокаивающим, руки девушки коснулись кистей, обдавая теплом и свежим летним воздухом. Карин склонилась над подносом, что удерживала женщина мертвенной хваткой, будто цеплялась за остатки жизни.

\- Со мной ничего не произойдет, - Карин легко улыбнулась, прикасаясь к холодному камню подноса, смотря на растекающуюся по склянкам кровь, на очерненные кровавыми пятнами разводы.

\- Ведь, как Вы прежде уже сказали, этот человек никогда не причинит мне вреда. Я знаю это…

Женщина сглотнула, расцепляя пальцы от ставшего тяжелым камня так, будто ей стоило это огромных волевых усилий. Она ступала медленно и необычайно осторожно, как если бы заново училась ходить, и когда распахнула дверь перед собой, впуская яркий свет огня, ее дрожащая рука прикоснулась к дверному косяку не то для передышки, не то для уверенности сделать последующий шаг.

\- Если бы это было так…, - произнесла женщина, уже выходя за порог.

Карин обернулась к ней, нерешительно подняла глаза, и тихо вопросила:

\- О чем Вы?

Странная улыбка накрыла ее губы, когда она тихо прошептала, прежде чем задвинуть за собой двери:

\- Я принесла тебе чистую одежду и полотенец. Тебе следует переодеться. Если к утру пройдет буря, пожалуйста, незамедлительно возвращайся в свои покои. Тебе строжайше запрещено находиться здесь. Если кто-нибудь посторонний узнает о том, что я позволила тебе остаться, я могу понести страшное наказание, как и все те, кто причастны к твоему появлению в этих покоях. Кто-то ведь рассказал тебе об этом, не так ли? Кто-то рассказал тебе, где находится наш Капитан?

Карин тихо улыбнулась, смотря на женщину теплым и нежным взглядом.

\- Теперь он и мой Капитан. До тех пор, пока я не смогу покинуть этот мир и вернуться обратно. Что если я могу исцелить его раны?

Матсумото с удивлением воззрилась на нее, а затем шепотом произнесла:

\- Было бы здорово, если бы наш бессмертный дух не умирал. И мы не лишались тех, кого любим.

Карин зажгла свечи в комнате. Слабый и колеблющийся свет, дарующий успокоение. Она осторожно разрезала окровавленные бинты, наблюдая, как кровь вытекает из открытой раны, не заживающей. Если бы она увидела такое ранение, не зная о нем прежде, она бы подумала, что удар был нанес совсем недавно. Она приложила свою ладонь к его разгоряченному лбу, и ее рука мгновенно отпрянула. Невыносимый жар овладевал его телом.

Его оставили здесь совершенно одного.

\- Карин…., - его тихий шепот вонзился острием ей в сердце, когда она увидела, как трепещут его белесые ресницы, и он открывает свои глаза.

\- Ты здесь…, - слабый хрип сошел с его растерзанных и сухих губ, когда он вертел в болезненной полудреме головой из стороны в сторону; шепот, что произносят во сне; слова, что внемлют слепцы. Тяжелая кристальная чаша с холодной водой выпала из ее рук, когда она упала перед ним на колени, когда он пытался подняться.

\- Нет, - вскричала она, хватаясь за его дрожащую руку, на которой от усилий и напряжения готовы были лопнуть мышцы и сухожилия. Мокрые пальцы схватились за ее кисть, мокрые и влажные от крови и пота.

\- Пожалуйста, не нужно двигаться, - качая головой, молила она, когда он силился подняться, всматриваясь в ее черты меркнувшим и темным взглядом, повторяя ее имя, как в пьяном бреду, пытаясь дотянуться до нее здоровой рукой, как утопающий. Он тяжело и неровно дышал, с его шеи и обнаженной груди стекал блестящий пот. Застывая на губах и ресницах. Она пыталась отдернуть руку, но он не позволил, стискивая ее кисть с такой силой, что она боялась, что он сломает ей кости.

\- Не уходи, - тихо прошептал он, смотря на нее из-под полуоткрытых глаз. – Не оставляй меня…

\- Не уйду, - пообещала она, отвечая ему взглядом своих темных глаз, но ее заверение не успокоило его. Он беспокойно метался под тонкими простынями, пытаясь придвинуться к ней ближе, будто от этой близости зависела его жизнь, и кровь с его плеча замарала его грудь, окрашивая светлую кожу в темный багрянец. Алая кровь змеиной тропой текла вдоль его сильного предплечья, стекаясь рваной струей по локтю, кисти, смачивая их сплетенные руки.

\- Мне нужно промыть Вашу рану. Будет немного больно, особенно когда мне придется перебинтовать Вас. Сможете потерпеть? – спросила она, отворачиваясь от его темного и голодного взгляда, желая не чувствовать в своем теле жара, что вызывал у нее этот взгляд.

\- Не уходи…, - вновь повторил он, и деревянные створки окон с грохотом распахнулись, впуская леденящий ветер, смешанный с дождем и зноем надвигающегося шторма. Золотые подсвечники рухнули, и свет красного огня угас в окружившей их темноте. Раздался рассекающий небеса воем гром, от которого сотрясалась сама земля, и серебристые молнии разверзли черный полог. Белоснежные шторы поднялись, как сумеречные туманы над дубравами в час заката. Карин поднялась, спеша закрыть створки окон, но его рука не отпускала ее.

\- Не уходи, - в безумном бреду шептал он, до боли сжимая ее кисть. Своей кожей он мог отчетливо слышать удары ее сердца, отсчитывать пульс.

\- Я не уйду, - в обещании кричала она, думая о том, что тот сильный человек, которого она себе представляла, исчез. Она смотрела в его сияющие во мраке изумрудные глаза, в которых сокрылся весь свет мира, а она была его последним глотком жизни, за который он хватался из последних сил, прежде чем кануть в бездну. – Я только закрою окно, - пыталась уверить мужчину Карин, склоняясь над ним, и ее темные распущенные волосы укрыли его лицо, когда она прикоснулась ладонью к его щеке. И он закрыл глаза, вдыхая ее аромат, прижимаясь мокрой щекой к ее холодной ладони.

\- Не оставляй меня…

\- Не оставлю, - шептала она, почти прикасаясь своим лбом к его лбу. Их лица были так близко друг к другу, что она могла ощутить на своих губах его пламенное дыхание.

\- Обещай, - жестко произнес он, глядя в ее глаза, и его темно-бирзовый взгляд переместился на ее губы. - Обещай, что не уйдешь, - его здоровая рука коснулась ее лица, и пальцы спускались по скуле, к губам. Раскаленные от внутреннего жара пальцы едва дотрагивались до ее уст, но он наблюдал за ее сорвавшимся дыханием. Карин нервно сглотнула, чувствуя, как простыни под ним наливаются влагой его крови, и его нежный и ставший привычным сладкий аромат заполняет пелена соли и металла – запах угасающей жизни.

\- Обещаю, - произнесла она, позволяя ему дотрагиваться до себя, смотреть на ее слабеющее дыхание, на ее пряные губы, с которых он не мог отвести своих глаз. Его рука неспешно разжалась, но он не отпускал ее своим взглядом. Она смущенно опустила взгляд, чувствуя под руками кровь, как красная жидкость режет ее пальцы, и тихо сказала:

\- Окно… Мне нужно закрыть окно…и перевязать Ваши раны, Хитсугая-сан…

Он потянулся к ней рукой, словно не слыша ее слов, не заботясь о том, что происходит снаружи, что происходит с ним, и коснулся пальцами ее волос, наблюдая, как длинные локоны проскальзывают сквозь пальцы. Ее губы приоткрылись, пока она наблюдала за его лицом, на котором отразилась боль и наслаждение. Она хотела отстраниться от него, видя, как расплывается безумие в его изумрудных глазах, но не могла, не желала. И в то же мгновение сильный вихрь ветра ворвался в комнаты, разбивая звенящим и громоподобным ударом высокие арочные окна, отчего осколки с шумом рассыпались по полу. Карин глубоко вдохнула, прикрывая руками голову, слыша стонущий ветер, раскачивающий высокие стволы старинных дубов. Казалось, что неведомая сила выбила из деревянных рам витражное стекло. Карин содрогнулась, когда она ощутила на своем лице прикосновение его горячей руки, и несмело приоткрыла глаза, видя, как он улыбается, глядя на нее.

\- Ты всегда беспокоишься о столь пустых вещах, - спокойно шептал он, когда его рука опустилась ниже, скользя по нежной коже ее шеи, и он ощущал под своей ладонью биение ее скорого пульса. Ее длинные волосы развивались под мощными завихрениями ветра, и она слабо подрагивала, чувствуя влагу дождя и холод ветра, тепло его руки.

\- Тебе холодно, - тихо заметил он, все еще слабо дыша, смотря ей прямо в глаза. И на каткий миг, Карин позволила себе представить, как наклоняется к нему, прикасаясь губами к его устам, как ее пальцы путаются в его коротких белоснежных прядях волос, чистых, как первый выпавший снег, как она почувствует боль от его ответного и жадного поцелуя, когда он прикусит зубами ее нижнюю губу. Но она лишь стиснула зубы, и к ее глазам подступили слезы желания и стыда, когда она прикоснулась руками к его груди, и ее ладони стали мокрыми от крови. Эта рана была получена им по ее вине, потому что она была недостаточно сильной. Она стала причиной его страданий, его безумия…

\- Почему ты плачешь? – спрашивал он, нежно ловя кончиками пальцев у самой кромки ее ресниц капли слез. И она проклинала его руки за нежность, за трепетность, к которой он прикасался к ней, неустанно качая головой, отрицая, не желая осознавать, что он может умереть.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал…

Края его губ изогнулись в томной улыбке, хотя в глазах его отчетливо читалась безмерная усталость, истощенность.

\- Я не умру, - успокаивающе шептал он, и вздох задержался у ее губ.

Карин перевела взгляд на его рваную рану, сочащуюся кровью. Ее пальцы поднялись выше, задерживаясь у самого края его плоти.

\- Твоя рана не заживает…

\- Потому что тебя не было рядом, - его рука мягко гладила ее по щеке. И от этих слов, ей захотелось засмеяться тем истерическим хохотом, который проносится по коридорам и впитывается в стены, отчего люди начинают взирать на человека, как на умалишенного.

\- Тебе холодно, - вновь сказал он, замечая, как трясутся ее плечи, и его рука мгновенно переместилась к ее плечу. Пальцы коснулись открытой кожи под тканью ее туго затянутого темного кимоно, но она не противилась прикосновению, лишь прикрыла глаза в наслаждении, и жажда проникала в саму ее сущность. Она упивалась его теплым прикосновением, ощущением его рук на своем теле.

\- Иди сюда, - шептал он, притягивая ее ближе к себе, но она уперлась ладонями в изголовье кровати, нависая над ним.

\- Ты ранен…

Он лишь усмехнулся на ее слова

\- Царапина заживет.

\- Мне говорили, что лучшие лекари пытались помочь тебе, и рана может оказаться смертельной. Мужчина нахмурился, и в темно-изумрудных глазах его зародилось нетерпение, смешанное с холодной синевой ярости. Если бы он был зверем, которого она видела в своих снах, то он бы оскалился и зарычал, придавил бы ее своим телом, упиваясь ее дыханием, забирая своими ненасытными клыками ее последний вздох.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась со мной, - то была не просьба и не желание, а одержимое и жесткое утверждение. Он произносил слова голосом беспристрастным, но непреклонным.

\- Здесь слишком холодно, - в неловкости и волнении подбирала слова девушка, смотря, как раскрываются его губы.

\- Окно разбито, и тебе тоже нельзя оставаться в этой комнате.

Его глаза стали темными, мрак заволакивал синеву и лазурь; облака смога и плотного дегтя скрывали голубой свет и чистоту озерных вод. Он бросил взор на рассыпанные осколки, метавшиеся по холодному черному мрамору под силой рвущегося в комнату ветра.

\- Я согрею тебя, - шепотом говорил он, и его рука под тканью опустилась ниже, отчего она зашипела, как если бы получила ожог раскаленным железом, и расплавленный металл обжигающей струей сливался с венами под ее кожей. Его широкая ладонь медленно спускалась к полной груди, к месту, где билось ее сердце. Пальцы едва прикоснулись к затвердевшему соску, когда она вобрала в себя хлад воздуха. Его сияющая сила, которую она улавливала поддернутой дымкой взором, саваном легла на ее плечи, укрывая от студеного ветра, позолоты дубовой листвы и хрустального дождя. Карин наклонилась к нему, и их носы почти сталкивались друг с другом, и она могла ощутить его дыхание на губах. Ее рука двинулась выше к его ране, прикасаясь к месту рассеченной плоти, и там, где проходили ее пальцы, будто следуя мысленному велению, порез затягивался. Медленно кожа стягивалась, а кровь иссыхала в дыму и ласковом синеющем серебре и сумраке тумана, точно вороновые крылья. Карин резко отпрянула, отступая на шатающихся, еле ощущаемых ногах. Мир растворялся, ее губы дрожали, пытаясь выговорить хоть слово, издать хоть краткий звук, но горло пылало в огне, и когда она опала на колени, то трясущаяся рука потянулась ключицам, в страхе ощутить под ладонью тлевшую в пламени кожу.

Мужчина тяжело выдохнул, губы шевельнусь, издавая невнятный звук, схожий со стоном, и сплетения сапфировых и темно-индиговых волн овеяли его стан и лицо, вливаясь в дыхание, кожу и светло-молочные пряди волос, пенистые длинные ресницы, и приподнимаясь на локтях, его хаори с серебряной вышивкой спало с мускулистых плеч. Он опрокинул голову, и с его губ сошел ледяной воздух, и когда человек обратил свой лазурно-хвойный блестящий взгляд на разбитые рамы окон с пестрящими светлыми узорами и орнаментами драконов по дереву и осколки цветного стекла, разливающиеся рекою по черно-агатовым плитам. Он обводил взглядом комнату, останавливая свой взгляд на девушке, чье тело пронзали невидимые копья холода, и она обнимала себя за плечи. Под ее ногами осколки собирались в единую стеклянную взвесь, восстанавливая кристальный мозаичный рисунок, деревянные щепки и платиновые замки взметнулись в воздух вместе с крепежными частями, вставая на места выбитых окон и дверей, ведущих в раскинутые ночные палисады. Но Карин не смотрела, как острые грани цветного стекла расползаются в воздухе, царапая щеки и колени. Она с замиранием сердца наблюдала, как мужчина поднимается на ноги, сжимая и разжимая кулак руки, на которой больше не было глубокой раны, что отравляла его бессмертную плоть. Он перевел взор своих глаз на девушку, и когда он сделал небольшой шаг по направлению к ней, удары ее сердца стали настолько громкими, что она боялась, что он мог услышать ее ритм, от которого внутри сгорала и кипела кровь. Светлая ткань его накидки спала на пол, оголяя его грудь и плечи, сильный торс, и он остался лишь в шелковых широких хакама, босиком ступая по холодным черным плитам, по которым еще стекались в сотни сверкающих ручьев серебряные колья стеклянной огранки.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал он мягким, но странным и измученным голосом, пока она на еле удерживающих руках отползала назад, пока ее спина не уперлась в комод из черного полированного дерева, на котором стояли погасшие лампады и ларцы с травяными мазями и кремами, свертки окровавленных полотенец и бинтов. Она не боялась его, никогда он не причинит ей боли и вреда. Ее пугало то, что случится, когда он приблизится к ней; то, чего она внутренне желала и хотела, как глотка свежей горной воды. И его голос, непоколебимый, но дрожащий голос, как если бы он устал от долгого желания, поедающего душу изнутри, и больше не мог вытерпеть ноющей жажды.

Карин в отчаянии замотала головой, когда он приблизился к ней вплотную, опускаясь перед ней на колени, обнимая ее лицо своими горячими ладонями, остужая боль в горле.

\- Нет, не надо, - молила она, упираясь руками в его оголенную грудь. Его кожа была такой мягкой, теплой, и она могла ощутить силу жизни, струящуюся по его венам; то, как напряглись его мускулы под атласной кожей от ее прикосновения, как сжались челюсти, и как он втянул в себя воздух.

\- Посмотри на меня, - говорил мужчина, приближая свое лицо к ее взволнованным и напряженным чертам, когда девушка с усилием сжимала ресницы, а ее раскрытые губы дрожали.

\- Карин…

Его пальцы с нежностью прошлись вдоль ее бровей, коснулись колышущихся кончиков темных ресниц, прочертили прямую линию вдоль носа, костяшки его пальцев вытирали кровь с ее щек, глаза же наблюдали, как кровяной оттенок багровых полос на ее белесой коже обращается в оттенок спелой вишни.

\- Я так долго тебя искал, и ты исчезла, оставив меня совсем одного…

В его словах звучало обвинение, обида, явь непрощения. Его лицо было близко, слишком близко. Он прикоснулся своим лбом к ее, и она ощутила на коже, как он с усилием свел свои светлые брови на переносице, словно его вновь одолел призрак агонии. И она распахнула свои глаза, встречаясь с его изумрудным взглядом, будто вновь желая убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Ее рука несмело потянулась к его лицу, и указательный палец опускался вдоль скула, перемещаясь к его губам. И он приоткрыл свои уста, ловя ее пальцы губами, прикусывая фаланги, и проводя влажным языком вдоль всей длины костяшек пальцев, оставляя на коже мягкие поцелуи, будто извиняясь за слабую боль, что она терпела от его ненасытности.

\- Ты оставила меня одного, - его глубокий голос понизился до шепота, когда он припал к ее губам, не желая быть нежным, словно хотел прокусить ее губы до крови, в неистовой жажде ее наказания. Его руки запутались в ее влажных волосах, что были покрыты дождем, и крошкой разящего стекла, его кровью. Ее руки поднимались по его груди, когда он дышал ее воздухом, пробовал ее на вкус, сплетая свой язык с влагой ее сладких губ, смешанных с горечью слез. И когда она начинала задыхаться, он выпускал ее губы, покусывая щеки и подбородок.

Ее руки были на его плечах, и когда его клыки вонзились в месте, где сходилось плечо и шея, она издала слабый стон, смотря на темнеющий потолок комнаты, оставляя кровяные порезы вдоль его лопаток. Слезы скатывались с уголков ее глаз, стекаясь по вискам и горящим щекам. Ее тело дрожало от волнения, возбуждения и страха, пока его руки смывали влагу с ее лица. И прикрывая в усталости глаза, Карин подумала, что смогла бы остаться в этих теплых и добрых объятиях его рук навсегда, подле него. Даже если она станет его незримой тенью, даже если бы она навеки распрощалась с теми, кто ждал ее по ту сторону мира.

Леденящие и завывающие ветры реялись над сверкающими при свете дня крышами высоких особняков и дворцов, продольных белокаменных стен и великолепных садов, но его руки не разомкнулись, даже когда сознание погрузилось в глубокий и спокойный сон. Черты его лица разгладились в безмятежности и покое, и он выглядел юнее своих лет. Он позволил ей остаться рядом с ним, и Карин осторожно перевернулась в постели, положив голову ему на предплечье, пока его свободная рука, прижимала ее к ближе нему. И ей чудилось, что их тела сплелись в единую плоть. В комнате все еще витал холод, от которого золотые узоры лампады покрылись синеющим слоем инея, и в темном воздухе поблескивала сияющая пыльца алмазного снега. В его руках было тепло, хорошо. Так хорошо ей не было никогда, и она молила бы всех богов, если бы они позволили этому мгновению продлиться, пусть время не утекает столь быстро. Ей хотелось остаться в теплоте его тела навсегда, чувствовать его дыхание под своими ладонями, силу, что протекала по телу. И она закрыла глаза, позволяя сну захватить ее, но еще никогда прежде она не чувствовала себя в такой безбрежной безопасности. Карин ощущала, как горит кода, как просыпаются чернильные узоры на ее руке, что расплетались в удивительные татуированные орнаменты под сердцем, но он был рядом с ней. Он не позволит мраку забрать ее вновь. Больше никогда.

И в стылом серебре луны, она уснула в его объятиях.

11


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20. Утопающие в грезах солнца.**

 _«Желания – это цветы любви, а наслаждения – ее плоды»._

 _К. Гельвеций_

Карин наблюдала, как горячий медовый свет солнца вонзался в рукоять из ограненного изумрудного камня, отчего драгоценные грани пылающей бирюзы раскалывались в оттенках небесно-лазурного цикория и голубого циркония. И если изумруд опалял внутренним жаром, расходясь теплой волной по венам, будоража кровь, ускоряя биение сердца, то металл острия кинжала холодил пальцы, словно она держала в своих руках осколок льда, и ее пальцы коченели. Шепот ветра обнимал ее в раннее утро, когда пронзительный белоснежный свет опускался на полог темно-лилового неба, затопляя карминово-черные пики гор сиянием рассвета. Холодные ветры обдували ее обнаженные молочные плечи, скользя по полным губам красной дикой розы, и черным локонам ночного шлейфа.

Она устало прислонилась к нежно-розоватой мраморной стене, усыпанной золотыми изразцами хризантем и роз, глубоко вдыхая пронзающую до костей свежесть ветра, чувствуя кончиками пальцев хрустальные капли дождя на белоснежной раме окна, оставшиеся после ночного ливня. И она помнила, какими белоснежными были шелковые простыни на постели, какими холодными казались покрывала, словно она лежала нагая на снегу, и крупицы льда облизывали ее тело, скрывая в льдинисто-голубой тюрьме, тогда как ночь была чернее смога и тумана, скользящего вдоль тихих прудов, отражающих заволакивающие небеса. Вода оставалась и на ее полуоткрытых губах, которую она с упоением смаковала, пробуя на вкус стылость ветра в вышине. Карин вглядывалась в растекающееся медное золото горизонта и раздвигающиеся темные тучи, словно рассвет поглощал мрак и холод, и бездну, от которой кожа покрывалась ледяной дрожью.

Она чувствовала такую невыносимую усталость и изможденность, что могла ощутить тяжесть своих костей и крови, а сердце, бьющееся в груди, сдавливало плоть, и дыхание неприятно кололо горло. Тело обратилось камнем. И обнимая себя за плечи, пытаясь укрыться в тепле собственного тела, она смотрела вдаль раскрывающихся пористых облаков, наблюдая за игрой алмазных и стеклянных стен древнего дворца, возвышающегося над облаками. И на краткий миг девушка могла увидеть халцедоновые лестницы, прозрачные ступени с прожилками белоснежной морской пены и нежно-белыми лепестками яблони, чистые площади из светлого мрамора, теплого от жара солнечного света и ласкового от стелющихся лепестков жасмина. И в самой выси белоснежной обители, утопающей в свете и небесах, она смогла разглядеть престол. Широкий каменный трон, по спинке которого тянулся небесный золотой дракон, что чешуйчатым телом обвивал сферу солнца в своих смертельных когтях. Небесный трон, который будет принадлежать лишь одному правителю. И эти небесные дворцы, со стен которых стекались сверкающие водопады, в стеклянных садах которых обитали птицы, чьи перья начинали полыхать от невидимого жара солнечной зари, оставались пустующими и забытыми. И закат обливал белые восточные крыши, обращая камень в кармин и чистый темный пурпур; барельефы стен украшали лозы цветущий красной акации.

Гулкий звук ударов в двери ее спальни заставил девушку неприятно вздрогнуть, отчего нервная дрожь скользнула вдоль позвоночника, и Карин боязливо и неспешно повернулась в сторону человека, нарушавшего ее покой, чувствуя внутреннюю неприязнь к входящему. Это были две прислужницы, которые заменили прежних после того, как месяц назад она вновь вернулась в свои покои, так и не приобретя спокойствия на благостный сон.

Каждую ночь к ней приходили кровавые призраки, что разрывали ее на части, обнимали своими красивыми и окровавленными руками, что превращались в кованные золотые щупальца и когти, и в ноздри ударяло зловонное дыхание зверя, склонившегося в ту роковую ночь над ее телом, вбирая своими прогнившими внутренностями ее запах. И она знала, что в следующее мгновенье ее будет ожидать боль и темнота, которым не будет конца, и стоит лишь клыкам алчущего, жадного зверя пронзить плоть ее, как душа будет поглощена и канет в пустоту. И она могла расслышать в глубокой ночи, как огромные и искривленные рога упираются в промерзлую землю, и как с громадных костяных лопаток исполина и черного быка спускаются опаленные аспиды, все еще могла расслышать их струящиеся шипение, стоя под столпами чистого света, чувствуя аромат сакуры.

Сладкий аромат цветов, запах жасминового чая и смолы исчезал в воспоминаниях горьких фимиамов пепла и паленой склизкой, мокрой шкуры черных змей. Карин просыпалась в глубокой ночи, удушливо и хрипло хватаясь мокрыми руками за горло, пытаясь заглотать в легкие, как можно больше кислорода. Тело покрывал неприятный горячий пот, отчего прозрачная тонкая ткань липла к коже, и дрожащими руками она пыталась убрать с лица, приставшие к скулам и щекам выбившиеся из тугой косы черные локоны. Но в своих ужасных видениях ей чудились острые щупальца, что обвивали лицо, вонзались в плоть. И хотя окна ее спален были широко распахнуты, впуская безмятежность и ласку серебристого лунного света, жар охватывал тело, сковывая, словно плоть стала песчаной каменной стеной. И ей чудилось, как кожа тлела, иссыхала под кипящим пламенем солнечной зари.

Однажды она попробовала взять в руки стеклянный грифель, сверкающий от пронзающих драгоценное стекло лучей дневного света, что вобрало в себя всю синеву небес и морских волн. И тонкие рассветные ленты стекались по бриллиантовому острию, как жидкий мед золотою рекою растекается по тонким светлым пальцам рук. И пытаясь написать портрет сестры, Карин через краткое мгновение осознала, что не могла вспомнить ее черты, и оттенок ее глаз – темная карамель, охра и махагони, карминовый янтарь и темное золото, липовый мед – вот, что напоминало ее сущность. Нечто нежное и родное. При мыслях о ней наступало состояние удовлетворенности и покоя. И все же краски ее глаз стирались в сознании, как закат меркнет под мрачными пологами опадающих лиловых сумерек. Карин пыталась вспомнить очертания ее лица, но руки замирали, и грифель раскалывался от напряжения в ее пальцах, и пока она собирала на чистых плитах осколки стекла, она забывала, чей портрет хотела написать. В страхе она повторяла ее имя, словно пытаясь заставить губы запомнить произношение ее имени, а слух тот монотонный звук, что раздается эхом по комнатам. И лишь когда ее тревожили слуги, она сбивалась, и мысленно проклинала тех прекрасных женщин, что тише шепота ветра ступали по начищенным полам, и лишь золотые украшения в форме цветов азалии, вплетенные в их волосы на золоченых нитях, звенели в тиши. И когда ей укладывали волосы и нежно проводили тонкой кистью по губам нежно-алым оттенком помады, когда втирали крем алое в кожу рук и пальцев, она в ужасе смотрела на себя в зеркало, не отрывая взгляда от своего лица и движения рук женщин, что помогали ей в приготовлениях. Движения были легкие, быстрые, точные и искусные. И она задыхалась при виде этой картины и своего отражения, потому что не могла узнать саму себя. Губы ее дрожали, а глаза были переполнены ужаса, потому что ее пытались изменить. Она мысленно кричала про себя, но в действительности же не могла произнести ни единого звука, и дни ее проходили один за другим. Стены дворцов и белоснежных павильонов становились привычными, звуки и ароматы словно впитывались в саму ее сущность, и с каждым проведенном в новом мире днем, она чувствовала, как легкие наполняются силой, и как глаза начинаются четче и яснее видеть ауру, что окружала воинов белой цитадели, как сапфировые ленты ее собственной власти окутывали ветви сакуры, и кружевные вплетения темного кованого металла восточных фонарей с газовыми лампами, загорающимися в ночи, как гладкие агатовые стены павильонов отражаются в зеркале спокойных вод, и как проскальзывают ночные бабочки с черными, как вельветовая ночь крыльями вдоль сизо-голубых волн, что оставались невидимыми для других.

Со временем воспоминания об образе жизни в своем родном мире меркли и блекли, как краски на полотне трескаются с исходом десятилетий, обращаясь в жемчужный песок, что расходится на горячем воздухе, слетая с раскрытых ладоней. Она забывала, как выглядит ее город, пересечения узких улиц и жар дуновения ветра, смешанного с морским бризом, очертания своей небольшой комнаты. Все воспоминания растворялись в белом снежном полотне, и она могла уловить в воздухе аромат снега и солнца.

Карин научилась ходить так же тихо, как многие и здешних прислужниц, она научилась спокойствию и тишине, и, заглядывая в отражение чистых прудов, она думала о том, сколько времени пройдет, когда начнет замечать, как увядает оттенок ее алых губ, или седеют чернильные пряди волос в мире бессмертия и вечной красоты. И сможет ли этот мужчина, что обнимал ее в окружении темноты и раскатов грома, обнимать ее с той же нежностью и теплотой. Она и сейчас помнила его крепкие объятия, силу рук, тепло, кружащий голову запах жасмина и эбенового дерева. Его запах стал ее частью, и преследовал бессонными и одинокими ночами, когда она пыталась воплотить в своей памяти нежное ощущение его рук, ласку кожи, жар дыхания.

Карин резко поднялась с каменного темного табурета с изогнутыми львиными ножками, покрытого шелковыми подушками и золотою краскою, попутно сбивая руками на зеркальном столе хрустальные склянки с рубиновыми и золотыми жидкостями. Она босиком ступала по холодному полу, поднимая тяжелые шелковистые юбки, опрокидывая тяжелые и высокие вазы с рельефными восточными орнаментами, и белоснежный дорогой фарфор с тяжелым грохотом раскалывался у ее ног, и мелкие осколки жалели стопы, Она проходила мимо взволнованной прислуги, что стояли вокруг нее с флаконами духов и драгоценными шкатулками нежного крема. Сверкающие на свету жидкости разливались по чистым плитам, и белоснежные покрывала слетали с серебряных подносов, окрашиваясь горячим красным потоком масла и благовоний.

\- Довольно, - резко сказала она, когда одна из женщин попыталась преградить ее путь, глубоко склоняясь и поднимая перед собой поднос с тяжелыми золотыми поясами, усыпанными алмазными камнями. В злобе и вспышке гнева Карин прокусила внутреннюю сторону губ до самой крови, чувствуя во рту горький металлический привкус, стекающийся по гортани, когда взмахом руки скинула поднос на каменные плиты и опрокидывая женщину в сторону.

\- С меня достаточно! Я устала! Верни меня назад! Верни меня домой или будь со мною! – кричала Карин, когда с резвого шага девушка в томлении перешла на бег, сдирая с ног тончайшую ткань, дыхание ее отяжелело, когда она перепрыгивала через узорчатые деревянные темные перегородки в садах, чтобы сократить путь до его комнат, Карин оцарапала себе руки об острые кустарники роз, когда споткнувшись, поднималась с земли, и уже в этой слабости ненавидела себя. Как хрупка и нежна была кожа, и шипы цветов рассекали ее, как старую и тонкую бумагу, какой беззащитной была она одна в этом мире, где правят боги, под чьей властью сходятся стихии; где обитаю звери во тьме, обещаясь поглотить и обгладывать кости, обливая клыки кровью. И она опять была одна, даже после той ночи, когда он обнимал ее, он вновь покидал ее, оставляя без объяснений, без обещаний, оставляя тосковать по нему в одиночестве в темноте и страхе, в мечтаниях оказаться вновь в его теплых объятиях, окруженной его дыханием и ароматом.

Она сбивчиво и тяжело дышала, и грудь ее натужно поднималась и опадала под колким дыханием, когда девушка ступила в широкие светлые залы со статуями львом и небесных змеев с широкими черными крыльями, как облако тьмы и грозовой тучи, и агатовая каменная чешую сверкала в обелиске опаленного сияния света. В этих залах она оказалась в тот день, когда небеса разверзлись, и она увидела в пламени рассветного солнца раскрывающийся перед ее глазами небесный город. Белоснежный град с алмазными высокими башнями, далекими и чистыми улочками, усыпанными цветущими деревьями и цветами зачарованные сады. Она помнила стон сталкивающихся в вышине циклонов, шум и холодность сизо-белых ветров, жестокость и одержимость в глазах мужчин, чьей горячностью пропитались ее руки, когда они прикасались к ней, и во тьму их глаз она падала с той же скоростью, что и с окраин небес.

Она теряла воспоминания о своем доме, о своих близких, и все мысли заполнялись им одним – его образом, его голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами цвета меха серебряного писца от прикосновения к которым ее пальцы начинала осыпать мелкая и болезненная дрожь. Ее разум слабел и был одурманен.

Когда Карин дошла до самого конца длинного царственного зала, ее широкие юбки волоклись по горячим белым плитам, смешивая пепел и мрак ажурной ткани и свет дня, застывающего на белоснежном камне, и уже всхлипывая от усталости, изнеможенности и отчаяния, она с трудом могла дышать в невыносимом предчувствии скорого свидания. И пусть глаза его будут жестоки и полны холодности, она сможет увидеть его снова. Желание одолевало ее настолько, что грудь сдавливало резкой болью. Она прильнула разгоряченным лбом к ледяной белоснежной стене, чувствуя на своем влажном лице прикосновение солнечного света, и не отрывая чела от камня, направила взор в сторону ослепляющего света, чувствуя, как тончайшие лучи спускаются к трепещущим губам, открытой шее, по которой стекала крохотная капля пота.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, огибая широкую стену, с трудом передвигая ногами, как если бы силы разом покинули тело. Прекрасные черные двери, с резными узорами нарцисса.

В тот день она впервые встретилась с ним, в тот день впервые упала в его объятия и встретилась с глазами оттенка глубокой морской волны. Именно в этот день было украдено ее сердце, которое неустанно болело и трепетало в груди. И боли не прекращались, когда он был подле нее, дарую ласку своим нежным взглядом, когда прикасался длинными и мягкими пальцами к скулам и губам, оставляя невидимый след, что обжигал бесконечно долго после расставания.

Она с силой отодвинула деревянные седзи, отчего створки тяжело ударились о стены, и звук эхом пронесся по пустым коридором, поглощающим звук в каменные стены, углубляясь в живые тени. Карин с облегчением вступала в его чистые и светлые комнаты, чувствуя, как растворяется на сердце страх и горечь, улетучивается боль. В колебании холодного северного ветра, она могла услышать его аромат. Все оставалось неизменным: и высокие шкафы с аккуратно расставленными книгами, и кожаные переплеты темного малахита сменялись золотом и алым багрянцем, и роскошный чайный сервиз из золота на низкой ониксовой столешнице, и раскрытые манускрипты на массивном каменном столе. Но самое главное было ощущение его присутствия. Карин на миг позволила овеять себя глубокой тишине, слыша лишь свое размеренное дыхание и шепот ветра, раскачивающего тонкие ветви деревьев, тепло солнечного света, опускающего на выбившиеся пряди из аккуратной прически.

Карин ступала медленно, словно надеясь, что безмолвие поможет ей справиться с отягощающей действительностью, когда ладонями она проводила вдоль гладкой лаковой поверхности стола, чувствуя сильный запах красного дерева. Она больно сглотнула, оседая на корточки, но ноги с трудом удерживали ее, и она повались на плиты, как безвольная кукла, прижимаясь спиной к рельефной стенке стола с вырезанными мозаичными узорами.

Она могла ощутить его слабый аромат в воздухе, но мужчины, которого она искала, здесь больше не было. Прошло слишком много времени. От мрачного осознания ее губы задрожали, а тело охватил лихорадочный приступ, отчего руки обхватили предплечья, и пальцы больно впились в кожу, чтобы она смогла ощутить боль. Солнце, что было в зените, совсем скоро опадет, открывая приход власти сумерек и тьмы, а вместе с ночной бездной на мир падут призраки, чей шепот будет заполнять ее разум, заставляя трепетать в ужасе и страхе. И каждый раз, когда она будет сжимать глаза, всего на мгновение, Карин начнет опускаться в горячую бездну, сотканную из огня и боли. И в окружающей ее мгле не будет человека, который успокоил бы ее своими руками, нежными губами, ласковыми словами. Он нужен был ей в этом мире, как воздух, как сама жизнь, как спасение.

Но его не было здесь.

\- Сегодня он не вернется, - сказал тихий женский голос. Голос был нежен и сладок, почти терпок, как рябиновое холодное вино, густое, как мертвая черная кровь, и от звучания этого голоса в пустоте и холоде комнаты, залитого солнечным светом, ее горло начинало саднить, словно она проглотила горсть битого стекла, вонзающегося в гортань, и начинала давиться собственной кровью, не смея сделать глоток воздуха.

Карин резко распахнула потрясенные глаза, что оттеняли серость полноводных быстрых рек, и в глубине своей были отражением чистого неба, в которых переливались воздушные бури и чистота речной глади. Девушка неспешно подняла голову, встречаясь с темным ореховым взглядом молодой женщины, стоявшей у самого порога, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк. Ее короткие иссиня-темные волосы тонкими лентами прядей обрамляли изысканные и прямые черты, подчеркивая красноту полных губ, чистоту светлой, как молоко кожи, были убраны в высокий аккуратный пучок, скрепленный тонкими золотыми палочками в форме цветов лотоса.

Карин слышала биение своего сердца в ушах, как иссыхают губы, и как каждый глоток воздух становится все непереносимее, и все же голос ее звучал ровно, когда она смотрела в глаза женщины, чей стойкий и твердый взор сковывал и удерживал на расстоянии, пронзал до самых костей, проникая вглубь плоти.

\- Ты терпишь меня в этом месте, - сказала Карин, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как воля оставляет ее слабеющее тело. Казалось, невидимые светло-сизые нити оплетают ее хрупкие и слабые плечи, отчего мышцы сковывало в тугие и широкие металлические прутья, сдавливая и пронзая кости. Когда тело успело стать настолько уязвимым? В какой-то момент она, должно быть, поняла, что так отвращало ее в своем отражении в зеркале – слабость и неуверенность. Слабый человек никогда не сможет самостоятельно принимать решения, извечно полагаясь на других; никогда не сможет превзойти волю другого человека, оставаясь под властью окружающих. То была причина, почему она чувствовала себя, словно запертой в клетке. Она не понимала и не знала законов этого мира. И один неверный шаг, одно действие, что противоречило бы законам этого мироздания, только ближе бы подвели ее к краю погибели. Когда-то она с легкостью могла одолеть любого, когда-то с легкостью могла пробегать не один километр, а царапины и ссадины, что извечно изукрашивали в темно-бардовые и иссиня-фиолетовые разводы колени; некоторые шрамы и сейчас украшали ее предплечья, но теперь она не могла вспомнить, откуда появились тонкие светлые линии на коже. Воспоминания стирались вместе с осознанием того, какому миру она принадлежала. И что-то внутри нее всегда клокотало, рвалось наружу, и Карин прикасалась к груди в страхе, что нечто вырвется на волю, если она позволит потерять себе бдительность. Нечто ужасное, что сотрет тех, кто ей близок и дорог в пепел. И черный песок, что станет останками тех, кто посмеет к ней притронуться и причинить боль развеяться в вихрях смертоносного ветра. И в своих снах она видела, как разверзается небо, и черные смерчи опускаются на землю, и как водяные драконы раскрывают свои ледяные пасти, покрывая землю в стылую мерзлоту. Внутри был вечный холод, но при прикосновении к себе ее одолевал жар.

Если женщина и удивилась ее откровению, то уязвленная тень гордости скрылась в темноте ее глаз, так же скоро, как серебристая волна ряби реки под стекающимся золотом солнцем скрывается у цветущего камышом берега. Уголки ее губ приподнялись в саркастической улыбке, но в глазах ее не была добра или сестринского тепла, лишь отчужденность и недоверие. Нескрываемая вражда. Что темным волокном окутывало ее, отчего боль в горле усиливалась, словно стекло, что она представляла в своем помутненном воображении внутри себя, начинало расти и пронзать плоть, выступая из-под кожи тончайшими иглами, смоченными кровью и слезами.

\- У меня есть все основания не принимать тебя, - с особой твердостью в голосе произнесла женщина. То был голос одного из бессмертных богов, что властвуют над стихиями и жизнью, кому дано преодолевать пространство, пересекать небеса и оставаться призрачными тенями в другом мире, что находился за гранью.

\- Ты появилась здесь в тот день, когда погибли наши солдаты. И я хорошо помню, как воздух наполнился той огромной силой, мне чудилось и думалось, что пройдет несколько секунд, и мой мир развалиться на части. Все наши храмы, наши белые дворцы, наши святыни, где мы поклоняемся небесному Владыке, и само небо падет, обрушиться на наши головы. И мы перестанем мыслить, перестанем существовать, и даже воспоминания о нас превратиться в пустоту. От воинов белой цитадели не осталось ничего, лишь кровавый след на горячем от солнца камне, едва видимый кровавый след и слабое дуновение духовной силы, что не давала распознать себя, прикоснуться к себе.

Женщина замолчала всего на краткий миг, оценивая Карин, наблюдая за ее рваным дыханием, за ее слабостью, за тем, как она упала перед ней на колени, и как ладонями она уперлась о мрамор, пытаясь не склонить головы. И все же женщина позволила себе продолжить.

\- Ты должна исчезнуть из этого мира, как можно скорее.

Карин натужно кашляла, чувствуя, как пот стекает с подбородка.

\- Ты – причина его несчастий, - горьким и обвинительным шепотом говорила Хинамори, и ее темные ореховые глаза, в которых смешалась темная медь и стекающая смола, застывающая под малиновым солнцем, сияли гневом, злостью, и где-то в отголоске эха ее голоса, что вонзалось огненной болью в виски Карин, она могла расслышать обиду и зависть. Эмоции, что поглощали ее, в которых она захлебывалась.

\- Если бы тебя не было, если бы ты не появлялась в этом мире, он бы не страдал. Он бы заботился о других людях, он бы смог оставаться самим собой, но ты одним своим существованием лишаешь его здравомыслия и спокойствия. И он перестает быть собой подле тебя, превращаясь в другого человека, в другое существо. Подле тебя он превращается в призрака, чья душа полна ненависти к нашим ценностям и тому, что мы оберегаем на протяжении всего существования человеческого мира. И самый чистый из нас готов продать свою благородную душу тьме, погрязнуть в чужой крови ради тебя.

Карин задыхалась под давлением ее силы, что обрушивалась на нее могущественным потоком, придавливая к самому полу, и губами она могла ощутить холодность и жесткость мраморного камня под собой. Ее пальцы кровоточили, и из-под ногтей стекали тонкие янтарно-красные полосы.

\- Но в тот день, когда ты появилась в нашем мире, я увидела тебя, я встретилась с тобой глазами, и я вкусила твою силу, и запомнила этот холодный и свободный бриз ветра, что овевал тебя, что будоражил и вскипал кровь в жилах, что заставлял меня дрожать. Меня, что своим пламенем сжигала тысячи темных созданий, что приходили в наш мир из пустоты. Ты страшила меня, чей клинок поглотил силу тысячи созвездий света и факелов огня, и чей металл окроплялся темной кровью падших.

В какой-то момент Карин показалось, что ее сознание полностью перетекло в темноту, но сила, что склоняла ее, ослабла, позволяя дышать полной грудью, и она с усталостью и забвением в разуме перекатилась на спину, громко глотая кислород. Ее глаза покраснели от слез, но Карин практически не чувствовала влаги на щеках, прижимая окровавленные пальцы к груди.

\- И я хорошо знала, что за сила скрывается в твоей крови, когда послала золотых львов за чужаком, пришедшим в нашу святую обитель. Пурпурную обитель богов, что хранят покой смертных по другую грань мира. Мы столпы твоего мира, мы те, кто оберегаем небо смертных. И ты пришла сюда разрушить нас изнутри, погубить великое сообщество, что стояло еще до создания твоего мира.

Хинамори Момо сделала шаг, затем еще и еще, вытаскивая из темной катаны, украшенной драгоценной позолотой, длинный и сверкающий клинок, и струи света обнимали острие из белой стали, лаская, словно питая святой меч силой звезд и жаром солнца. И меч дребезжал в руках хозяина, желая поразить врага. И Карин слышала зов, что овевал женскую фигуру в невидимых лентах темно-красного пламени, вздымающего свои языки за ее спиной.

\- В тот день, когда моя духовная власть была разбита, я почувствовала твою силу, что окутывала все пространство, каждую высотную башню, каждый шпиль дворцов, смогла ощутить, как острие ветряных клинков разбили мою духовную ауру пополам вместе с моими духовными защитниками, что гнались за добычей, потревожившей покой обители бессмертных. И мне показалось, что мое собственное тело расколото на две равные части, и я стояла, смотря в пространство, чувствуя, как по лбу стекает моя кровь, как пятнает мои губы, спадая крупными каплями на деревянные половицы, и вкус соли заполнял мой рот. То было обещание, подаренное твоей внутренней силой. Я стояла невредимая, но эти видения, что были посланы тобой, я помню их и сейчас, и как страшно мне было, когда на нашу землю обрушились ураганы и вечные морозы. И как солнце скрывается за часом затмения, обращая все в мир холода и темноты, где властвовала лишь дикость и жестокость ветра. И в тот же миг, я знала, что за сила пришла в наш мир, как и знала, во что превратила твоя сила стражей белого города.

Карин судорожно опиралась скользкими от крови ладонями на плиты, пытаясь отползти, и хоть где-то укрыться, когда женщина все продолжала наступать, приближаться, и жар ее клинка она могла почувствовать на кончике своего языка. Скрываться было бесполезно, ее пламя найдет, не оставив от нее и следа, и даже кровь расплавится.

\- Никто не узнает о том, что произошло с тобой. О тебе забудут. Волнения прекратятся, и…, - она не спешила с ответом, опустив голову, скрывая за темными прядями волос свои глаза, что горели искренностью, справедливостью и торжеством. Она понимала, что идет на убийство ради благой цели, совершает преступление ради тех, кого любит, и не боится покрыть свои руки чужой кровью. Карин подняла на нее свои глаза, наблюдая, как с темных длинных ресниц опадает слеза, скатываясь по фарфоровой коже, что на ощупь была нежнее плода персикового дерева. Слезы показывают истинную сущность человека, его искренность.

\- И Тоусиро.… С ним тоже будет все в порядке. Безумие покинет его, как только ты исчезнешь.

Хинамори Момо подошла к ней вплотную, возвышаясь над ней, смотря Карин прямо в глаза. Карин молчала, стараясь расправить затекшие от напряжения плечи, но не сводила глаз со своего будущего палача, следила с любопытством за тем, как стальная уверенность в ее глазах, обращается в отчаяние и страх, сомнение и отвращение. Женщина подняла над ее головой клинок, и Карин смогла увидеть в ее темно-карих глазах свое отражение, и как в ее глазах сверкает возвышающийся клинок.

\- Ты хочешь убить меня? – спокойно спросила Карин. И в ее голосе не было страха. Карин улыбнулась.

\- Это хорошо, - тихо промолвила девушка, переводя свой взгляд на острие клинка, и в серебристом омуте металла играл и отражался свет. И на долю секунды, Хинамори замешкалась и отступила, рука ее задрожала, и комнату наполнил звук грохочущей гарды в рукояти.

\- Мне больше не будут сниться кошмары, - продолжила Карин, опуская свои глаза. - Этой ночью я боялась в своем одиночестве вернуться в опочивальни, где мне вновь бы пришлось столкнуться с темнотой, с призраками, что посещают меня каждый раз, лишь только солнце скрывается за горизонтом. Они преследует меня и сейчас, прячась в тенях и в темных уголках комнат и залах, в пустынных и безлюдных коридорах, где сам звук растворяется в пустоте. Ты сможешь освободить меня от этой участи.

Карин вздохнула, вновь обращая свой чистый взор на свою убийцу.

\- Хорошо, что ты будешь той, кто оборвет мой кошмар в этом мире, потому что здесь я ничего не понимаю, и никто не желает мне ничего объяснять, никто не дает мне знаний, что есть правильно, а что есть ложно. Передо мной склоняются, но никто из поклоняющихся не является мне близким человеком, никто из них не пытается понять меня. Никто не пытался помочь мне.

В этот момент она вспомнила, как он обнимал ее в ту ночь, и как его губы накрыли ее. И она прикрыла в удовольствие глаза, погружаясь в драгоценное воспоминание. В прежнее время она никогда не смогла бы проникнуться этим чувством. Небывалым чувством, когда любимый мужчина обнимает, когда его дыхание ласкает кожу, когда он испивает тебя и поглощает в поцелуе, когда его ладони прикасаются к щекам, и когда кончики пальцев дотрагиваются до кромки ресниц.

\- За все то время, что я была здесь, только он подарил мне крупицу нежности, и я не знаю, сколько было правды в той ласке и доброте, которыми он одаривал меня. Но в своих снах я храню это воспоминание, и не тебе осуждать меня за то, что я питаю чувства к мужчине, которого даже не знаю. Но когда я рядом с ним, мне кажется, что я знала его еще до того, как были созданы наши миры, до того, как они были разбиты на части между собой. И я испытывала такое невообразимое счастье, находясь в его объятиях. И даже сейчас, стремясь увидеть его, я бы все отдала, чтобы вновь ощутить на себе тяжесть и теплоту его рук. Именно поэтому я греховна в своих поступках и потому ты лишаешь меня жизни?

\- Ты виновна в смерти стражей, что защищали белую цитадель. Это твоя духовная сила витала в воздухе в тот день. И за все это время ты не призналась в их смерти, не произнесла ни единого слова. Ты хранила внутри себя знание об их погибели, но никому не сказала об этом. В твоем сердце таится ложь и мрак, и своей темнотой ты накрываешь чистые души, обитающие в нашем мире. Мой долг остановить тебя. Ты принесешь лишь новые смерти, новые сожаления. Я видела, как семьи погибших оплакивали павших, которых мы не могли даже придать огню по традиции и проводить в последний путь. Видела, как сыновья и дочери разрывали в кровь руки, сдирая кожу от охватившего их отчаяния, и крик жен, когда посыльные приносили в их дом горькую весть.

Ее ресницы затрепетали, когда Карин подняла руку, опираясь о край стола, силясь подняться. Ее колени болели, словно кости пронзали резцы аспидов. Те змеи, что спускались по агатовым темным рогам зверя, склоняющегося над ней в ее кошмарных сновидениях, посещавших ее по ночам, взывающим к ее духу.

\- Значит ли это что бессмертные смертны? – вопросила Карин, прямо вставая перед своим врагом, встречаясь с ней открытым и чистым взглядом.

\- Дрянь, - вскричала Хинамори, и клинок рассек воздух, остановившись в нескольких миллиметрах от плеча Карин, но острота клинка смогла рассечь ткань ее дорогого кимоно, оголяя кожу. Карин не вздрогнула от горячности металла, жалящего кожу невидимым пламенем, ее словно опалял жар огня.

\- Стоя передо мной сейчас, человек, признайся. Признайся передо мной, что ты виновна в смерти этих людей! Признай, что твои руки смочены их кровью! Ты не испытывала угрызений совести, испивая наше вино, пробуя нашу пищу, сидя за столом возле божественных сановников и продолжала молчать, храня свою страшную тайну.

\- Те невинные, о которых ты говоришь, и в смерти которых обвиняешь, в мой первый день, что я появилась в этом мире, срывали с меня одежду, лишь только увидели. Они не придали меня смерти, скорее волновались, чью жажду я смогу утолить в первую очередь. И я чувствовала, как их накрывает похоть, как глаза их загорелись одержимым и злым огнем, помню, как жар их тел проникал через мою плоть, как твой клинок сейчас обжигает меня.

\- Лжешь!

\- Я не пыталась сопротивляться, - продолжила Карин, не отрывая ни на секунду от нее своих глаз. - В сравнении с силой их рук, мои сопротивления больше походили на колыхания воздуха, создаваемое крыльями бабочки, и мой крик не услышали бы и за тысячу миль. Оставили ли бы они от меня хоть что-нибудь, когда разделили бы мое тело между собой, как стая оголодавших волков?

Женщина встрепенулась, глубоко вздыхая в себя кислород, что горел между их телами. Ее черты были растерянными, напряженными, и ее нижняя губа дрожала от нетерпения, от рвущегося желания убийства, от жажды мщения. И усилия оставаться трезвой рассудком отражались на каждой черте ее красивого лица, и полыхающая ненависть только придавала ее совершенству большей изысканности. Казалось, что ее ладони кровоточили от внутреннего противостояния между гневом и спокойствием, когда пальцы сильнее стиснули карминовый эфес меча.

\- Мои слова не пропитаны ложью. Для меня это было воплощение кошмара, в который я попала против своей воли. И даже сейчас я думаю, что сплю, что пройдет всего мгновение, и я вновь окажусь в своем мире, и в своем доме, потому что каждая секунда, проведенная здесь, отдаляет меня все больше от места, в котором я родилась, от места, которое я знаю. И с самого первого дня своего появления я не жажду ничего так же сильно, как своего возвращения домой.

\- Ты признаешь, что виновна в их смерти?

Карин не могла дышать, когда ее губы раскрылись.

\- На них обрушился ветер, исполосовывая их тела, не оставляя в воздухе даже крови, но то было не в моей власти, - тихо вымолвила она. - Я не могла осознавать, что творится вокруг меня. Для меня все было сном, что не прекращался и не останавливался, хотя я могла чувствовать боль, и ветер был пронзительно свеж, и я могла ощутить вкус рассветного солнца на своих губах, тепло горячего камня под своими ногами и развевающийся запах крови. Я думала, что все было сном. Их тела рассыпались передо мной в алом смоге, но на меня не пало ни одной капли, словно невидимый щит защищал меня от грязи их существа. И я не помню, кричала ли, когда мужчины, что стояли вокруг меня, исчезли, растворившись, словно пыль. Не помню, думала ли я о собственном спасении в тот момент, или думала о том, чтобы скорее проснуться.

Карин молчала некоторое время, все еще чувствуя полыхание клинку возле своего горла. Женщине ничего не стоило порубить ее на части. Горло болело, и тогда она поняла, что это пламя сжигает кислород и обжигает ее дыхание, что пронзает легкие. И, несмотря на боль, она говорила:

\- А потом я встретила его, и мой мир застыл. Мой настоящий мир перестал иметь для меня значения, и мои воспоминания о прежнем доме исчезают вместе с мыслями о нем. Его образ перекрывает мысли о доме, о желание, что горит внутри меня. О желание вернуться обратно в свой мир.

Хинамори смотрела в ее глаза, пытаясь прочитать в темно-серой глубине истину, и после недолгого колебания отвела клинок в сторону. Карин перевела взор на острие, что теперь было обращено к каменным плитам, и в неуверенности подняла руку, прикасаясь к оголенному плечу и шее, осторожно разминая пальцами кожу, словно воздух все еще горел вокруг нее.

\- Если я скажу тебе, что могу помочь тебе вернуться обратно в свой мир, что ты сделаешь? – спросила женщина, и Карин вздрогнула. Мысль о возвращении столь давно покинула ее, и восторг окутал, словно туманом.

\- Вернуться? – дрожащим и нерешительным голосом переспросила она. – Я могу вернуться домой?

\- Я приведу тебя к вратам, что являются входом в твой мир. Нужно спешить, если ты действительно хочешь вернуться. Совсем скоро они закроются, но за каменными вратами тебе предстоит пройти через дорогу тьмы, в одиночестве, если ты желаешь покинуть нашу землю без постороннего внимания.

После некоторого замешательства. Карин спросила:

\- Почему?

\- Я не знаю, как ты оказалась здесь, и тебе я не верю. Но мне будет спокойнее на сердце, если ты исчезнешь, и я готова взять перед Советом на себя ответственность, если о твоем исчезновении станет кому-нибудь известно.

Хинамори стиснула в руках клинок, тяжело вздыхая, словно отпуская власть над стихией, что подчинялась ее воле, расслабляясь и позволяя ровному и спокойному дыханию вернуться в плоть.

\- Я больше не хочу смертей по твоей вине, - прошипела она, и ладони дрожали, потому что она хотела испепелить лицо девушки. - Ты привнесла достаточно горя в наш мир. Пусть ты и не осознаешь, что творишь, но одно твое незнание, обращает все в прах. Смертным не место в обители богов. Уже по этой причине тебе необходимо вернуться и все забыть.

Забыть.

Карин пронзила болезненная и страшная мысль, что походила на смерть, на исчезновение.

\- Забыть? – непонимающе прошептала девушка.

\- То плата за твое нахождение в одном из миров. Ты говорила, что забываешь свой прежний дом и близких людей, не так ли? То равноценный обмен. Ты жертвуешь своей прежней жизнью, выбирая новую. И если вернуться в мир смертных, то позабудешь то, что произошло с тобой в пурпурной обители. Мы не можем позволить, чтобы люди знали о существовании нашей обители.

Если она пересечет границу двух миров, то позабудет его. Ее глаза в волнении и потрясении уставились на кровоточащие пальцы. Кожу жгло и кололо, она могла чувствовать боль каждой клеточкой своего тела, но глубоко внутри себя она смогла ощутить нечто, что было гораздо хуже физической боли – пустоту. Зияющая черная и всепоглощающая бездна раскрывалась внутри нее. И в мыслях она вновь представила себе его великолепную фигуру, блуждающую в темноте, освещаемой лишь слабым сиянием адамантового свечения полнолуния, возвышающегося над кобальтовыми лилово-синими облаками. Лепестки сакуры будут опадать на белоснежные павильоны, вдоль пустынных коридоров которых, он будет в одиночестве блуждать в ночном мраке. И она могла представить себе, как ветер развевает его короткие светлые пряди волос, как вздымаются полы черного кимоно с золотой вышивкой небесного дракона, спускающего по широкой и сильной спине, и как его образ овеян глубоким одиночеством. И она знала, что одиночество будет царствовать в его душе до тех пор, пока само небо не прекратит свой бесконечный ход. Она забудет оттенок его глаз, что напоминали о летнем ветре и ощущение падения с неба, окаймленного лучами восходящей зари, что укрывает теплом всю цветущую землю; о морском бризе и холодности морской волны, ласкающей кожу; о застывшей реке, отражающей прозрачно-голубое небо с проседью воздушно-кремовых облаков.

\- Ты вернешься к своим родным, в свой мир. Взамен ты покинешь обитель богов добровольно.

Карин молчала, чувствуя, как ветер, проникший через распахнутые ставни окон, колышет темные пряди волос. Ее губы были сухими, словно во рту она не ощущала ни единой капли в течение недели, и задыхалась от невыносимой и раздирающей жажды.

\- Почему меня не могли отпустить раньше? – монотонным голосом спросила Карин. Глаза ее опасно сузились, а лицо погрязло в грусти. - Прошло уже довольно много времени. Почему меня не отпустили в мой самый первый день? Почему заставляли проходить через всю эту боль и отчаяние?

\- Мне неизвестны истинные причины Совета. И как я сказала прежде, если ты исчезнешь, то многим моим опасениям наступит конец, и я смогу спать спокойно, позабыв о тебе, как о волнении. Всю ответственность я беру на себя.

Взгляд ее ореховых глаз был стойким, уверенным. И Карин тяжело сглотнула, все еще томимая своими мыслями. Она прикрыла на краткое мгновение глаза, вздыхая свежий аромат жасмина и нарцисса, блуждающий в воздухе, чуть приподнимая голову, и позволяя аромату проникнуть глубоко в легкие. Внутри себя она желала сохранить воспоминание об этом ощущении: тепле солнечного света, слабости, сковывающей тело, и окружающего всю ее аромата.

\- Что ты решишь? – вновь спросила Хинамори.

Карин распахнула глаза оттенка чистейшей воды и серебристо-голубого неба, и горько улыбнувшись, тихо произнесла:

\- Верни меня домой.

Сумерки еще не пали на белую обитель, и она ступала равномерным шагом за своим проводником вдоль бесконечно длинных улиц, вслушиваясь в абсолютную тишину. Она не слышала звука крыльев птиц, что стаями пересекали чистое и открытое сапфировое небо, лишь завывания ветра сопутствовали на ее пути, провожая, и словно пытаясь удержать, обнимая ее за плечи, умоляя остаться. И перед ее глазами вставал его образ, его молящие глаза, звук его голоса вонзался в разум острыми когтями, когда болезненным шепотом в ту ночь он шептал, что оставила его. И она вновь уходила прочь, но на этот раз по собственной воле. Так будет правильнее, именно так твердила она себе, поднимаясь все выше. И хотя тело продолжало движение, разум находился где-то за пределами самого неба. Закат опадал медленно на горизонте, и раскаленное солнце приобрело янтарно-медные и багровые оттенки, раскрашивая белый камень высоких стен в богатый красный цвет, словно обливая горячие возвышения в кровь.

Они поднимались по высоким открытым лестницам, что открывали вид на белоснежный святой град, и Карин приходилось опираться рукой о скалистые гряды гор, чтобы удержать равновесие от бушующего в вышине ветра. Внутри нее волновались чувства, словно каждый шаг был ошибкой, который пронзал стопы тысячами игл. И поднимаясь, она позволяла себе думать о нем, вспоминать прикосновения его рук к своей коже.

Они пересекали огромные белые площади, сияющие внутренним светом, словно внутри горячего камня скрывался бриллиант и жемчуг. Ее длинные и широкие юбки развивались под стонами дикого ветра, и она слышала, как позвякивали драгоценные золотые амулеты, свисающие с тугих красных нитей с ее расшитого пояса.

Она увидела высокие белоснежные рельефные врата с изображениями цветущих лилий, и мифических зверей, что сходились у самого центра мира. Каменные ворота были частью огромной белесой стены, тянущейся далеко, настолько далеко, что она не могла увидеть ее конец. И возможно, у этой поднебесной стены не было конца, как и не было одинаковых комнат во дворцах белого города, и не было дна в глубоких темных озерах и прудах, на гладь которых опускались лепестки цветов сакуры.

Карин смотрела на украшавшие стены золотой краскою изящные пейзажи, пытаясь запомнить каждый мелкий рисунок, в надежде отразить картины в своих альбомах. Если она проснется в своем мире, сможет ли она измениться, и поменяется ли хоть что-нибудь в ее размеренном образе жизни? Будет ли тосковать ее сердце по существу, которое она позабудет, лица которого не сможет увидеть в своих тайных и далеких грезах?

\- Это врата, ведущие в твой мир. До захода солнца ты должна успеть пройти через них, - ровным голосом произнесла Ханимори, оборачиваясь к девушке. – Если, конечно, все же желаешь вернуться, - и при этих словах ее рука легла на эфес клинка.

Карин посмотрела на громадные каменные ворота, и ее темные брови сошлись в непонимании на переносице.

\- Они заперты, - тихо прошептала девушка.

\- Они откроются, как только ты ступишь на лестничный проход, - произнесла Хинамори, указывая на небольшой ступенчатый полог перед самыми вратами. – Следует поспешить, пока темнота не пала на город.

Карин раскрыла во вздохе губы, в нерешительности делая шаг вперед. Такое уже было с ней прежде, когда Макико омывала ее тело маслами и покрывала кожу хной, выписывая узоры и орнаменты по всей коже. И когда вплетала в волосы крохотные золотые украшения в форме звезд и полумесяцев, поддерживающие косы, когда сопровождала к вратам из черного камня, где полымя охватило ее душу, где голодный зверь ожидал у самого входа. Карин остановилось первой белоснежной ступенькой, поворачиваясь в сторону женщины.

\- Позволь совсем немного еще остаться, - выговорила неожиданно саднящим голосом девушка, и, прижимая ладонь к расписной стене, чувствуя холод сияющих золотых арабесков и горячность белого камня, отливающего розоватым и красным оттенками, она брела вдоль высоко возвышающихся стен, чувствуя, как горячий воздух обтекает лицо и оголенные плечи, и как солнце больно слепит глаза.

\- Позволь полюбоваться вашим закатом, которого я больше не увижу, - шепотом вымолвила Карин. Хинамори наблюдала за ней некоторое время, после чего склонила голову, и ничего не сказав, отступила достаточно далеко, чтобы позволить Карин на недолгое время остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Но Карин чувствовала на себе ее осторожный и бдительный взгляд.

Небо окрасилось в рдяно-красный отлив. Когда она прибыла сюда, ее встречал рассвет, теперь же, когда она покинет это место, ее сопровождающим будет закат, опускающийся на самое острие горизонта. Когда ветры опустили ее на улицы белоснежного города, небеса над ее головой были иссиня-лазурными, теперь карминовый багрянец наполнял высь. Карин прислонилась спиной к раскаленной дотла стене, словно могла ощутить, как прожигается ткань, и как сгорает золотая цветочная вышивка на ее спине, как тает драгоценный металл браслетов на запястьях, стекаясь по ладоням, и как разгоряченный поток оплетает фаланги пальцев с застывшими каплями крови на ногтях. Она смотрела на закат, как темное золото растекается вдоль далеких садов и улиц, как окрашивает горы на горизонте в черноту. Ее глаза болели, но она хотела запомнить умирающее солнце, которое поглощают сумерки вместе с ее воспоминаниями о нем. Глаза слезились, но она все равно не могла позволить себе отвернуться, окутанная ароматом свежего ветра и рябины, и полыхающего огня.

Вдалеке, на самом краю горизонта с небес опускались янтарные ястребы, чьи перья были алым пожаром. Карин прищурила глаза, отходя от стены, что теперь показалась ей преградой к отступлению. Они летели быстро, становясь в полете ветром и светом, и дневным теплом, пикируя с небесной винной рубиновой высоты по опускающимся лучам солнца. Три ястреба обратились в пронзительный золотой поток света, молнией пронесшейся по воздуху и вонзившейся с невероятной скоростью в белоснежные врата, отчего земля под ногами задребезжала, и раздался страшный подземный гвалт. Карин не удержалась на ногах, обрушившись на трепещущую под руками землю. Задыхаясь от поднявшейся в воздухе пыли, она попыталась встать, когда неожиданно услышала страшный женский крик, отчего сама кровь застыла в ее жилах. Девушка посмотрела на Хинамори, что вытащила из катаны свой небесный опаленный жаром клинок, и в то же мгновение ее фигуру окружил столп огромного пламени, и в красной вспышке огня Карин видела стоящую девушку, противившуюся смерти в объятьях раскаленного круга, и огненные искры, поднимающиеся от пожарища превращались в раскаленных огненных птиц, устремляющихся в белоснежные врата.

\- Хинамори, - вскричала Карин, пытаясь достичь женщины, что в жалкой надежде на спасение, старалась освободиться из огненного плена и протягивала в безмолвной мольбе руку. Кожа Карин пылала, отчего на руках образовывались огненные царапины, рассекающие ладони и запястья, и кровь вскипала в ее венах, когда она тянулась к женщине, чье тело укрывали ожоги и пелена пламени, и языки жестокого и смертельного огня опаляли ее глаза, воспламеняли рот и гортань, до тех пор, пока она не перестала кричать, дышать и не рухнула замертво на землю. И тело ее продолжало гореть, даже когда она перестала двигаться. Земля вокруг ее тала была испепелена, и зола, и смог, и запах паленой плоти, и сожженной крови поднимались высоко в воздух. Карин пыталась разглядеть женщину, но из-за кипящего давления и поднимающегося дыма видела лишь обгорелый комок плоти, бездыханно возлежащий на черных камнях, что все еще пылали искрами огня.

Карин с трудом могла дышать и на трясущихся ногах, прихрамывая, поднималась по обугленной лестнице, ведущей к вратам, но даже когда она билась кулаками о ворота, кричала и умоляла о спасении, вокруг нее стояла оглушительная тишина, сводящая с ума. Она не слышала птиц, не слышала даже ветра, лишь собственное сердце стучало в ее ушах, лишь боль отзывала в горле, когда она кричала. Ее лицо замарали слезы и копоть, и кровь, когда ало-кровавые небеса прорезал ее оглушительный и истерзанный крик.

Огненные соколы опустились на его раскрытые ладони, исчезнувшие в искрах золотого солнца, что меркло на горизонте, приглашая сумерки в свои законные владения. Мужчина поднес ладони к лицу, словно мог ощутить аромат женщины, которую жаждал достичь, как звезд на черных небесах, которые совсем скоро усыпят ночной полог неба.

\- Все прошло удачно, мой Господин? – произнес старец, закрывая книгу заклятий на хрустальной столешнице, и снимая очки в золоченой оправе. Длинные темные волосы мужчины колыхал ветер, что наполнялся ароматом цитрусов и яблони, когда он смотрел вдаль горизонта, словно желая увидеть лицо своей женщине на расстоянии. Что разделяло их. Он сжал ладони в кулаки, неторопливо опуская руки, пытаясь успокоить несущиеся сердечное биение, утихомирить власть огня, что пела в его жилах.

\- Да, - наконец-то произнес человек. – Бестия поплатилась за то, что пыталась украсть у моего рода будущее. Я не позволю какой-то рабыне отнимать то, что принадлежат мне по праву небесной воли.

Старец ничего не ответил, безмолвно наблюдая, как его молодой господин накидывает на оголенные плечи, загорелые на полуденном солнце, шелковый хаори.

\- Что Вы планируете делать теперь, Йоширо-сама? – через непродолжительно время спросил старец, вытирая от чернил и крови стеклянные грифели, когда его господин в усталости откинулся на резную софу, тяжело вздыхая ветры наступающего мрака, и его золотые глаза сияли в темноте, как морской янтарь. Его губы исказила торжествующая и обольстительная улыбка, и смог от горящих благовоний поднимался над темными потолками его дворцов.

\- Настало время возвратиться в Сейрейтей, - задумчиво говорил мужчина, растягивая слова, и обводя указательным пальцем вдоль полных губ, вглядываясь в опадающее во мглу солнце.

\- Настал час стать частью двора благородных душ, - шептал он, поднимая золотой бокал с карминовым вином. - Я вернусь в обитель пурпурных богов, чтобы забрать ту, что дарована мне судьбой и благими небесами. И совсем скоро я вернусь во дворцы западных земель вместе с новой госпожой.

Мужчина обернулся в сторону старца, поднимая в его честь бокал, и промолвил:

\- Пришло время забрать свою невесту из пурпурной обители и подарить ей вечное блаженство, ибо ее стопы не будут ступать по грязным улицам этих варваров, что именуют себя богами.

13


End file.
